Lazos del Destino
by Little Nyx
Summary: [UA]Encadenados x lazos del destino, sus caminos se vuelven a unir.Una Konoha llena de enigmas,donde el hoy se mezcla con el ayer[8. Amistad]Todo puede pasar bajo los efecto del alcohol.Akatsuki aparece,Orochimaru se mueve,Naruto y Sasuke,futuro incierto.
1. Prólogo: Sólo es el comienzo

¡Hola de nuevo! Soy Nyx, la misma autora de _El mejor hermano_ (propaganda barata). Traigo aquí el primer fic largo que verá la luz. Es un universo alterno en el que las vidas de nuestros personajes se verán conectadas por medio de los _lazos__del destino,_ como bien indica el título. Misterios del pasado que tendrán que resolver, problemas típicos y no tan típicos de la adolescencia y… básicamente todo lo que se me ocurra para mezclarlo.

Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que no les suenen, esos son inventados y propios.

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review en mi otro fic, me motivaron mucho, les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leerlo. Espero que no sean perezosos y me dejen un review con su opinión por favor, sino no sabré que os ha parecido, quizás mi ego me diga que está muy bien y luego es una basura que a nadie le gusta T.T….

Sin dar más por culo, disfrutad con mi fic.

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Prólogo: _Sólo es el comienzo. _ **

Otro curso más había terminado y un nuevo verano comenzaba. Al contrario que la mayoría, él odiaba el verano. Hacía demasiada calor en la sombra, ni digamos ya en el sol; desgraciadamente era de sangre dulce, por lo que escuadrones de mosquitos abusaban de él todas las noches. Y esa noche no había sido diferente, cuando se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño, descubrió una nueva picadura en su cuerpo. Bufó y buscó la pomada antes de caer en la tentación de rascarse. También odiaba el verano por más cosas: odiaba ver a las madres que les compraban helados a sus hijos, odiaba ver a los grupos de amigos que iban juntos a la piscina, odiaba ver a las familias que disfrutaban de un día de playa… él jamás tuvo nada de eso.

No sabía nada de su familia; había estado viviendo en un internado hasta los ocho años, edad en la que fue adoptado por Sousuke, su tutor legal desde entonces. Creyó que Sousuke le daría algo de normalidad a su vida, pero no fue así. Sousuke pasaba más tiempo en sus viajes de negocios que con él, y para recompensárselo le traía todo tipo de regalos, él suponía que era su forma de mostrar cariño, pero ya ni siquiera le traía regalos. Estuvieron viviendo en Konoha, una gran y hermosa villa, pero hacía dos años y medio tuvieron que mudarse, supuestamente, porque así podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero nada había cambiado. Tampoco es que antes tuviese amigos, pero al menos tenía conocidos, ahora ya ni eso. En los últimos dos años y medio había cambiado mucho su personalidad. Siempre había sido un chico risueño y escandaloso, que intentaba llamar la atención en todo momento. Optimista y perseverante, jamás se rendía. Ahora era tan diferente que ni él mismo se podía reconocer. Había decidido centrarse en los estudios, cosa que antes no hacía, y había mejorado considerablemente. Ya no reía, y sus sonrisas eran desganadas y forzadas. Había perdido toda chispa de vida.

Llevaba dos semanas en el apartamento de la playa donde iban a pasar este verano. Como era ya costumbre, estaba solo y presentía que lo estaría un par de semanas más. Vestía sólo con el pantalón corto de dormir, de color verde y con dibujos de ranitas blancas. Estaba despeinado y aun tenía esa expresión somnolienta que todo el mundo tenemos recién levantados. Salió a la amplia terraza, la cual tenía unas vistas preciosas. Un paisaje tropical, con sus palmeras, sus limpias playas y agua del mar cristalina. Respiró hondo, como si quisiese empapase de la brisa marina.

A su derecha, en la otra terraza, escuchó a alguien que se estiraba sonoramente. La miró con una ceja arqueada. Era una muchacha más o menos de su edad; vestía solamente con una camiseta larga o camisola, a modo de vestido, de color blanco con las mangas cortas celestes. Lo cierto era que las arrugas que creaba la camisola la hacían verse muy sexy y provocaba a la imaginación masculina. El pelo de la chica era tremendamente liso, aunque despeinado como lo llevaba parecía ondulado, de un color azabache profundo. Ella le miró con expresión adormilada, bostezó y se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡buenos días vecino! – exclamó de pronto, sonriendo.

- sí… buenos días… - respondió él sin devolverle la sonrisa.

- Bonito pijama – agregó la chica sin perder la sonrisa, mientras se fijaba en sus pantaloncitos.

- Es de última moda – respondió sarcásticamente, haciendo reír a la muchacha; acto seguido, entró en la casa sin decir ninguna palabra más.

La muchacha se quedó mirando hacia la corredera de la casa vecina con una ceja arqueada. Él fue a la cocina, aun estaba la caja de la pizza sobre la mesa y la lata del refresco vacía, además de algunos platos de los días anteriores en el friegaplatos. Había un lavavajillas pero no le apetecía ponerlo en marcha. Pasó de todo y fue a la nevera, pero estaba casi vacía, recordó entonces el motivo por el cual había comprado la pizza. No podía seguir dándole de largas, tenía que ir a comprar, pero no tenía ni idea de donde había un supermercado cerca. Cogió una manzana, el cesto de la fruta estaba a rebosar, se la comió mientras observaba los canales de música en la plasma del salón. Cuando sintió que moriría en cualquier momento de aburrimiento, se vistió con un pantalón naranja pesquero y una camiseta de tirantes blanca; cogió la tarjeta que abría la puerta, dinero, pero se dejó el móvil, total, no recibiría ninguna llamada.

Al salir, se encontró con que su vecina, la misma de la terraza, salía también de su apartamento, ya sin la camisola y vestida con ropa de calle. Él no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ropas, un pantalón vaquero oscuro rajado por algunas partes, una camiseta blanca de la cual las mangas se unían por pequeños trozos de tela, como si hubiesen intentado arrancarlas. Llevaba un cinturón negro con la hebilla de plata en forma de un símbolo conocido para él, el símbolo de su ciudad natal, Konoha. Ahora si llevaba el pelo completamente liso, lo tenía cortado a capas, por lo que algunos mechones le caían por la cara. Se fijó en sus orejas, en la derecha tenía dos argollas de plata y otra más en la parte superior de la oreja; en la izquierda una argolla negra, otra plateada y un tercer y pequeño pendiente. De su cuello colgaba una cadena con una chapa de plata que tenía unas letras grabadas y un collar más que llevaba por dentro de la camiseta. En sus muñecas había una muñequera negra con decoraciones en plata y en la otra unas finas pulseras negras. Pudo apreciar además, que sus ojos eran de un color ámbar muy inusual.

- al parecer, estamos compenetrados – dijo ella a modo de saludo.

- eso parece – respondió él simplemente y echó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

- ¿siempre eres tan hablador? Me van a doler los oídos un buen rato si sigues hablando tanto – dijo con tremenda ironía en su voz.

El comentario le sacó una pequeña sonrisa pero ninguna palabra. Entraron al ascensor y ella marcó el botón de la planta baja.

- ¿vives aquí o sólo vienes a veranear? – intentó entablar conversación.

- si a lo que hago se le puede llamar veranear, pues estoy veraneando – contestó, la chica iba a aplaudirle y todo, era la frase más larga que escuchaba de él.

- ¡guau! Has dicho una frase larga – sonrió ella, él la miró pero no dijo nada – así que veraneando, yo también, llegué ayer por la tarde y no he visto nada, me preguntaba si no te importaría enseñarme esto.

- Será mejor que te busques a otro – respondió el chico – no conozco el lugar.

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

- Dos semanas.

- ¡¿dos semanas y no conoces el lugar?! – exclamó ella dramatizando - ¿tan antisocial eres? – él clavó sus ojos azules en ella – perdona, no quería ofender, suelo hablar sin pensar – se disculpó, dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- Da igual; supongo que te vuelves antisocial cuando pasas dos años y medio solo en una ciudad desconocida – tan pronto como dijo la frase, se arrepintió.

- Sí, no es fácil llevarlo – la respuesta de la chica le impresionó – bueno¿y qué vas a hacer hoy? – le preguntó una vez salieron del ascensor.

- Comenzaré con la emocionante aventura de buscar un supermercado donde comprar, dudo que en la zona pija encuentre algo barato – respondió él, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡entonces te acompaño! También tengo que comprar, mis queridísimos padres me han dejado tirada sin comida. ¡Bueno, adelante rubiales!

- Eh, tengo nombre, así que no vuelvas a llamarme rubiales – dijo un poco picado.

- Mmm... ¿señor arisco te parece bien?

- No, me parece bien Naruto – respondió él frunciendo el ceño.

- De acuerdo Naruto; soy Aiko… - Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza – no sé por qué, pero ¿sabes?, creo que este es el comienzo de una importante amistad – Aiko sonreía ampliamente, Naruto se limitaba a mirarla.

Aiko llevaba mucha razón en sus palabras, tanta, que ninguno de los dos pudo imaginar en aquel momento lo que significaría y las consecuencias que traería su amistad.

_Cuando conocí a Naruto me pareció un chico seco, arisco e insociable, sin embargo, sólo tuve que mirarle un poco mejor para darme cuenta de que había sido la soledad la que le había vuelto así. Sabía que ninguno de los dos mostrábamos ni un poco de nuestra verdadera personalidad, pues Naruto, no era el único que tenía una barrera rodeando su corazón. Yo no sabía que le podía haber ocurrido para haberse vuelto así, pero me intrigaba. Su miraba vacía y carente de brillo me atraía._

._  
_

Julio nunca había pasado tan deprisa para Naruto, su nueva amiga se encargaba de que no hubiese ni un momento de aburrimiento. En esas pocas semanas se habían vuelto inseparables. Ambos estaban solos, Sousuke le había enviado un e-mail en el que retrasaba su llegada al apartamento. Aiko también estaba sola, nunca hablaban de sus respectivas familias, era un tema que ambos sabían que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba tratar, pero la curiosidad del rubio crecía cada día más.

En aquel lugar paradisíaco se realizaban muchas actividades de ocio, Naruto y Aiko se habían apuntado a surf. Se pasaban el día juntos, por la mañana, después de levantarse tardísimo, desayunaban en casa de uno de los dos, excepto los lunes que iban a una cafetería que habían descubierto a desayunar churros, ambos estaban de acuerdo con que lo mejor para empezar la semana era un buen desayuno. Después iban a las pistas de badminton o baloncesto a jugar un rato y a continuación almorzaban en casa de alguno o en algún restaurante. Por la tarde iban a la playa a las clases de surf, ambos habían mejorado mucho, por lo menos ya conseguían aguantar unos segundos de pie sin caerse. Después de las clases de surf, solían ir a unas cuevas que habían descubierto a bucear hasta que se arrugaban como las pasas. A la vuelta, daban un largo paseo por la playa y volvían a los apartamentos. El único momento que se separaban era cuando iban a ducharse cada uno a su casa. Luego volvían a reunirse para cenar y pasaban la noche jugando a algún juego de mesa o viendo la televisión. Solía hacérseles tarde, por lo que acababan durmiendo juntos, claro que esto era reciente, antes no había tanta confianza. Naruto aun se preguntaba de donde había salido esta chica, alababa una y otra vez el día que se conocieron.

Una noche, después de bucear en las cuevas, habían pasado por el supermercado para comprar, luego se separaron para ir cada uno a ducharse a su apartamento. Esa noche hacía más calor que de costumbre, por lo que después de ducharse, Naruto se había puesto sólo el pantaloncito verde con los dibujitos de ranas blancas que usaba para dormir. Estaba encendiendo el aire acondicionado cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tres toques, su contraseña.

- ¡ya voy! – dijo dando una voz desde el salón. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Aiko con una sonrisa sospechosa que le puso en estado de alerta.

- ¡Naru-chan! – exclamó la chica sonriendo ampliamente - ¡te he echado de menos! – Aiko venía vestida con el pijama, como vivían puerta con puerta se paseaban tranquilamente por el pasillo en pijama. Esta vez no tenía la camisola blanca de las mangas celestes, sino un conjunto de dos piezas, un pantalón corto lila oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Naru-chan! – volvió a repetir por enésima vez en el día, a Aiko le había dado por llamarle así hoy - y sólo hace media hora que no nos vemos.

- Vale, vale… arisco-chan – Naruto rodó los ojos - ¿has puesto el aire acondicionado? Hace un calor de muerte.

- Sí, pero creo que está roto… - respondió el rubio fijándose en la bolsa de plástico que traía la chica - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Ah ¿esto? – dijo haciéndose la inocente – es sólo un poco de bebida.

- ¿Qué bebida? – preguntó él entre curioso y desconfiado.

- Tinto, lo he comprado en el supermercado – respondió felizmente mientras sacaba la botella de la bolsa.

- ¿eso lleva alcohol? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la botella.

- Tranquilo, tiene muy poco – aseguró ella – ni lo notarás, además está buenísimo.

- No conocía esa faceta borracha tuya, aunque no me sorprende – rió Naruto.

- ¡no soy ninguna borracha! – exclamó ella, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque en realidad estaba sonriendo – yo quería sake pero la cajera se la ve muy estirada así que me traje algo más suavecito.

- ¿ves como eres una borracha? – rió de nuevo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Aiko sacó unos vasos de plástico y sirvió una primera ronda. Se sentó al lado del rubio, puso la botella en la mesa y le dio su vaso al chico.

- en realidad, beber por beber no es divertido – dijo tras darle un pequeño sorbo – te propongo un juego.

- se nota que tienes experiencia en esto – respondió Naruto mirándola.

- También se nota que eres primerizo – contestó ella – vale, se me ocurre un juego pero sería más divertido con más gente.

- ¿en que consiste?

- Verás, va por turnos, uno dice algo que ha hecho y si los demás no lo han hecho tienen que beber, o viceversa, si dice algo que no ha hecho y los demás sí lo han hecho, tienen que beber. ¿Entiendes? – preguntó impaciente por empezar.

- Sí, lo pillo… vale, empieza tú.

- Veamos… - Aiko se quedó pensativa mientras Naruto le dio un sorbo al vaso - ¡eh¡no vale beber fuera del juego!

- Es que tenía sed – se excusó el chico sonriendo.

- Sí, seguro… a ver, yo he usado tanga – sonrió ella ampliamente. Naruto alzó una ceja no muy convencido, y bebió un buche.

- ¡¿Qué haces bebiendo¡se supone que tienes que beber si no lo has usado! – rió Aiko ante la cara que le dedicó el chico.

- Que graciosa… esto está bueno eh – dijo refiriéndose a la bebida.

- Lo sé – dijo con fingida autosuficiencia – te toca. Y sé original, no digas: yo uso calzoncillos.

- Mmm… yo me he tirado una semana entera comiendo sólo Ramen.

- ¡¿una semana entera?! Eso es demasiado incluso para mí – lo dijo, porque ella también era una fanática del Ramen. Bebió. – veamos… yo tengo una cicatriz en el pie de un anzuelo que me clavé.

- Que dolor… déjame verlo – le pidió Naruto. Aiko le enseñó la planta del pie y efectivamente lo tenía.

- Dolía que te cagas – decía mientras sonreía.

- Oye¿las marcas de mis mejillas cuentan? – preguntó Naruto.

- ¿son cicatrices? – cuestionó ella.

- No lo sé. Las tengo desde que tengo memoria, ni siquiera sé como me las hice o si son de nacimiento.

Hubo un silencio, Naruto se había quedado pensativo, Aiko decidió romper el hielo.

- dije de anzuelo, así que si no tienes, bebe. – él obedeció.

- una vez pinté un graffiti del director en una de las paredes del colegio…

- ¿te salió bien? – preguntó ilusionada.

- Tenía once o doce años, era una monstruosidad y algo ofensivo, pero a mí me parecía una obra de arte – ambos rieron – aunque me pillaron y me obligaron a limpiarlo, tardé una semana – Aiko rió con ganas después de darle un buche al vaso.

Siguieron así un rato, entre preguntas, anécdotas y risas; mientras tanto, el alcohol iba haciendo sus efectos lentamente. Un rato después, el juego había pasado al olvido, ahora se contaban cosas de su vida directamente.

- así que Ichiraku Ramen¿eh?, lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez voy a Konoha – respondió ella, acompañada de una risita tonta.

- ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Kakashi-sensei me debe dinero! – exclamó Naruto de repente, derramando un poco de la bebida.

- ¿Quién es ese Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó curiosa Aiko.

- Era mi tutor en 1º ESO. Ese hombre siempre llegaba tarde a clase y con alguna excusa tonta como: lo siento chicos, es que me encontré unos viajeros perdidos por el camino y tuve que pararme a darles indicaciones o lo siento chicos, es que la carretera estaba llena de pinchos y se me pincharon las ruedas del coche… - Aiko reía sin parar con las imitaciones de Naruto de su antiguo profesor.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerle… - dijo Aiko, dejando de reír.

Naruto pronunció un leve "hmp" y dio un largo sorbo a la bebida. Se quedaron mirándose tontamente unos minutos, Naruto bebía de vez en cuando, pero Aiko se había puesto seria de repente.

- oye Naruto.

- dime… - el chico levantó la mirada pero por alguna razón no pudo sostenérsela mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y lo haces de una vez?

- ¿hacer qué? – preguntó el chico mientras por su cabeza recorrían todo tipo de respuestas.

- Lo llevas pensando desde que nos conocimos, así que… ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez y seguimos siendo amigos?

Naruto estaba perdido, es cierto que había estado pensando en algunas cosillas normales que los chicos sanos piensan de vez en cuando, pero no imaginaba que su amiga lo había notado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Aiko a menos de unos centímetros de distancia.

- si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Acto seguido, la chica le besó. A Naruto le había pillado tan por sorpresa que incluso se le olvidó cerrar los ojos. No fue un beso muy largo y las lenguas no llegaron a tocarse, pero fue un beso al fin y al cabo. Aiko se separó y se sentó a la misma distancia que había estado de él en toda la noche.

- ¡quita esa cara de empanao! – rió ella.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – exclamó él sonrojado sin poder evitarlo.

- Ahora que sabes como beso, podremos seguir siendo amigos como antes, sin nada que interfiera en nuestra amistad – sonrió ella.

- Aun así, no entiendo a que ha venido… - dijo el rubio. Ella volvió a ponerse seria.

- Cuando el amor interfiere, una amistad nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo; no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Con ese beso, he comprobado que no hay sentimientos ocultos en mí hacia ti – Naruto tragó, digirió y asimiló esas palabras. Luego sonrió.

- Igualmente. Pero… no sé¡podrías haber avisado de lo que ibas a hacer!

- ¡Naruto, que sólo es un beso!… espera, - ella alzó una ceja - ¿no será la primera vez que te dan un beso, verdad?

- ¡no¡claro que no! – respondió él de inmediato.

- ¿ah si? – ella sonrió con esas sonrisa maligna característica suya que Naruto empezaba a conocer - ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

- ¿eh?… ¡¿Por qué quieres saberlo?! – exclamó él volviendo a sonrojarse.

- Curiosidad. Vamos, tan malo no fue¿no¿Quién era ella? – Naruto la observó, parecía una niña pequeña atenta al cuento que le contaban.

- Él… - murmuró.

- ¿Qué? – Aiko pestañeó confundida.

- Fue él… no ella. – Naruto cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos.

- ¡¿QUÉ¡¿eres gay y no me lo habías dicho?!

- ¡claro que no¡fue un accidente! Además, cuando te conté que estuve cuatro años enamorado de la misma chica no me estabas escuchando¿verdad? – inquirió él.

- ¡sí, claro que te escuché! Vuelve a lo de antes¿Qué es eso de que tu primer beso fue con un chico? – Aiko daba pequeños saltitos en el sofá de la emoción.

- ¡borra esa sonrisa! – exclamó él – ya te he dicho que fue un accidente. Estábamos haciendo una obra de navidad, los papeles eran mixtos, es decir, que a una chica le podía tocar el papel de un chico y viceversa. A mí me tocó el papel de príncipe y a Sasuke el de princesa… los que estaban detrás del escenario la estaban liando y se cayó la decoración. Me cayó encima, yo me caí encima de él y pasó… ¡pero nadie nos vio y por supuesto esto no lo sabe nadie! – exclamó él, Aiko se sostenía la barriga por la risa.

- y… ¿y que obra…era? – preguntó entre risas.

- La bella durmiente. – Aiko volvió a soltar una carcajada mientras Naruto la fulminaba.

- ¡no podía ser otra!… - de nuevo risas - ¿y ese tal Sasuke, se dejó vestir de princesa?

- ¡eso fue lo mejor! – rompió a reír Naruto - ¡ver al baka de Sasuke vestido de princesa fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida! Creo Kiba le hizo fotos pero no sé que pasó con ellas…

- ¿y como es que se dejó vestir? – preguntó interesada Aiko.

- Creo que Kakashi-sensei le obligó… supongo, no lo sé – respondió con cara zorruna.

Aiko rompió a reír cuando le vio esa cara, Naruto aun tenía esa expresión pero no entendía de qué se reía su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¡que cara más graciosa! Nunca te la había visto, deberías ponerla más a menudo – dijo ella secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

- Lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo que no ponía esta expresión… - reveló Naruto, volviendo a ponerse serio y distante.

- ¿Por qué? – ella dejó de reírse.

- Desde que me fui de Konoha no la había vuelto a poner… - Naruto miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha? – Aiko no sabía si debía preguntarlo, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsó.

- Por Sousuke, se suponía que si me mudaba a la capital podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero entonces empezaron sus viajes de negocios al exterior y por el contrario, le veía cada vez menos.

- ¿y por qué no le pediste volver a Konoha? – Aiko sentía que estaba llegando al centro del misterio.

- Porque… no había nada que me retuviese allí – Naruto tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿y tus amigos¿Sasuke¿Sakura? – Aiko tenía su mirada fija en él, aunque la cabeza le diera vueltas, tenía la suficiente capacidad aun para prestar atención.

- Dudo que alguna vez fuésemos verdaderos amigos… ¡lo único que hecho de menos de Konoha es el Ramen! – exclamó intentando no deprimirse.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡porque es donde más bueno lo hacen!

- No, me refiero a que por qué no puedes llamarlos amigos – si quería cambiar de tema, tendría que hacerlo mejor.

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- ¡ya has empezado a sacar la espina, no la dejes a medias! – exclamó Aiko, Naruto la miró con un velo de tristeza en sus ojos – cosas como estas no son buenas guardárselas.

- Tienes razón. Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, y creí, que con ellos tendría una oportunidad. Estaban Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari… incluso Gaara o Neji; además de Sakura y Sasuke. Por primera vez, creí que podría salir del túnel oscuro. Pero me equivoqué. Ninguno era mi amigo realmente.

Naruto hizo una pausa y se recostó en el sofá. Se puso a mirar el techo mientras hablaba.

- fue una de las tardes antes de que terminara el curso. Estuve discutiendo con Sasuke y llegamos a pelearnos. Realmente, no sé como llegó a aquel punto. Le estaba preguntando por el tatuaje que tiene en la nuca, desde que se lo hizo no había vuelto a ser el mismo… y la cosa llegó demasiado lejos. Nos caímos por un pequeño barranco, ni siquiera se puede llamar así. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y quedé inconsciente. Desperté en el hospital a la semana. Kakashi-sensei nos había encontrado. No sé que pasó en aquel momento, pero juraría que yo me llevé un golpe peor que Sasuke, pero cuando vi a Sakura, me lo echó en cara y me llamó de todo. Al parecer todos creían que yo empecé la pelea y que le arrojé al barranco por el que caímos. La verdad es que no lo sé. No tuve oportunidad de averiguar que pasó, cuando salí del hospital me mudé.

- ¿y no has vuelto a hablar con ninguno de ellos? – preguntó seriamente Aiko.

- No.

Se hizo el silencio durante un buen rato. Naruto se tumbó en el sofá utilizando las piernas de Aiko como almohada. Ella le acariciaba los cabellos mientras pensaba en su historia. Sabía que él no había tenido la culpa, los demás fueron muy injustos.

- Naruto…

- ¿hmp?…

- yo sé que no fue tu culpa.

- …gracias.

- Naruto…

El aludido abrió un ojo perezosamente.

- ten, quiero que lo tengas tú – Aiko le entregó uno de los collares que llevaba atado al cuello, consistía en una piedra rectangular verde marina – me lo dio mi madrina, me dijo que iluminaría mi camino cuando estuviese perdida. Tú lo necesitas más que yo.

- no puedo aceptarlo, era de tu madrina. – dijo Naruto, pero Aiko ya se lo había puesto.

- ¡cállate y acéptalo!

Naruto no dijo nada más, gravó ese momento en su memoria y ambos se quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo.

El mes de Agosto pasó aun más rápido que Julio. No volvieron a repetir una noche como esa, tampoco hablaron más de ello. Pasaban los días divirtiéndose, ambos eran conscientes de que aquello terminaría pronto, pero ninguno de los dos quería pensar en eso. Iba a ser muy duro para los dos regresar a la rutina diaria, se habían acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del otro. Vivían en ciudades diferentes y tenían vidas diferentes. Un día, a finales de Agosto, Naruto se dio cuenta de que apenas sabía de la vida de Aiko, ni donde vivía, ni de donde era, ni con quien vivía… sólo conocía a uno de sus amigos que había pasado un par de días con ellos, pero él no le había revelado ninguna información. Tampoco tenía un medio para contactar con ella, msn, número de teléfono, dirección… nada. Naruto fue a su casa con esos pensamientos cuando al llegar, vio a unos hombres sacar cajas con las cosas del interior de la casa.

- ¡eh¿Quiénes sois vosotros¿Por qué os lleváis las cosas de Aiko¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó Naruto a los hombres. Uno de ellos, vestido con el uniforme de repartidor de mudanzas le contestó.

- no conozco a ninguna Aiko; el propietario de este apartamento nos contrató para trasladar las cosas.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó desesperado.

- Konoha.

--

Naruto estaba sentado en la terraza del apartamento. Tenía el ordenador portátil con él, acababa de leer el e-mail que Sousuke le había enviado:

_Naruto hijo; _

_Siento no haber podido pasar contigo las vacaciones de verano como te prometí, sé que te he decepcionado tantas veces que ni me creerás ya. Voy a pasar mucho tiempo de viaje y no quiero que estés tanto tiempo solo. Cuando nos mudamos, pensé que te haría un bien, pero me equivoqué. Voy a enmendar mi error, lo he preparado todo, volveremos a Konoha. Allí tenías amigos y no pasabas tanto tiempo solo. Te compensaré por lo de este verano. Te lo prometo. _

_Nos veremos pronto. _

_Sousuke U. _

Naruto miraba la apuesta de sol con el entrecejo fruncido.

- como se nota que no me conoces, Sousuke… - murmuró al viento y cerró los puños.

Konoha. De nuevo Konoha. De nuevo otro cambio inesperado. De nuevo empezar de cero. En realidad no, está vez era diferente. Pero él no quería volver, nunca pensó que volvería, pero dentro de él sabía que algún día tendría que afrontar los problemas y conversaciones que dejó en el aire. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, posiblemente las cosas habrían cambiado mucho desde que se fue, pero él también había cambiado. No es que ahora se rindiese a la mínima dificultad, es que ahora no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir.

_En aquel momento, sentado en la terraza, no me sentía con fuerzas para nada. No quería volver, era más fácil huir, pero huir ya no era una salida. En realidad, nunca lo había sido. Dos de mis puntos fuertes siempre han sido el coraje y la perseverancia, pero en aquel momento carecía de ellos. Sólo quería escuchar tu voz, verte una vez más, ni siquiera nos habíamos despedido. Me di cuenta entonces, de que tú me habías dado fuerzas para seguir, fuiste como un rayo de luz en mi vida y aun hoy lo eres. Cada vez que me siento perdido, sólo tengo que mirar el collar que me diste._

._  
_

Konoha. Konoha significaba muchas cosas para Naruto, despertaba muchos recuerdos que durante dos años y medio había dado la espalda, pero eso iba a terminar. Volvería y afrontaría lo que tuviese que afrontar. Agarró el collar con fuerzas pensando en su anterior propietaria y sonrió. Aun había una esperanza. Algo le decía, que volverían a reunirse en Konoha.

Sí… todos se reunirían en Konoha…

_**FIN del prólogo.**_

* * *

Bueno, esto sólo es el comienzo. Ya sabes lo que toca ahora¿no?, exactamente, ir a leer otro fic… ¡NO¡deja un review antes de irte! Piensa que estarás contribuyendo a… a… ô.O… por cada review recibido rezaré una oración a algún dios para que seas feliz, tengas una vida saludable y que os toque un buen distrito cuando un shinigami os lleve al rukongai… '… vale, ya vuelvo a delirar…

OPINA ONEGAI!!

24/01/07

'Ta lue'!!

_N_yx


	2. Capítulo I: La promesa del noveno día

_La escritura es la pintura de la voz. - _François Marie Arouet, alias **Voltaire.**

Hola querida persona que va a leer mi fic!!, n.n déjame decirte que vas a adentrarte en el maravilloso universo alterno que estoy creando (caen flores del cielo sobre mí) sí, mi modestia me puede xD.

Ahora ya pongámonos serios; estoy un poco decepcionada con el número de review que he tenido, se ve que el chantaje de la oración no tuvo el resultado que yo esperaba xD, pero no pasa nada. Seguiré escribiendo por esas personas que **SÍ ** que me lo dejaron y que sus maravillosas palabras hicieron de mí la chica más feliz del mundo por unos segundos, (siempre habrá alguien superior a mí en todo T.T).

**Yume no Koneko:** cariño, te adoro!! n.n , en serio, no sabes como me emocionó tus palabras, di hasta botes en la silla de la emoción xD y sip, le recé a algún Dios, pero no sé si me escuchó. Ojalá que leas este capítulo y que también te guste.

**Chihine: **muchas gracias por tu review, creo que no te he hecho esperar mucho, espero que este capi también lo disfrutes n.n

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **gracias a ti también n.n, sabes? Eres el primer chico que me lee; ojalá también te parezca interesante este capi.

Bueno, ahora sin más preámbulos, de cabeza al fic!!

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo I:_ La promesa del noveno día. _**

Era peligroso y lo sabía. A pesar de no ser ni media tarde, las calles de ese barrio estaban completamente vacías. La ola de calor que caía sobre la ciudad era inaguantable, pero no era ese el motivo por el cual no se veía ni un alma. Konoha se dividía en cuatro distritos: Norte para las familias con buena posición económica y social, Sur para los más desafortunados y pobres, Este para el pueblo llano y Oeste para las instituciones. Durante los últimos tres años, el distrito Sur se había convertido en el centro de la delincuencia de la ciudad y era precisamente por sus calles por donde Inuzuka Kiba iba caminando.

A paso ligero, con los sentidos puestos en alerta y mirando en todas direcciones, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón pirata vaquero y el gorro de la sudadera negra sin mangas puesto. Sudaba, pero no sabía si era por el calor o por la angustia que estaba pasando. Llegó a un callejón sucio que había entre unos bloques aparentemente abandonados. Los mismos bloques daban sombra al callejón, en el cual, había un par de contenedores de basura y algunas montañas de cajas. Kiba llegó y vio que al final del callejón, sentados sobre las cajas, esperaban dos hombres.

- así me gusta Kiba, que seas puntual – comentó uno de ellos, se había levantado y se acercaba a él. No era mucho más alto que él, estaba encapuchado, por lo que no le podía ver su cara, pero reconocía su voz aguda.

- tengo vuestro dinero, ya no os debo nada, así que dejadme en paz – dijo el muchacho, sacando una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente que contenía algunos fajos de billetes. Se la entregó a su interlocutor.

- muy bien chaval, y el día acordado, ni siquiera hemos tenido que ir a buscarte – le respondió el que estaba de pie, después de lanzarle la bolsa a su compañero, que aun estaba sentado en las cajas - ¿Qué opinas¿no lo ha hecho bien? – le preguntó a su compañero.

- espera que lo cuente – contestó el otro, el cual poseía una voz más grave. Empezó a contar el dinero.

- ¿seguro que no quieres colaborar más con nosotros? – le preguntó el que estaba de pie.

- ¡no!, preferiría no tener nada que ver con vosotros – se armó de valor Kiba – ya os he devuelto el dinero, todo está bien.

- no tan deprisa, amiguito – el que estaba sentado contando el dinero se levantó, se guardó la bolsa y se acercó a los otros dos, era mucho más alto que ellos dos – esto paga la deuda, pero no los intereses.

La cara de Kiba se descompuso, no había pasado un sólo día sin maldecir el momento en que esos dos se cruzaron en su vida.

- ¡no pienso pagaros nada más! – exclamó importunamente, presa del miedo.

Kiba retrocedía mientras que los dos tipos encapuchados avanzaban.

- tranquilízate chaval, hasta ahora todo ha ido muy bien – dijo el de voz aguda – y no será en forma de dinero, por el momento te dejaremos tranquilo, pero cuando llegue el momento deberás hacernos un pequeño favor con el que pagarás los intereses. Entonces no volverás a saber de nosotros, a menos que quieras volver a hacer un trato, claro.

- ni loco volvería a tratar con vosotros – susurró para sí, sin perder de vista a los otros dos.

- Todo aclarado, nos veremos cuando llegue el momento – finalizó el de la voz aguda y ambos se marcharon.

Kiba caminó hasta salir del callejón pero cuando lo hizo, esos dos ya habían desaparecido. Suspiró aliviado, por el momento sus problemas habían cesado, aunque sabía que el favor que tendría que hacerles le costaría más que todo lo que les había tenido que pagar. Echó a andar hacia la heladería donde había quedado con sus amigos. Ya pensaría más adelante que hacer respecto a su problema; ahora que la soga que había tenido al cuello los últimos meses había aflojado su nudo, quería disfrutar del poco verano que le quedaba.

--

Estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio recostada hacia delante con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cabeza escondida entre ellos. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos y la vista perdida en el jarrón de flores que tenía sobre el escritorio. Era un día soleado, pero la habitación estaba a oscuras ya que la persiana estaba casi echada. Divagaba entre los recuerdos, volaba en el cielo de los sueños y a la vez, navegaba en su mar de dudas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sí, hoy hacía dos años y dos meses.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró las flores que tenía en su jarrón, Acacias Amarillas; le recordaba tanto a él. El noveno día de cada mes se permitía hundirse en sus recuerdos, hundirse en el pasado. Las flores eran un símbolo de que él ya no estaba, de que todo había cambiado. Sin darse cuenta, estaba volviendo a llorar.

Llamaron levemente a la puerta de su cuarto, y sin esperar contestación, alguien la abrió. La persona que se disponía a entrar frenó su marcha al verla tan hundida y sentir su llanto. Se mordió el labio de impotencia y miró las flores del jarrón, entonces recordó el día que era. Miró al suelo apenado y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para marcharse, pero su suave voz se lo impidió.

- Neji nii-san¿quieres algo? – la muchacha se había incorporado y se secaba los ojos, pero le seguía dando la espalda.

- puedo volver luego si quieres… - respondió el muchacho, aun con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

- no hace falta – se giró y las miradas de sus ojos, idénticos, conectaron.

- hoy es _ese_ día¿no es cierto? – inquirió él.

- sí… - suspiró - ¿deseas algo?

- Lee me ha llamado, han quedado todos para ir a la heladería y luego al cine. Pero si no quieres ir no importa – se apresuró a añadir.

- tranquilo, todo está bien, además acordamos seguir adelante, él lo hubiera querido así – dijo mientras cerraba sus puños y reprimía sus lágrimas. - no seré yo quien rompa la promesa.

- Hinata-sama… - Neji no supo que decir para aliviarla, la pérdida del rubio les había afectado a todos, aunque a unos más que a otros. – tenemos que tener fe, seguro que aun vive – aunque en su interior, el Hyuuga dudaba bastante de sus palabras.

- me iré arreglando… - dijo Hinata levantándose y esquivando la mirada de su primo, Neji asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Hinata volvió a mirar las flores, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que siguiera con vida pero era duro mantener la esperanza, después de cómo desapareció. Aun recordaba aquella cama de hospital vacía y el charco de sangre en el suelo, la afilada brisa que entraba por la ventana y el destrozo de la habitación, símbolo de revuelta. La policía dijo que había sido un secuestro y que había ofrecido resistencia, pero no había pistas, ni siquiera pidieron un rescate. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- Naruto-kun… - murmuró mirando las flores.

--

Estaba sentado en el puente del lago, un lugar lleno de recuerdos para él. Podía pasarse horas y horas allí sentado sin hacer nada, las pacíficas aguas de ese lago le tranquilizaban y, a su vez, reforzaban el motivo por el que vivía. Había cometido muchas estupideces a lo largo de su vida por su obsesión; pero había algo que nunca se perdonaría. El refrán dice que nunca valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que esas palabras significaban, pues había hecho falta perder a su mejor amigo para darse cuenta de lo que tenía, y no solo por Naruto, sino por todos.

Cuando supo de su desaparición se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente importa en la vida; vivir por venganza no era vivir, y aunque lograse su propósito, eso no haría que su familia volviese a la vida ni su felicidad. Aun tenía una oportunidad de tener una vida normal, o lo más normal posible, sólo tenía que cuidar lo que le quedaba. Pero no era fácil, no lo era aunque quisiese.

Por más que lo intentase no podía olvidar todos esos años lleno de odio y rencor que había pasado, no podía ignorar todo el sufrimiento que había padecido y mucho menos podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Por eso seguía trabajando para Orochimaru, el jefe del crimen de Konoha; por eso seguía buscando la forma de llegar a su hermano; por eso seguía sacrificando las cosas que le importaba por su ansiada venganza; porque no podía cambiar, porque era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Su prisión sólo acabaría cuando la sangre de ese hombre recorriese sus manos.

Sintió pasos detrás de él, aunque eran muy leves. Reconoció a la persona que los producía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? – su voz sonó grave y tosca, en tono molesto, no era su intención pero no podía evitar usar ese tono de voz con ella.

- te estaba buscando; supuse que estarías aquí – le respondió la chica, algo intimidada pero intentando no mostrar signos de debilidad.

- bien¿Qué quieres? – Sasuke la miraba de reojo.

- se trata de los chicos, han quedado para ir al…

- no voy a ir – la interrumpió el Uchiha.

- pero…

- no insistas, he dicho que no – dijo poniéndose de pie; colocó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y echó a andar sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? – Sakura estaba harta de las negaciones del chico - ¡deberías estar agradecido, después de todo el plantón te siguen llamando! – Sasuke paró su paso y se giró lo suficiente para que sus miradas conectasen. Sakura se arrepintió al momento de sus palabras - ¡no quería decir eso! Lo siento… - bajó su mirada.

Sasuke siguió caminando sin añadir nada más, entonces ella, sin darse por vencida, dio firmeza a su voz y clavó sus ojos verdes en su nuca.

- ¿has olvidado que día es hoy? – Sasuke volvió a detenerse sin girarse, claro que sabía que día era. – lo prometimos, todos. No puedes faltar.

El Uchiha suspiró, cada mes se preguntaba por qué había hecho esa estúpida promesa. Se giró.

- ¿Qué habéis planeado hacer?

Sakura sonrió. Sabía como se sentía el Uchiha porque en el fondo los dos sentían lo mismo. Ambos no podían evitar pensar que habían tenido parte de la culpa del secuestro de Naruto, aunque indirectamente. Por eso ella iba a buscarle cada noveno día de cada mes. Por eso él cedía cada noveno día de cada mes.

Porque todos cargaban con el mismo pesar, porque todos habían sentido la misma impotencia. Por eso, habían prometido ir cada noveno día del mes, fecha de su desaparición, al Ichiraku Ramen a cenar. Para cualquiera sería una tontería, pero para ellos era la forma de sentir que el rubio no se había marchado, o por lo menos la forma de caldear la esperanza de que siguiese vivo en algún lugar.

--

En una de las calles del distrito Este habían abierto una heladería no hacía mucho, pero no habían podido ir antes porque cada vez era más difícil compaginar los horarios de cada uno. El lugar no era muy grande, pero poseía una terracita bonita y agradable, con vistas a la ciudad. En una de las mesas más retiradas, se habían juntado dos mesas bajo dos sombrillas que les cubría del sol. Sobre las mesas, las tarrinas de los helados y los vasos de los granizados estaban ya vacíos.

Sentados, había siete adolescentes. De izquierda a derecha, había un muchacho que sostenía su cabeza con la mano izquierda y a su vez, el mismo codo lo tenía poyado en la mesa. A su lado, un muchacho más grueso finalizaba su segunda tarrina de helado. Al lado de este, una chica se abanicaba con la mano mientras se quejaba del calor. En frente de ella, un muchacho con gafas de sol estaba recostado contra la silla. A su izquierda, un chico llevaba la palabra en la conversación haciendo exagerados movimientos con los brazos y poniendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras, su novia le miraba intentando mantener la paciencia. Entre ésta última y el primer muchacho, sentada en uno de los extremos, estaba la última muchacha, más mayor que los anteriores.

- Lee cariño, ya nos hemos enterado – intentó tranquilizarle su novia, Tenten.

- sí, lo siento, es que no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando se trata de deporte, ya lo sabes – respondió haciéndole una carantoña.

- ¡por dios, iros a un hotel! – exclamó Ino; estaba agobiada por el calor y las continuas muestras de afecto entre la nueva pareja la ponían más nerviosa.

- relájate Ino – le aconsejó Shikamaru mientras le dedicaba una mirada de aburrimiento.

- perdona si te molestó – ironizó la rubia, luego miró al chico que tenía en frente - ¡por dios Shino¡¿cómo puedes llevar ese cuello alto con el calor que hace¡¿es que no te entra nada por el cuerpo?!

- supongo que es la costumbre – respondió simplemente el aludido.

- me alegro por vosotros pero, sinceramente, no me acostumbro a veros juntos en ese plan – decía Temari, en la otra punta de la mesa.

- supongo que no era muy esperado – respondió Tenten algo sonrojada – tampoco llevamos mucho, ni siquiera un mes.

- a ti se te hará más raro porque no los ves desde principio de verano – intervino Shikamaru.

- sí, supongo que será eso. – afirmó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

- oíd¿no deberíamos ir yendo ya al cine? Quien sabe si quedarán entradas cuando lleguemos – opinó Chouji, acababa de terminarse su tarrina.

- tienes razón¿pero y los demás? – preguntó Lee.

- Hinata y Neji iban directamente al cine, tenían que esperar a que Hiashi llegase a la casa para salir – informó Shino.

- Sakura me envió un mensaje, decía que no le daba tiempo a llegar para el helado – dijo Ino mientras se levantaban.

- y mis hermanos no vienen – suspiró Temari.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Tenten mientras se cogía de la mano de Lee.

- Kankuro tiene trabajo y a Gaara le dolía la cabeza.

- entonces sólo faltan Sasuke y Kiba – dijo Chouji contándolos a todos mentalmente.

- el Uchiha no vendrá para variar y Kiba no sé donde se habrá metido – le contestó Shino mientras echaban a andar hacia el cine.

El cine al que iban, perteneciente a un centro comercial, se encontraba entre el límite del distrito Este y Norte, era el edificio que separaba estos dos distritos. Era un gran edificio moderno y lujoso. El interior estaba lleno de tiendas de ropa, muebles, comida y demás artículos; poseía una zona de juegos, bares y restaurantes, un amplio gimnasio y el cine. Lo que poseía todo centro comercial que se precie. En la puerta del centro comercial, dos personas esperaban pacientemente y en silencio.

Desde pequeños, la gente se había detenido a mirarles cuando pasaban por la calle, ahora ya estaban más que acostumbrado, pero eso no quitaba que fuese molesto. Él estaba recostado sobre la pared de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía exactamente como se sentía su prima, parada de pie al lado suyo. Él tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta baja, pero eso no era lo llamativo; lo llamativo eran sus ojos, grises, opalinos más bien, muy inusuales, demasiado. Aunque el cabello azulado de su prima no se quedaba atrás; muchos pensaban que era teñido y no le daba importancia, pero ese azul era natural. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos, siempre que se sentía nerviosa hacía lo mismo, con el paso de los años se había convertido en una costumbre. De pequeña sufría ataques de ansiedad cuando estaba en un lugar con mucha gente, con esfuerzo lo había superado, pero aun preservaba la claustrofobia. Dejó de juguetear con sus dedos índices cuando vio a un amigo acercarse a ellos.

- ¡Kiba-kun! – la chica le hizo señas y el nombrado se acercó.

- Hinata… Neji… - saludó el chico, con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿de donde vienes tan agitado? – le preguntó Neji, seguía recostado y de brazos cruzados, pero ya había abierto los ojos.

- de la otra punta de la ciudad; me pasé por la heladería pero ya os habíais ido¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó el chico recién llegado.

- nosotros tampoco hemos ido, pero ya deben de estar al llegar – respondió Hinata.

Y como invocados, el grupo no tardó en dejarse ver por la esquina. Llegaron y se saludaron; la película que querían ver era una comedia que se había estrenado la semana anterior, hacía bastante tiempo que no se reunían todos, o casi todos.

- ¿Quién falta? – preguntó Temari.

- la frentuda, como no, siempre intentando resaltar – bufó Ino molesta, no sabía porque pero hoy no estaba de buen humor.

- para que lo sepas, cerda, no es el motivo por el que he llegado tarde – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura acababa de llegar y no venía sola, del brazo arrastraba a un chico moreno de ojos negros que traía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Sasuke-kun¡Que sorpresa! Pensaba que no vendrías… - no pudo evitar comentar Ino cuando vio al chico.

- estaba muy pesada – contestó, refiriéndose a Sakura.

- bueno¿ya podemos entrar, no? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras echaba a andar hacia el interior. Todos le siguieron.

Lee había comenzado a hablar con Chouji y Hinata, Tenten, que seguía de su mano, no pudo evitar echar una mirada disimulada a Neji, el cual le devolvió la mirada pero la pasó de largo. La chica se le quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido. Al final del grupo, caminaban Shino y Kiba.

- ¿Dónde estuviste esta tarde? – le preguntó el Aburame.

- en el veterinario de mi hermana – mintió el Inuzuka.

- pasé por allí y me dijo que te habías ido de casa después de comer.

- ¡¿ahora me controlas o qué?! – exclamó ofendido y a la vez algo nervioso - ¡joder Shino, deja de vigilarme!

- habíamos quedado en que te recogería para ir a la heladería¿ya lo has olvidado? – le recordó su amigo, elevando una ceja, aunque con las gafas no se notó mucho.

- … ¡olvídame! – exclamó Kiba y echó a andar hasta ponerse al lado de Hinata y meterse en la conversación. Shino se le quedó mirando analizadoramente.

La película les había gustado a todos, aunque a unos más que a otros. Siempre era difícil estar cómodos al principio cuando estaban todos, más aun si Sasuke estaba presente, pero al cabo de un rato se rompían las tensiones y podían comportarse como un grupo de amigos medianamente igual. La noche había caído, era la hora de ir al Ichiraku Ramen, el cual estaba bastante lejos del centro comercial. Tardaron unos 40 minutos en llegar.

Iniciando la marcha, iban Shikamaru, Temari y Sasuke hablando de algo serio; detrás de ellos los seguía Lee, Kiba y Hinata enfrascados en una conversación sobre algo en lo que los chicos no estaban de acuerdo. Shino y Chouji iban callados pero atentos a lo que decían los tres mencionados antes, Chouji se había comprado otro paquete de palomitas al salir del cine. Detrás, Sakura e Ino hablaban tranquilamente, cosa extraña en las chicas; y finalizando la marcha, Neji y Tenten caminaban en silencio.

- vamos dime¿Por qué estás tan malhumorada hoy? – intentaba sonsacarle Sakura.

- no es asunto tuyo, frentuda – respondió a la defensiva la rubia.

- ¿la regla te afecta el humor, cerda? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada Sakura.

- ¡no es eso! Es… - Sakura la miró impaciente, Ino suspiró y acabó confesando – es que no aguanto a Temari, desde que llegó no se ha separado de Shikamaru, encima en la heladería¡ja, tendrías que haberlos visto!, desde la otra punta de la mesa se notaba perfectamente que se estaban haciendo manitas debajo de la mesa, por dios – Sakura escuchaba con una sonrisa que no agradaba a Ino – y el empalagoseo' que se traen Lee y Tenten me pone de los nervios, menos mal que ya han parado un rato, pero en el cine no paraban de decirse cursiladas, no me han dejado ver tranquila la película.

- perdona si te molesta que las demás seamos felices con nuestros novios – contestó Tenten desde atrás, que la había escuchando. Ino la ignoró.

- creo que es obvio lo que te pasa – contestó Sakura, Ino la miró interrogante – estás tan desesperada por encontrar novio que te molesta todas las parejas que ves, además sientes celos de Temari porque…

- ¡¿qué?!; ¡vamos no digas tonterías frentuda! – exclamó indignada - ¿celosa yo?; ¡por dios! Y menos de esa rubia pederasta.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y su amiga la fulminó.

- ¿Temari pederasta? Ino, no se llevan ni tres años. – le dijo Sakura - ¿sabes que pienso?

- ¡no, ahórratelo!

- como quieras – contestó Sakura, volviendo a reír.

Después de la intervención de Tenten en la conversación de las chicas, se inició una entre ella y Neji.

- una cosa es ser feliz, y otra cosa es no parar de meteros boca, hay que tener respeto a la gente que te rodea – no pudo evitar comentar Neji.

- ¿perdona? – Tenten no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Por qué no te aplicas el cuento a ti mismo Neji?

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó el Hyuuga, mirándola directamente.

- me refiero a todas esas veces que has estado con tu ligue liándote con ella delante nuestra; ¿acaso eso no cuenta? – exclamó ella.

- no es lo mismo – intentó defenderse él.

- ¡oh, claro que no! La diferencia es que Lee y yo estamos enamorados y tú sólo las usas para satisfacerte – Tenten le dejó con la palabra en la boca y se marchó adelante. Neji se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- ya hemos llegado – comentaba delante Shikamaru.

- ¡Gaara, Kankuro! – exclamó Temari llamando a sus hermanos, los cuales esperaban en la puerta del local.

- al final si han venido… - comentó Shikamaru.

- por supuesto, no podíamos faltar a la promesa – dijo en forma de saludo y contestación Kankuro. Gaara simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo que fue correspondido por el Uchiha de la misma forma.

- entonces; ¿estamos todos? – preguntó Sakura desde el final - ¡genial!; ¡vamos a comer!

Todos entraron al restaurante. Ichiraku Ramen había sido un puesto donde vendían Ramen hasta hace un año, cuando el dueño decidió ampliar su negocio y sus platos, aunque el especial de la casa seguía siendo el Ramen. El nuevo restaurante había tenido mucho éxito en la ciudad. En una de las esquinas del restaurante ya había preparada una mesa para catorce personas. No hacía falta hacer la reserva, el dueño del Ichiraku siempre hacía eso cada noveno día de cada mes.

--

Caminaba por las calles que le vio crecer, la fresca brisa de la noche golpeaba su rostro y mecía sus cabellos rubios. Las noches de verano siempre habían sido agradables en Konoha. Hubo un tiempo en el que creía que jamás volvería a pisar esas calles. Desde que había llegado estaba caminando por las calles, visitando todo lugar que hubiese tenido un poco de importancia en su vida. Cuando llegó al colegio donde cursó la primaria se detuvo para descansar. Miró el viejo columpio que colgaba del árbol, desde ahí solía mirar como los familiares iban a recoger a sus hijos a la salida de la escuela, aunque el peor momento que pasó en ese columpio fue el día de la graduación de sexto. Ese era uno de los momentos que más sólo se había sentido en su vida. Porque Naruto siempre se había sentido más sólo cuando estaba rodeado de gente y sabía que para ninguna de esas personas era importante.

Se sentó en el columpio y se meció, el resonar de las oxidadas cadenas era lo único que interrumpía el silencio. Siempre había odiado ese sonido, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado, era el sonido que más había echado en falta. Irónico pero cierto. Aun lo tenía muy presente, seis meses como prisionero era más que suficiente para marcarle de por vida. Nunca había hablado de ese tema con nadie que no fuese el psiquiatra al que Sousuke le obligó visitar, ni siquiera con Aiko, la única amiga que tenía, según pensaba él; ella había traído la sonrisa a su rostro de nuevo y había logrado que algunas noches no hubiese tenido pesadillas con ese lugar. La echaba muchísimo de menos.

Aquella sala oscura y húmeda. El suelo frío y la brisa heladora que le calaba hasta los huesos. Las duras cadenas que lo habían tenido atado como a una bestia, las heridas y el rastro de la sangre seca por su cuerpo. El olor a sangre, a podrido, a muerte… ese terrible hedor que aun le parecía oler. Los gritos de los demás presos había sido lo único que le había impedido caer en la locura. Esos gritos tormentosos que al principio le causaban pánico habían acabado por convertirse en su agarre a la cordura. Había acumulado tanto odio en aquellos meses que llegó a pensar que ese odio era lo que le había mantenido con vida. Había pasado un año y medio desde que fue liberado pero Naruto nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Jamás.

Mientras se mecía, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba por detrás; su oído se había vuelto agudísimo ya que le había servido de mucha ayuda cuando sus ojos, bloqueados por la oscuridad, habían sido inútiles.

- ¿piensas seguir escondido más tiempo o vas a dar la cara de una vez? Llevas siguiéndome unos quince minutos, y la verdad, empieza a ser molesto – habló Naruto, fuerte y claro. Dejó de mecerse.

- temía que mi ojo me hubiese jugado una mala pasada, Naruto – respondió la voz de un hombre mientras salía de las sombras.

Naruto no respondió, se levantó del columpio y encaró al hombre que tenía delante. La última vez que le vio tenía que mirar más arriba para mirarle a su único ojo visible.

- has cambiado mucho Naruto; estás más alto – sonrió el hombre.

- sin embargo, tú sigues igual, Kakashi-sensei – su nombre no pudo evitar decirlo con sarcasmo.

- no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verte – dijo sincero Kakashi.

- sí, no lo dudo. En cambio tu presencia me es indiferente. – de no ser porque lo único de Kakashi que puede mostrar alguna expresión es su ojo derecho, Naruto podría ver perfectamente la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. – Kakashi, dejé de admirarte hace mucho tiempo – le dijo mientras le pasaba de largo – y ahora entiendo a que vienen tantas máscaras; pero las máscaras no borrarán el pasado.

Naruto se marchó con paso lento y sigiloso. Kakashi se quedó unos minutos más de pie parado, sin decir nada, sin poder articular palabra o moverse. Jamás pensó que ese chico, que antes había sido su alumno, pudiese cambiar tanto. Y la indirecta que le había hecho… ¿era posible que Naruto hubiese estado en _ese _lugar?…

No lo creía, pero reaparecer de la nada después de casi dos años y medio… tendría que investigar. Kakashi se giró, pero ya no había nadie. Miró al cielo, siempre había pensado que ese chico era el número uno en sorprender a la gente, y ahora lo volvía confirmar. Aunque la mirada que Naruto tenía en sus ojos, no era la primera vez que la veía.

_**FIN del primer capítulo. **_

Waa!! Que cambio más radical, no tiene nada que ver con el prólogo xD, aunque para mí esto es como un segundo prólogo, porque el verdadero fic aun no ha comenzado. Pensaba atrasarlo, pero si no revelaba lo del secuestro de Naruto no tendría sentido el comportamiento de los demás. Los reencuentros serán más adelante, por el momento hay que conformarse con el del profe Kaka, quiero decir Kakashi-sensei xD que nos ha dejado con un nuevo misterio en el aire. Podéis especular que significan esas palabras, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión ;)

Perdondad las faltas de autografía, cuando subo los capítulos se me comen algunos signos gramaticales T.T

Allá vamos con algunas aclaraciones:

1. Empalagoseo': (proviene de empalagoso) sinceramente, no sé si existe esta palabra pero quedaba bien. En el caso de que no existiera, en la jerga de Ino si. xD

2. Kiba: sip, nuestro nene-chucho tiene problemas con gente no muy agradable, podéis pensar lo peor si queréis. La identidad de los dos hombres no va a ser revelada por el momento, pero supongo que no es muy difícil de imaginar.

3. Acacias Amarillas: son las flores que tiene Hinata en su jarrón; en el lenguaje de las flores significan: amor secreto. (Si no me equivoco ô.o)

4. Sasuke: vale, no se parece mucho al Sasuke del manga pero pensemos: este es un fic UA, ósea que no hay técnicas ninjas, por lo que aunque Itachi haya matado a su familia no ha podido atormentarle con el Mangekyo Sharingan. Supongo que habéis deducido (y si no ya lo revelo yo) que hubo una pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto similar a la del manga/anime porque Sasuke se iba a ir con Orochimaru (si no lo habías pillado siento revelártelo, pero leyendo entre líneas es obvio) pero claro, Sasuke tiene el "sello", que aquí es un tatuaje común xD, por lo que no lucharon uno usando el Chakra del Kyuubi y el otro con el poder del sello, lo que nos lleva a que Sasuke no estaba poseído ni tan consumido por el odio. Espero que haya quedado clara la explicación del carácter de Sasuke en este fic, creo que actuaría así, pero si tenéis alguna queja decidmela. Y una cosa más, Kakashi en este fic llega a tiempo, ósea que Naruto ya está inconsciente pero logra detener a Sasuke y se lleva a los dos al hospital. Más tarde, se produce el secuestro de Naruto.

Quizás haya revelado algo pero nada que tenga demasiada importancia. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas hasta aquí. Además esto se verá con más detalles adelante (supongo xD, no estoy segura). Creo que no me dejo nada más por aclarar, bueno si, sólo decir que de momento actualizo de forma aleatoria, es decir, cuando acabo el capítulo. Cuando me organice, fecharé un día por semana.

Y lo último que quiero decir: habrá parejas, por supuesto, ya hay indirectas sobre algunas de ellas, pero las parejas finales no están definidas. Acepto sugerencias, pero no me pidan yaoi porque no habrá, lo siento si he roto las esperanzas de alguien. Acepto parejas raras e inusuales. En la variedad está el gusto.

DÉJAME REVIEW!! Porfaplisss.

'Ta lue'!!

_N_yx.

28/01/07 – 19:56 pm.


	3. Capítulo II: Vínculos rotos

(Si no has leído el manga hasta el capítulo 328 como mínimo y no quieres leer Spoilers, sáltate la introducción y ve al fic directamente). (El fic tiene además un pequeño Spoiler de los capis 306 y 307 del manga pero muy leve).

* * *

Hola…… snif… bienvenidos al f-fic… snif…… ¡no puedo seguir!… ¡os dije que no podría!…… (Se ve una mata de pelo castaño salir corriendo llorando) 

**Naruto** (con una gota en la cabeza): ¬¬ ¿se puede saber que le pasa?

**Sakura**: es que la pobre ha tenido esta semana el examen de recuperación de matemáticas y cree que le ha salido mal, por lo que está con la depre.

**Naruto** (con cara zorruna)¿se trata de eso?… ¡bah!, yo creía que era algo peor tebayô, seguro que no pasa nada. Yo aprobé un examen con un cero ¡y eso sí que era un examen! Y me jugaba mucho más…

**Sakura** (con la vena de la frente hinchada): Naruto… ¡no te eches flores por aquello!; ¡aprobaste por no retirarte! Si de la nota hubiese dependido estarías cateado, en los dos sentidos. ¡Cateado por el examen y cateado de hostias por mí y Sasuke-kun!

**Naruto** (con voz lastimosa): Sakura-chiaaaan… T.T que cruel eres conmigo…

**Shikamaru** (salido de la nada y con cara fumada): hey, vosotros dos, dejaos de tonterías, estáis aquí para hacer el Disclaimer y la presentación del fic. No para contar batallitas que todo el mundo ha visto.

**Sakura: **ò.ô ¿y tú de donde sales?

**Shikamaru:** es que como no salgo en este capi pues los de arriba me han puesto al mando para controlar que todo salga bien Ù.U… es lo que tiene ser Chuunin.

**Aiko **(salida de la nada y sin venir a cuento)¡Shikamaru!; òó ¿has vuelto a los porros? No hace falta que mientas, tu cara lo dice todo…

**Sakura: **ô.O ¿y esta de donde sale también?

**Shikamaru:** lo único que he fumado ha sido un par de cigarrillos de Asuma, ¬¬ ¿acaso no has visto el manga últimamente?

**Aiko:** ¡Ajá¡encima tenemos imágenes que lo confirman! ò.ó

**Shikamaru:** ò.ô' tú no pillaste el meollo del asunto¿verdad?…

**Naruto** (se siente marginado y se mete en la conversación)¡anosan, anosan!; ¿era en este capítulo donde todos os arrodillabais y me suplicabais perdón humillantemente? n.n

**Hulka-Sakura **(transformándose en algún tipo de monstruo verde con el pelo rosa):¡ESO NO VA A PASAR, IMBÉCIL! (le golpea en la cabeza de forma que lo manda varios metros hacia atrás)

**Aiko **(goterón en la cabeza):n.n'… jeje… que mala hostia que tiene cuando le viene la regla…

(Sakura la escucha y se lanza a por ella pero Shikamaru se interpone mostrándole una foto de Sasuke que la calma y la convierte de nuevo en Sakura).

**Aiko **(de nuevo completamente fuera de lugar): oye, que digo yo, que esto de ser personajes de fic en los ratos libres no está mal, n.n ¿no?

**Shikamaru** (suspira): pobrecita… como se nota que es un personaje inventado… (Le da un par de caricias en la cabeza a modo de compasión).

**Sakura** (recuperada de su momentánea transformación): es cierto, ella no sabe lo que sufrimos… los constantes cambios de personalidad, las diferentes relaciones con una misma persona… (Suspira) a veces pienso que tengo doble, o triple personalidad…

**Naruto **(vuelve con una venda en la cabeza y un escudo con una foto de Sakura en un círculo de prohibido): ahora no porque no tenemos tiempo, pero ya te explicaremos lo que sufrimos nosotros, los personajes de Kishimoto que son tomados cruelmente y sin permiso, sin ánimo de lucro claro, por la gente que quiere cambiar nuestras vidas… T.T sobre todo la desequilibrada de Nyx que incluso me cambia la personalidad… ¡que cruel es!

**Sakura:** ¡¿pero de que te quejas? si eres uno de los que más mimados tiene! (apunto de volver a sacar a Hulka-Sakura, pero Shikamaru vuelve a sacar la foto de Sasuke y se clama)

**Naruto:** ¡eso es mentira!; ¡que después de cada fic me invite a Ramen y me compre cada capricho que tengo no significa que me tenga mimado, tebayô!

**Todos menos Naruto:** ¬¬ ya claro.

**Naruto** (pasando de las miradas)¡Ai-chan, Ai-chan!; ¡Vamos a comer Ramen mientras leemos el fic!

**Aiko** (olvidando la escena anterior): n.n ¡buena idea!

(Ambos se van)

**Sakura:** o.ô ¿está bien que se escabullan así?

**Shikamaru:** tks, que problemático… hemos alargado demasiado la introducción… será mejor que nos vayamos y les dejemos en paz. ¡Disfruten el fic!

(En otro sitio disfrutando de un masaje)

**Itachi:** mmm… por muchos masajes que me den no me vas a convencer para hacer _eso_.

**Nyx:** T.T Itachi-sama por favor… ¡no puedes dejarme tirada de esta forma!

**Itachi:** acepto sólo con la condición de tener un fic para mí solito.

**Nyx: **ô.O ¡pero si ya lo tienes!

**Itachi: **_El mejor hermano_ no cuenta, vale que me pongas en un pedestal, pero no hago sufrir a Sasukin lo suficiente¡todo el mundo quiere que haga sufrir a Sasukin! Y lo sabes… así que tú verás… (Gira la cabeza para pasar de Nyx y disfrutar de su masaje).

**Nyx: **ò.ó¡maldito Uchiha!

**Itachi:** ¿decías algo?

**Nyx:** (millones de gotitas) n.n'… nada, nada…

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo II: _Vínculos rotos. _**

En el despacho se encontraban tres personas. La primera estaba sentada en el sillón detrás del escritorio, revisaba unos informes médicos; su rostro, muy bien conservado para la edad que tenía, estaba concentrado en el papel que sostenía, el ceño fruncido, el codo apoyado sobre la mesa sosteniendo con el puño la cara. El segundo estaba sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en una postura que denotaba seguridad en sí mismo. Vestía con traje de chaqueta, su cabello era oscuro y estaba bien peinado. Sus afilados ojos marrones se ocultaban detrás de unas finas gafas. El tercero estaba de pie cruzado de brazos, recostado contra una de las paredes. Sus ropas se veían más desgastadas comparadas con las del hombre descrito anteriormente. Su cabello siempre había sido gris, lo tenía peinado de forma que le cubría su ojos izquierdo, además, el cuello de su camiseta era tan alto que le cubría parte de su cara.

La mujer terminó de leer el informe, levantó su mirada, mirada que contenía la fuerza suficiente para derrumbar un edificio. Dejó el papel en la mesa, se puso algo más cómoda, miró de reojo al hombre que estaba de pie y acabó suspirando. Volvió a coger el papel y se lo entregó al hombre que estaba de pie para que también lo leyese. Miró al hombre que tenía delante de ella.

- ¿a que viene este cambio tan repentino, Sousuke? – quiso saber la mujer. Su voz era fuerte y no cabía inseguridad en sus palabras.

- supuse que cuando leyeses el informe médico de Naruto lo entenderías. – contestó el hombre que estaba sentado delante de ella.

- eso no responde mi pregunta. Hace dos años y medio te ofrecí ocuparme personalmente de su recuperación, y tú negaste mi ayuda, además de que el mismo tratamiento que le han dado se le podría haber dado aquí. – respondió la mujer entrelazando sus manos y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas, con los codos sobre la mesa.

- pero no con la misma eficacia, Tsunade. En aquel tiempo el viejo Sarutobi había sido asesinado por Orochimaru y la ciudad aun estaba revuelta. Tú acababas de acceder al cargo y pasarían un par de meses hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad. Naruto necesitaba atención urgente y permanente.

- nunca has confiado en la eficacia de Konoha – declaró ella.

- ¿por eso lo ingresaste en ese centro? – intervino el hombre que leía el informe, sin despegar la mirada del papel.

- no podía hacer otra cosa. Ni siquiera sé como escapó de los secuestradores. Lo encontré por casualidad, vagando por la calle. Había perdido la memoria, ni si quiera sabía quien era. Estuvo así un par de semanas, sin mejoras. Luego, de repente, recordaba todo lo anterior al secuestro. Fue mejorando pero jamás ha comentado nada respecto a los seis meses que estuvo secuestrado.

- ¿sabes si le inyectaron alguna droga? – intervino Tsunade.

- los médicos encontraron restos de sustancias desconocidas. Sospecharon que se trataba de algún tipo de nueva droga. – respondió Sousuke.

- aun así, las marcas que tiene en las mejillas…

- ¿Qué marcas Kakashi? – intervino Tsunade cortándole.

- cuando vi a Naruto la otra noche, tenía en cada mejilla tres marcas, como tres cicatrices, pero no sé con que se las pudieron hacer.

- los médicos dijeron que posiblemente lo habían sometido a torturas… - se hizo una pausa en la que los tres se quedaron pensativos – de cualquier modo, he autorizado el traslado de Naruto a Konoha, aquí seguirá con su tratamiento. Los psicólogos me dijeron que las recuperaciones repentinas de memoria podrían producirse por estimulaciones, es decir, quizás recupere toda la memoria si vuelve aquí.

- ósea, que crees que si vuelve a tener una vida normal volverá a ser el mismo – concluyó Kakashi – pero quítate esa idea de la cabeza Sousuke, Naruto nunca volverá a ser el mismo.

- lo sé, pero haré cuanto esté en mis manos para que pueda tener una vida normal.

- esa faceta de padre protector no te pega nada, Sousuke – Kakashi y Sousuke compartían un duelo de miradas. Nunca habían podido soportarse, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños.

- está bien. Me ocuparé personalmente del tratamiento de Naruto, y te mantendré informado. – finalizó Tsunade.

- antes de irme, quiero preguntarte otra cosa. Antes del secuestro, Naruto estaba en el hospital con el cuerpo casi entero vendado por culpa del Uchiha. No quiero que vuelva a tener trato con ese muchacho. – dejó claro Sousuke.

- Sasuke ha tenido clases directas conmigo y puedo asegurar que ha mejorado mucho su conducta – intentó disculparle Tsunade, pero Sousuke no se lo permitió.

- me da igual lo que digas que ha mejorado Tsunade, no permitiré que Naruto vuelva a tener ningún trato con un Uchiha. Los Uchihas sólo traen desgracias – dijo echando una mirada disimulada a Kakashi – además – esto fue una directa para Tsunade - ¿no buscaba ese chico a Orochimaru por propia voluntad? Estoy seguro de que al final fue. No sé como permites que ande suelto tan tranquilamente.

- esas acusaciones son muy graves Sousuke – respondió Tsunade, empezando a enfadarse.

- yo sólo recalco cosas evidentes. Has heredado la confianza ciega del viejo Sarutobi, Tsunade, no quieras cometer el mismo error que él y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Sousuke, ya basta – intervino Kakashi.

- bueno, lo que hagáis con el chico Uchiha es cosa vuestra, pero si me entero de que Naruto vuelve a tener relación con él, me lo volveré a llevar a la capital.

- ¿es una amenaza? – cuestionó Tsunade.

- no Tsunade-sensei, es una advertencia. – dijo Sousuke en tono de burla y de pie, cogió su maletín y abrió la puerta de salida – mantendremos el contacto mediante videoconferencias semanales. Adiós Tsunade, Kakashi – y cerró la puerta.

- ¡grr!; ¡nunca he aguantado su prepotencia! – exclamó rabiosa Tsunade tras la marcha del tutor de Naruto.

- sigo pensando que hay otras razones por las que lo ha traído de vuelta - opinó Kakashi.

- sí, pero investigar a Uzumaki Sousuke no es moco de pavo – respondió Tsunade tras un suspiro – aunque intentaré averiguar todo lo que me sea posible. Por el momento Kakashi, necesito que lo prepares todo en La Residencia Hanako, Naruto vivirá allí.

- ¿estas segura? Allí es donde vive…

- sí, Sasuke, lo sé. Pero no me importa lo que diga Sousuke, hagamos lo que hagamos, acabarán viéndose, Konoha no es tan grande, además asistirán al mismo instituto; recuerda que nada impidió a Naruto ir tras Sasuke la última vez.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, poniendo fin a la conversación entre ellos.

--

Tenía que entregarle los documentos que le había pedido y llegaba unos veinte minutos tarde, posiblemente Tsunade estaría enfadada, pues la mujer era de paciencia limitada y una de las cosas que más odiaba era que la hiciesen esperar. Uno de los motivos por los que le había pedido a Tsunade-sama convertirse en su alumna era, aparte de poder aprender todo lo posible de la medicina, pues quería ser una médica tan buena como ella, era para poder sacar información sobre los avances de Sasuke y enterarse de los avances con la investigación sobre el paradero de Orochimaru. Ese hombre había traído la desgracia a tantas vidas que tenía motivos de sobra para ser odiado. Nunca entendió por qué Sasuke estaba tan desesperado por ir con él, ni siquiera ahora, aunque la diferencia de entonces con ahora es que el Uchiha estaba más calmado y algo más sociable a decir verdad. Ya no mencionaba lo de la venganza, pero Sakura sabía que ese pensamiento seguía en su mente, constante y creciente, hasta que un día explotase y todos esos meses de calma no fuesen más que una sombra. Pero Sakura tenía la esperanza de que atrapasen a Orochimaru antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriese cometer alguna estupidez como la de la última vez, estupidez que casi le cuesta la vida a Naruto por evitarla.

Recordaba a Naruto cada día, así como su última conversación. Sakura nunca se había comportado de forma tan estúpida, reconocía que había sido una niñata cargante y pesada, con el nombre de Sasuke-kun todo el día en la boca. Entendía por qué el Uchiha siempre la había despreciado, no era para menos, era despreciante. Había sido tan estúpida al no valorar lo que tenía a su alrededor que estaría cargando con esa culpabilidad hasta que no pudiese pedir perdón al chico rubio, pero ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver, si estaba vivo siquiera. El nudo de angustia de su pecho se forzaba a cada día que pasaba, a cada día que pensaba en su viejo amigo, el único que creía en ella, el único que siempre la apoyó. Y ella lo único que había hecho para agradecerle el haber evitado la partida de Sasuke fue gritarle.

//-//

_La ambulancia llegó al hospital de Konoha. El cielo seguía nublado, la lluvia que había acechado Konoha había desparecido sin embargo. Sakura esperaba en la puerta del hospital, con el corazón encogido y los nervios a flor de piel. _

_De la ambulancia salieron dos camillas, Sakura se acercó y comprobó horrorizada como transportaban los cuerpos de los chicos. Sasuke seguía inconsciente pero Naruto tenía los ojos entreabiertos. _

_- Sa…Sakura-chan… _

_- Naruto¡¿Cómo has podido?! – exclamó mientas corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke - ¡casi le matas! _

_- lo… sien-to… _

_- apártate jovencita – le dijo uno de los médicos mientras se los llevaban para adentro. _

_- eso ha sido muy cruel Sakura – le dijo Kakashi – Naruto ha hecho lo que ha podido. _

_- ¡no intentes excusarle! – le gritó Sakura y echó a correr al interior del hospital. _

_-- _

_Habían pasado varios días, Sasuke seguía en observación, Naruto sin embargo hacía dos horas que había despertado. Sakura iba a ir a verle cuando escuchó a los médicos hablar de Sasuke entre ellos. _

_- ¿Cómo sigue? _

_- sin cambios; me temo que si no despierta en las próximas 24 horas… _

_Sakura no se atrevió a escuchar la conversación entera. Rompió a llorar pero se tranquilizó antes de entrar en la habitación de Naruto. Entró y cuando vio el estado del chico, lleno de vendas y magulladuras, aplacó un poco el sentimiento que golpeaba su pecho. Pero no lo suficiente. _

_- Sakura-chan… - dijo él, con una mirada llena de esperanzas – creí que no vendrías a verme… _

_Sakura caminó hasta la ventana reprimiendo su ira. _

_- Sakura-chan… lo siento. _

_Y eso fue el colmo. _

_- ¡¿lo siento?!; ¡¿lo siento?!; ¡¿crees que con un lo siento estará todo solucionado?!; ¡¿crees que un lo siento sacará a Sasuke-kun de su inconsciencia?! Los médicos dicen que si no despierta en 24 horas… - Sakura no podía terminar de decir esas palabras – te lo juro Naruto – dijo mientras lloraba por impotencia y furia – como Sasuke-kun no despierte… _

_- lo siento Sakura-chan… perdóname, yo sólo quería traerlo de vuelta… como me pediste… - respondió el chico bajando la cabeza. _

_- olvídalo, para una cosa que te pido y… ¡grr! _

_- Sakura-chan… ¿me odias? – preguntó Naruto, a punto de llorar también. _

_- ¡sí!, es más¡ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!; ¡ojalá no te volviese a ver! – y salió dando un portazo. Pero antes de cerrar pudo escuchar la débil voz de Naruto, llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento. _

_- lo siento… Sakura-chan… _

_//-//_

Sakura jamás se había perdonado aquel comportamiento, aquella falta de madurez. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, por la rabia e impotencia que sentía y lo había pagado con Naruto. Si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo… pero eso es imposible, ahora debía cargar con la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Entró en el edificio para llegar lo más pronto posible al despacho de Tsunade-sama. Iba a subir las escaleras para llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho, pero Shizune, la secretaria personal de Tsunade, se lo impidió.

- ¡Sakura espera!

- ¿pasa algo Shizune-san? Tengo que entregarle estos documentos a Tsunade-sama y ya llevo retraso, espero que no esté enfadada.

- verás Sakura, ahora está reunida, no puedes entrar¿vale?

- oh, ya veo… entonces la esperaré fuera a que termine.

- si quieres, yo le entregaré los informes – se ofreció la mujer.

- no, prefiero entregárselos en persona; soy muy joven para trabajar, y aunque sea algo tan simple como entregar estos informes me lo tomo muy enserio. Valoro mucho la confianza que Tsunade-sama ha puesto en mí.

- está bien Sakura, como quieras. – acabó aceptando Shizune.

Shizune se fue hacia su despacho con la confianza de que Sakura esperaría fuera, pero la chica sólo hizo ademán de irse, pues cuando Shizune se descuidó subió por las escaleras para llegar al despacho. Iba a llamar a la puerta pero al estar todo en silencio pudo escuchar una frase de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo que le interesó.

- no podía hacer otra cosa. Ni siquiera sé como escapó de los secuestradores. Lo encontré por casualidad, vagando por la calle. Había perdido la memoria, ni si quiera sabía quien era. Estuvo así un par de semanas, sin mejoras. Luego, de repente, recordaba todo lo anterior al secuestro. Fue mejorando pero jamás ha comentado nada respecto a los seis meses que estuvo secuestrado.

Sakura acercó su oído a la puerta interesada, vigilando además que nadie la pillase espiando, pues eso supondría el fin de la confianza de Tsunade y la prohibición de entrada a ciertos sitios. Se jugaba mucho, pero no era la primera vez que hacía esto, además lo que descubrió merecía el riesgo que estaba llevando a cabo.

Escuchó toda la conversación medianamente bien dentro de lo que cabe, aunque lo más importante si lo escuchó. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus manos habían ido inconscientemente a su boca. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era casi imposible. Pero las palabras eran claras, aunque había un par de indirectas en el aire que no entendió. Sintió pasos acercarse, alguien iba a salir por lo que corrió a las escaleras e hizo como que subía.

- no Tsunade-sensei, es una advertencia. Mantendremos el contacto mediante videoconferencias semanales. Adiós Tsunade, Kakashi.

Se cruzó con el hombre por las escaleras, hubo un pequeño contacto visual, pero Sakura apartó la mirada de él en seguida. Fue un simple vistazo, pero pudo grabarse el rostro de ese hombre en la cabeza. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo para comprobar que nadie subía y volvió a acercarse a la puerta para escuchar.

- Uzumaki Sousuke… - murmuró mientras escuchaba, perdiendo un momento la vista de las escaleras.

- ¡eh!; ¿Qué haces? – una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que la habían pillado.

Se giró y se sintió un poco más aliviada al ver que se trataba de una chica la que la había hablado, aunque por un momento su voz le sonó como la de Tsunade-sama. Le echó una mirada analizadora a la muchacha, debía tener su misma edad o ser un año más pequeña, dos como mucho. Vestía con ropas rasgadas en tonos oscuros, su melena lisa le llegaba casi por la cintura, era de un color negro tirando al lila. La miraba con una mirada de aburrimiento, con una ceja arqueada. Aunque lo que más llamó la atención de Sakura fueron sus ojos, de color ámbar, parecidos a los de Tsunade pero más llamativos.

- ¿y tú? No se puede entrar aquí sin permiso – respondió Sakura a la defensiva. No sabía que conjeturas se había sacado la chica pero era mejor disimular.

La chica caminó hasta ponerse a su altura y sin decirle nada llamó a la puerta. Sakura iba a reclamar pero el permiso de Tsunade para que entrasen no se hizo tardar en escuchar, por lo que la chica entró sin dejarla decir nada.

- Kakashi, hablaremos cuando tengas todo listo.

- sí, Tsunade-sama – respondió el hombre – adiós Sakura.

- …Adiós Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura un poco aturdida mientras veía como la chica se sentaba en el sillón que había delante del escritorio con toda confianza.

- Sakura¿quieres algo? – le preguntó Tsunade, reconoció ese tono de voz, quería que las dejase solas.

- sólo entregarle los documentos que me pidió que le trajese, siento la tardanza – respondió colocándolos sobre la mesa.

- está bien, gracias. Por hoy ya puedes irte a casa Sakura, te espero mañana en mi despacho del hospital, seguiremos con tus estudios.

- de acuerdo, hasta mañana Tsunade-sama – respondió Sakura, echó un último vistazo a la chica que la miraba directamente, y se fue.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Tsunade se recostó contra su sillón y clavó su mirada en la chica que tenía delante.

- sigues siendo una enana, Aiko-chan, al igual que tus pechos. – sonrió Tsunade.

- y tus cremas antiarrugas siguen funcionando, Obasan – respondió Aiko con la misma sonrisa.

Silencio. Ambas miradas en las pupilas de la otra. Risas.

--

Estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de su árbol preferido desde pequeñas. Habían pasado muchas tardes allí sentadas, hablando de chicos, de sus problemas, de cotilleos y tonterías. En esas mismas posturas, Ino había escuchado muchas veces los problemas de Sakura, pero esta era una de las pocas veces que la veía tan angustiada y contrariada. Sabía que esto sí iba a ser problemático, no como muchas otras tonterías de las cuales Sakura solía convertir granos de arena en montañas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no recurría a Ino tan angustiada, ya fuese por orgullo o por madurez. Por eso mismo, cuando Ino vio llegar en la floristería Yamanaka a Sakura tan angustiada, no pudo decirle que no y dejó la floristería y a su madre con la palabra en la boca. Ahora que se lo había contado estaba más tranquila, pero lo cierto era que Ino no sabía que aconsejarle.

- sinceramente Sakura… no sé que puedes hacer. Lo que me estas contando es muy fuerte, no sé si ha sido buena idea.

- lo sé Ino, pero no tenía a quien recurrir. Todo este tiempo preguntándonos que fue de él… y resulta que… - a Sakura se le quebraron las palabras en la boca. – no sé como hacer frente a esto.

- no me imagino a Naruto como me lo describes… es como si no fuese él – dijo la rubia.

- yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Pero lo que de verdad temo es que Sasuke-kun y él se encuentren… - dijo Sakura mirando con temor a los ojos celestes de su amiga – lo que pueda pasar…

- bueno, bueno, antes de preocuparte por eso, deberías procurar pensar lo que vas a decirle cuando le veas – opinó Ino, siempre más segura que Sakura.

- tengo que pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento de la última vez… ¡es que no sé como pude ser tan estúpida!

- mira Sakura, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, - dijo seriamente Ino – lo que tienes que hacer cuando le veas es decirle lo que sientes, lo que has sentido todo este tiempo, déjate guiar por lo que sientes y todo irá bien.

- ¿es que no lo entiendes Ino? Eso fue lo que hice la última vez… y las anteriores, y no salió bien – exclamó Sakura rozando la histeria. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y se masajeó el puente de la nariz – ni siquiera sé con qué cara le voy a mirar…

- mientras seas sincera… todo irá bien – dijo Ino calmada y segura. Sakura levantó la vista y miró a su amiga. No sólo Naruto, todos habían cambiado en ese tiempo, Ino se veía tan madura que la hacía sentir como una niñata de nuevo… pero no se lo reprochaba.

- gracias Ino, por escucharme.

- no hay de que, pero… ¿y los demás¿no se lo vamos a decir? – cuestionó la Yamanaka.

- no lo sé… pero creo que deberían saberlo, a todos nos preocupó su desaparición… por lo menos que sepan que está bien.

- de eso me encargo yo, tú preocúpate por encontrarlo y sincerarte con él. – Ino le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, pero seguía llena de dudas.

--

Todo lo que necesitaba estaba guardado en una pequeña bolsa de viaje que llevaba colgada al hombro. Hacía un calor espantoso a pesar de ser final de verano, echaba de menos las tardes fresquitas buceando en el mar. Suspiró, llevaba casi una hora andando, el papel que le habían dado con un dibujo de cómo llegar a la residencia no le había servido de mucho. Lo arrugó en la mano y lo tiró en la primera papelera que vio. Resopló, soltó la bolsa y se sentó en el segundo escalón de una larga escalinata que subía hacia arriba. Se encontraba en un barrio de poco tránsito, situado en el límite del distrito Oeste y Norte. Supuestamente, debería haber una gran casona en alguna parte, buscaba La Residencia Hanako.

- ¡maldito taxista! Ya podría habérmelo dibujado mejor… ¡o dejarme en la puerta! Será posible… - se decía Naruto en voz alta. – joder… yo quiero comer Ramen… nada más… - murmuraba mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

- si quieres Ramen te recomiendo ir al Ichiraku Ramen, en el distrito Este – respondió una voz delante de él.

Naruto subió la cabeza y se encontró con un chico salido de la nada. Supuso que vendría de calle abajo y le habría escuchado hablar solo. A decir verdad, le recordaba mucho a alguien. Su tez blanca, sus ojos opalinos, su cabello castaño… Naruto no pudo evitar asociarlo con cierto Hyuuga.

- Neji… - susurró inconscientemente.

- encantado Neji, soy Tenshi – exclamó el chico, extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- ¡no, no! Me llamo Naruto – respondió el rubio levantándose y estrechándole la mano.

- ¿Naruto? Vaya… últimamente tengo ese nombre hasta en la sopa… - dijo más para sí que pasa Naruto, el chico Uzumaki elevó una ceja sin entenderle – en fin, te veo un poco perdido¿hacia donde vas?

- La Residencia Hanako¿sabes donde está? – cuestionó Naruto cogiendo sus cosas.

- claro, vivo allí, sígueme.

Tenshi comenzó a subir las escaleras y Naruto le siguió con la mirada. Cogió su bolsa y comenzó a subir escalones. El rostro del chico y su porte no dejaba de recordarle al chico Hyuuga¿serían parientes? a Naruto le rondaba esa pregunta por la mente. Aunque se pareciesen mucho en la cara, el estilo de vestir y el peinado eran completamente diferentes. El pelo de Tenshi era largo pero no le colgaba, la parte de atrás la tenía levantada, la de arriba también pero sin una dirección fija. Del flequillo y los laterales le colgaban algunos mechones que no llegaban al cuello. Además el color castaño era más claro, era un castaño tirando a madera. Sus ojos opalinos eran idénticos a como recordaba de Hinata o Neji, aunque su sonrisa era más alegre y despreocupada, sin abismo de timidez o formalidad. Vestía con una camiseta roja oscura con las mangas rotas y unos pantalones beige cortos. De su cuello colgaba una cadena con una chapa plateada, colgante que le resultó familiar. A media escalera, el chico se giró para comprobar si Naruto le seguía y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Siguieron caminando recto, Naruto observaba su alrededor, el suelo era de losas grises y como si mostrasen el camino, cada dos o tres metros había un arco alto que indicaba el camino que debía seguir. A los lados, había árboles de cerezo a los cuales empezaban a caérseles las hojas. Naruto llevaba el ceño fruncido, no recordaba ese lugar, aunque algo le decía que ya había estado antes. Pensó que quizás los recuerdos sobre ese lugar no habían vuelto aun. Eso le daba rabia, no poder recordar, no lo soportaba.

- ¿y de donde vienes? – le preguntó Tenshi, tras estar un rato observándole de reojo.

- soy de Konoha, aunque he estado los últimos años fuera.

- así que vuelves a casa, por así decirlo – mencionó Tenshi. Naruto, que estaba despistado, le miró.

- por así decirlo… - desvió la mirada.

- este lugar te ha causado impresión ¿eh?, pues ya verás la residencia – le dijo el muchacho mientras subían unas nuevas escaleras.

- no es eso… - Naruto seguía mirando los alrededores – es que me resulta familiar, pero jamás había estado aquí, y eso es aun más extraño porque creía que conocía Konoha entera…

- por eso estabas perdido antes¿no?

- hmp; bueno ¿y tú? – cuestionó Naruto centrando su atención en Tenshi, mientras se ponía a su altura - ¿de dónde eres?; ¿llevas mucho viviendo aquí?

- desde que era un crío, soy el más veterano, algo así como el padre de todos – sonrió el chico. No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba Naruto pero algo era algo - ¡ah! Supongo que te preguntarás por el color inusual de mis ojos…

- hace años quizás sí, pero tuve amigos con tus mismos ojos, eran… Hyuugas – Naruto analizó la reacción del muchacho, la cual fue muy relajada.

- ¿Hyuugas?; ¿el clan ese del distrito norte? He oído rumores pero nunca he visto a ninguno en persona… - comentó Tenshi sin poner especial interés – aunque no es la primera vez que me hacen una indirecta como esta… no tengo ninguna relación con ellos si es lo que quieres saber.

- no era mi intención…

- no importa – le cortó el castaño – ya queda poco. ¡ah! Otra cosa – se paró y le miró a los ojos – en la residencia hay algunos chicos, un tanto especiales… - Naruto lo miró con interés. Tenshi desvió un momento la mirada y luego la volvió a centrar en los ojos azules de Naruto – no está bien que lo diga, pero mejor yo que los demás, ya lo entenderás. Hay un chico, Gaara, no tengo nada en contra de él, pero los demás no suelen acercársele, le tienen miedo. Es fácil de reconocer, es pelirrojo, siempre tiene los ojos enmarcados por ojeras y una cicatriz en la frente.

Naruto hizo una mueca de sonrisa que duró escasos segundos. Aquella situación le pareció divertida.

- ¿y por qué le tienen miedo? – preguntó interesado.

- a pesar de su aspecto misterioso, no es mala persona. Es reservado y lanza unas miradas que acojona, pero nunca ha hecho nada malo en la residencia. Lo que pasa con Gaara es que hay demasiados rumores, no muy buenos de él, y ninguno de los chicos ha intentado acercársele siquiera. Pero no te lo tomes enserio tú también, personalmente, opino que es un buen tipo, incluso me cae bien, aunque no sea muy hablador.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? – esa pregunta sorprendió a Tenshi, pues elevó las cejas extrañado.

- unos cuatro meses, creo.

Acababan de terminar de subir las escaleras y Naruto apreció el gran edificio que se alzaba delante de ellos. Tenshi tenía razón, era mucho más impresionante y hermoso que el camino de abajo. Construido hacía ya unas pocas décadas, el edificio de tres plantas que se alzaba delante de ellos imponía respeto. Con un diseño japonés antiguo, de la época samurai, La Residencia Konoha se alzaba imponente. Las ventanas eran grandes y demostraban que entraban una gran claridad por ellas; en cada habitación había un pequeño balcón, que se habían construido en la última reforma y que contrastaba con el diseño antiguo. Los suelos eran de madera, las paredes por fuera de un color caoba claro y por dentro, estaban pintadas de color crema.

- impresionante – admitió Naruto.

- te lo dije – respondió Tenshi, contemplando el rostro del chico.

- ¿y quien es la otra persona de la que me tienes que advertir? – preguntó Naruto, aun mirando la residencia.

- pues… ahí lo tienes – Naruto le miró a él para luego seguir su mirada hasta el tejado, donde un chico estaba de pie mirándolos fijamente. A pesar de que ahora no solía mostrar sus emociones en su rostro, la cara de sorpresa que tenía era más que evidente. Y Tenshi lo percibió.

Estaba de pie sobre el tejado, la mano izquierda sobre la cadera en una postura de superioridad. Llevaba una camisa gris clara abierta que dejaba su pecho al aire y unos pantalones largos negros. Estaba mucho más alto pero su rostro y peinados eran los mismos, quizás el pelo un poco más largo. Su mirada era tranquila, segura y firme, sus ojos negros estaban clavados en los de Naruto. La tensión que había en el aire se podría haber rajado perfectamente.

En su interior no sabía como reaccionar, era cierto que había fantaseado alguna que otra vez con como sería su reencuentro si se producía, pero jamás había imaginado que sería de esa forma. Era la primera vez que se veían desde su pelea y, por lo menos él, tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Se sentía tenso, nervioso, extraño, emocionado, impaciente… una maraña de sentimientos se mezclaba dentro de él y era difícil definir lo que sentía con una sola palabra. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante en el que el tiempo pareció congelarse, Naruto se sintió como tantas otras veces en su niñez. Inferior. Inferior a él. Allí alzado, esa pose, esa mirada… la maraña de sentimientos desapareció dejando un solo sentimiento: rencor. No sabía porque pero ese era el resultado. No quería verle, ni saber nada de él, ni mucho menos tener contacto con él. Pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarle, no podía apartar la vista. No… no tenía por qué sentirse inferior, no era inferior, nunca lo había sido.

Ambos conocían la soledad, ambos conocían el deseo de la venganza que les consumían. Pero había dos diferencia claras entre ellos, una era que Naruto siempre había valorado a las personas que formaban parte de su vida y otra que es él no había pasado por el mismo infierno que Naruto. Porque Naruto sabía lo que era una verdadera tortura, porque valoraba a las personas, porque había superado aquellos traumas… eso era lo que les diferenciaban. Entonces lo supo, sabía que era más fuerte. Aun así no podía dejar de mirarle.

- Sasuke… - murmuró.

Y en su mente, como invocados por el simple nombre, acudieron raudas las primeras imágenes que había recordado cuando perdió la memoria.

//-//

_Magullados, con leves heridas y rastro de sangre. Sasuke entrampado contra una roca, Naruto bloqueándole con un codo y con el otro puño preparado para golpearlo. _

_- ¡tú nunca has tenido padres, nunca has tenido un hermano!… ¿Qué sabrás tú como me siento?… _

_Sasuke gritaba, por una vez no se reprimía. _

_- ¡siempre has estado solo!… ¡¿cómo demonios vas a saber por lo que he pasado, eh?!…_

_Le soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos. _

_- ¡he sufrido tanto por los vínculos que tengo!… la pérdida de esos vínculos es algo que tú nunca entenderás… tener a un padre de verdad, o a un hermano de verdad… _

_- como tú dices – intervino Naruto – son cosas que no puedo entender… _

_--_

_- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué vas tan lejos por mí?… - Sasuke no lo entendía, no lo comprendía. _

_- porque para mí… tú representas los vínculos que tanto he deseado tener. Por eso, no dejaré que vayas… - respondió Naruto esperanzado. _

_- en ese caso, sólo tengo que cortar esos vínculos – exclamó Sasuke, rompiendo toda esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón. _

//-//

Naruto cerró los puños, el ceño fruncido, la expresión de sorpresa borrada, los sentimientos controlados, las emociones ordenadas y la mirada vacía. No volvería a mostrar debilidad ante Sasuke, ante nadie.

-.

_Fueron demasiadas emociones y recuerdos desenterrados en un momento. Ahora sé que no estaba preparado para encontrármelo, aunque también me sorprendí de mí mismo. Sabía que había cambiado mucho, pero tuve que mirarle a la cara para darme cuenta. Y él… parecía el mismo. Ni siquiera hoy sé si aquello me alivió o preocupó. Lo único que sabía es que había un gran abismo entre él y yo, una brecha negra que se hacía cada día más grande. Había sido mi mejor amigo, lo quería como un hermano pero… en aquel momento, desee subir a aquel tejado y acabar la pelea de la última vez. Inconscientemente, agarré con fuerzas el colgante que me diste, buscando paciencia. _

-.

Tenshi observaba la escena en silencio y muy interesado. Desde que el Uchiha había llegado a la residencia, hacía ya más de dos años, le había llamado la atención. Le había estado observando y había aprendido a leer sus miradas, aunque nadie lo supiese, aunque a todo le mundo le pareciesen iguales, sólo había que fijarse un poco para distinguir las emociones del Uchiha. Y esta escena, le parecía muy interesante, sin dudas entre el chico nuevo y el chico Uchiha había lazos muy fuertes. Si no hubiera roto él el hielo, esos dos podrían haber seguido mirándose tan penetrantemente por siglos, pues ninguno se dignaría a hablar al otro.

- Uchiha Sasuke, exacto… pero parece que no hace falta que te diga nada de él – la voz de Tenshi sacó a Naruto de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Naruto, sin apartar la mirada del moreno.

- es obvio que os conocéis, y por lo que parece, los lazos que os unen son muy fuertes – dijo Tenshi tranquilamente.

Naruto cerró los ojos en un parpadeo largo y desvió su vista hacia Tenshi, usando una expresión tan fría que fácilmente competiría contra la de Gaara o Sasuke, pensó Tenshi.

- te equivocas. Es cierto que hubo unos "vínculos" entre nosotros, pero él decidió cortarlos – miró a Sasuke con la cabeza daleada, no directamente – y para mí esos "vínculos" están hechos trizas.

Naruto dijo las últimas frases elevando la voz para que Sasuke le pudiese escuchar, y en efecto, lo logró. El Uchiha frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se limitó a desaparecer tejado abajo por la parte de adentro. Naruto echó a andar hacia la entrada de la residencia, con Tenshi detrás, el cual llevaba una extraña sonrisa y un solo pensamiento que no se guardó.

- Naruto-kun, tu estancia en Hanako va a ser muy interesante.

**_FIN del capítulo 2.  
_**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí por esta semana… û.û ¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalmente, no sé si es por la presión de los exámenes o por los pocos review recibidos pero… este capítulo no me ha terminado de convencer, espero opiniones sinceras por favor, si ha sido una mierda (perdón por la expresión) os agradecería la sinceridad…

Pasando a algo menos deprimente, hay un par de cosillas que me gustaría que comentaseis en el review si no es mucho pedir:

1. ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo personaje, Tenshi? No ha tenido mucho protagonismo pero algo es algo u.u… para quien quiera imaginárselo mejor, yo me lo imagino como una especie de _Sora_ del _Kingdorms Hearts _con los ojos de los Hyuuga.

2. lo de las parejas sigue en el aire, pero no os limitéis sólo a vuestra pareja favorita, sino añadir también la segunda que más os gusta, o la que más os disgusta o no se… echadle imaginación!! xD y si alguna pareja rara, rara, rarísima me llama la atención quizás la incluya n.n ejemplo: TemarixKiba (que no es el caso porque no me gustan como pareja xD pero bueno, era por poner un ejemplo).

3. el reencuentro de Naruto y Sasuke, sip, escena medio plagiada del manga, capítulos 306 y 307. Y pienso hacer eso con todos los que pueda, aunque habrá algunos que no tenga más remedio que cambiar porque obviamente, (SPOILER), ¬¬ Gaara no ha sido secuestrado y asesinado por Akatsuki y luego resucitado. Pensé muchísimo como hacer los reencuentros y aun no es tarde para cambiarlos, podéis dar todas las ideas u opiniones que queráis, aunque la última palabra la tengo yo, muahajajaja.

4. decidme si os ha gustado la introducción (en el caso de haberla leído) de los personajes al fic, si ha sido una cagada, no pasa nada, volveré a saludar personalmente y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Obasan significa tía, para quien no lo sepa. Perdonad las faltas de ortografía si las hay.

Y lo más importante para el final:

**Shi: **lo que dijiste sobre el summary me subió el ego por las nubes n.n, aunque nada más cambiar el summary recibí tu review xD, ya era tarde, lo había cambiado. Respecto a tu petición, el NejiHina me es indiferente la verdad, ni me gusta ni me disgusta. Trataré de poner algo de ellos, aunque no creo que acaben juntos… pero nunca se sabe los cambios de opinión que puedo tener xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo y q me lo comentes.

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **T.T me sigues leyendo… que feliz soy!! ¬¬ q es eso de q no te acordaste de mi fic al principio, eh?! Bueno, no pasa nada porque a mi me suele pasar también xD. Me alegra que te gustase lo de LeeTen, los puse juntos para cambiar un poco, sin saber si iban a ser aceptados o no, me encanta el NejiTen, pero es que el pobre Lee siempre está solito y es un personaje que me cae muy bien. Aunque eso no quiere decir que se vayan a quedar juntos eternamente. Sobre el ChoIno… eso si lo veo difícil xD, aunque si se presenta la oportunidad ¿Por qué no?, lo tomaré como un reto xD. ShikaTema habrá seguro vamos, es más, puedo asegurar un triángulo amoroso entre InoShikaTema cuya rubia que se quede con el fumeta… dijo con Shika-chan xD lo decidiré lanzando una moneda al aire y que la suerte elija xD o por votación. (Aunque yo me inclino más por el ShikaIno, pero como el GaaIno y el KibaIno también me gusta pos ya veré…) por último, los tipos que estaban con Kiba en el capi pasado… ¿estás seguro de que son quienes dicen? No se, no se… tal vez sí, tal vez no xD. Cuídate tú también y espero que este capítulo te guste más que a mí.

**Samantha-miko:** me alegra que te guste y siento lo del yaoi, pero es que no soy capaz de escribir yaoi, lo siento. El NaruHina me gusta también, habrá algo entre ellos dos, pero sigo diciendo que las parejas finales no están decididas. GaaIno también me gusta, Gaara es mi personaje favorito (aunque aun no lo he demostrado, pero ya lo haré muajajajaja) así que realmente me gusta con todas las chicas, excepto con Temari o Tenten. Siento que no te guste el SasuSaku, es una de mis parejas preferidas, es que no veo a Sasuke con otra chica la verdad. Un besazo a ti también y ojalá también leas este capítulo y me lo contestes T.T

**Mununita:** q ilusión cuando me agregaste al msn -, aunque todavía no he podido hablar contigo lo estoy deseando. Apoyo lo del NaruHina y no veas lo que me alegró que alguien me hablase de Aiko (se llama Aiko no Anko T.T) sí, me gusta mucho la relación que tenían en el prólogo, tengo ganas de escribir ya con ellos juntos de nuevo. Verás, el fic es dramático pa q engañarnos, intento meterle misterio y suspense por todas partes y siempre dejar algo en el aire, además de un montón de indirectas, porque son así como me gustan los fic, que hasta la cosa más sencilla o simple pueda tener doble significado o convertirse en algo importante más adelante. Me gusta que tenga humor también, pero cuando hay tanto drama es difícil, porque el personaje que ponía el humor, ósea Naruto, lo he traumao de por vida y lo he aUchihao por así decirlo xD, (en el carácter me refiero), así que los puntos humorísticos intentaré darlos con Aiko y Tenshi, los nuevos. Bueno, espero que sea verdad que puedo contar contigo pa' que me des ánimos y review!! n.n hasta pronto.

Siguiendo esta regla de tres:

Prólogo: 3 review

Capítulo 1: 4 review

Capítulo 2: 5 review??? o.ô

Estoy cansadísima de toda la semana… DÉJAME REVIEW!! Porfaplisss T.T

'Ta lue'!!

_N_yx.

03/02/07 – 2:49 am


	4. Capítulo III: Miradas que lo dicen todo

**Shikamaru** (recostado sobre una blandita y verde hierba no apta para bichos): que paz…

**Aiko **(haciendo mucho ruido): n.n ¡Shika-chan!

**Shikamaru** (disgustado)¿Por qué sólo pone esa voz de pito cuando dice mi nombre?… niña problemática.

**Aiko:** ne, ne¿Qué haces ahí tirado? o.ô

**Shikamaru:** mirar las nubes.

**Aiko:** ¡guay!; ¿puedo acompañarte?

**Shikamaru:** mientras eso haga que te calles…

**Aiko:** ¡sí!

(Se tumba a su lado sobre la blandita y verde hierba no apta para bichos; pasa un tiempo, unos cinco segundos para ser exactos)

**Aiko** (bosteza): ne, ne, Shikamaru… ¿Qué haces para no aburrirte?

**Shikamaru: **mirar las nubes.

**Aiko:** pero eso es aburrido…

**Shikamaru** (en forma de indirecta muy directa): pues puedes irte si te aburres.

**Aiko: **no, me gusta mirar las nubes.

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬

**Aiko: **Nyx nos pidió que hiciésemos el Disclaimer, jeje, que inocente es xD

**Shikamaru:** ¿a nosotros?; ¿y los demás qué?

**Aiko:** Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi y Tenshi están en las salas VIP, y los demás protestando. Como se nota quienes tienen privilegios ò.ó

**Shikamaru: **O.o ¿y yo qué?; ¡me prometió una sala VIP a mi también!

**Aiko:** ¡eso lo debería exclamar yo!; T.T soy su creación, por lo que debería recibir todos los mimos.

**Shikamaru:** te quedan muchos años para eso…

**Aiko: **¬¬

(Aparece Shino salido de la nada)

**Shino:** hey chicos, no encuentro a los demás¿puedo tumbarme con vosotros?

**Aiko:** ¿acaso tú no lees lo que pone entre paréntesis?

**Shikamaru: **Shino, te creía más espabilado v.v…

**Aiko:** no quiero ser desagradable ni exagerada pero… ¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo las 4400 veces que se ha repetido que estamos tumbados sobre una blandita y verde hierba no apta para bichos?!

**Shino: **T.T… (Se va)

**Shikamaru** (hablando como si nada hubiese interrumpido): en fin, menudo rollo… ser elegido para hacer el Disclaimer es problemático…

**Aiko: **estoy de acuerdo, decir que ninguno de vosotros le pertenecéis, porque pertenecen a Kishimoto, excepto Tenshi y yo… T.T no sabes la suerte que tenéis¡después de los fic nos obliga a comer gominolas de colorines! T.T ¡¡gominolas de colorines!!

**Shikamaru: **O.O que mujer más cruel… Kishimoto sólo nos hace luchar contra asesinos despiadados inmortales y mata a nuestros seres queridos, pero no nos obliga a comer gominolas de colorines.

**Aiko:** T.T no sabes cuanto sufro… (Cambiando de tema y recuperándose repentinamente de su sufrimiento) oye Shikamaru¿no es un poco raro que hayamos presentado los últimos dos Disclaimer y en el fic ni siquiera nos conozcamos aun? O.ô

**Shikamaru:** son cosas de la producción, los lectores se lo esperan, les parece lo más normal del mundo.

**Aiko **(cara de ignorancia total): vaya… ô.ô ahora sé porque eres el superdotado de la serie…

**Shikamaru** (aires de superioridad): espero que lo recuerdes.

**Aiko: **eres el superdotado porque eres capaz de dar una explicación que todo el mundo sabe que es errónea pero parece que tienes razón… ô.ô impresionante…

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬ 

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo III:_ Miradas que lo dicen todo. _**

El interior de la residencia no era muy diferente a como Naruto se la había imaginado, siendo una residencia de chicos, lo normal es que hubiese un gran desorden, pero lo que encontró Naruto superaba a lo que había imaginado. Sólo con ver la entrada podía imaginar lo que le esperaba más adentro. Mientras se descalzaban, Naruto contó seis pares de zapatos, contando también los de Tenshi y suyos propios. Fueron esquivando los obstáculos del camino como pudieron hasta llegar al salón, centro del desorden.

Delante de la TV había dos muchachos jugando a la consola muy concentrados, tumbado en uno de los sofás dormitaba un tercero. La habitación parecía más pequeña debido al desorden, pero se podía apreciar el mueble del salón, un juego de sofás y sillones y estanterías con todo tipo de libros, desde enciclopedias hasta mangas. También había un par de macetas y algunos cuadros. Tenshi frunció el ceño y retiró un calcetín sucio de una de las lámparas. Se acercó sigilosamente al chico que dormitaba en el sofá y le colocó el calcetín en la boca medio abierta. El muchacho empezó a saborearlo inconscientemente hasta que su olfato detectó el olor y espabiló, escupiendo el calcetín de la boca. Los muchachos que jugaban a la consola echaron a reír olvidándose de la partida, y Naruto sonrió también.

- ¡puaj! – el chico tosió y se limpió la boca con la manga varias veces, su rostro mostraba auténtico asco – ¡joder Tenshi, te has pasado!; ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer?!

- tranquilo Ryu, sólo era una broma – sonrió despreocupado Tenshi, mientras el muchacho llamado Ryu salía corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, o eso supuso Naruto – veo que os divertís – comentó Tenshi a los dos muchachos restantes que al momento dejaron de reír – y también veo que os habéis olvidado de lo que os dije antes de irme – a pesar de la pacífica cara que el muchacho tenía, Naruto observó el respeto que imponía a los demás.

- se nos olvidó… - comentó el mayor de los dos muchachos - ¡pero en seguida nos ponemos a ello!

- claro que si Nobu, eso no lo dudes – Tenshi fue caminando hacia ellos mientras los dos retrocedían impulsándose con las manos y las piernas hacia atrás. – pero verás, os dije que recogieseis esta pocilga y limpiaseis antes de que Naruto-kun llegase para que no se llevase la impresión de lo guarros que somos – Naruto elevó una ceja, a decir verdad, la escena le pareció divertida - ¿y que habéis hecho vosotros?… jugar con la consola…

- ¡lo sentimos Tenshi-kun! – exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- bien pero, un lo siento no arreglará este estropicio…

- ¡en seguida nos ponemos a limpiarlo! – volvieron a exclamar a la vez.

- hey Tenshi, no tienes porque obligarlos a limpiar por mi, estoy acostumbrado al desorden – intervino Naruto, apiadándose de los chicos.

- ¡Naruto-san! – a Naruto le asombró la rapidez con la que los dos muchachos se movieron hasta llegar a él, aun de rodillas, le cogieron con ambas manos, cada uno una de sus manos y le hablaron con cascadas en los ojos, literalmente. El rubio se quedó un poco pillado por la escenita. - ¡en cuanto te vi supe que eras una persona comprensiva y generosa!; ¿verdad Ken? – exclamó Nobu.

- ¡así es!; ¡tú si nos entiendes! – exclamó el otro chico, Ken.

- vale ya chicos – dijo Tenshi masajeándose el puente de la nariz pacientemente – no es sólo por él, Tsunade-sama vendrá uno de estos días y no quiero verla enfadada como la última vez.

- sí, dios nos libre – respondió Nobu, los dos ya habían soltado a Naruto y estaban de pie. – encantado de conocerte Naruto-san, mi nombre es Nobuo, pero puedes llamarme como quieras.

- y yo soy Ken – agregó el otro chico. Los dos serios y formales, parecían chicos completamente diferentes a los de hacía unos momentos.

- soy Naruto – dijo simplemente el rubio.

- bienvenido a Hanako, Naruto-kun – dijo Ken – verás, antes de nada tenemos unas advertencias y normas que decirte.

- ¡joder Tenshi, vuelve a meterme un calcetín en la boca y te tragarás los carconcillos de dos meses sin lavar que guardo para Bakasuke! – exclamó el muchacho que volvía del cuarto de baño.

- deja de protestar Ryu, tú te lo buscas; anda y preséntate a Naruto – contestó Tenshi.

- ¿eh?… - el chico llamado Ryu miró a Naruto como dándose cuenta en ese instante de su presencia - ¡ah, tú debes de ser el nuevo!

- sí – a Naruto no le hizo gracia el tono de voz con que lo dijo – soy Naruto.

- Ryu-sama para ti – dijo el chico haciendo que la vena de la frente de Naruto se hinchase.

- ni caso, el pobre tiene aires de grandeza – intervino Ken.

- tú cállate enano – respondió Ryu.

- ¿enano?; ¡atrévete a repetirlo orejón!

- ¡¿orejón?!; ¡ahora si que te la has ganado!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelearse pero no duró mucho pues Nobu intervino logrando separarles y calmarles. Formaban un grupo muy singular a decir verdad, Naruto no pudo evitar ver a Lee, Kiba y él mismo reflejados en ellos. Tenshi se colocó a su lado y mientras veían como discutían le habló:

- siempre están igual, ya te acostumbrarás. A pesar de sus pintas, Ken es todo un genio de la informática y tiene una agilidad mental asombrosa; Nobu es un genio de las artes marciales y Ryu… digamos que es un genio en meteduras de patas.

- ¡eh! – exclamó el aludido, ofendido.

Ken era un chico bajito de 13 años, pelirrojo y de ojos negros, llevaba unas gafas rectangulares. Tal y como le había dicho Tenshi, era un genio de la informática y poseía una brillante agilidad mental, como más tarde descubriría Naruto. Nobuo era el más alto de todos los presentes, aunque sólo tenía 14 años, pero no era por su altura sino por su físico por lo que resaltaba. Era albino, por lo que tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos verdes claros, su aspecto era enfermizo y debilucho, por lo que le costaba a Naruto creer que fuese campeón de artes marciales. Pero el que más resaltaba era Ryu. Tenía 15 años y era demasiado hiperactivo. Naruto no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo hace unos años. Era moreno y de ojos marrones, pero desbordaba arrogancia y confianza en sí mismo, parecía no sentirse a gusto si no tenía toda la atención puesta en él.

- anda¿Por qué no le decís las normas de Hanako a Naruto-kun? – propuso Tenshi, mientras recogía un poco la sala.

- sólo tenemos tres pero son inquebrantables – respondió Ryu después de mirar mal a Tenshi.

- primera: - recitó Nobuo - La residencia sólo se limpia cuando Tsunade venga a vernos, cuando eso suceda, nadie puede escaquearse.

- segunda – siguió Ken - Los viernes noches hay concursos en los que todos tenemos que participar, ya que los ganadores recibirán inmunidad a la hora de cocinar o limpiar los baños, y los perdedores pringarán. Son divertidas, te gustarán – le aseguró Ken.

- y tercera – continuó Ryu - Tu habitación es tu espacio privado en el cual nadie puede entrar sin permiso, pero la TV es sagrada, lo cual significa que tienes que adorarla tres veces al día y cuidarla como si de tu propia vida tratase.

- creo que podré adaptarme a esas normas – contestó Naruto.

- bien, todo dicho; sígueme, te conduciré a tu habitación – le sonrió Tenshi.

- espera Tenshi¿le has hablado de los demás? – le preguntó Ken.

Naruto y Tenshi se miraron, este último le dijo con la mirada algo como: te lo dije. Naruto asintió.

- sólo de Gaara; y al parecer ya conoce a Sasuke – respondió Tenshi.

- ¿de que conoces a Bakasuke? – preguntó interesado Ryu.

- ¿Bakasuke? – Naruto sonrió – buen apodo; fuimos al mismo colegio – dio por toda explicación.

- ¿sólo eso? – cuestionó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Todos, excepto Naruto, fijaron la vista en el Uchiha.

- ¿esperas algo más? – respondió Naruto, su semblante estaba completamente serio, todos volvieron su mirada a él.

- no, me alegra saber que te dejé las cosas bien claras – dijo Sasuke; los demás pasaban la vista de uno a otro sin atreverse a meterse en la conversación, la tensión dominaba la sala – y que ambos sabemos que nuestros vínculos están rotos.

Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, sarcástica.

- ¿eso crees? – Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente – entonces… aquella vez – cerró los puños, el ceño fruncido y en su mirada una expresión que Sasuke no supo como calificar. Naruto se giró repentinamente - ¡¿Por qué no me mataste aquella vez?! – todos los presentes, excepto el Uchiha, abrieron los ojos de la impresión – me habrías hecho un favor, ni siquiera eso hiciste bien… - Naruto volvía a clavarse las uñas en los puños de ira. - ¡¿a eso llamas tú cortar los vínculos afectivos?!; ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostrase, esa pregunta había sonado a reproche¿le estaba reprochando porque no acabó con él?… no tenía sentido viniendo de Naruto. Y esas marcas en las mejillas no eran normales, frunció el ceño, fuese lo que fuese que había vivido Naruto, le había cambiado. Quizás tuviera algo que ver el secuestro.

- si no te maté fue por motivos superiores. – respondió Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- no tengo necesidad de decírtelo – contestó el Uchiha, aumentando la furia del Uzumaki.

Se hizo el silencio, en el aire un duelo de miradas que nadie se atrevía a cortar y una tensión que estaba poniéndolos nerviosos a todos. Ken, Nobu y Ryu miraban con pavor la escena, pero Tenshi no paraba de pasar la vista de uno a otro interesado.

- como sea, si estás aquí, significa que algo o alguien impidió al final tu propósito – dijo Naruto tras varios segundos de mutis y con un amago de sonrisa – aunque ahora, realmente me da igual – los ojos azules del chico mostraban un vacío que Sasuke jamás llegó a imaginar que vería en él – Tenshi-san¿te importa enseñarme mi habitación? – pidió al chico, pasando del Uchiha.

- claro – murmuró Tenshi comenzando a andar hacia el pasillo.

- esto no acaba aquí, Naruto – le dijo cuando el rubio pasó por su lado.

- claro que no; esto acabó hace dos años, Sasuke – finalizó el Uzumaki, dejando con la palabra en la boca al Uchiha y un estado de mezcla entre sorpresa y furia.

--

Los relojes marcaban las 02:16 de la madrugada. La mansión estaba en silencio y completamente oscura excepto por la poca claridad que entraban por las ventanas. Los oscuros y largos pasillos siempre le habían causado escalofríos y habían alimentado los temores de su infancia. Hasta no hacía mucho jamás se habría atrevido a caminar sola y a oscuras por la noche. Iba descalza, sus pasos no se escuchaban, caminaba con las manos en el pecho, la pulsación acelerada, y un ligero tembleque.

Un ruido, provenía de atrás, se giró lentamente pero no había nada. Siguió avanzando, más rápido pero aun pensando en el ruido de antes. Odiaba que su habitación fuese la del fondo. Pasó la de su hermana Hanabi, miró al interior, ella dormía plácidamente. Siempre había admirado a su hermana aunque fuese más pequeña, siempre había sido más segura de sí misma y más valiente. Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a dormir con la puerta abierta. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de su padre, como siempre cerrada. Se preguntó si ya se habría acostado, su relación con él se podía clasificar casi como nula. Nunca había sido de su agrado y lo sabía, por mucho que ella se esforzarse por convertirse si quiera en la sombra de lo que su padre siempre había soñado, no lo conseguía. Y por último, la única puerta a la izquierda y al pie de las escaleras, la de Neji.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, se preguntó si estaría dormido. Cuando sus pensamientos se concentraron en su primo desaparecieron los temores de su mente y pudo bajar las escaleras sin problemas de paranoias. La relación con su nii-san siempre había sido muy caótica y tensa. Él la había odiado durante años por algo que ella no tenía nada que ver. Con los años, Neji había aprendido a canalizar su odio y había comprendido que intentar dañar a Hinata ni devolvería a su padre a la vida ni causaría ningún pesar en Hiashi. Incluso se había disculpado ante la heredera del clan. Hinata recordaba aquel día como uno de los más preciados. Nunca se arrepentiría de conocer al verdadero Neji pues ganaba mucho más que el Neji frío y distante.

Llegó a la cocina y bebió el vaso de agua que se le había antojado. Todos los años igual, ante los nervios del primer día de clase pasaba mala noche, o no lograba conciliar el sueño, o se despertaba rápidamente, o se le antojaba un vaso de agua de repente, como le había sucedido esta vez. Hinata deseaba superar esos estúpidos nervios, así como el miedo a la oscuridad o la claustrofobia. Odiaba ser tan débil.

A la vuelta a su habitación, se fijó en que la luz del despacho de su padre estaba encendida. Impulsada por algo que no sabría definir, se acercó a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, algo extraño pues su padre siempre se aseguraba de cerrarla bien. Quizás fue eso lo que la impulsó a acercarse. Fuese como fuese, escuchó una conversación telefónica que se supone debía ser privada.

- ¡te lo repito de nuevo Anzai, no quiero más excusas!

Su padre estaba alterado, podía notarlo por la tensión que producía su voz.

- quiero respuestas, avances. – se produjo el silencio, Hinata podía sentir los pasos de su padre por la habitación – bien, bien, eso ya me gusta más. Ya veo… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Hinata alzó una ceja intrigada, nunca había escuchado a su padre tener una conversación de ese tipo. Y además ignoraba que emplease ese tono de voz con sus empleados.

- ¡¿Cuántos?!… - Hiashi se sienta en su sillón y Hinata pega más el oído a la puerta – vale, está bien. Pero sólo con la edad no podemos estar seguros. Quiero una prueba de ADN, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Hinata ya pensaba lo peor - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – silencio intrigante para la Hyuuga. - … sigue como hasta ahora y consígueme esa muestra de ADN. No vuelvas a llamarme, yo te llamaré a ti. – colgó. Silencio.

Hinata se atrevió a mirar por el pequeño hueco que la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver. Su padre estaba sentado en el enorme sillón negro con el codo sobre el escritorio y la mejilla apoyada en el puño.

Tenshi… - salió de sus labios.

Hinata decidió poner fin a su aventura y subió las escaleras lo más sigilosa que pudo. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, en su cabeza se repetía ese nombre una y otra vez. Hasta que la puerta de su habitación no estuvo cerrada del todo no pudo respirar tranquila. Se metió en la cama con intención de dormir, pero su mente no la dejó. La conversación se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Fuera en el pasillo, un par de ojos opalinos la habían visto entrar a su habitación de forma tan acelerada.

¿Hinata-sama?… - se extrañó Neji.

--

Era una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir, o mejor dicho, una de esas noches en las que no quería dormir¿para qué? si no iba a descansar, simplemente tendría las mismas pesadillas de siempre, donde se vería a sí mismo en aquel lugar en medio de alguna tortura, y si tenía suerte, quizás incluso reviviese algún momento olvidado. Que ironía, después de todo lo vivido, le había cogido pánico a dormir. Esa noche hizo algo que jamás hubiera hecho, pero muchas veces aparentar no era fácil, y Naruto sentía un trastorno de personalidades, como si en su interior hubiesen dos Naruto, el de ahora y el feliz y despreocupado Naruto de 12 años que lo daría todo por sus amigos. Sí, le había afectado mucho el reencuentro con Sasuke, y pensar que se encontraba encima de él, es decir, que la habitación de Sasuke estaba justo encima de la suya. A decir verdad, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado en una residencia como esa, el sitio no pegaba nada con el Uchiha. Tampoco podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que ocurrió después de su secuestro, aunque imaginaba que la mano de Tsunade era lo que tenía sujeto a Sasuke, pero si en aquel entonces eso no bastó para impedírselo¿Qué es ahora diferente para que esté retenido?… o… ¿es que acaso Sasuke estaba aquí por su propia voluntad?

Dejó de comerse la cabeza con ese tema, además se suponía que no le interesaba. Cerró los ojos, el sueño lo mecía en su cuna, pero él no quería dormir. Miró a la oscuridad de la habitación, y su mente empezó a fantasear con formas que se movían siniestramente por la estancia, acercándose sigilosas hacia él. Encendió la lamparita del escritorio y se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en las piernas y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, se agarró de sus cabellos rubios. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y los volvió a abrir. Cuando empezaba con las paranoias era difícil ponerle fin. Un tembleque se apoderó de su cuerpo, y una gran sensación de soledad le invadió. Quería estar con alguien, necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo que esa noche hizo lo que nunca se había dignado a hacer, llamó a Sousuke.

Bajó al salón aun con esa sensación de pavor y marcó el número velozmente, no esperaba contestación, pero cuando notó su voz se alivió. Y pensó, que quizás eso era lo que los niños pequeños sentían cuando al despertar de una pesadilla, las voces tranquilizantes de sus padres le calmaban.

- ¿Qué horas son estas para llamar?… - parecía molesto, y su voz denotaba que había estado dormido hasta entonces.

- …soy yo… - susurró con una voz que ni él mismo reconocería.

- ¿Naruto? – el tono de voz que le devolvía el teléfono era más suave que el anterior.

- hmp…

- ¿estás…bien? – preguntó Sousuke, sabía perfectamente, y además lo notaba por su voz, que no lo estaba. Sino no le habría llamado.

- sí, sólo… quería escuchar una voz conocida… - admitió el chico, no sin mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿has terminado ya de instalarte? – preguntó Sousuke, después de un largo silencio.

- sí…

- ¿te han llegado todas las cajas?

- sí…

- bien. – silencio - ¿mañana empiezas el instituto, no?

- sabes que sí – utilizaba la mano izquierda como soporte contra la columna que separaba la cocina del salón. Con la otra mano sostenía el teléfono.

- ¿has visto a alguno de tus amigos?

- … no – cerró los ojos y pronunció la palabra en un suspiro.

- ya veo… - pausa pequeña – he hablado con la directora del instituto…

- ¿se lo has contado, no? – dio un golpe con el puño cerrado contra la columna, pasando de su anterior estado a uno más confiado y agresivo - ¡habíamos acordado en que no se lo dirías a nadie! – dijo elevando la voz.

- Naruto, el psicólogo dijo que no debías cerrarte, para superarlo tienes que hablarlo…

- ¡eso es fácil decirlo cuando no has sido tú el que ha estado seis meses en ese sitio! – Naruto se clavaba las uñas de su puño libre en su mano - ¡y no será a ti a quien miren con pena! No quiero la compasión de nadie y menos la tuya. – decir esas palabras en voz alta, le habían quitado un gran peso, se sorprendió a sí mismo, quizás eso era lo que buscaba desde un principio, desahogarse de esa forma, y quizás por eso le llamó a él.

- tranquilízate hijo – Naruto se mordió el puño para desahogar su furia. – entiendo lo duro que ha sido para ti pero…

- no, no lo entiendes… - las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas – si lo entendieses estarías aquí conmigo, pero en cambio me mandas a lugares que crees que me harán olvidar… es más, ni siquiera creías que estaba bien de la cabeza¡no lo creíste hasta que no lo viste en el papel del psicólogo! – le gritó al teléfono. Luego silencio roto por el sollozo - ¿pero sabes qué te digo? Que no te necesito. Lo superaré por mí mismo¡saldré adelante solo, como siempre he hecho!

Colgó de mala manera el teléfono haciendo que se cayese y colgase del cable. Lo ignoró y se dejó caer al suelo provocando un golpe seco. Dio un puñetazo al suelo con el cual sus fuerzas le abandonaron. Se sentó contra la pared, dobló las piernas y apoyó los codos contra las rodillas. Se secó las lágrimas, cerró los ojos y dejó pasar los minutos mientras se tranquilizaba. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Recordando aquella sala oscura y húmeda… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarró el collar que tenía colgado del cuello. A pesar de las palabras de antes, sabía que no podría seguir solo. Ojalá ella estuviese con él.

Pero ni era el único que no podía dormir esa noche, ni estaba sólo en ese momento, porque en el otro lado de la misma pared, había alguien apoyado contra ella, con los brazos cruzados y la impotencia rajando su alma.

--

El Instituto Elemental de Konoha quedaba a una media hora de la residencia y era, además, uno de los edificios más significativos de Konoha, no sólo por sus años, sino porque estaba construido justo en el centro de la ciudad y esa calle era el punto que conectaba los cuatro distritos. Era un edificio bastante grande gracias a sus múltiples reformas. Tenía grandes jardines y diferentes pistas para diferentes deportes. Constaba de un comedor que cumplía las exigencias sanitarias, servicios limpios, y dos gimnasios, en uno se encontraba la pista de baloncesto y era además el salón de actos, y el otro, construido recientemente, contenía una piscina para las nuevas clases de natación. El instituto constaba de tres plantas, un ático y un sótano que daba de salida a las pistas del patio. Las clases de 4º habían tocado en el sótano este año, 1º, 2º y 3º estaban repartidas entre la plana baja y la primera planta. En la segunda planta estaban las clases asignadas para los diferentes clubs y en la tercera planta las aulas del bachiller. La sala de profesores, conserjería y demás estaban en la planta baja.

Su melena azabache jugaba con el viento debido a la velocidad que corría. La falda celeste del uniforme le permitía una mejor movilidad a la hora de correr, la camisa blanca de mangas cortas que llevaba por fuera de la falda le quedaba un poco grande. En lugar de los largos calcetines reglamentarios, había cogido unos propios mucho más cortos que no desentonaban con las demás prendas. El corrito que venía a juego se lo había dejado en casa. Siempre había detestado los uniformes de colegialas, y ahora que lo llevaba puesto más todavía.

Llevaba casi toda su vida viviendo en el distrito Sur de Konoha, el más problemático, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas de ella, entre otras, su gran velocidad y agilidad, eran una de las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir en esas calles. Su comportamiento tosco a menudo y su boca mal hablaba también se debía a sus experiencias en esos barrios. Aunque quien la conociera no la reconocería ahora mismo. Al instituto al que iba no requería uniforme, pero el Instituto Elemental de Konoha sí.

Entró al edificio y buscó con la mirada en el tablón el pasillo donde se encontraba su aula. Toda esa gente vestida igual le hacía sentir que estaba en una especie de cárcel con libros y pizarras. Mientras buscaba su nombre entre tantos, escuchó, no muy lejos de ella, una voz que pronunciaba cierto nombre, el cual le causó interés.

- ¡¿Naruto?!

- Shh¡Kiba!, no hace falta que grites – le respondió la misma chica que estaba espiando en el despacho de su tía, la reconoció por su color de pelo a pesar de estar de espalda a ella; estaban apartados del tablón pero no muy lejos.

- ¿estás segura? – cuestionó el otro chico, a pesar de estar en un edificio llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol.

- completamente – le aseguró la muchacha.

- p-pero… ¿cómo?; ¿Cuándo? – cuestionó la última chica, más bajita y con unos ojos que le llamaron la atención.

- ¡eh!; ¿te apartas? – una antipática y fría voz la sacó de su concentración y la hizo girarse a mirar a su interlocutor. Se quedó helada cuando miró sus ojos. - ¿y bien?

Aiko se apartó, ni siquiera le soltó nada borde como hubiese hecho en cualquier otra situación, es que sus ojos la habían impactado. No era usual ver unos ojos opalinos como los de Tenshi.

- no tienes porque ser tan antipático, Neji – le dijo una chica a su lado, cuyo cabello castaño lo llevaba recogido en dos cocos – perdónale – Aiko asintió pero no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó un poco al tiempo que el otro chico que iba con ellos daba una voz.

- ¡Sakura-san! – exclamó a pleno pulmón, haciendo que más de uno se girase a mirar, incluyendo a la aludida - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – avanzó hasta el grupito que habían llamado la atención a Aiko anteriormente.

- pero si nos vimos antes de ayer Lee – sonrió la chica.

- arriba del todo – comentó el tal Neji y ambos, él y la chica de los cocos, siguieron a su escandaloso compañero, hasta unirse al grupo.

Antes de poder escuchar nada más, unas chicas que estaban a su lado lanzaron grititos dejándola medio sorda. Siguió con sus miradas las de ellas para ver quien era el causante de su reciente sordera, cuando vio aparecer a un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, moreno y de ojos negros.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaron algunas, Aiko se fijó en el chico y en como pasaba de ellas. Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

Se quedó mirando a Sasuke que había ido a saludar al grupo que ella observaba pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, pues tomó rumbo hacia las escaleras que bajaban al sótano, vio también como era seguido de cerca por la chica de cabellos rosas y algunos más que no se dieron tanta prisa, otros subieron las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba.

Aiko se disponía a bajar también, pero alguien la tomó del hombro impidiéndoselo.

- ¿Tsuruya Aiko? – preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda. Aiko se giró y miró con admiración la belleza de la morena mujer de ojos escarlatas.

- así me llamo – respondió, mientras buscaba alguna explicación para el rojo intenso de los ojos de la bella mujer.

- soy Yuuhi Kurenai, tu nueva tutora – sonrió la mujer – acompáñame por favor.

--

La última vez que estuvo en ese despacho el director era un hombre mayor y no la mujer de voluminosa delantera, cabello rubio y ojos cafés que tenía delante. Si la ciudad y el instituto apenas habían cambiado en el tiempo que había estado afuera, el despacho del director mucho menos, y eso era extraño. Naruto tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no había transcurrido. Sí, sentía nostalgia por volver a algo tan normal como un instituto. Pero después de todo, apreciaba las cosas normales que formaban su vieja rutina.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo, Uzumaki Naruto, quizás no me recuerdes – habló la mujer, su voz era firme pero segura.

- Tsunade obaa-chan, créeme cuando te digo que eres una persona difícil de olvidar – respondió Naruto, sentado desde el otro lado del escritorio.

- pareces cambiado Naruto, pero sigues manteniendo algunas… cualidades de antes, como la costumbre de no hablarme con el respeto que merezco – a pesar de la seriedad con la que decía sus palabras, en su rostro había una sonrisa.

- hay costumbres que no se olvidan – dijo él, con la primera sonrisa no sarcástica que mostraba en semanas.

- supongo – suspiró ella – bien; hay una cosa de la que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que empieces las clases.

- Sousuke me ha dicho que te lo ha contado – atajó él.

- así es.

- ¿te ha dicho si me va a volver a llevar a un psicólogo? – preguntó con un brillo desafiante en su mirada vacía.

- de eso quería hablarte. Le he pedido permiso para tener sesiones de psicología contigo. Dos veces por semanas…

- ¡espera un momento¿alcaldesa, directora, médica y ahora psicóloga también?, guau Tsunade obaa-chan, tienes que tener la agenda muy apretada – dijo Naruto en tono de burla.

- deja el sarcasmo a un lado Naruto; miércoles y viernes después de las clases – dijo la mujer claramente, mientras le analizaba con la mirada.

Hubo un tenso silencio que se podía haber rasgado con un cuchillo perfectamente. El duelo de miradas entre los dos rubios era admirable, ninguno tenía intención de acceder ante el otro. Finalmente, Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa extraña que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos, más alargados de lo normal.

- está bien Tsunade, acepto esas clases. Pero con la condición de saber que es lo que le dices a Sousuke de mí.

- en ningún momento has tenido la oportunidad de poner condiciones, Naruto – contestó la mujer, cuando había hablado con Kakashi sobre su encuentro con el chico no podía creer que estuviese tan cambiado, ahora lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos.

- yo decido si asisto o no, por lo tanto yo pongo las condiciones que quiero – la limitada paciencia de Tsunade llegaba a su fin, vale que le hubiese afectado el secuestro, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablar así.

- no te excedas tanto Naruto; una cosa es tener un trauma por el secuestro y otra muy diferente es tener esos derechos que dices. No pienso darte un trato especial por eso, tenlo muy presente – aclaró la mujer, con la venita de la frente hinchada.

Volvió a aparecer el tenso silencio y de nuevo, fue cortado por Naruto, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera, de las que hacía tiempo que no sacaba.

- gracias Tsunade obaa-chan – a la mujer se le pasó el reciente enfado y su cara adoptó una expresión de incomprensión – por tratarme igual que antes.

Y entonces Tsunade lo comprendió. Y se sorprendió; en ese mismo instante, bajo la misma sonrisa de un niño despreocupado, Naruto le había mostrado una fortaleza enorme y todo lo que había madurado en esos años. Sintió admiración, más que nunca, por el muchacho. A pesar de todo, conservaba las ganas de vivir y sólo quería merecer un trato normal, como cualquier otro quinceañero corriente. Había sido duro superarlo, si es que lo había conseguido, y ver compasión en las caras de los demás no era precisamente una ayuda. Siempre supo que era una persona especial, pero nunca acabaría de saber cuanto.

- bien Naruto, es hora de que comiences el curso. – dijo cuando recuperó la compostura.

-.

_Tenía muchos cambios de humor, cambiaba de opinión demasiadas veces por minuto, pero si tenía algo claro es que auto compadeciéndome no iba a lograr nada, nadie me mostraría lástima si yo no lo provocaba. Eso pensaba aquella mañana, conclusión sacada de toda una noche de bajón y reflexión. Quería mostrar seguridad, quería aparentar fortaleza mientras que por dentro sólo necesitaba una mano amiga. Pensaba que estaba solo, pero sólo dependía de mí seguir estándolo, aunque entonces no sabía lo que realmente quería, excepto volverte a ver. Tenía la sensación de que estabas cerca, pero nunca imaginé que tanto. Si hay algo que aun me asombra, después de todo, es que cuando te tuve entre mis brazos fue como si hubiese recuperado una parte de mí. _

_-._

Aburrido y somnoliento por el madrugón, entró en su clase desganadamente y fue a sentarse en el sitio que había escogido, que casualmente había sido el primero libre que había pillado. Estaba en la fila de la ventana, en el penúltimo asiento. Se sentó y echó un vistazo a la clase que le había tocado ese año. El aula no estaba mal, era más amplia que la del curso anterior y la mesa del profesor estaba bastante alejada de él, por lo que si se quedaba dormido en alguna clase, cosa que solía pasarle, no sería tan fácil descubrirle. Conocía a todos los de la clase, aunque de vista la mayoría. De su grupo de amigos visualizó a Sakura, hablando con un grupo de chicas, seguramente poniéndose al corriente de los chismorreos del verano, mujeres. Vio la cabellera roja de Gaara en el primer pupitre como siempre, de la fila de la pared, y detrás de él, el Uchiha se sentaba. Rápidamente, no tardaban en acudir un grupito de chicas a, seguramente, preguntarle por sus vacaciones de verano. ¿Cuándo entenderían que él pasaba de ellas? O en todo caso, las utilizaba para algún que otro desahogo.

Hinata se había sentado con él ya que Sakura se había asegurado de sentarse con el Uchiha y la Hyuuga no soportaba estar en primera fila. Se le hacía extraño, era el primer curso que cursaba sin Chouji al lado, el chico Akimichi había caído en la clase de al lado y aunque no fuese un cambio muy brutal, Shikamaru empezaba a notar esos pequeños cambios que hacen que tu vida no vuelva a ser la misma, y uno de esos cambios se estaba produciendo en la hija de los Yamanaka, su ruidosa y problemática amiga que desde hacía un par de meses estaba cambiando su actitud respecto a él. Después de una infancia como mejores amigos, dos años de casi incomunicación y otros dos de recuperación, no quería que hubiese de nuevo otro distanciamiento entre ellos, pero la cuestión era que ni siquiera sabía el por qué.

Por otro lado estaban Neji, Tenten y Lee, siempre un curso superior, ellos iniciaban el bachiller este año, y por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba cociendo algo gordo con ellos pero no lograba visualizar el qué. Kiba y Shino habían estado en clases diferentes desde que iniciaron el instituto por lo que era ya costumbre verlos en su clase en la mayoría de intercambios. Y por último, Kankuro y Temari, los hermanos de Gaara. Shikamaru sabía que nunca llegaría a conocer del todo a los tres hermanos, porque si algo tenían en común es el misterio que los rodeaba, de una forma u otra, a veces predecibles, a veces impredecibles. Pero sin dudas algunas, Temari se estaba convirtiendo en el enigma sin resolver más problemático, un enigma con las respuestas tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos.

Pero Shikamaru era un chico flojo y a la vez, inteligente. Un chico vago e inteligente que odiaba los cambios, y a su vez, no podría vivir sin ellos. Por eso adoraba las nubes, porque representaban lo que él siempre había deseado, una vida sin preocupaciones pero en continuo movimiento y sin ser nunca ayer igual que hoy, pero a su vez, hoy representar lo mismo que ayer. Como las nubes, jamás con la misma forma pero siempre siendo lo mismo: nubes.

Suspiró y dejó de mirar por la ventana las nubes, giró la cabeza y centró su atención en su compañera de pupitre.

- Hinata¿estás nerviosa por lo de Naruto? – le preguntó sin más.

Shikamaru silenció mientras observaba su reacción. Hinata se había puesto tensa y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. La chica aun asimilaba la noticia que Sakura les había dado.

- tú… no pareces sorprendido, Shikamaru-san – contestó ella, mirándole de refilón.

- Sakura se lo dijo a Ino, ella a Chouji y él a mí – respondió el Nara – pero igualmente me sorprendió, ni siquiera sé con que cara mirarle cuando nos encontremos.

- todos estamos con esa misma presión, por un lado… quiero verle, pero por otro… no sé que le diría… - respondió Hinata, sintiendo los nervios en su interior – la última vez que le vi… estaba inconsciente en la cama de un hospital…

- como tú has dicho, todos estamos con esa presión, excepto Sasuke – contestó desviando la mirada al moreno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Hinata mirándole directamente.

- por su forma de reaccionar hace unos minutos cuando se lo dijo Sakura, estoy seguro de que ya se han visto…

- ¿tú crees?

- sí, lo que a mí me preocupa realmente, es lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo secuestrado, si Kakashi-sensei dijo que estaba cambiado, realmente es preocupante. No me imagino a Naruto con otro carácter, sería como si no fuese Naruto, no sé si me entiendes.

- sí, te entiendo – contestó Hinata, bajando la mirada con tristeza – seguro que ha sido muy duro para él.

De la conversación que Sakura había escuchado "por error" en el despacho de Tsunade, había comentado casi todo lo que había oído, exceptuando el lugar donde residiría el chico. Sakura estaba nerviosa, más que ninguno, porque sabía que hoy le volvería a ver, se mirarían a los ojos, y ella sentiría como si un puñal atravesase su corazón. Cuando Kakashi entró a la clase y les ordenó a todos sentarse en sus respectivos sitios, Sakura lo hizo en silencio, con la mirada gacha, tensa y nerviosa. Notaba la mirada de Sasuke, pero lo ignoraba. Había notado la mirada inquisidora de Gaara, él no sabía nada, pero volver a repetir las mismas palabras una sola vez más acabaría con ella. Oyó de fondo la presentación de Kakashi y su particular excusa por haber llegado tarde, oyó los reclamos de los alumnos y como Kakashi los volvía a silenciar. Oyó por encima las cosas que Kakashi comentaba sobre el nuevo curso, sí, lo oyó todo, pero sólo escuchaba a su corazón latir a un ritmo frenético. Se acercaba, lo percibía, en cualquier momento reaparecería esa cabellera rubia, esos expresivos y vivaces ojos azules y esa despreocupad y agradable sonrisa. Y entonces, cuando le viese, sentiría como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… ingenua Sakura.

Llamaron a la puerta, y su corazón dio un vuelco, supuso que el de Hinata y los demás también; y cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca.

--

- su nombre es: Tsuruya Aiko, es la sobrina de la directora, y a partir de ahora formará parte de la clase, espero que la tratéis bien – anunció Kurenai a su tutoría, 4º A. - ¿quieres decirle algo a tus nuevos compañeros?

- sí, la vieja es mi tía, pero no soy la protegida de nadie, así que tratarme como os de la gana – dijo segura de sí misma, sorprendiendo a Kurenai, aunque realmente no tanto, ya que tenía el mismo pronto que Tsunade-sama – ahora, que el primero que me falte el respeto o intente propasarse lo castro¿entendido? – Dijo con una mirada amenazante - ¡espero que seamos buenos amigos! – cambió drásticamente de expresión en el rostro, a una más relajada y sonriente.

- una presentación muy peculiar… - admitió Kurenai – bien, siéntate al lado de Ino – la rubia le hizo una seña.

Aiko se sentó al lado de la rubia y la primera impresión que le vino de ella prefirió guardársela. Se giró hacia atrás para saludar a cierto chico.

- hola Shino, hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero vaya, que no has cambiado nada, sigues manteniendo esa obsesión por ocultarte del mundo – sonrió ella ampliamente al chico que se sentaba tras de sí.

- hola Aiko-chan, yo también me alegro de verte – dijo el muchacho, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿os conocíais? – preguntó Ino, girada también, lo que por su mente y la de Kiba recorría.

- nuestros padres eran amigos – respondió Aiko.

- ¿eran? – preguntó arqueando una ceja Kiba.

- los cuatro del fondo, callaros si no queréis que os separe el primer día – amenazó Kurenai desde la pizarra. Las chicas se volvieron.

- ¿eres de aquí Aiko-san? – le preguntó Ino a la chica, mientras sacaba una hoja y un bolígrafo para copiar el horario, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Kurenai les decía.

- sí, pero no frecuento el distrito Este – respondió tranquilamente Aiko preparándose también para copiar el horario.

- ¿Qué?; ¿a que viene eso? – preguntó extrañada Ino.

- eres de ahí¿verdad?

- sí pero… ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- me lo acabas de decir – sonrió Aiko para la estupefacción de Ino – pero lo intuí por tu apariencia y forma de hablar.

- ¿en serio? – la rubia tenía una ceja arqueada - ¿y qué aparento y cómo hablo según tú?

- como alguien del distrito Este que aspira al distrito Norte – Aiko no le daba importancia a la conversación, pero Ino quería llegar al fondo.

- ¿no puedes ser más específica? – quiso saber la Yamanaka.

- no le des tanta importancia – contestó Aiko al darse cuenta de la reacción de Ino – cualquiera puede darse cuenta, las diferencias entre un distrito y otro son muy grandes.

- esta bien, como digas – Ino decidió pasar del tema, aunque le había molestado, no sabía por que, su forma de hablar y expresarse.

Atrás, Kiba no había apartado la atención de la conversación.

- ¿siempre es así de directa? – le preguntó a Shino.

- esto es sólo el comienzo, te sorprenderías ver de lo que es capaz de ser – respondió enigmáticamente Shino.

- parece que la conoces bien¿Por qué os dejasteis de ver?

- la conozco un poco, y nos dejamos de ver por cosas que pasan en la vida.

Kiba miró a Shino con el ceño fruncido, sabía que si no quería hablar más no hablaría. Y eso le molestaba.

--

Tsunade quiso acompañarlo, pero conocía el camino por lo que se negó. No estaba nervioso, ni temía lo que pudiese encontrar dentro, sólo quería que todo pasase deprisa para poder seguir con su vida como hasta ahora.

Kakashi le abrió y se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos directamente, hasta que el profesor acabó suspirando y le dejó entrar. Le siguió sin atreverse aun a mirar a los alumnos, tan pronto como había puesto un pie en el aula, su pulso se había acelerado y todo el autocontrol reunido se había esfumado. Sabía que algunos de ellos le estarían mirando ahora, pero no quiso girarse, no quería afrontarlos todavía, aun no. Antes de presentarle al resto de la clase, puso percibir una débil sonrisa en el rostro de Kakashi.

- bienvenido de nuevo, Naruto.

Y como si esas palabras hubiesen sido mágicas, le relajaron y le hicieron sentir que realmente había vuelto a casa, al hogar que dejó. Quizás lo que se encontrase al frente no sería tan diferente de lo que dejó, o quizás sí; pero la vida está llena de riesgos y quien no arriesga no vive. Lo peor ya había pasado, que era ver de nuevo a Sasuke, no sabía que temía… quizás esa mirada en esos ojos verdes… esa mirada que se había grabado en su mente y se resistía a ser olvidada, incluso cuando perdió la memoria, recordaba esos ojos verdes y la mirada de decepción, cercana a odio, que le dedicó, solamente a él.

Se armó de valor, y decidió afrontarles de una buena vez. Llevó sus ojos azules al final de la clase con una inseguridad impropia en él, una inseguridad que llevaba por dentro, ya que por fuera su máscara estaba bien colocada, su mirada había quedado vacía de nuevo y sus labios, sellados, para evitar cualquier expresión.

Al primero que vio fue a Shikamaru, que lo miraba desconcertado, aunque cuando sus ojos azules conectaron con los suyos marrones no sintió ese pesar que le había estado carcomiendo, sino alivio, aunque si leyó en sus ojos algo un tanto extraño, como culpabilidad. ¿Por qué Shikamaru sentía eso? Era extraño. Pero cuando el Nara le sonrió y leyó su nombre en sus labios, sintió que sus temores desaparecían y recobraba la seguridad y el control en sí mismo. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con las cejas, y soltó, inconscientemente, una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

…_Shikamaru…_

_Sólo tuve que echar un simple vistazo para darme cuenta de que ése muchacho no era el Naruto escandaloso e hiperactivo que yo conocí. Su forma de caminar, su porte, su expresión, sus mejillas, su mirada… un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, de sólo pensar qué habría podido trasformarle así. Soy el primero al que mira, y no puedo evitar sentir culpabilidad, en secreto, me he culpado todos estos años por su secuestro. Pasé días velando por él, por cada uno de los que estaban en el hospital, y fue justo cuando salí para ir al servicio cuando lo secuestraron. No he podido dejar de pensar que tal vez hubiese podido hacer algo si hubiese estado presente, he intentado por todos los medios hallar una solución pero… da igual que excusa me ponga, el Naruto que tengo delante no es el que yo recuerdo. Su misma mirada me lo dice, y las marcas de sus mejillas que se notan desde aquí… ¿Qué te pasó, Naruto?… me gustaría saberlo, pero por ahora me alegro de tenerte aquí, de saber que estás bien… inconscientemente, sonrío de felicidad y pronuncio tu nombre sin palabras… percibo tu saludo, discreto y breve, contrario a todo lo que te representa, pero aun así esperanzador. _

Pasó su mirada a la del acompañante de Shikamaru, Hinata parecía no haber cambiado nada. Jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos índices, como antaño hubiera hecho. Su mirada estaba puesta en la mesa, sin atreverse a levantarla. No pudo evitar concentrarse en ella, nunca había podido sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y la mayoría de las veces se ponía nerviosa con su presencia, incluso ahora. Naruto jamás había entendido el por qué, pero le agradaba que al menos ella no hubiese cambiado. Vio como se atrevía a levantar la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa un poco más pronunciada que a Shikamaru. Hinata se sonrojó y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

…_Hinata…_

_Si ya estaba nerviosa, cuando le vi entrar por aquella puerta no sé como no me desmayé, quizás las ganas de volverle a ver me contuvo. Estaba tan cambiado, que por un momento pensé que no era él. La clase envuelta en murmullos, pero para mí no existen sonidos, sólo él, solo su imagen, sólo su mirada vacía. Se gira y mira al fondo, bajo la mirada, no soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Ha sido tantos años esperando este momento… ¡por dios, Hinata, espabila!… eso me gritaba a mí misma en mi interior. Tantas noches de llanto pensando en lo que no pude decirle por miedo, por temor… a no sabía qué exactamente. Tantas veces me he repetido a mí misma que si tenía la oportunidad de volverle a ver, todo sería diferente, mi actitud lo sería. No quería volver a ocultarme nunca más, no quiero, desprenderme de mi manto de timidez y debilidad, eso es lo que quiero. Pero lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido, lo tengo delante de mis ojos. Así que levanto la vista y dejo mis dedos quietos. Un simple contacto con su mirada ya es un mundo para mí, y cuando me dedica esa sonrisa, el tiempo se detiene, su imagen se graba en mi mente, y ya nada importa. Después de tanto tiempo, me han vuelto a dar una oportunidad, y sé que no es el mismo, pero sé que aun queda algo del viejo Naruto. Sonrío por un nuevo comienzo. _

Su mirada, más relajada, pasa a las filas de alante. Dos cabelleras resaltan, una roja y otra rosa. Se centra en la roja. Gaara le devuelve la misma mirada inexpresiva. Unos segundos así, pero es sorprendente como ambos saben mirar a través de ambas máscaras. Es sorprendente como después de tanto tiempo sin tener contacto siguen siendo capaz de comprenderse, con una sola mirada, con un simple vistazo al alma. Es sorprendente como ambos pueden seguir sabiendo que siente el otro. Es sorprendente. Y Naruto está sorprendido, pero a la vez se alegra. Porque sabe que Gaara le entiende, en alguna parte de su alma lo sabe y eso le reconforta. Ahora eran más parecidos que antes si cabe, incluso ahora ambos estaban marcados, por un pasado trágico y por unas marcas en su piel. Las mejillas de Naruto y la frente de Gaara, símbolos diferentes hechos de la misma forma. Naruto encontró en Gaara un igual. Por eso le pilló por sorpresa la pequeña sonrisa del pelirrojo, se la correspondió, dando a entender que él también lo había percibido. Pero no sabía, si quería ser salvado.

…_Gaara…_

_He visto la mirada que ha intercambiado con Kakashi-sensei, he visto su forma de caminar, su figura, su rostro, su porte, sus ojos, su mirada. Es como verme en un espejo. Está marcado, igual que yo, y puedo especular respecto a como fue. Pues la imagen que tengo delante es lo que queda después de ese tipo de torturas. Abrigado y consolado por la soledad, Naruto sigue estando dentro de esa imagen. Posa su mirada en mí y no titubeo, siempre has podido ver mi alma, pero ahora yo también puedo ver la tuya. Hay partes rasgadas y otras rotas, no tiene fácil arreglo, además tu estado emocional es cambiante. Sé mejor que nadie que es sentirse así, y tú sabes mejor que nadie como salvarte a ti mismo, pero no se puede salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado y tú lo sabes, la cuestión es¿quieres ser salvado, Naruto? Si es así, sólo dímelo. Una pequeña sonrisa, esperando una respuesta. _

Llegó el momento, todo o nada, nada de reprimirse más, todo lo tiene que dar. Valor, centra su mirada en ella; tan hermosa como siempre, sigue siendo una diosa para él… pero ya no tanto. Ella tiene la mano en su boca y los ojos llorosos, cuantas veces ha visto a esos ojos llorar. Su mirada pide perdón a voces que llegan rasgando su alma. No sabe que sentir, o como reaccionar, por eso su cara carente de emoción es como mejor puede ocultar su confusión. Es difícil olvidar, incluso cuando le borraron la memoria no olvidó sus ojos, pero Naruto ¿puede perdonar?; ¿está dispuesto a volver a empezar?… no lo sabía, no sabía que hacer, pero no podía resistirse… él nunca había podido enfadarse con ella, ni siquiera cuando le trataba mal, la quería, y la seguía queriendo, pero cuando a tu corazón no le da tiempo para reponerse entre herida y herida, acaba construyendo una barrera, que no permite salir ni dejar entrar emociones. Pero no es su caso, porque él si siente, siente tantas cosas que no es capaz de diferenciarlas. Por eso, no le dedica ninguna sonrisa, sino una profunda mirada.

…_Sakura…_

_Lo presentía, casi podía oír sus pasos fuera en el pasillo, y antes de que llamasen a la puerta, yo ya sabía que él estaba ahí, aun así no pude evitar sobresaltarme. Cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos, a mi mente vino una cadena de recuerdos desordenados en forma de imágenes que me hacían comparar a los dos Naruto. Eran tantas las diferencias que pude notar que no cabía en mi asombro. No pensaba que me miraría, pero cuando lo hizo sentí el peso de mis errores sobre mis hombros y como me hundía en ese mar llamado culpabilidad y pesar. Errores, errores y más errores, en mi vida sólo hay errores. Pero él no es uno de ellos, él no es un error, él es Naruto. Sí, lo es, aunque no lo vea claramente, sé que mi amigo sigue ahí, en alguna parte. Perdón, sólo quiero pedirle perdón, y recuperarle. Podía ver todo su sufrimiento, siempre había podido, pero nunca he hecho nada para contrarrestarlo, lo siento de verdad Naruto, estúpida de mí por no haberte apreciado ni valorado antes. No me vas a sonreír como antes, ni dirás mi nombre de la misma forma, ni siquiera me mirarás con cariño, pero yo quiero estar ahí, quiero devolverte todo lo que hiciste por mí, aunque no sé como empezar, necesito una señal tuya… pero sé, que no me la vas a dar. _

Y por último, de nuevo una mirada a ese abismo negro, esta vez más relajados, sin tensión. Se sentía fuerte ahora, y más con la conversación de ayer, le llevaba ventaja al Uchiha y sabía que la rivalidad que habían dejado atrás, había vuelto de nuevo. Le dedicó una mirada desafiante, llena de tentación. Quería ganarle, ahora lo tenía claro… demostrar de una buena vez que no es inferior a nadie. No… en realidad lo que quería era recuperar a su amigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde… ¡malditos cambios de emociones!

…_Sasuke…_

_Y aquí te veo, una vez más, aun me parece mentira. Con esa mirada en el tejado me lo dijiste todo y me lo confirmaste con tus palabras ayer, pero aun así parece mentira que sea verdad que te hayas rendido; tú que insistías en traerme de vuelta, tú cuya perseverancia era irrompible, tú que lograste llegar a mi corazón como nadie… ¿te has rendido?… has cambiado mucho Naruto, tanto que no sé ni como asimilarlo. Ya te enfrentaste contra la soledad¿Por qué no has sido capaz de derrotarla una vez más?… y ahora, me desafías de nuevo, y de nuevo vuelves a cambiar tu expresión… pero, aunque parezca mentira, entiendo… entiendo lo que te está pasando, sé que son esos sentimientos tan contradictorios, y sé muy bien lo difícil que es aclararse y elegir. Pero yo ya lo hice, ahora te toca a ti. Sólo espero, que sepas elegir bien. _

¿Es demasiado tarde…Sasuke?

_Ya sabes la respuesta… Naruto. _

_**Fin del capítulo III.**_

* * *

¡Dios, que largo se me ha hecho! Por fin se acabó, y no os quejéis que pensaba cortarlo antes pero no podría soportar un capítulo más de reencuentros xD. El próximo será más ligerito respecto a los encuentros, y podremos centrarnos de una vez en el presente y demás personajes, no sólo en Naruto, aunque él sea el protagonista. La verdad, estuve mucho tiempo pensando como hacer esta última escena, la escribí varias veces y al final decidí dejarla así. Espero que os haya gustado. Además, es sorprendente todo lo que puede llegar a pasar en varios segundos ¿eh? xD.

Bueno, los tres personajes nuevos del principio no tendrán un papel demasiado importante (creo), pero había que hacer relleno en la residencia de alguna forma. Y la versión "mafiosa" del padre de Hinata la he puesto así porque es como veo al patriarca de los Hyuuga, mira que me cae mal este hombre xD, no disfruté na' cuando se humilló delante de Neji¡ja! n.n

Naruto puede ser un poco (muy) contradictorio, lo sé, pero es como creo que actuaría y pensaría después de lo que le pasó, y hablando de "lo que le pasó", ¿Qué preferís, que lo vaya poniendo poco a poco, o todo del tirón en un solo capítulo? A mi me da igual, lo dejo a vuestra elección. Se le ha visto muy seguro hasta ahora, sobre todo con el encuentro con Sasuke, pero una persona que ha pasado por ese tipo de cosas también tiene sus momentos de depresión, y eso es lo que he querido mostrar con la escena de cuando llama a Sousuke.

¡Sí, al fin salió Gaara! (sus fans gritan histéricas conmigo a la cabeza). No puedo evitarlo, me encanta este chico; siempre he creído que se compaginaría muy bien con Naruto, y además no se lleva mal con Sasuke (sí bueno, quería matarle y eso… ¿pero quien no ha querido matar alguna vez a Sasuke? xD) y si en algo puedo ser predecible, es que Gaara jugará un punto importante en el fic, en realidad todos tendrán su parte de importancia y sus puntos brillantes pero bueno…

Antes de pasar a los review, añadir que no odio a Sasuke ni a Sakura, siempre han sido mis favoritos, como personajes y pareja, pero luego llegaron Itachi y Gaara y cambiaron el pastel xD pero me siguen gustando, lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar ridiculizarlos con mi sarcasmo o hacerles sufrir, aunque, siendo sincera, son los personajes que mejor entiendo, su forma de actuar me refiero, aunque parezca ilógico.

REVIEW 

Estoy contentísima con la cantidad, al final mi regla de tres no funcionó xD pero mejor que mejor. Tuvo bastante éxito el capi anterior, v.v y a mí que no me convencía…

**Shaman1:** cortito y preciso xD, te has rotos los dedos escribiendo eh!, pero no pasa nada, igualmente me alegra saber que te gustó. Saludos a ti también.

**Viri-chan:** gracias por tu review; estoy de acuerdo contigo, los triángulos amorosos son simplemente geniales, y me han gustado todo los que has dicho. T.T por fin alguien que comenta algo sobre Aiko y Tenshi, serán muy importantes en la historia, es bueno saber que no son odiados. Espero ver más review tuyos ;) bye!!

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** hola!! n.n, sí, ya me quedó claro tu concepto de parejas raras xD pero ninguna me gustó, sólo el Kiba-Sakura, aunque no pegan en este fic. Esto… siento haberlo dejado así en el capi anterior, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, aunque quizás te haya decepcionado como sigue…  no sé… bueno, tú sigue especulando sobre los tíos que atosigaron a Kiba pero yo mejor no digo nada más respecto a ellos, sólo que habrá que esperar para ver a Akatsuki entrar en acción en este fic, aunque Itachi y algunos de ellos no tardarán en aparecer (supongo xD). Realmente, quiero tardar su aparición para dar tiempo al manga a que continúe y muestre un poco mejor las personalidades de los Akatsuki, aunque con lo impredecible que es Kishimoto quien sabe como nos sorprenda. Por cierto¿tú lees el manga, ves el anime, o ambas cosas? o.ô… en fin, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Kyroa-chan:** me alegra que te guste el fic, y respecto a lo de que en los review no sabes que poner… en el capi anterior me puse muy pesada sobre cosas que podías decirme en el review, pero bueno v.v, si te encanta me alegro, y como Shaman1, cortito pero preciso xD. Disfruta también este capítulo.

**Naora-chan:** ¿sólo por que estaba candada? O.ô… que sepas que en este también estoy cansada xD. Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante la historia, y efectivamente, como me dijiste, aprobé el examen de recuperación!! n.n… pero creo que suspendí el del tema xD, bueno, dejo de agobiarte con mis problemas académicos. Besos y ojalá te guste este capítulo también.

**Samantha-miko: **O.ô ¿que has tenido que hacer para que te quiten el castigo? y sólo por leer… xD te entiendo, cuando me quitan le ordenador también tengo que hacer milagros para recuperarlo y poder leer o escribir xD. Gaara no sólo mola, él es… ¡¡único, el mejor!! (Waaaa!! No hay palabras para definir lo genial que es) y sí, esta pa' mojar con pan n.n… bueno, respecto a lo del SasuSaku, eh… no, no creo que deje a Sasuke solo, (si Sakura no le satisface al señorito Uchiha y hay que inventar otra tía pa' él, pues se inventa xD… ¬¬ creo que no, suficientes personajes hay ya) y Sakura con Lee es que no los trago, lo siento, no me gustan para nada juntos. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre que la mejor opción para Naruto es Hinata, pero últimamente me llama la atención el NejiHina (sí, incesto a topee!! xD) y Aiko o Sakura no se quedan atrás pero… no sé, ya veré. Yondaime, Itachi y Gaara son mis personajes preferidos, me "derrito" cada vez que aparecen xD, seguidos de cerca Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji y Kakashi… O.ô dios, si es que no hay ninguno que no me guste xD, bueno sí, ¬¬ Orochigay and company, (excepto Sasuke), mira que son feos todos (Kabuto, escupo sobre ti!!) aunque como malo-malísimo me encanta pa' que engañarnos… en fin, jiji, que me estoy excediendo con la contestación, un besazo y hasta pronto.

**Chibi-chibi: **tranquila, aquí está el capítulo n.n espero que te guste también y lo disfrutes.

**Yura: **O.ô… q-que sepas… que tengo a todo el Akatsuki como guardaespaldas (Deidara: ¬¬ eso es mentira, no trabajaríamos para ti ni por todas las riquezas del mundo)… O.O… jeje… ¡no me secuestres, tengo hermanos pequeños a los que alimentar, mis padres nos abandonaron, Orochigay-sama me ofreció trabajo en el contrabando de cuerpos y yo acepté TT.TT acepté por mis 200 hermanitos!!… esto, ejem v.v que no me secuestres que aquí está ya el capítulo. Es todo un honor que me dejes review si dices que no sueles dejarlos, y respecto a lo de que supera a todos los fic yaoi… (Ego por las nubes y atravesando la atmósfera)… no lo creo, pero muchas gracias igualmente por el cumplido. Sí, por ahora lo más interesante ha sido el reencuentro con Sasuke, y la verdad iba a empezar con otra escena, saltándome su pequeña conversación, pero como querías que empezase con ellos pues al final no pude negarme n.n yo también he acabado los exámenes, pero pronto volverán T.T… ojalá este capi también te haya dejado con las ganas de leer más; espero seguir recibiendo review tuyos que no veas como me suben la moral y el ego xD. Cuídate guapa.

**Baphojr: **que Nick más raro xD… bueno, aquí tienes las reacciones de los demás, o por lo menos de los que considero más importantes. Me ha costado muchas comeduras de cabeza, no sabía si hacerlo por separados, o todos juntos… pero al final decidí no alargar más los reencuentros que ya empieza a cansar. Sip, Narutín secuestrado, como lees, y sus marcas en las mejillas provocadas por los maltratos recibidos (aunque en el prólogo diga que no sabe como se las hizo y que cree que son de nacimiento, eso ya se explicará mejor más adelante). Gracias por las felicidades y los ánimos, espero que te diga gustando el fic.

**Darklight ultimate: **gracias por decir que tuve una buena idea, me sube mucho la autoestima n.n NaruSaku o NaruAiko… no dejas muchas opciones eh¿Qué te ha hecho Hinata? T.T… xD, bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer para complacerte, a ti y a todos, aunque no podré complacer a todo le mundo pero lo intentaré. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me lo hagas saber. Hasta pronto!!

Uaah!! Los 10 review contestados… bueno, ya termino. Dejadme **Review** por favor y decidme si preferís ver del tirón lo del secuestro de Naruto o un poco en cada capítulo.

Sobre las parejas no está del todo decidido, pero por ahora puedo asegurar:

InoShikaTema; KibaInoShika; NejiTenLee; NejiTenKankuro; NaruHinaNeji; NejiHinaKiba; TenshiAikoNaru; TenshiAikoShino; SasuSakuLee; SasuSakuNaru…

Dios, que pechá xD y si no me creéis capaces de liarlo todo tanto, esperad y veréis. Hay otros dos triángulos que me los reservo para más adelante. La última pregunta:

¿Qué os parecería la pareja ItachixTemari?

REPONDED ONEGAI!!!

'Ta lue'!!

_N_yx.

08/02/07 - 14:58 pm


	5. Capítulo IV: Descontrol

Antes de nada una **importante aclaración**: en el capítulo anterior, se produjeron varios saltos en el tiempo, me explico: las partes protagonizadas por Aiko ocurrieron el día de inicio de un nuevo curso, mientras que las partes protagonizadas por Naruto ocurren diez días después de que iniciase el curso, aunque las mezclé para que pareciese que todo ocurría casi a la vez. La primera escena de este capítulo corresponde al primer día de curso (para explicar la llegada y acogida de Aiko en su clase) y el resto del capítulo, se sitúa 10 días después del inicio. Espero que haya quedado claro. Abajo explicaré el por qué de estos saltos en el tiempo. (Creo que no hace falta que lo diga pero, el cambio de escena se produce cuando hay dos guiones juntos, es decir, --)

Lo que está entre //-// _y en cursiva _//-// son flash back narrados en primera persona.

**Advertencia:** la introducción hecha por los personajes antes del fic contiene Spoilers del manga, capítulo 341, aunque tampoco nada demasiado importante (en mi opinión), pero igualmente aviso. Si no quieres saberla, ve directamente al fic.

* * *

(Tumbados en unas hamacas en medio de una playa tropical disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones…) 

**Itachi:** da gusto estar así ¿verdad? n.n

**Jefe Akatsuki **(a partir de ahora J.A.): y que lo digas n.n

**Itachi:** me alegra ver que al final aceptó mi propuesta.

**J.A.:** no podía negarme, me lo pediste con esos ojitos… cualquiera se atrevería a negarse.

**Itachi:** una de las ventajas del Mangekyo Sharingan… cautiva a todo el mundo n.n

**J.A.:** bueno¿y los demás?

**Itachi:** Kisame nadando como pez en el agua, nunca mejor dicho.

(En eso, se escucha de fondo a los vigilantes de la playa alarmar a todo el mundo de la presencia de un tiburón)

**J.A.: **míralo como disfruta espantando a todos los bañistas, así la playa se queda para nosotros solos n.n… aunque, hay algo que me preocupa de él.

**Itachi: **desembuche (dijo mientras se echaba protección solar por el cuerpo).

**J.A.:** comprendo que se tiña el pelo de azul pero… ¿de donde ha sacado el tinte azul para la piel?

**Itachi: **verá, no se trata de eso; es que Kisame era un tiburón, pero comió una nuez de Belcebú que le dio apariencia y razonamiento humano.

**J.A.:** yo diría que sólo apariencia… un momento¿seguro que era un tiburón que adquirió rasgos humanos?; ¿no será al revés?

**Itachi: **créame, se lo puedo asegurar porque yo mismo le di la nuez.

**J.A.:** tú siempre tan caritativo Itachi-kun…

**Kakuzu** (que ha espiado toda la conversación sentado detrás de las hamacas decide intervenir):¡¿Por qué?!; ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! T.T ¡¿sabes cuanto valen las frutas del diablo?!

**Itachi:** ¡¿cómo puedes pensar sólo en el dinero?!; ¡¿es que no tienes corazón?!

**Kakuzu **(con una gota en la cabeza):** ¬¬**' tengo cinco.

**Itachi: **¡el pobre pez se moría, SE MORÍA, y tú sólo puedes pensar en el dinero!; ¡eres un ser despreciable!; ¡¿cómo puedes ver morir a un pobre tiburoncito y quedarte tan tranquilo?! T.T ¡me da vergüenza tenerte en Akatsuki! Jefe, despídalo.

**J.A.:** tranquilo Itachi-kun, en el manga Naruto acaba de matarlo.

**Itachi** (más aliviado): aaah, ese Naruto… que buen chaval que es… n.n

**Kakuzu: **¡eh, un momento!; ¡todo lo que has dicho no tiene sentido, mataste a todo tu clan!

**Itachi:** ¡eso es mentira!; ¡yo no fui!; ¡fue Sasuke!

**Kakuzu:** ¡no me cambies de tema!; ¡¿de dónde sacaste la nuez de Belcebú?! (Pregunta con cara avariciosa)

**Itachi: **me la regaló Luffy por ayudarle a encontrar el One Piece.

**Kakuzu:** ¬¬ mentira… no puedes colarte en otros animes; ¡sólo porque te creas súper guay y tengas una súper técnica barrera de sangre no quiere decir que puedas violar las normas de los animes! (Corrompido por la envidia)

**J.A.:** tranquilízate Kakuzu, no es bueno para tus cincos corazones exaltarte tanto…

**Itachi:** anda Kakuzu ¿por qué no te compras un detector de metales de esos y te pones a buscar monedas por la playa?

**Kakuzu:** ¡ya decía yo que me faltaba algo! Me lo he dejado en el coche, enseguida vuelvo.

(Se va y a los pocos segundos vemos a Kakuzu con un detector de metales buscando monedas por la playa).

**Itachi:** por cierto jefe, una duda muy dudosa que tengo…

**J.A.:** dime…

**Itachi:** aun estando en la playa, a plena luz del día, tostándonos con este radiante sol… ¿Cómo es que te sigue envolviendo ese halo oscuro del que sólo se te puede ver la silueta y tus ojos sicóticos? O.ô

**J.A.:** es uno de los misterios de la vida, ya sabes, como el de donde venimos, a donde vamos, si estamos solos en el universo… ya me entiendes Ù.u

**Itachi:** vale pero… eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

**J.A.: **¿no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

**Itachi: **¡no fui yo, fue Sasuke!

(En ese momento pasa un avioncito sobrevolando el mar con un cartel que dice: _NARUTO _NO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE KISHIMOTO, EXCEPTO LOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MÍ. ATTE: NYX)

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo IV:_ Descontrol. _**

Kurenai no había parado de hablar en toda la hora, aunque era una mujer agradable por lo que no le había molestado. Lo que sí que le había molestado era su compañera de pupitre; se había pasado toda la hora moviéndose de un lado para otro en el sitio, y si no hablaba con Shino lo hacía con Kiba, era asombroso la facilidad con la que había congeniado con el Inuzuka, lo que ella no había conseguido en años lo había conseguido Aiko en minutos. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse sentado con Chouji, él por lo menos era no era tan insoportable y lo conocía de toda la vida, además de que no le hacía sentirse marginada. Era sorprendente todo lo que podía llegar a hablar la muchacha, incluso hacía hablar a Shino, cosa que sí que tenía mérito. Kurenai les había llamado la atención un par de veces y también les había amenazado con separarles, cosa que Ino agradecería. Ni siquiera ella hablaba tanto ni era tan pesada.

Por otro lado, a Shino y Kiba no les molestaba en absoluto la presencia de Aiko, con quien charlaban animadamente. A Kiba le había caído bien la chica, sobretodo cuando se habían aliado en contra de Shino. El chico Aburame, por su parte, se defendía como podía de ellos, y a pesar de llevar un par de años sin verse, había notado que su amiga Aiko no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, cosa que le alegraba y a la vez le preocupaba.

Aiko y Shino se conocían desde que tenían unos 6 ó 7 años, momento en el que el padre de cada uno se había aliado con el del otro para montar un negocio, negocio que no acabó nada bien. No es que hubiesen crecido juntos, pero sí que pasaron muchas tardes en compañía del otro, compartiendo una de sus aficiones favoritas: la caza de bichos. Shino siempre había sido un niño reservado, poseía unos ojos sensibles a la luz del sol, por lo que se protegía usando gafas de sol, lo cual le daba un aspecto algo misterioso que los niños de su edad no toleraban. Debido a estos factores y a que el ser un amante de los bichos siempre había repelido a la gente, cuando la conoció, su infancia solitaria sufrió un cambio. Ella fue su primera amiga. Pero Shino nunca la había visto como una chica; le gustaba las mismas cosas que a cualquier niño, los tebeos, los helados, el fútbol; no le importaba ensuciarse jugando en la arena o barro, tenía una fuerza que superaba a la de la mayoría de los niños de su edad y mayores, le gustaban los bichos como a él y, además, se comportaba, hablaba y vestía como un niño, por lo que, Shino niño, nunca la había visto como una "niña". Y ahora no había demasiadas diferencias, quizás el uniforme femenino contradecía su forma de ser, pero pudo darse cuenta de que al menos su cuerpo sí había cambiado, experimentando el desarrollo normal en toda mujer.

- ¡hey Shino, deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertido! – exclamó Aiko, por suerte del Aburame, el resto de la clase también se había puesto a hablar aprovechando que Kurenai había ido a sacar unas fotocopias a un papel; Kiba reía a carcajadas e Ino había soltado una pequeña y disimulada risita también.

- aunque fuese así como te mirase, no te darías cuenta – respondió tranquilamente el chico, como si eso fuese a alertarle.

- ¡ahora sabemos por qué usas esas gafas de sol! – exclamó Kiba - ¡son para ocultar tu mirada de pervertido!

- no digas tonterías Kiba – intervino Ino, apiadándose del Aburame - ¿o sí, Shino? – se contradeció a sí misma.

- ¡claro que no! – exclamó el muchacho - ¡tú, deja de inventar cosas! – dijo dirigiéndose a Aiko.

- sí claro, ahora échame las culpas a mí – contestó Aiko refunfuñando – cuidado Ino, no sabemos a donde mira, así que precaución…amigo conductor – dijo sin venir a cuento, acompañada de una risa a la que Kiba se unió.

- se te va la olla – dijo Kiba.

- sí, un poco… bueno, lo que estábamos hablando antes de que Shino me mirase de esa forma tan pervertida…

- y dale, que no te miraba de ninguna forma pervertida – se defendió Shino.

- vale, vale; pues eso, que no creo que Konoha llegue a finales este año, dudo que lleguen a cuartos de final – dijo dirigiéndose a Kiba.

Ino rodó los ojos, la actitud de la chica la sacaba de quicio. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a hablar con Chouji y a recargar su paciencia, aunque no estuvo mucho tiempo con él ya que Kurenai no tardó en llegar y, aprovechando que estaba de pie, la obligó a repartir las hojas. Mientras, la profesora de matemáticas fue hablando:

- bien, en los folios que Ino os está repartiendo, podéis ver los nombres de cada profesor y que asignatura os va a dar; los componentes del profesorado; el horario; y los clubs que hay este año. Leedlo y si tenéis alguna duda preguntadme.

Aiko leyó el papel por encima sin prestar mucha atención pues no sabía quienes eran la mayoría de los profesores, frunció el ceño al leer una de las notas, y no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta:

- ¡¿obligatoriamente?!

- sí, desde el año pasado Tsunade-sama nos obliga a participar en algún club – resopló Kiba desde atrás.

- ¡pero no es justo! No pueden obligarnos a apuntarnos a algo si no queremos – se quejó Aiko.

- te obligan a apuntarte a algún club, pero te dejan libertad para escoger cual, esa es la excusa que nos dan – respondió Ino.

- joder… - murmuró Aiko mientras leía – ciencias, astronomía, cocina, debate, pintura; fútbol, baloncesto, natación, atletismo… ¡dios, que instituto más pijo! – exclamó son poder evitarlo.

- no somos pijos – se defendió ofendida Ino.

- joder, Tenshi tenía razón… - murmuró Aiko más para sí que para los demás – aquí el ayuntamiento apoquina dinero para lo que le interesa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Kiba con una ceja arqueada.

- mi anterior instituto estaba que se caía a pedazos, la biblioteca tenía cuatro libros y no teníamos ningún club – explicó Aiko ignorando las anteriores miradas de ofensa – ahora entiendo donde iba el dinero.

- pues si tanto te molesta ve y habla con tu tía, seguro que consigues que lo cambie – le dijo Ino molesta.

- mira niña – la limitada paciencia de Aiko había llegado a su límite muy rápido - ¿te crees que por ser su sobrina me consiente todo como tus papis a ti? Estás muy equivocada – dijo recalcando el muy.

Ino se quedó sin palabras y Kiba asombrado; sonó el timbre del intercambio de clases y Aiko salió a toda velocidad del aula. Shino se levantó y la siguió. Chouji se acercó a ellos sin entender que ocurría; Kiba se levantó también y le dijo a Ino:

- a mí también me ha molestado lo que ha dicho, pero no tenías por qué ser tan desagradable, si es verdad lo que dice, ella tiene razón – y se fue también.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Ino? – se aventuró a preguntar Chouji.

- no preguntes Chouji – exclamó y se largó de la clase también, dejando al pobre chico con una cara de ignorancia – que bien he empezado el instituto.

Aiko había salido disparada de la clase, sabía que le echarían cosas como esa en cara y se había preparado mentalmente para ello, pero todo había sido en vano. La muchacha rubia la había sacado de quicio demasiado rápido, y esa no era la forma de hacer amigos exactamente, aunque ella jamás se había llevado bien con las personas de su mismo sexo, todos sus amigos siempre habían sido chicos, por lo que no sabía muy bien como comportarse con las chicas.

Cada planta, excepto el sótano y la planta baja, tenía dos pasillos que conectaba al pasillo rectangular del centro donde había un hueco en el suelo que dejaba ver la parte de abajo, rodeado todo por una barandilla de seguridad. Aiko había subido a la primera planta y se había apoyado en esas barandillas mientras miraba hacia abajo como la gente de la planta inferior caminaban de un lado a otro. Tenía que controlar su genio si no quería crearse enemistades tan pronto, pero eso era difícil, había heredado el temperamento de su padre y su tía. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró.

- Aiko… - era Shino.

- estoy bien.

- oye, no le hagas caso a Ino – dijo Kiba, el cual se había colocado al otro lado – es una bruja y tiene mal genio, pero es buena gente.

- sí, lo siento, me he pasado – admitió la morena – pero es que me hierve la sangre cuando la gente me dice cosas como esas. Creen que por ser familiar de alguien importante puedo cambiar las cosas.

- no le des más importancia de la que tiene – intervino Shino – cuando os conozcáis mejor, veréis como no sois tan diferentes.

Aiko le miró sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir, pero asintió. Kiba propuso ir a la cafetería a comprar algo para el recreo antes de que se llenase de gente y no pudiesen.

- joder, está petado y sólo es primera hora… - comentó Kiba acercándose a la barra para intentar comprar algo.

- ¿esto es siempre así? – preguntó Aiko a Shino.

- sí, aunque no a primera hora, supongo que será porque es el primer día.

Pero no les dio tiempo a seguir hablando, ya que una voz les llamó la atención.

- dejad paso por favor… por favor, gracias…

Aiko se quedó con cara de espanto cuando vio al chico que se había colocado al lado de Kiba para comprar. Con el pelo cortado al estilo tazón, su flequillo recto, sus gruesas y espesas cejas negras y esos ojos redondos como pelotas… le había visto esta mañana pero sólo de espaldas, y ahora que lo veía mejor se quedaba un poco pillada. Mira que podía haber gente extraña en el instituto.

- hola Lee¿Dónde está vuestra clase? – le preguntó Kiba.

- nos ha tocado arriba del todo, la última del pasillo de la derecha.

- Lee, cómprame un paquete de patatas – le pidió una chica detrás de él, el aludido se giró.

- yo te invito cariño – le sonrió él, rechazando su dinero.

- como quieras; ¡Kiba!, no te había visto¿Qué tal vuestra clase?

- bien Tenten, estamos en la vuestra del año pasado.

Aiko se sentía un poco desplazada por lo que se concentró en llamar la atención del los vendedores. Logró comprar, pero lo más difícil venía ahora, salir de esa muchedumbre no iba a ser fácil. Lo intentó como pudo, pero cuando logró salir se chocó contra alguien más alto que ella.

- auch… - exclamó, sin darse cuenta de con quien había chocado.

- ¿siempre eres tan despistada? – conocía esa fría y antipática voz. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a ver esos ojos idénticos a los de su amigo Tenshi, no sabía por qué, pero ese chico había conseguido ya dos veces, con sólo una mirada, intimidarla. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, el muchacho se marchó.

- interesante reacción – comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró.

- ¡Shino!; ¡detesto cuando pones esa voz!… - volvió a mirar la dirección por la que el chico se había marchado. - ¿Quién era ese?

- Hyuuga Neji.

- Hyuuga… Neji – murmuró para sí, viendo como el muchacho salía acompañado por sus dos amigos.

--

Tras haber sido presentado como Uzumaki Naruto en la clase, Kakashi le indicó que se sentase en el último sitio de la fila de en medio, único asiento libre en toda el aula. La clase estaba dividida en tres filas, compuesta por pupitres dobles, por lo que el sitio de Naruto había quedado al lado del de Hinata, pero separado por el espacio del pasillo. Naruto no miró a ninguno de ellos en toda la hora, se limitó a coger apuntes y mirar por encima en el libro lo poco que llevaban dado, todo de repaso, por lo que no le supuso ningún esfuerzo. Era impresionante lo que podía llegar a cambiar una persona, eso es lo que pensaba Kakashi una y otra vez que algo referente a Naruto se le venía a la mente. Dio su clase sin problemas, aunque había una sensación incómoda en el ambiente. Sabía que Naruto residía en Hanako, y, después de observar las reacciones de todos, se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke y Naruto ya se habían visto; Kakashi no podía evitar preguntarse como fue, después de la "despedida" que tuvieron.

Naruto había estado callado y atento a la explicación un rato, pero había acabado aburriéndose y había optado por garabatear en una hoja suelta. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía el horario. No titubeó a la hora de pedírselo a Hinata.

- Hinata¿me dejas copiar tu horario? – le pidió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ten – susurró Hinata cuando le entregó el papel, sin poder controlar el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

Había sido extraño, y a la vez normal, su voz estaba más grave que la última vez que la había escuchado y su gesto era mucho más frío, pero Hinata estaba feliz de que al menos le hubiera dirigido la mirada.

Copió el horario y se lo devolvió a su dueña, luego bostezó y se puso a garabatear dibujos sin sentido en un papel suelto que tenía encima de la hoja. Acabó escribiendo letras, aparentemente sin sentido en un principio, palabras, frases, y sin darse cuenta, había escrito un párrafo:

_Hoy no paro de pensarlo, _

_Y no se ahora muy bien que hago aquí_

_Te has marchado y has dejado,_

_Otro hueco dentro de mí, te recuerdo,_

_Porque fuiste y has sido la chispa que me ha hecho vivir_

Inconscientemente lo había escrito, y sabía para quien iba dirigido. Había echado de menos a mucha gente, pero ella era alguien que realmente necesitaba. Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se sujeto la cabeza con el puño. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Se preguntaba, si por lo menos supiese que estaba bien se tranquilizaría, pero nadie desaparece de esa forma a menos que fuese por algún motivo importante. Cogió el bolígrafo y dio libertad a su mano para que plasmase lo que su mente pensaba.

_Mi mundo alrededor y no puedo soñar_

_Es que hoy estoy triste y solo pienso en llorar_

_Si no tengo calor, ni cariño junto a mí._

_Solo pienso en buscar, una estrella mejor_

_Que me pueda guiar, que alivie este dolor_

_Que me lleves lejos, aun más lejos de aquí._

No se sentía a gusto, estaba rodeado de gente que sabía extraña, porque después de tanto tiempo, y tantos cambios, los veía como extraños. Y cuando tocase el timbre se acercarían a hablar con él, o quizás no, pero si lo hacían, él no sabría como reaccionar. Recordaba vagamente la última vez que los vio a todos, sólo recordaba cierta conversación que oyó mientras se suponía que estaba dormido. Una conversación que había borrado todas sus ilusiones y lo había sumergido en un abismo durante años.

_No puedo evitar, mirar hacia atrás, y aunque pueda parecerlo, nada es igual¡nada!_

_Noto otro ambiente, aromas diferentes¿Dónde se fue toda esa gente?; ¡Donde! _

_Todo es más frío¿o tal vez lo parece?; ¿Hay muchos críos? O a lo mejor es que uno crece…_

Dejó de escribir y se masajeó el puente de la nariz para borrar todo pensamiento de su mente. Se relajó e intentó escuchar la explicación de Kakashi pero no estaba para concentrarse. Miró la única cabellera rosada de la clase¿Qué le diría ella?… la verdad es que no tenía intención de acercársele, a ninguno. Sin querer, Naruto se puso a recordar, o tratar de hacerlo.

Después de haber perdido la memoria había pasado seis semanas sin conciencia. Había probado todo tipo de pruebas y había estado ingresado en varios centros especiales, pero nada había sido suficiente. Hasta una noche de tormenta. Y era extraño, porque recordaba aquella noche perfectamente.

//-//

_Llovía, con fuerza y sin vacilar, y amenazaba con estar así el resto de la noche. Había hecho buen tiempo toda de la semana, pero desde la mañana se habían acumulado nubarrones grises en el cielo que habían desatado la tormenta por la noche. Empezó a granizar, los pequeños cubitos de hielo golpeaban contra las ventanas de mi habitación causando ruido e impidiéndome dormir. _

_Aparentemente era una habitación normal, contenía las cosas que todo niño de casi 14 años tendría, pero también había cámaras de seguridad, un suero y una máquina que controlaba mi equilibrio cerebral. Yo estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la inmensa oscuridad de la habitación. Durante meses, me había sometido a innumerables pruebas pero no había forma de que recordase nada, lo único que sabía de mí era lo que Sousuke me había contado, pero era difícil de creer mientras no pudiese recordar. Ahora sí lo recuerdo, y esas seis semanas me dan escalofríos, enfocado con focos 24 horas, me miraban como si fuese un experimento, una especie de monstruo… no sabía por qué y me sentía mal, ahora lo sé y me sigo sintiendo igual cuando lo recuerdo. _

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, hacía tiempo que no veía tanta oscuridad; tampoco había ningún ruido excepto el de la tormenta y las máquinas de mi habitación estaban apagadas. Creo que se había ido la luz, pero era como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Mis sentidos estaban agudizados y en estado de alerta inconscientemente, como si una amenaza se estuviese acercando a mí lentamente. _

_Mis labios se movieron y un nombre salió de ellos. Pero no recuerdo qué nombre. _

_Un rayo iluminó brevemente la habitación, había alguien más aparte de mí. Era una figura femenina, de curvas marcadas y cabellos cortos. No recuerdo bien su cara, pero si sus finos labios sonrosados y sus oscuros ojos. _

_- no tengo mucho tiempo, me alegro de verte de nuevo – me dijo con una voz suave y muy agradable; yo levanté mis ojos con una mirada vacía, mucho más vacías de las que ahora poseo. _

_Se acercó a mí lentamente y tomó mi cara entre sus suaves manos, estaban frías debido al frío, por lo que hice una mueca por el contacto. Con sus pulgares, acarició las marcas de mis mejillas. _

_- al final todo fue en vano… lo siento mucho, Naruto… ninguno pudimos salvarte – me dijo, yo no entendía nada, sólo podía mirarla a los ojos con una expresión de incomprensión. – Pero… hay algo que todavía puedo hacer para enmendar mis errores… - colocó su mano derecha sobre mi frente y la izquierda sobre mi coronilla – lo que diferencia a un humano de una bestia son los sentimientos… es nuestra última esperanza. _

_Y sentía una extraña calidez que provenía de sus manos, sentía como mi cerebro absorbía esa calidez. Es un recuerdo extraño, pero importante. Porque a partir de aquella noche empecé a recordar. No sé que pasó, pero creo que esa mujer me hizo algo que ninguna máquina o medicina había logrado. Me devolvió mis recuerdos, lentamente y con lagunas, pero los recuperé finalmente. _

_Hoy en día, recuerdo todo lo acontecido en mi vida hasta el examen final de 1º de ESO, después no sé muy que ocurrió, tengo lagunas muy grandes. Sé que peleé contra Sasuke en una especie de valle, pero no recuerdo muy bien la lucha, sólo sé que estaba desesperado por evitar que se marchase con Orochimaru. Tampoco sé bien que pasó la semana que estuve ingresado en el hospital, ni recuerdo casi nada del secuestro. Es como si diera un salto en el tiempo, ahora estoy en la cama de un hospital, y al momento siguiente vagando por las calles de una ciudad que no conozco. _

//-//

- Naruto… ¡hey Naruto! – exclamaba Shikamaru delante de él, chasqueando los dedos en sus narices.

- ¿eh?… Shikamaru¿Qué haces? – respondió Naruto volviendo al presente.

- estabas ausente, el timbre ha sonado y Kakashi te está llamando – le dijo el Nara señalando al profesor que le miraba desde detrás de su mesa.

- ah… - dijo por toda respuesta levantándose, aun un poco ausente.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata estaba también a su lado, preocupada.

- ¿estás bien Naruto? – le preguntó Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño.

- sí – aseguró el rubio y avanzó hasta el principio de la clase - ¿Kakashi-sensei?

- Naruto¿te encuentras bien? Tus amigos te estaban llamando y no parecías reaccionar.

- suele pasarme¿no te lo ha dicho Sousuke?, le gusta contar mi vida a todo el mundo – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

- nunca nos hemos llevado bien – dio por toda respuesta Kakashi, percibiendo la actitud de Naruto – he estado observando tus notas del último curso, parece ser que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que fuiste mi alumno – dijo con un deje de orgullo.

- por supuesto, no pensaba quedarme atrás – aseguró el rubio.

- bien; hay otra cosa que quería decirte, no se si sabes que es obligatoria apuntarse a algún club del instituto…

- sí, Tsunade obaa-chan me lo comentó…

- ¿has pensado en alguno?

- no. – dijo secamente.

- bueno, te daré una semana máxima como plazo para que te decidas ¿vale?, quiero que me des la hoja rellenada el lunes – le dijo entregándole un folio – ahora tenéis inglés en el laboratorio de idiomas, será mejor que subas.

--

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kiba alzando la voz en medio de la clase de Física y Química con Asuma, cuando quedaba unos 20 minutos para el recreo.

- ¡Kiba, no vuelvas a gritar! – le advirtió Asuma desde la pizarra.

- perdón, Asuma-sensei – bajó la voz y le dio con el bolígrafo en la espalda de Ino para que la rubia se girase - ¿Cómo que Naruto está en 4º B?; ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? – Aiko puso especial atención en la conversación, no creía en las casualidades, el destino, ni nada de eso, pero sería mucha coincidencia que se tratase del mismo Naruto que recordaba.

- Kiba, estabais en cafetería, además sólo le he visto de lejos – respondió la Yamanaka intentando apuntar los apuntes que Asuma escribía en la pizarra.

Kiba volvió a darle con el bolígrafo.

- ¡pero lo podrías haber dicho antes! – exclamó el muchacho desde atrás.

- ¿para que?; ¿para que hubieses estado toda la hora dándome golpecitos con el bolígrafo? – dijo molesta Ino, volviendo a girarse hacia adelante.

- …golpecitos con el bolígrafo – repitió el chico afeminando la voz, en un intento de imitación de la rubia que hizo reír brevemente a Aiko, y que provocó que la Yamanaka la fulminase con la mirada. Desde el incidente del primer día, las dos chicas no se llevaban muy bien, pero seguían sentadas juntas. Habían trazado un pacto silencioso de ignorancia mutua.

Pasaron unos segundos y Kiba volvió a llamarla de la misma forma, mientras Asuma hablaba de algo importante que posiblemente caería en el examen, aunque no mucha gente hacía caso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó intentando no elevar la voz.

- ¿y está muy cambiado? – preguntó interesado.

- ¡ay Kiba, ya lo verás, pesado! – exclamó Ino molesta.

- ¡no soy pesado! Es sólo que tengo curiosidad – se defendió el chico.

- lo que pasa es que le has echado de menos en este tiempo y tienes ganas de verle – le corrigió Shino tranquilamente con su siempre grave voz.

- ¡cállate Aburame! – exclamó el Inuzuka avergonzado por ser tan evidente - ¡y tú no te rías, bruja!

- ¿bruja?; ¡¿a quien llamas bruja?, chucho pulgoso! – exclamó Ino, elevando demasiado la voz.

- ¡Ino! – la advirtió Asuma.

- ¡lo siento, Asuma-sensei, es que Kiba no me deja tranquila!

- ¡eso es mentira! – se defendió el chico.

- ¡silencio los dos!; ¿acaso no veis que os estáis comportando como dos críos de 5 años?; ¿acaso queréis ganaros un castigo?

- ¡no! – exclamaron los dos a la vez, se miraron y se fulminaron – baka, no me repitas – le insultó Ino.

- como si lo hubiese echo a propósito¡arpía!

- ¡ah!; ¡ha escuchado lo que me ha dicho¿verdad, Asuma-sensei?!

Toda la clase tenía la atención puesta en ellos.

- ¡basta ya los dos!; ¡Ino, Kiba, quiero que os quedéis después de clase, y ahora callaos!

- pero… - Ino iba a replicar, pero la mirada inquebrantable de Asuma la silenció – maldito chucho pulgoso, en mi vida me habían castigado – le susurró a Kiba cuando Asuma se dio la vuelta para volver a escribir en la pizarra.

- ha sido culpa tuya, bruja – le respondió Kiba igual de molesto.

Aiko aguantaba la risa, era una escena protagonizada por chicos de quince años con mentalidad de cinco. Al final de la clase, cuando Asuma dio unos minutos de descanso, Chouji se acercó a ellos y les preguntó:

- chicos¿habéis decidido ya a que club os vais a apuntar?

- fútbol – dijo claramente Kiba.

- ja. – dejó escapar Ino como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿a qué viene ese ja? – le preguntó a Ino con el ceño fruncido.

- a que deberías apuntarte mejor a una escuela de adiestramiento canino – le dijo la rubia y se fue de su sitio a hablar con unas chicas de la clase.

- ¡maldita bruja!… - Kiba la fulminaba con la mirada.

Ignorando a estos dos, Shino respondía a Chouji.

- ciencias, y puede que pruebe con debate – contestó inmutable.

- eh Shino, que no hace falta que te apuntes a más de uno – le recordó Aiko – con uno basta.

- lo sé, pero me gustan.

- mira que eres rarito – sentenció la chica, Shino frunció el ceño - ¿y tú Chouji?

- cocina – sonrió el Akimichi.

- creía que a ti te gustaba comer, no cocinar – comentó Kiba, uniéndose a la conversación.

- así es, pero en el club de cocina siempre dan recetas deliciosas que luego mi madre puede prepararme – dijo feliz.

- desde luego, tú no tienes complejo de gor… - inmediatamente, Shino le tapó la boca a Aiko y Kiba disimuló.

- así que buenas recetas eh – rió nerviosamente el chico Inuzuka.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Aiko cuando fue liberada.

- nunca digas esa palabra delante de Chouji, podría ser peligroso.

- v-vale… - dijo la chica alucinando.

- ¿y tú Aiko? – le preguntó Chouji, refiriéndose al tema de antes.

- yo no sé, tengo que pensármelo.

- pues será mejor que te decidas rápido, porque si no te apuntas pronto acabas en los peores clubs – dijo Kiba.

Con la última frase, sonó el timbre. Kiba iba a salir corriendo hacia fuera, pero Asuma lo llamó a él y a Ino para hablar del castigo.

--

El timbre del recreo había sonado como una melodiosa melodía para los alumnos, ansiosos de una media hora de despeje. Una multitud de adolescentes de diferentes edades se agrupaban en las escaleras para bajar o subir, dependiendo de la planta en la que estuviesen. Aiko había visto como Kiba y Shino esperaban en el pasillo al resto de sus amigos de 4ª B, por lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando ella se marchó. Subió las escaleras hasta la planta baja, donde estaban las puertas para salir a los patios y jardines, ahora era, ya todos intentaban salir a la vez, cuando se apreciaba la cantidad de alumnos que había en el Instituto Elemental de Konoha.

Naruto dirigió su vista hacia Kiba e Ino que salían de la clase en una acalorada discusión y caminaban hacia el patio sin fijarse en nadie, Shino y Chouji los seguían más adelantados; al lado de él estaba Shikamaru, un poco más rezagados Gaara y Sasuke y saliendo de la clase las chicas, Hinata y Sakura. Miró al fondo, y a pesar de la multitud, pudo visualizar una cabellera azabache que esquivaba ágilmente a los demás y se abría camino con facilidad. Pero no fue sino hasta que la vio de perfil subiendo las escaleras cuando la reconoció, o eso le pareció.

- - Naruto¿vienes a…? – empezó a decir Shikamaru.

- no puede ser… - susurró el Uzumaki y salió corriendo, para sorpresa del Nara.

Los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos que Shikamaru, excepto Gaara que había visto a la chica, la conocía de vista por las veces que había ido a Hanako para ver a Tenshi; y Sasuke que, su cara de absoluta indiferencia, disimulaba su intriga.

Naruto corría y corría, abriéndose paso a empujones entre la gente que se quejaba y soltaban quejas e insolencias. La buscó con la mirada una vez terminó de subir las escaleras, hasta que encontró su cabellera azabache entre la multitud. Avanzó hasta ella, alargó el brazo y le tocó el hombro. Ella se giró lentamente, como si supiese de quien se trataba, o simplemente, el escaso tiempo que tarda una persona en girarse se volvió para Naruto una eternidad. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, sus miradas penetraron la del otro.

- Naruto… - su voz sonó como un débil murmullo.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y un torrente de sentimientos los abrazó a ambos.

¡Naru-chan! – exclamó con más fuerzas, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el pasillo en ese momento.

Naruto parpadeó, esperando que su mente no le hubiese jugado otra mala pasada, esa voz de pito que sólo salía cuando pronunciaba su nombre con el –chan, esa voz sólo era de ella… ella… ella estaba ahí, delante suya, con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro, tan asombrada como él. Estaba igual que semanas atrás, aunque con el uniforme de colegiala era un poco impactante. Naruto simplemente se quedó mirándola, para acabar con una sonrisa pronunciada en su rostro.

- …Aiko… - su nombre salió de sus labios en forma de susurro.

Un susurro que fue más que suficiente para que Aiko se lanzase a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa. Un susurro que hizo comprender a Naruto que no era todo un sueño, la abrazó, con fuerza, con miedo a que si la soltase se desvanecería.

-.

…_Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos fue como si hubiese recuperado una parte de mí…_

_-._

- ¡no me lo puedo creer!; ¡estás aquí, es…simplemente increíble! – exclamaba Aiko separándose un poco de él para poderle mirar a los ojos mientras en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

- ¿increíble solo?; ¡estoy alucinando, tenía la esperanza de verte en Konoha de nuevo pero…no sé, no pensé que sería de esta manera! – admitió el chico, también con una amplia sonrisa.

- mentira, seguro que ya te habías olvidado de mí – respondió la chica dándole un pequeño puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

- sabes que no podría aunque quisiese, baka – contestó Naruto, poniendo una expresión que hubiera sido natural ver en él hace años: su cara zorruna.

- ¡joder, como te he echado de menos! – exclamó de golpe Aiko volviendo a abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

Aunque más sorprendidos que ellos dos mismos, estaban los demás. Shikamaru y compañía habían subido también las escaleras, pero no habían seguido avanzando al ver la escena, al contrario que el resto de alumnos que ya casi habían abandonado el edificio. Nadie, de los que conocían a Naruto, había movido un solo músculo, articulado palabra o apartado la mirada desde que esa escena se estaba produciendo. Todos igual de sorprendidos, todos igual de envidiosos, todos igual de impactados. Aunque para algunos, esa escena significaba más que para otros. El primero en desviar su mirada fue Gaara, que la desvió hacia Sasuke y Sakura, los dos que más cerca tenía. Sus caras eran un poema, Sakura parecía que había visto un fantasma y Sasuke algo similar. Por otro lado, Hinata había sentido como si algo muy punzante atravesase su corazón. Shikamaru no apartaba su analizadora mirada de Naruto, intrigado a más no poder, al igual que Shino, aunque este estuviese con el Akimichi, la Yamanaka y el Inuzuka más adelante. Chouji había mantenido la compostura, pero igualmente estaba sorprendido, aunque fue uno de los primeros en reaccionar también. Ino y Kiba tenían la misma expresión en la cara, se miraron entre ellos e inmediatamente cambiaron sus rostros. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más, llegaron los de bachiller.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – saludó Lee con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la mano de Tenten.

- ¡Lee! – saludó Naruto, aun contagiado por la felicidad del momento anterior, a la vez que se separaba de Aiko. En otras circunstancias, Naruto les había mostrado a esos tres la misma indiferencia que a los demás.

La sonrisa de Lee se borró lentamente, por sólo la forma en la que se dirigió a él percibió el gran cambio que había sufrido su amigo. Por su parte, Neji se fijaba en las marcas de sus mejillas, aunque luego relajó la expresión de su rostro cuando se saludaron. Tenten por su parte le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al chico rubio.

- Naruto, me alegro de verte – le dijo Tenten.

- lo mismo digo, Naruto – agregó Neji.

- sí… – respondió el chico, volviendo a ser el "mismo".

Por su parte, Aiko tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Levantó la mirada para fijarla un momento en el Hyuuga que casualmente la estaba mirando y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Jamás había roto una conexión visual con nadie, y ese chico ya había conseguido incomodarla tres veces, contando esta ocasión. Le entró ganas de darse una bofetada para espabilarse. También se había fijado en los ojos opalinos de la otra chica de cabello azulado de la clase de al lado, aunque no sabía su nombre. ¿Desde cuando había tanta gente con ojos así y de donde habían salido? Siempre pensó que los ojos de Tenshi eran únicos pero… se equivocaba. Hyuuga… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido?

- ¿eh?; ¿vais de la mano?… ¿acaso sois…? – inquirió Naruto mirando las manos entrelazadas de Lee y Tenten.

Ambos se sonrojaron al momento y desviaron la mirada en direcciones diferentes.

- venga, todos fuera – los echó el conserje.

- Naruto-kun, ven con nosotros – le propuso Lee mientras los demás iban saliendo.

Naruto miró a Lee y luego a Aiko, la verdad es que le apetecía más estar con ella que con ellos, pero no sabía como salir airoso de la situación.

- ve – le dijo Aiko sin titubear.

- pero…

- ya hablaremos más tarde, no voy a desaparecer de nuevo – sonrió Aiko.

- más te vale – le sonrió Naruto.

- puedes venir Aiko – le propuso Kiba desde la puerta.

Aiko vio como Ino y Sakura habían fruncido el ceño por la propuesta, sabía que no había caído bien a ninguna de las dos; conocía, por las historias que Naruto le había contado en verano, más o menos quien era quien, y que tipo de relación mantenían. Aunque había algo extraño en aquel grupo, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había en el aire que se podía percibir perfectamente. Había algo que a Aiko se le escapaba. Naruto también vio con Ino y Sakura miraron a su amiga, lo cual le molestó e hizo fruncir el ceño.

- nos vemos luego – se despidió ella, emprendiendo el camino escalera arriba, hacia la terraza, sin decir nada más y evitando mirar ciertos ojos.

Cuando se perdió de vista echó a correr hacia la azotea y no paró hasta que llegó a la barandilla, de la cual se agarró con fuerzas. La puerta se cerraba lentamente detrás de ella.

Había reaccionado bien después de todo, la mayoría de las veces no pensaba, sino que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y esta vez había sido igual. Estaba feliz de haberle visto de nuevo, sí pero, para ser sinceros, Aiko nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver, así hubiese sido todo más fácil, pero una vez más el destino volvía a burlarse de ella. No acababa de evitarle por placer, tenía sus motivos. Todo estaba mal, él no debería estar aquí, ellos no deberían verse nunca más, pero sin embargo, una cosa era lo que debía ser, y otra lo que quería que fuese.

Había muchas cosas de ella misma y de su vida que no podía explicar, cosas de las que no se sentía orgullosa, cosas que podía ocultar bien, pero sabía perfectamente que Naruto sería capaz de descubrirlo y no quería perder a la única persona que se había interesado en ella sin pedir nada a cambio ni andar tras segundas. Este verano había podido ser ella completamente, sin aparentar, sin tener que esconder nada. Se había sentido libre por primera vez. Pero volver a Konoha había supuesto volver a su rutinaria vida, había cosas de las que no podía escapar, y no quería implicar a Naruto en ellas. Quizás lo mejor sería apartarlo de ella antes de que su tío lo descubriese.

Una muchacha había observado su forma de entrar y la forma desesperada de agarrarse a la barandilla, por un momento creyó que pretendía suicidarse, sabía que para algunas personas era duro superar la vuelta al instituto pero no pensaba que hasta tal punto. La muchacha rubia y de ojos azules oscuros se acercó a ella.

- eh oye… no sé que motivos tendrás, pero el suicidio no es la solución – le dijo con las manos extendidas la muchacha mayor que ella.

- ¿eh? – Aiko salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la chica sin saber de qué hablaba; luego analizó la situación y empezó a reírse.

- ¿de qué manicomio se habrá escapado? – se preguntó la chica, empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

- tranquila, no voy a suicidarme – le dijo Aiko, apartándose de la barandilla.

- … más te vale – sonrió al final la otra – que susto me has dado¿siempre haces cosas como esa?

- ¿a qué te refieres? – cuestionó sin comprender la morena.

- entrar corriendo como una loca y agarrarte a la barandilla para frenar tu carrera… se te podría haber ido le cuerpo y caído – dijo realmente preocupada la rubia. Aiko volvió a reír.

- no, no suelo hacerlo a menudo – mintió – soy Aiko.

- Temari – respondió la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – le preguntó Aiko.

- pues lo mismo que tú – respondió la muchacha apoyando los codos sobre la barandilla y sobre ellos el peso de su cuerpo.

- entonces tendremos que hacernos compañía mutua – sonrió Aiko poniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa, mientras miraban hacia la pista de fútbol en la que nadie jugaba.

--

- ¡Naruto, cuanto tiempo! – exclamó Ino cuando el chico salió al porche.

Durante toda la mañana, Shikamaru había intentado entablar conversación con Naruto, nunca pensó que algo tan simple fuese tan problemático; incluso Hinata había hecho esfuerzos por sacarle al chico más de una frase, habían probado con todo, pero lo máximo que el Uzumaki respondía era: sí, no, vale, bien… y demás monosílabos, no los había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez y prácticamente los había ignorado, a decir verdad les recordaba demasiado a la actitud del Uchiha. Cuando Ino lo llamó tan jovialmente, Shikamaru esperó alguna clase de reacción por parte de Naruto. Aunque aun trataba de dirigir la escena anterior.

- Ino – se limitó a decir él, la alegría producida por el anterior reencuentro ya se había esfumado.

Ino se encontraba con Kiba, con el cual había estado discutiendo hasta momentos antes, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, Chouji y Sasuke habían entrado después de Naruto. Estaban parados en la puerta de cafetería, lugar donde esperaban a los del bachiller, que se acercaban los últimos.

- ¿Cómo que Ino…¿es todo lo que vas a decir después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? – cuestionó la rubia algo molesta cuando estaba llegando a donde estaba ella parada.

- no tengo nada que decirte – se limitó a responder, lanzó una mirada a Chouji, que estaba al lado de Ino, y pasó de largo de ellos hasta entrar a cafetería.

Ino se quedó con la palabra en la boca y una expresión algo tonta en la cara. Los demás se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de Naruto, aunque no demasiado, empezaban a acostumbrarse a la nueva actitud del chico.

- ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! – exclamó Ino con la vena de la frente hinchada. - ¡¿Por qué con esa ha reaccionado así y a mí me trata casi con desprecio?!

- ahí tienes al nuevo Naruto – dijo algo sarcástico Shikamaru.

- chicos, no se lo toméis en cuenta – intervino Sakura desde atrás, todos se giraron a verla – Tsunade-sama me dijo… que el secuestro le había cambiado… no es que esté así con nosotros, es que ahora él es así. Además me dijo que le habían quedado secuelas, y no es sólo las marcas de sus mejillas…

- espera un momento¿insinúas que esas marcas han sido producidas por…algún tipo de tortura? – cuestionó Lee, que junto a Neji y Tenten acababan de ponerse a su altura.

- sí, seguramente – afirmó Sakura con tristeza pero firmemente – Tsunade-sama me dijo también que…

- ¿desde cuando mi vida es un espectáculo de circo? – preguntó Naruto tras de ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos contenían rabia. El rubio se había quedado a propósito detrás de la puerta para escuchar que decían y disimular.

- Naruto… nosotros no… - trató de excusarse Sakura.

- no, claro que no, Sakura – la interrumpió – no era vuestra intención hablar de mí a mis espaldas obviamente.

- Naruto-kun, estamos preocupados por ti – dijo Hinata de un tirón armándose de valor – estás muy… cambiado.

- sí, puede ser, pero eso no es asunto vuestro – dejó claro el chico, pasando su mirada de uno a otro – ya me quedó claro la última vez lo que pensabais de mí, así que podéis dejar de interpretar…

- ¿de que diablos hablas? – preguntó Kiba sin entender.

- veo que recordamos lo que nos interesa… - murmuró el Uzumaki - ¿acaso ya se te ha olvidado aquél día, en el hospital, después de que nos ingresaran a Sasuke y a mí? – cuestionó el chico, pero al parecer por sus caras, ninguno sabía de qué hablaban - ¡vamos por favor!; ¡dejad de hacerlos los tontos!

- Naruto, no sabemos de qué hablas – le dijo Chouji, en voz de todos.

- me sorprende… tú también estabas. Tú, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino… incluso Neji y Lee… - Naruto se desesperaba por momentos.

Todos le miraban sin saber de qué hablaba y con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión, excepto Neji, Sasuke y Gaara que mantenían sus expresiones serenas de siempre.

- ¡oh, por favor!; ¡¿tengo que relatar la escena…?! – Naruto bufó al ver las caras de los demás – vale, se supone que yo estaba inconsciente… Shikamaru estaba sentado en una silla a mi lado – el aludido no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco impresionado, se suponía que estaba inconsciente, exactamente como dijo Naruto – Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Neji también estaban – entonces se dieron cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, pero Naruto siguió relatando – entonces Ino y Sakura entraron alteradas, y lo oí todo ¿vale?, todo. Me culpaban sobre el estado de Sasuke, - el Uchiha prestaban atención, más que ninguno – sobre las heridas de su espalda… entonces tú – dijo refiriéndose a Kiba – dijiste que me había pasado, y Chouji te apoyó, Lee dijo que le había decepcionado y Neji que fui un bestia, un poco más y lo mato… y tú añadiste – refiriéndose a Shikamaru – que un monstruo como yo debería estar enjaulado.

Silencio. Naruto estaba bastante afectado pero se mantenía firme, pasando su desesperada mirada por cada uno de ellos. Los demás no sabían que decir, eso no había pasado, pero ninguno sabía como decírselo. Naruto estaba muy extraño.

- Naruto… - susurró Sakura temerosa – eso… nunca ha…

- ¡no te atrevas a negarlo! – exclamó elevando la voz, haciendo que alguna de las personas, ajenas a la conversación, que estaba cerca, se girase a mirar. – sé lo que oí, no me he inventado nada.

- Naruto cálmate – le pidió Shikamaru – escucha, nosotros no…

- ¡no! No intentes liarme – exclamó él, volviendo a elevar la voz.

- Naruto-kun, por favor cálmate y escúchanos – intentó hacerle entrar en razón Lee.

- ¡no!

- ¡Naruto imbécil! – exclamó Kiba sin poder contenerse - ¡¿cómo vamos a decir esas cosas si nosotros también estábamos hospitalizados?!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto perplejo.

- ¿no te acuerdas? – siguió Kiba – nosotros te acompañamos en la persecución; gracias al olfato de Akamaru logramos encontrar el rastro de Sasuke en el bosque. Era de noche y el único que veía medianamente bien era Neji. Entonces se oyó un disparo que nos pasó rozando. Seguimos corriendo y nos encontramos con los tipos esos que trabajaban para Orochimaru llevando algo en una especie de barril… entonces Shikamaru reconoció que lo que llevaban ahí dentro era la medicina/droga que había desaparecido del hospital esa misma tarde. Les perseguimos a ellos ya que seguramente nos conduciría al escondrijo de Orochimaru, que a su vez era hacia donde se dirigía Sasuke; pero se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y uno a uno fueron intentando detenernos. Chouji se rezagó para darnos tiempo, más adelante Neji, luego Shikamaru y yo hicimos lo mismo para que pudieses seguir a Sasuke… ¿no lo recuerdas? – Naruto no recordaba nada de lo que Kiba le relataba – al final, Chouji acabó medio muerto, Neji con un balazo en el costado, Shikamaru también recibió lo suyo y se rompió un dedo y Akamaru y yo acabamos también con un navajazo en el costado cada uno. Por suerte Gaara, Temari y Kankuro llegaron a tiempo para ayudarnos, incluso Lee te ayudó a ti con el último tipo… ¿no te acuerdas? – preguntó exasperado y cogiendo aire además, después de todo el discursito.

- yo… yo no… - Naruto se sujetó la cabeza pues una gran presión le cernía – yo… no recuerdo… ¡ah! – gritó sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza ante los asombrados ojos de los demás.

¡Naruto! – exclamaron varios de ellos.

Naruto perdió la conciencia en ese momento y cayó de bruces hacia adelante, pero Shino se adelantó y lo atrapó antes de que se golpease. Inmediatamente, lo llevaron a enfermería.

Gaara estuvo con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo pensativo. Reconocía ese tipo de dolor de cabeza que llevaba hasta el extremo de perder la consciencia, pues a él le pasaba lo mismo de pequeño, sobre todo cuando se alteraba. Aunque el relato que había contado era algo que los preocupaba a todos. Incluso a los que no lo aceptasen en voz alta.

--

Tsunade había sido clara cuando dijo que no quería a nadie dentro de la enfermería, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar fuera. Tenten había ido a avisar a Temari, la cual, según la sospechosa intuición de Shikamaru, estaría en la terraza. Fue a avisarla, aparte de por Naruto, porque Kankuro estaba también en la enfermería, se había doblado el tobillo haciendo le payaso en E. F. Se oyeron pasos al final del pasillo, pero no era Temari ni Tenten las que acababan de aparecer, sino Aiko, cuya respiración estaba algo agitada. La morena no miró a ninguno, ni preguntó nada, simplemente abrió la puerta corredera y entró en la habitación.

- ¡¿es que no ha quedado claro que…¡Aiko¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – cuestionó Tsunade, cambiando su enfado por una expresión de incomprensión.

- Naruto es amigo mío – dio por toda explicación - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- no sé cuando te has hecho amigo de él… pero lo de que nadie entrase va también por ti – aclaró Tsunade seriamente.

Fuera, Tenten y Temari habían llegado también. Todos se asomaban a la puerta sin interrumpir. Incluso Kankuro estaba mirando atento y en silencio, desde su camilla.

- ¡pero…!

- Tsunade obaa-chan… - murmuró Naruto, abriendo los ojos – estoy bien… sólo déjame descansar y volveré a la normalidad.

- ¿quieres decir que esto ya te ha pasado otras veces? – cuestionó la mujer acercándose a donde él descansaba. - ¿Por qué no me lo habrá contado Sousuke?

- porque… él no lo sabe. Si lo supiese… seguro que me ingresaría de nuevo en ese centro… - Naruto se incorporó con esfuerzo y le agarró desesperado de la camiseta a la mujer rubia - ¡no quiero volver!

- Naruto, cálmate. No sé de qué hablas pero no permitiré que te pase nada¿de acuerdo? – le dijo la mujer para calmarlo.

- mientes… - sonrió con una sonrisa que bien podría confundirse con la de un loco – sé que mientes… tú también crees que estoy loco – dijo tocándose frenéticamente las mejillas.

- Naruto que… - Tsunade estaba igual de impresionada que todos.

- todos pensáis que estoy loco… pero yo lo he visto… sí, lo he visto… - se rascaba frenéticamente las mejillas mientras se mecía hacia delante y atrás – lo he visto… está encerrado pero quiere salir… tiene mucha rabia y odio acumulado… busca venganza… ¡lo he visto! – ahora reía con una risa desquiciada que estaba atemorizando a más de uno – lo he visto…

- Naruto… - susurró Sakura desde la puerta, completamente paralizada por el miedo.

- me lo dijo… él me lo dijo… ¡os matará a todos! – gritó y se abalanzó contra el cuello de Tsunade, quien logró apartarlo de un manotazo justo a tiempo.

Naruto cayó contra un carrito lleno de medicinas que se cayeron al suelo provocando un gran escándalo, se puso a cuatro patas y, como si fuese una bestia fuera de control, se abalanzó esta vez a por Aiko, quien sólo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara con los brazos. Pero Naruto no llegó a tocarla, ya que alguien se había interpuesto empujando con su propio cuerpo a Naruto hasta hacer que ambos se estrellasen contra la pared. Por el golpe en la cabeza contra la pared, Naruto cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Sasuke se llevó su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo dolorido por el golpe, aunque por lo menos había logrado detener a Naruto.

Aiko todavía miraba asustada a Naruto que yacía en el suelo, ella y todos los demás. Ahora si que no parecía él, había perdido el control de sí mismo a una velocidad vertiginosa y se había puesto muy agresivo de pronto. Eso había sido muy peligroso. Si Sasuke no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo, Aiko podría haberse llevado algo más que un susto.

**_Fin del capítulo IV._**

* * *

Vale… yo también estoy alucinando… ¿Qué diablos le pasó a Naruto? O.ô… no sé, la última parte la ha escrito mi subconsciente mientras yo me tomaba un descansito xD, sea como sea, la explicación a esta escena la dará la propia Tsunade más adelante y, por cierto, no es que tenga complejo de dios por estar en todas partes, pero ha sido muy oportuno que "casualmente" estuviese en el instituto¿o no? xD aunque al final no hizo mucho… ¬¬ 

Dios, este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo… lo he escrito entero unas tres veces porque en ninguna me gustaba. A la segunda lo iba a dejar como estaba, pero entonces repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos hasta ahora llegué a la conclusión de que Naruto no reaccionaría muy amigable que digamos con esta gente… así que tuve que rescribirlo por tercera vez… y este es el resultado, ni siquiera tiene el final que iba a tener en un principio, pero bueno, aun así, espero que os haya gustado y no haya decepcionado en ninguna parte. En este capítulo también he abiertos otros enigmas que irán cobrando fuerza a medida que vayan pasando capítulos, pero si has puesto atención, quizás te des cuenta de qué le está pasando a Naruto, aunque no sepamos aun quien, o quienes, han sido los causantes de todo.

Varias cosas más que comentar:

1.- Lo de los saltos en el tiempo del capítulo anterior: espero que no haya sido muy lioso; en un principio iba a ocurrir todo a la vez, pero pensé que sería demasiado que todo eso ocurriese en un solo día, y además siendo el primero del curso, si lo hubiese dejado así, la trama del fic iría muy lenta y no avanzaríamos, seguiría siendo 15 de Septiembre eternamente xD (o por lo menos en dos capítulos). Intentaré, si vuelvo a jugar así con el tiempo, avisar antes de tiempo.

1.2.- lo de los saltos en el tiempo, además de para acelerar el tiempo, lo he puesto para mostrar como Aiko ha congeniado bien con Kiba y como se lleva mal con Ino. No tendría sentido si todo hubiera ocurrido en un mismo día. La relación de Kiba e Ino, aprovechando que los he mencionado en este apartado, sólo quiero decir respecto a ellos que es así como yo veo que se llevarían, aunque en el manga/anime no se hayan hablado ni una sola vez.

2.- Las estrofas que Naruto garabatea en la clase de Kakashi: supongo que muchos habréis deducido cuales son, la 1ª es _Te recuerdo_, a 2ª _Llueve en mí, _ambas de El Canto Del Loco. La 3ª es_ Aquel chico _de _Desterrados._ Sí, Naruto se nos volvió compositor xD. Bueno, no es eso exactamente, (aunque tendrá repercusiones en el futuro), es que las personas, cuando nos sentimos presionadas, tristes o agobiadas solemos recurrir al _algo_ para desahogarnos, ya sea la música, el dibujo, asfixiarte con un cojín mientras gritas o plasmar simplemente en un papel tus sentimientos y emociones reprimidas. He querido poner esas canciones porque, aparte de que reflejan muy bien lo que siente en ese momento Naruto, el chico también necesita una forma de liberarse. Aunque otra de las razones por las que lo hace puede ser también por puro aburrimiento. A mi me ha pasado lo mismo en ambos caso, por eso lo digo, por experiencia más que nada xD.

Bueno, como veo que me vuelvo a alargar con los comentarios como suelo hacer, voy a pasar ya a los review n.n que esta vez también estoy MUY contenta con los que me habéis dejado, e incluso ha habido dos personas que me los ha dejado DOBLE n.n

**Samantha-miko:** ¬¬ así que dijiste lo del SakuLee por joder a Sasuke…. xD no sé que te habrá hecho Sasuke (a mí sólo me jode su actitud y que dejara así a Sakura en el banco… aunque creo que se rompió el pedestal en el que lo tenía cuando se lanzó con Naruto desde la roca hasta el suelo, impidiendo a Naruto moverse y partiéndole la cabeza… seeh, aunque fue su pedestal y no la cabeza de Naruto lo que se rompió en aquel momento xD) pues eso… que si quieres vengarte de Sasuke a través de este fic, tú sólo cuéntame tus ideas perversas y ya veré yo si puedo acoplarlas en algún lugar. Sobre lo del NejiHina… no es que yo sea adicta, más bien me son indiferentes, pero es que todo lo que sea romper normas me atrae xD y los Hyuuga están llenos de reglas que dan ganas de romperlas una por una hasta reventar… pero de eso ya se encargarán Hinata y Neji, o en su defecto, Tenshi (¬¬ creo que ya todo el mundo sabe que es un Hyuuga descarriado¿no?) Ah! Se me olvidaba, gracias por decir que te gustó los pensamientos de Gaara n.n y sí, es TAN mono… y tranquila que sí tiene pareja (sería pecado para mí dejarlo solito, pero supongo que ya te encargarías tú de meterte en el fic de alguna manera¿no? xD) pero es que no quiero decir quien es su pareja… porque aun no hay indicios n.n Bueno, que me enrollo demasiado, como se nota que me gusta hablar xD… bueno ¬¬ escribir. Un besazo a ti también, deja review esta vez también please.

**Yume no Koneko: **O.O… xD a mí también me ha pasado y sé la frustración que se siente, eso de que te guste mucho un fic y no recordar su título es una auténtica put..ada, pero lo bueno es que al final sí lo encontraste. Me alegra saber que logré conmoverte con la depresión de Naruto, pero de ahí a que te lo imaginases perfectamente es… es… puff!! (Ego por la nubes y pidiendo a la NASA permiso para salir del planeta). Eso de que Tenshi es un Hyuuga… naah, imposible, no sé como lo descubriste si no di ninguna directa… quiero decir, indirecta xD. ¡¿Cómo puedes confundir a Aiko con Anko?! Nooo!! En todo caso con Tsunade ya que intenté que se pareciese a ella por eso de ser familia, pero… cuando me quise dar cuenta (y aunque no quiera aceptarlo porque Anko me cae mal) sí… es cierto que se parecen (caca!, caca!, caca! T.T). Gracias por decir que crees que soy capaz de liarla todo lo que quiera con lo de las parejas, jiji, te aseguro que llegarás a un punto que no sepas quien está con quien xD, aunque por el momento tardará en llegar, primero tenemos que acabar con la primera fase: encajamiento de Naruto con su nueva personalidad en Konoha y encajamiento de los nuevos personajes inventados por mí en la vida de los veteranos y originales xD). Menos mal que respondiste a mi pregunta sobre lo del secuestro u.u a la gente se le olvidó, ya me he decidido sobre como lo voy a hacer. Y por último… Neji, Sasuke y Gaara haciendo el Disclaimer… jijiji, sé perfectamente en qué capítulo los pondré a los tres juntos haciendo el Disclaimer, pero antes intentaré meterlos por separados. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo en este, pero es que echaba mucho de menos a Itachi y los Akatsuki (me encantan!!) y debía meterlo de algún modo xD. Y sí, recompensó tu falta de review en los anteriores capítulos, la verdad es que me alegró mucho verte por aquí de nuevo y espero que esta vez sí encuentres el fic.

**Darklight ultimate: **me ha encantado tu teoría del NaruHina, en serio, es algo que yo también dediqué su tiempo de meditación. Sí, es cierto que Hinata puede que lo vea como un ídolo, o algo en lo que le gustaría convertirse, porque él posee las cualidades que a ella le faltan y desea tener, eso creía al principio, y aun a veces. Pero también he visto como ha evolucionado Hinata, al principio le pasaba algo similar con Neji, sobre lo de no poder mirarlo o hablar bien con él, aunque eso era más bien por miedo y porque no veas como se pasaba Neji con ella (me daba pena y todo xD), y ahora se llevan bastante bien, una vez han superado sus temores y diferencias. Yo tampoco digo que lo de Hinata sea amor verdadero por Naruto, pero tampoco es tan platónico como podría serlo al principio. Además, tengo pensado modificar un poquitín a Hinata (es que no puedo con su timidez xD hay veces que me saca de quicio) y Naruto, está claro que no es el mismo del manga, así que espero que te agrade un poquito aunque sea estos dos juntos en el fic. Pasemos al SakuNaru (aquí tengo yo pa' rato pero intentaré ser breve) pues… nunca me han entusiasmado realmente. Verás, yo los veo más como hermanos, puede que a Naruto le guste y eso, pero no es amor verdadero, y si lo fuese, Kishimoto no sabe expresarlo bien, con perdón. Sakura estaba demasiado obsesionada con Sasuke como para fijarse en Naruto, lo sé, y ahora por fin la chica ha madurado un poco y valora a Naruto (me encanta la relación que comparten en el manga ahora n.n) pero tampoco creo que esté enamorada de él, aunque… debo admitir aunque me pese, que al ritmo que van, si a Kishimoto de le cruza los cables es capaz de ponerlos juntos y todo, aunque no creo que se centre en el amor de nadie. Pero mi opinión es esa, que se quieren como hermanos, aunque fácilmente se pueda confundir los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Naruto por amor en vez de fraternidad. Cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera y espero no haberme ganado enemistad contigo ni con nadie por esto T.T Bueno, volviendo al fic que es lo que nos interesa xD, SakuNaruIno… ya se pelearon por Sasuke, dudo mucho que se peleen por Naruto también (vamos, lo que faltaba xD), lo siento, no me gusta. Me alegra que comentes sobre Temari e Itachi, son una pareja de lo más rara e inusual, pero a mi me están empezando a gustar después de observar las cosas que pueden tener en común (entre ella un hermano que quiere matarlos, aunque Gaara ya perdió ese encanto sicótico que lo caracterizaba xD) KibaInoShika va a caer seguro, y a mi también me gusta el ShikaIno, pero es que tengo un problemilla problemón… T.T no sé con quien poner al final a Shikamaru… NejiTenKanku a mi también me parece interesante, intentaré que todos podamos echarnos unas risas con ellos n.n aunque el NejiHinaKiba sin duda será más interesante, ya que pocas veces se ha visto a Neji rebajarse ante Kiba para poder conseguir algo. TenshiAikoNaru pues… va a dar más de una situación de malentendidos, y el TenshiAikoShino prometo también sea interesante. Bueno… que me parece que me he pasado pero ya se está convirtiendo en costumbre así que… ¡deja review y sigamos con la batallita del Naru/Hina o Naru/Saku xD!

**Shaman:** de nuevo justo y preciso… ToT… a mí no me importa que des vueltas, y vueltas y más vueltas xD, porque si tú le das tres vueltas, yo le daré luego veinte en la respuesta xD, pero bueno, si prefieres escribir poco como quieras, que con sólo decir que ha estado genial ya me subes la moral. Saludos a ti también.

**Baphorj: **ay… como me cuesta escribir tu Nick, no sé por qué… xD. Bueno, lo de los pensamientos fue realmente una idea de última hora, porque no sabía como poner esa escena. En este salen los demás, pero no me he centrado demasiado en ellos, es que sino no avanzamos T.T y quiero centrarme en otras cosas que todavía no puedo. Sobre los colmillos de Naruto, las marcas y todo ese rollo del secuestro, mejor no comento nada y lo vais descubriendo poco a poco, así que no me tires de la lengua porque puedo soltar cosas que si las supieras antes de tiempo querrías matarme xD. Veo que te gusta la risita de Orochigay, kukuku, pues pronto saldrá este personajillo… aunque no sé si poner como realmente es (un pederasta xD) o como sale en el manga… ya veré, ya veré… Sobre tu opinión sobre las parejas… ¬¬ NaruHina o NaruAiko y sanseacabó… T.T /Sí, me apetecía ver otro tipo de Hyuuga, por lo que el parto de Tenshi fue sin complicaciones xD ¿Qué te hizo el pobre Sasukin para odiarlo tanto?… Bah xD no hombre, pobrecillo, si en el fondo sólo es un crío incomprendido que busca el reconocimiento de su hermano… ya te lo diré yo a ti xD y en lo de que Naruto lo muela a palos… pues me tomaré muy en serio esa frase… (Yo también quiero venganza!! Naruto dale una paliza de una vez y demuestra que puedes vencer al favorito de Kishimoto!! Ups… me exalté u.u) ¡¡Las marcas de Naruto por algo "X"!! xD sinceramente ni se me había pasado por la mente… aunque kukuku… no, no, no quedaría bien u.u Gracias por subirme la moral, de verdad lo consigues n.n, y sí, el pobre Kiba se verá enredado en algo chungo con mis adorados Akatsukis, pero aun queda para eso. Saludos y espero que este también te guste!

**Yume:** si, fue triste… pero el reencuentro de Naruto y Aiko quería que fuese de esta forma, que sobresaliese de lo habitual hasta ahora y sí, su amistad traerá muchos celos y complicaciones… ¡no me tires de la lengua! xD… nadie fue tras Naruto porque están en medio de una clase y no se iban a levantar como si nada xD ¿o si? No… lo que has dicho sobre la herida… llevas toda la razón y lo sé por propia experiencia, para ser sincera, los estados emocionales de Naruto los entiendo perfectamente (excepto el último, nunca me he visto así de loca xD) porque los he vivido en carne propia (la mayoría) y creo entender como se siente y por qué reacciona así. Bueno lo de Ichiraku… pensaba dejarle ir en este capítulo pero ya ves el giro que tomó y como que las cosas cambiaron… pero ya irá el pobre xD y acompañado por la otra enferma de Ramen, Aiko.

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **tú lo has dicho, lo bueno está por comenzar, bueno, creo que ya ha comenzado con el final, aunque sea un poco. Sí, acabará perdonando a Sakura cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, Sakura sufrirá pero tampoco me pasaré con ella, que la pobre es humana y comete errores u.u hay que ser comprensivos… etto… por tu Nick, deduzco que te gusta Kisame, (o a lo mejor solo su nombre) espero que no te haya ofendido la forma de ridiculizarlo en el Disclaimer… pero todos los personajes pasarán por esa tortura n.n… además tenía ganas de meter a Akatsuki en algún lado, y todavía es pronto para que hagan su aparición espectacular. Bueno, ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capítulo n.n cuídate tú también!!

**Yura:** O.o entrando en sólo por mi fic… (Mi ego sale de la tierra y viaja hasta el ex planeta plutón). Si tienes una duda, yo te la soluciono: no, Aiko no está en la clase de Sasuke y Sakura como has podido comprobar en este capítulo. Para que no te líes en el futuro, te diré quienes están en cada clase: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata y Gaara en 4º B; Aiko, Shino, Kiba, Ino y Chouji en 4º A; Neji y Lee en 1º A; Tenten y Kankuro en 1º B; Temari en 2º A. Tenshi está en otro instituto e Itachi ya ha terminado el instituto.

**Yura** (REVIEW DOBLE, RESPUESTA DOBLE): xD… ¿como que desde otra parte de España? O.O ¿te teletransportas?… si has leído mi profile, cosa que dudo porque no creo que te guste perder el tiempo xD, comprobarás que teletransportarme es una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer… xD y todo el mundo sabemos que algún día lograré hacerlo Ù.u Si te gustó la longitud del capítulo creo que con este no te puedes quejar¿o si? Y gracias por decir que tenías ganas de leer un fic así, yo la verdad (respetando a todos los fic y autores) hace tiempo que no encuentro uno que me enganche de verdad T.T… dios, que alguien me recomiende alguno!! (Que no sea yaoi a ser posible ¬¬) chao y deja review… o doble si quieres n.n xD

**Baphorj **(Bapho!!, eso me cuesta menos escribirlo xD, REVIEW DOBLE, RESPUESTA SOBRE TAMBIÉN)¡¿Qué no te dejan poner otro review?!; ¡¿cómo que no?!; ¡¿Dónde está el encargado que me lo cargo?! Ò.ó… veamos,tú también quieres "un poco de secuestro" y "vida de Naruto en Konoha again" pues eso es lo que habrá, me hizo gracia la expresión para referirte a ello xD, y sí, es verdad, así os dejo con más ganas de leer y de matarme por cortarlo en lo mejor… u.u jijiji… u.u

**Hiro-Neko:** si mi ego ya había llegado a plutón, ahora ha salido del sistema solar… eso está bien que te de escalofríos, pero no sé si merezco tantos halagos // bueno… que Naruto y Sasuke se arreglen como tú dices… pueees… realmente queda, pero si se irá viendo una mejora en su amistad (es que es tan guay hacerlos competir y hacerlos no aceptar que se siguen queriendo como hermanos que me da hasta penita arreglarlos, no hombre xD es coña). El secuestro, como ya he dicho, se irá viendo poco a poco para mejor disfrute y lo de las marquitas pues aun queda para saberlo, pero seguro que se puede intuir antes de que yo lo diga oficialmente. Sobre si Naruto toma droguita para dormir… (Yo llamo droguita a todo medicamento existente U.u) pues eso también se descubrirá prontito. En el siguiente capítulo sin ir más lejos xD. Y lo de los secuestradores… pues también se irá viendo. Por mi respondería sin rodeos, pero entonces lo chafaría todo y me quedaría sin lectores T.T ¡Dejaste mi fic en favoritos, síii! n.n que ilusión. Bueno, eres nueva y espero que permanente a partir de ahora n.n ¡nos vemos!

Díos mío, cuanto he tardado en contestaros… pero todo vale la pena n.n solo dos cosas más y ya os dejo:

**ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS VIERNES; A MENOS QUE NO PUEDA ESE VIERNES Y LO ATRASE AL FIN DE SEMANA O EN SU DEFECTO, LO ADELANTE AL JUEVES. **

La semana que viene estaré muy liada con los exámenes, así que no es seguro que actualice pero lo intentaré. Y en semana blanca tengo una noticia que daros que… no creo que os haga mucha gracia pero ya me apiedradéis entonces xD.

**DEJAD REVIEW, O REVIEW DOBLE SI QUIERES xD**

(No tengo tiempo para corregir las faltas de ortografía, así que perdonadme si hay, por favor T.T)

'Ta lue'!!

**_N_**yx.

16/02/07 - 23:06 pm (Un mes en fanfiction n.n)


	6. Capítulo V: Despertar

**_Precisas predicciones, nº 1._**

(Se ve una habitación oscura con una mesa, dos sillas, una enfrente de otra, y en el centro de la mesa una bola para leer el futuro. Un foco, salido de a saber dios donde, ilumina la mesa desde arriba. Sentado a la derecha está el Médium, y a la izquierda la inocente chica que cree en esas chorradas).

**Médium:** el destino dice… que quieres saber tu futuro.

**Hinata** (sorprendida)¡sí!; ¡¿cómo lo has sabido?!

**Médium:** obvio, si no ¿por qué ibas a estar aquí? ¬¬

**Hinata:** pues tienes razón…

**Médium: **veamos pregunta¿Qué quieres saber de tu futuro?

**Hinata** (se lo piensa… cinco minutos… diez… veinte… media hora…): pues no sé, todo en general.

**Médium **(despertando de la siesta):¬¬ que precisa… veamos¿no quieres saber…no sé…algo sobre tu familia, amigos, o amor?

**Hinata:** n.n vale

**Médium:** ¡pues pregunta de una pii vez!

**Hinata:** T.T… lo que más me urge saber es donde ha escondido Hanabi mi laca… es que sin ella no puedo llevar mi pelo fashion con el corte de los años 80 bien puesto… porque yo lo cago.

**Médium: **ù.ú es porque yo lo valgo…

**Hinata: **O.o ¿Cuánto vales?

**Médium:** ¡¿quieres centrarte de una pii vez en tu futuro?!

**Hinata: **un momento… (Se da cuenta de algo y pone cara de impresión) ¡¿Un médium no es el que contacta con los muertos?!

**Médium: **médium, adivino… ¿no hacen todos lo mismo?… ahora ¡pregunta de una pii vez!

**Hinata:** T.T… ¿dejaré de ser una inútil en el manga/anime o me uniré al club de chicas inútiles liderados por Sakura e Ino?

**Médium:** u.u que pregunta más tonta… anda, pregunta algo que no sea obvio.

**Hinata:** O.o ¿pero no va a contestarme?

**Médium:** si no quieres que me cargue tus sentimientos… no, no voy a contestarte.

**Hinata:** T.T… ¿Naruto-kun se enamorará de mi alguna vez?

**Médium:** ù.ú dios… sólo hace preguntas tontas¿de verdad quieres saber la respuesta?

**Hinata:** T.T… ¿sí?

**Médium: **a mi no me preguntes, yo sólo predigo el futuro.

**Hinata: **respóndeme…

**Médium: **¡NO! (salen pantallas gigantescas con símbolos de negación, suenan sonidos de "meeek" y aparecen en letras gigantes NO por todos lados) Jamás se enamorará de ti (consulta la bola) según las ondas que los espíritus de Zabuza y Haku me envían… Naruto se volverá gay tras derrotar al jefe de Akatsuki con un súper-ultra-mega-hiper Rasengan, para nada repetitivo, y se irá junto a Sasuke al país yaoi que sus fanáticas han creado para ellos y allí harán mucho lemon y tendrán muchos Sasukitos y Narutinas porque como el Kyuubi es hembra, Naruto se puede quedar embarazado y… ¿Hinata-sama? (echa un vistazo al cuerpo desmayado de la chica) vaya… (Coge un palo y le da con él para comprobar que sigue viva, después sigue dándole con el palo porque le parece divertido) y eso que no le he dicho que el verdadero motivo por el que Naruto persigue a Sasuke es porque le dejó insatisfecho la última vez que… ¿Hinata-sama? (se oye una ambulancia llevándose al cuerpo de la chica, a la cual le acaba de dar un ataque al corazón)

(El Médium se queda sólo en la habitación y se quita la capa de mago de Harry Potter y podemos ver que en realidad era… ¡Neji!)

**Neji:** ¡sí!; ¡lo he conseguido!; (signo de victoria con los dedos) ¡Me he cargado a la heredera del Souke!; al fin podré morir en paz…

**Kakashi** (aparece dejando una nube de polvo, ahora están de repente en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7)¡hey!

**Neji:** ò.ô ¿y tú de donde sales? (se da cuenta del cambio de escenario) ¿Qué hago aquí?

**Kakashi:** no puedes morir en paz aun, no has hecho el Disclaimer (y pasa de la segunda pregunta de Neji porque él es guay y puede permitírselo).

**Neji:** todos nosotros no pertenecemos a Nyx, sino a Kishimoto, excepto la trama, Aiko y compañía, y bla bla bla… ¿contento? Ahora ¿me dejas morir en paz? (pregunta impaciente, con un kunai en la mano)

**Kakashi:** ¡no!… ¿sabes Neji?, me he fijado en el tinglado que has montado, y… podríamos sacar un buen dinero si trabajamos juntos, tú con tus precisas predicciones y yo llevándome dinero por la jeta sin hacer nada¿Qué te parece?

**Neji** (se lo piensa… cinco minutos… diez… veinte… media hora…): venga va, que ya que he perdido respeto en la serie desde el comienzo de Shippudien, me gustaría demostrar que soy Jounnin y soy útil, que desde que no odio a Hinata me he vuelto un blando u.u…

**Kakashi** (sin despegar su vista del libro Hentai): sí, sí, que la economía ha bajado un 2… bueno¿entonces trato?

**Neji:** ¡sí! (signo de victoria con los dedos) ¡era mi destino dedicarme a esto!

**Kakashi:** y yo que le respetaba u.u…

* * *

_Quien mira hacia fuera; **sueña**. Quien mira hacia adentro; **despierta**._

Carl Jung.

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo V:_ Despertar. _**

Sonaba una melodía lenta y algo triste; una voz masculina daba vida a las letras de una canción. Tocaba la guitarra para crear la música, pero a pesar de que el verdadero ritmo de la canción no era tan lento, él lo hacía a propósito, ya que pensaba que así era más hermosa.

_I don't wanna be without you  
dream without you  
walk without you   
talk without you, baby_

_Never take a chance without you   
Dance without you  
Nothing is the same without you, baby_

_I could never deal witout you  
Heal without you  
Begin without you  
End without you_

_Baby, I'm in need  
I can't breathe   
No, I don't wanna be...  
Without you  
_

Se detuvo y echó su cuerpo hacia delante para alcanzar el lápiz que estaba al lado del papel sobre la mesa que tenía en frente, corrigió algo en dicha hoja y volvió a prepararse para seguir componiendo pero no produjo ninguna nota. Levantó la mirada en dirección a la persona que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- que bonita canción¿me la dedicas, verdad? – le preguntó ella.

- claro que sí nena – le sonrió él, de forma pícara.

- no conseguirás seducirme de esa manera, ya lo sabes – dijo ella con una sonrisa cursiva.

- que lástima… - sonrió él de la misma forma.

Soltaron una breve risa. Él se levantó y dejó su guitarra en uno de los sillones del salón, lugar donde estaban. Volvió y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá grande.

- has tardado en venir a verme – le dijo él.

- entonces debo asumir que ya lo sabes – suspiró ella con cansancio.

- me lo dijo Kankuro – contestó él - ¿y cómo sigue?

- sin cambios, lleva una semana inconsciente, Obasan le ha hecho todo tipo de prueba pero no ha querido decirnos nada por ahora. No se que le pasó… pero no puedo borrar de mi mente la forma con la que me atacó, esos ojos… buscaban sangre… - dijo abrazándose a sí misma, acongojada.

- sinceramente, no sé por qué te impresionas tanto, hemos visto cosas peores… - ella frunció el ceño molesta – te has vuelto blanda en estos meses.

- ¡Tenshi! – exclamó mirando como el chico se levantaba y caminaba hacia una de las ventanas del salón y miraba a través de ella.

– no es la primera vez que alguien se te lanza de esa manera, y en las otras ocasiones pudiste defenderte y dejarle inconsciente sin problemas¿o me equivoco?, que me digas ahora esto sólo demuestra que…

- ¡para ya! – dijo ella elevando la voz – hablas como… él.

- … perdona – se disculpó dándole la espalda, ella agachó la mirada – pero es que… no entiendo como puede afectarte tanto.

- ¡porque es mi amigo! – exclamó girándose sobre el sofá para mirarle bien. – es igual que como si fueras tú, si en lugar de él hubieras sido tú estaría igual – intentó explicarle.

- así que… ¿él y yo somos iguales, no? – murmuró él aun dándole la espalda, lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchase. Apoyó su frente en el cristal de la ventana.

- sabes que no… - le dijo ella suspirando – Naruto se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí pero tú sigues siendo la persona que más me importa… y lo sabes. ¡Por dios Tenshi! Hiciste lo mismo con Shino…

- tienes razón, perdona Aiko – dijo mientras volvía y se sentaba junto a ella de nuevo. – es que… a veces siento que estás muy lejos de mí… y no es por la distancia…

- entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo también te he echado mucho de menos este verano – dijo abrazándole, él correspondió.

- es que… como no has vuelto a venir desde que volviste… - dijo en plan reproche.

- tú también podrías haber ido a verme a mí, sé que sabes que vivo con mi tía, así que busca una mejor excusa – se apresuró a decir ella, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

- Tsunade desconfía de mí, ya lo sabes, no le gusta que me acerque a ti – dijo frotándose el brazo dolorido, esa chica siempre había tenido demasiada fuerza.

- por eso te encarga el cuidado de la Residencia Hanako¿no?, porque no confía en ti – le respondió ella molestándose.

- teniendo en cuenta quienes vivimos bajo este techo, es comprensible que me prefiera a mí – dijo él tranquilamente.

- Tenshi…

- Aiko sabes que tengo razón, tu tía cree que sigo trabajando para Orochimaru y es comprensible – la interrumpió, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada.

A veces, Aiko no comprendía esas sonrisas, nunca había distinguido entre sus sonrisas sinceras o las de mentira, y eso era un problema que la frustraba.

- pero ya no lo haces¿verdad? – inquirió ella con una expresión seria.

- mientras mantengamos el pacto, todo irá bien.

- pacto… - lo dijo en un susurro sarcástico – con Orochimaru no se puede hacer pactos de los que salgas airoso…

Tenshi se levantó del sofá dispuesto a salir de la habitación, Aiko lo siguió.

- ¿y que tal la cena en casa de Shino? – le preguntó cambiando de tema, mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos.

Un manto estrellado abrigaba Konoha esa apacible noche de principios de otoño. La Residencia Hanako se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y los habitantes de la residencia acostados, excepto ellos dos. A ambos siempre les había gustado caminar por los pasillos de la residencia de noche ya que sus grandes ventanales dejaban ver el cielo nocturno y a la vez, creaban un juego de luces y sombras que alumbraba y oscurecía los pasillos.

- bien… - acabó formulando, consciente de que el chico no hablaría más del tema. Se giró para darle la espalda cuando se pararon en uno de los pasillos - ¿sabes? ahora veo que es cierto el dicho ese de: el mundo es un pañuelo – murmuró, estaba de pie delante de una de las ventanas mirando a través de ella. Tenshi sabía que se refería a Naruto, no a Shino.

- al principio no me di cuenta, pero sólo tuve que ver la forma en la que se miraba con el Uchiha – respondió su interlocutor, se había cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared.

- ¿y le reconociste por eso? – preguntó en tono de burla ella, le estaba dando la espalda pero le miraba de reojo.

- no, también vi que tenía tu colgante – aclaró él – creí que era importante para ti. – espetó, elevando una ceja.

- y lo es, por eso se lo di – respondió ella, se giró - ¿estás celoso Tenshi-kun? – preguntó con voz melosa.

- no – contestó tajante – sólo creo que te encaprichaste demasiado con ese chico.

- Naruto no es sólo un capricho, ya te he dicho que es mi amigo – dejó claro con una voz y expresión serias que contrarrestaba con su expresión alegre y despreocupada de siempre – en serio Tenshi, no tienes por qué preocuparte; esta amistad no cambiará nada, sólo quiero tener algo normal en mi vida – a través de la luz que proporcionaba la luna, Tenshi vio su triste mirada.

- no seré yo quien te impida nada Aiko, pero recuerda nuestra misión. Las órdenes de Orochimaru-sama fueron claras – murmuró lo suficientemente claro para que la chica le oyese.

- aun hablas como antes… - le dijo, pero el chico le devolvió una mirada severa – sí, ya lo sé, deja de recordármelo, - exclamó frunciendo el ceño molesta, refiriéndose a lo anterior. Silencio. Se dejó escurrir por la pared hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. – odio… que manejen mi vida.

- lo sé. – respondió Tenshi sentándose a su lado.

- a mi familia… también la odio… - dijo con la vista fija en el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

- lo sé… - contestó su amigo cerrando los ojos. Una pausa leve, abrió los ojos y respondió – pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer… por eso debemos ser pacientes.

Ambos sentados en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el cielo, un cielo estrellado de un mundo libre al que no pertenecían. Una sombra se movió en la esquina del pasillo regresando a su habitación, había escuchado suficiente. Las sospechas que tenía desde hacía meses se habían confirmado.

--

Tsunade se masajeó las sienes, estaba cansada, llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir. Había dejado sus otras labores a un lado y se había centrado en Naruto, el cual no mostraba ningún cambio. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, su pulso relajado y su respiración pausada, pero no despertaba. Le había hecho todo tipo de pruebas y ahora tenía los resultados aunque no entendía que podía ser. Era algo que nunca había visto, sus células estaban alteradas, como si se hubiese mezclado con algún tipo de cuerpo invasor pero totalmente desconocido. Tsunade meditaba concentrada en todo lo que había presenciado del chico, además, ya había puesto a investigadores a investigar sobre qué tipo de pruebas y tratamiento se le dio a Naruto en aquél centro. Tampoco le había comentado nada a Sousuke, no lo haría a menos que tuviese una respuesta al comportamiento del chico y una razón de peso para que no lo volviese a ingresar.

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Naruto estaba bien, su mente estaba echa un caos, y quizás eso le impidiese despertar. Su estado emocional era muy cambiante e inestable, pero no sabía exactamente a qué era debido. Su memoria estaba dañada, por lo que seguramente le sería imposible recuperar los recuerdos perdidos, que casualmente, eran los seis meses del secuestro. Eso era algo que Tsunade no entendía, sabía que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, algo muy importante, y eso la frustraba y la hacía trabajar aun más. Por el momento, decidió concentrarse en esos cuerpos invasores que se habían mezclado con las células de Naruto, pero al cabo de la semana y media que llevaba en observación, su estado iba tomando normalidad y los cuerpos invasores habían desaparecido.

También estudió las cicatrices de las mejillas del chico, teniendo en cuenta todos los métodos de torturas existentes, ninguno daba explicación a esas marcas. Además, por todo su cuerpo, tenía otra series de cicatrices procedentes, esta vez sí, de algún tipo de tortura. En sus muñecas y tobillos había fuertes marcas de cadenas que seguramente habían estado mucho tiempo impidiendo el paso continuo del riego sanguíneo del muchacho. En su espalda había restos de heridas, curadas por alguien más de una vez, y si no se equivocaba, todo indicaba que provenía de los azotes de un látigo. Sus brazos y piernas tenían indicios de haber sido arrancadas trozos de la piel y nuevamente mudados. Además, había comprobado el cambio en su dentadura comparando la de ahora con una radiografía de hace tres años, sacada de los archivos del dentista que Naruto frecuentaba. Sus dientes estaban ahora mucho más fuertes y sus colmillos más alargados, impropios de una dentadura humana. También sus uñas eran muy resistentes y afiladas, a pesar de que las tenía cortas. Se podía decir que lo único que Naruto tenía igual que antes era el cuero cabelludo.

Tsunade suspiró cansada, por más que lo intentase, no encontraba una explicación coherente ni una forma de despertar al muchacho. Salió de su despacho en el hospital con los documentos en la mano y se dirigió a la habitación del chico, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que tenía visita, a pesar de no se la hora de visitas, ella tenía autorización para entrar y salir del hospital cuando quisiese. Estaba llorando, sentía su sollozo y quiso consolarla.

- Sakura – la llamó suavemente la mujer.

- Tsunade-sama – la muchacha se limpió las lágrimas y le dio la cara – sé que no puedo estar aquí ahora pero…

- no te preocupes Sakura, entiendo por lo que estás pasando – dijo comprensiva – pero no querrás que te vea llorando cuando despierte¿verdad?

- …la última vez que lo vi estaba igual, sobre la cama de un hospital inconsciente. Y pensar que mis últimas palabras fueron… - Sakura se reprimió – me juré que si lo volviese a ver le pediría perdón hasta reventar, y sin embargo, ahora que vuelve a nuestras vidas sucede esto… no sé por qué le tiene que pasar todo a él… no es justo – dijo con las manos en sus mejillas.

- claro que no – respondió Tsunade abrazando protectoramente a la chica – y te prometo que podrás disculparte, encontraré la forma de despertarle y curarle.

- estaba tan cambiado… - murmuró Sakura un rato después, mientras le miraba – nunca me di cuenta de cuanto sufría… nunca lo valoré como se merece. Sentía un enorme pesar por cómo me trataba Sasuke-kun y resulta… que yo le trataba igual a él…

- ya Sakura, deja de atormentarte, todo el mundo comete errores – intentó hacerla entrar en razón Tsunade.

- ojalá pueda disculparme… - susurró Sakura, con sus ojos verdes clavados en el chico que descansaba en la cama.

--

- sabía que estarías aquí – escuchó que le decía una voz a sus espaldas. No necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

- sea lo que sea a lo que hayas venido, se breve – le pidió con voz ronca, aun mirando las aguas de ese lago.

- ya Sasuke, deja esa actitud aun lado, conmigo no funcionará – le dijo Kakashi avanzando hasta ponerse a su lado.

- si vienes a preguntar por qué no he ido a verle…

- esperaba que me lo contases sin tener que preguntarte – respondió el Hatake tranquilamente. Durante los últimos años, Kakashi había conseguido que el Uchiha confiase en él.

Las aguas del lago estaban serenas, una suave brisa meció los cabellos de ambos hombres. Sasuke estaba sentado en el puente mirando su reflejo en el agua. Kakashi de pie a su lado mirando el horizonte. Sasuke guardó silencio, lo cual demostró a Kakashi que nunca llegaría una respuesta.

- aunque creo que es un error, tendrás tus motivos para no querer ir a verle… te daré información si quieres – Kakashi lo miró de reojo, y su silencio le indicó que podía continuar. El hombre había aprendido a interpretar sus silencios. – sigue inconsciente pero estable. Tsunade está trabajando en persona en su caso. Aunque… no hay indicios de que vaya a despertar en poco tiempo.

- Kakashi… ¿Qué sabes del secuestro o los secuestradores? – preguntó Sasuke tras un rato de silencio, aun sin mirarlo.

- nada; ese sigue siendo un tema del que nadie sabe nada.

- ¿y que hay de su estado mental?

- sabía que estabas preocupado – sonrió el Hatake.

- lo pregunto – dijo el Uchiha ignorando la anterior frase – porque Naruto tiene recuerdos que no han ocurrido… recuerdos falsos que le alteraron hasta provocarle el desmayo. – se puso de pie – creo que el problema no está en su cuerpo, sino en su mente.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó con paso lento dejando a Kakashi en sus cavilaciones.

--

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, en forma de feto, con las manos sujetando sus piernas y la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y rodillas. No había ningún ruido, ningún color, ningún olor, ningún sentimiento, nada… completamente nada, sólo él. La nada lo acogía en su seno de paz y tranquilidad. Nadie podría herirlo ahora, nadie podría despreciarlo. Se sentía bien. Se sentía en su lugar. Él nunca debió nacer, él nunca debió existir, ahora todo estaba bien.

_Joder… que difícil es verte en este estado… alguien tan hiperactivo como tú no debería estar así… tienes que despertar pronto Naruto, tengo que demostrarte que te soy mejor que tú en fútbol… Akamaru también quería venir a verte, pero las enfermeras no me dejaban entrar con él… Akamaru te manda saludos… _

Escuchó esa voz… ¿Naruto?… sí, ese había sido su nombre. ¿Despertar, para qué? no quería despertar, se estaba muy a gusto así. Hiperactivo, sí… él solía ser así, pero eso no era más que una protección que se había impuesto para no sufrir más. A la gente no le gustaban los niños solitarios y depresivos, por lo que él intentaba estar siempre contento y hacer sentir bien a la gente, pero ¿para qué le sirvió? Sólo le despreciaban y ni siquiera sabía porque.

_Creo que aun no has ido al Ichiraku¿verdad Naruto?, tienes que ver lo cambiado que está, pero su Ramen sigue siendo delicioso, te acompañaré cuando despiertes¿vale?…_

¿Ramen? Sí… había sido su comida favorita e Ichiraku el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto. El dueño siempre había sido muy amable con él, una de las pocas personas que no le miraban con desprecio o lástima. Aunque el verdadero motivo por el que iba a comer Ramen era porque allí sentía que tenía un lugar para él, y con el tiempo, se aficionó al Ramen. Pero ahora ya no importaba, ya no tendría que preocuparse por comer más.

_Naruto-kun, siempre he admirado tu fortaleza, me recordabas a mí al principio, siempre intentando superar a mi rival… ¡la juventud es algo demasiado hermoso para pasarlo en una cama de hospital! _

_Cariño, está inconsciente, no sordo, así que no grites. Naruto, todos queremos que te recuperes, estaremos esperándote. _

¿Todos?… ¿Quiénes son todos?… que le dejasen en paz, él sólo quería eso… estar solo.

_¿Sabes Naruto? Creo que nunca te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí… estaba tan cegado por el odio que me negaba a aceptar la verdad. Creía que no podría cambiar las cosas, mi destino, pero tú me enseñaste que podía ser lo que quisiese… fue como si me quitases la venda de odio de los ojos. Me gustaría devolverte el favor pero no sé como… verte en este estado me hace sentir tan impotente… _

¿Él había hecho eso? No… él nunca había sido útil, siempre había sido un inútil perdedor y siempre lo sería… fracaso tras fracaso se levantaba y seguía, fallo tras fallo continuaba… pero no sabía si algún día encontraría su lugar, algo a lo que llamar familia…

_Naruto, tú nos has dado mucho a mí y a mis hermanos, nos ayudaste a ser verdaderos hermanos. Es algo que siempre te agradeceré, sólo tú podías entender como se sentía él y nos lo hiciste ver… muchas gracias. _

_Eres fuerte Naruto y especial, eso es lo que siempre he pensado de ti. Me gustaba tu carácter y tu persistencia. Me hiciste ver mis errores y le perdí el miedo a mi hermano, ese miedo que sólo nos traía infelicidad. Aun no he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo, pero cuando vuelvas a Hanako tendremos tiempo, así que te espero. _

¿Volver? Él no tenía ningún sitio al que volver¿verdad?, nadie le estaría esperando ¿verdad?… claro que no, siempre que volvía se encontraba el mismo piso oscuro y vacío, la soledad había sido su única compañía durante toda su vida. La soledad… amada y odiada soledad… ¿era el lugar donde estaba ahora?… en el seno de la oscura soledad.

_Naruto-kun… yo siempre te he admirado, quería ser como tú porque representabas todo lo que yo nunca fui capaz de ser. He estado pensando mucho últimamente… y quizás confundí esa admiración con amor… no lo sé realmente… no sé que siento… pero sigues siendo importante para mí, quiero que despiertes para poder decirte esto mismo a la cara y no de esta forma… quiero ver tu sonrisa, esa que nos daba fuerzas a todos… despierta por favor… vuelve con nosotros… _

En ese lugar oscuro lleno de paz, Naruto sintió un escalofrío. Alguien le decía cosas que provocaba sentimientos extraños dentro de él. ¿Alguien le había admirado? Eso era imposible… de nuevo le pedían que volviese¿volver a donde?… si este era su sitio, ya estaba donde debía estar.

_Naruto, eres fuerte, seguro que sales de esto… quiero que sepas que ninguno te guardamos rencor, y eso que nos dijiste… bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que nunca te culpé de las heridas de Sasuke-kun, a decir verdad te estaba agradecida pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo. _

_Como puedes comprobar, eres muy importante para todos… así que sé fuerte y despierta pronto, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. _

Alguien estaba agradecido… y alguien le decía que era importante para ellos… ¿entonces, no era una mentira?… quizás, después de todo si tendría algún lugar al que volver… ¿pero cómo hacerlo?

_Sé como te sientes… al fin comprendí lo que querías decirme. Sé que has sufrido, tanto física como psicológicamente, y que es difícil superarlo. Crea traumas y te hace caer en un abismo oscuro en el que crees que estás a salvo, crees que ése es tu sitio, yo también lo creía hasta que te conocí… decías que luchabas por tus amigos, que ellos habían conseguido sacarte de la soledad, la misma soledad en la que te sumerges ahora… es un vacío agobiante ¿verdad?… deja que tus amigos te ayudemos a salir de él… _

Naruto levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta de que sólo había oscuridad. Rodeado de oscuridad, reconocía ese lugar porque ya había estado antes y ciertamente, no quería seguir ahí dentro… y sí, era muy agobiante…

_Durante mucho tiempo, me culpé por su secuestro, quizás si hubiese estado contigo, como cada tarde, podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Sé que no fue culpa mía, pero no puedo evitar pensar de esta manera. Seguro que ha sido muy duro para ti, aunque yo nunca pueda comprender cuanto. Pero me gustaría ayudarte a ser el mismo; siempre te he considerado un amigo, desde pequeño, aunque no te lo haya demostrado como me hubiese gustado. _

Amigo… sí… él tenía amigos… ¿cómo podía haberlo dudado siquiera? Recordaba sus rostros vagamente… amigos, eran lo más importante para él… ¿Cómo se puede olvidar eso?…

_Lo siento… Naruto… tú siempre intentabas complacerme y lo dabas todo por mí… nunca te valoré, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirme… _

¿Qué era eso? Algo cálido había mojado su mano. ¿Agua?… ¿lágrimas tal vez?… alguien lloraba por él, pero él no quería que nadie estuviese triste por su culpa… sentía que alguien le necesitaba en algún lugar. Desencogió su cuerpo y buscó entre esa oscuridad alguna salida. Alguna luz.

_Hay muchas cosas en mi vida que nunca podré explicarte y muchas otras que no deberías saber… pero ahora no me importa nada. Tú has hecho que me sienta viva, me hiciste sentir que pese a todo, podía ser yo misma. No sé que habré significado yo para ti, pero siempre estaré a tu lado, lo sabes. Al parecer, si que eres importante para tus amigos, cada vez que he venido a verte había alguno acompañándote. Quizás sólo fuese un malentendido lo que te separó de ellos. Me he dado cuenta de que eres muy importante para ellos así que debes despertar cuanto antes y solucionar las cosas. Naruto… no sé si volveré a desaparecer como la última vez… así que quiero que sepas que no estás solo. _

Y la oscuridad empezó a divagarse mostrando una luz, un camino, cálido y protector, que le decía que era el lugar al que tenía que volver. Miró hacia atrás, hacia esa oscuridad, sabía que nunca podría deshacerse de ella pero por el momento, la mantendría alejada. Todo lo que pudiese.

…_Después de todo, la oscuridad es el manto que cubre la luz…_

--

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero los volvió a cerrar al percibir la claridad que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. La luz del día le molestaba en los ojos, por lo que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a tanta luz. Cuando pudo ver bien, se percató de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Respiró profundamente. Otra vez se encontraba en un lugar como ese. Se pasó la mano izquierda por la cara para despejarse, igual que como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Intentó hacer memoria para recordar el motivo por el cual estaba de nuevo en el hospital, pero no se acordaba. Lo último que recordaba era como le venía ese terrible dolor de cabeza en el recreo y a partir de ahí, todo era oscuridad.

Intentó incorporarse pero le vino un terrible dolor de cabeza que hizo que se echara hacia atrás de nuevo y se llevara la mano izquierda a la cabeza otra vez. Todo le daba vueltas. Pero al intentar incorporarse se dio cuenta de que tenía un peso en su costado, del cual no se había dado cuenta antes. Enfocó de nuevo la vista y se fijó en la cabellera rosada que descansaba sobre él, se quedó mirándola sorprendido, era la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento, bueno más bien, la penúltima, Sasuke sería la última persona.

No supo que hacer, no sabía si era buena idea despertarla o no. Miró el reloj de muñeca de la chica, eran las 10:09 de la mañana, así que o la chica había madrugado para ir a verle o había pasado toda la noche velando por él, y aunque le pareciese extraño, se decantaba por la segunda opción. No intentó moverse más, dirigió su vista hacia el techo y se llevó la mano izquierda de nuevo a la cabeza, tocando las vendas que cubrían parte de su frente y cabeza, se preguntaba que había pasado esta vez y cuanto tiempo llevaría inconsciente. Las otras veces había movido su mano izquierda porque su mano derecha estaba prisionera entre las manos de la chica. Naruto se pasó el pulgar izquierdo por su mejilla acariciándola, sólo deseaba que no hubiera vuelto a pasar eso, pero algo le decía que sí.

La respiración de Sakura se hizo más intensa, lo cual indicó al chico que estaba despertando. En efecto, Sakura despertó y giró la cabeza para darle la cara a Naruto, aunque la chica esperaba que siguiese inconsciente. Cuando vio sus ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada, los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron por completo y se incorporó de forma un poco brusca, ya que le dio un tirón en el cuello a la muchacha. Soltó la mano de Naruto para masajearse el cuello mientras exclamaba:

- ¡Naruto, al fin despiertas! – exclamó con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- sí… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – preguntó él, con voz ronca y un tanto seco.

- casi dos semanas – contestó ella, dejando el dolor de su cuello a un lado.

Se hizo el silencio, Naruto la miraba penetrantemente, sin vacilar, a los ojos. Sakura no creía que pudiese sostener más su mirada, se sentía incómoda pero feliz porque al fin había despertado.

- v-voy a decírselo a Tsunade-sama… - anunció e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Naruto la sujetó de la muñeca, con su reciente mano derecha libre.

- Sakura – la muchacha se detuvo y dirigió la vista lentamente hacia él – tú… has… ¿estado cuidándome todo el tiempo?

El chico bajó la vista, como un niño pequeño que no se atreve a preguntar algo. Sakura lo miró con una mirada dulce, realmente le había echado de menos.

- Hinata y yo nos hemos turnado las noches – le dijo – y los demás han venido a verte todos los días – le sonrió – se van a poner muy felices cuando sepan que has despertado.

- ya veo… - dijo, pero Naruto quería hablar de otra cosa que le estaba destrozando el pecho desde hacía tiempo – Sakura… - la mirada de la chica se entristeció un poco – lo siento.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar nada ya que el rubio siguió hablando.

- siento que Sasuke acabase así la última vez… yo sólo quería cumplir mi promesa.

Naruto le soltó la muñeca y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Sakura se iba a echar a llorar, era ella quien tenía que pedirle perdón por su estupidez, al fin y al cabo, no sólo ella sufrió en aquel momento, para Naruto tuvo que ser muy duro dañar a su mejor amigo. Y poco antes de que se produjese el secuestro de Naruto, Tsunade le dijo que las heridas de Naruto eran mucho más peligrosas que las de Sasuke, que era admirable que hubiese tenido consciencia siquiera. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Sakura y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- baka… soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar – Naruto la miró extrañado – fui una estúpida al gritarte todas aquellas chorradas… cuando supe de tu secuestro… pasé noches enteras llorando repitiéndome… que quizás no te volvería a ver y que… lo último que te dije… fueron aquellas chorradas… - Naruto estaba conmovido y sorprendido, Sakura lloraba delante suya mientras se sinceraba. Él también lo había pasado mal por aquello, pero no imaginaba que la chica se sintiese así. Quería decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios – nunca… te valoré como te merecías… a pesar de que tú hacías muchas cosas por mí… cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde… estaba tan cegada por mi amor a Sasuke-kun, que no me di cuenta del amigo que tenía al lado… ojalá… puedas perdonarme algún día… - sollozó llevándose las manos a la boca, mientras lloraba sin poder contenerse.

Naruto la miró con dulzura, se incorporó en la cama a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

- no niego que me dolió lo que me dijiste – le dijo y la chica cerró los ojos por la culpabilidad – pero… nunca te he guardado rencor… Sakura-chan.

Sakura abrió los ojos y llevó su mirada hasta Naruto, el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera. Sakura no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó a abrazarle, llorando en su hombro de felicidad. Naruto correspondió al abrazo, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca. Cerró los ojos y acarició sus cabellos, él también estaba feliz por haberse sacado esa espina del corazón.

Desde la puerta, Tsunade miraba la escena enternecida sin poder evitar recordar una muy similar que había vivido ella. Se preguntó en donde estaría ahora ese viejo pervertido. Poco después, decidió interrumpir la emotiva escena para comprobar el estado de Naruto.

--

Era un lugar oscuro donde no entraba la luz solar, lo único que iluminaba la estancia eran las velas repartidas por toda la habitación. Al fondo, una chimenea con un fuego encendido, delante, un sillón con alguien sentado en él. La habitación estaba llena de estanterías con todo tipo de libros científicos y de medicina. Había también un par de extrañas máquinas que sólo él y su más fiel ayudante conocían cómo y para qué servían. En el ambiente había un extraño olor que cautivaba, olor producido por las mezclas de los distintos gases que provenían de las botellas guardadas en los armarios.

También había un equipo de música, que ahora transmitía una melodía, la 5ª sinfonía de Beethoven se podía escuchar desde el pasillo. Se quedó parado en la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar, sabía que a su jefe no le gustaba que le molestasen cuando escuchaba a los grandes compositores de la música clásica, pero lo que tenía que decirle era urgente, así que se armó de valor y entró en la habitación haciendo notar su presencia.

- disculpe que le moleste, Orochimaru-sama.

El oyente de Beethoven cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia, se ponía de mal humor cuando le molestaban, así que por el bien de Kabuto que fuese algo realmente importante.

- espero que sea importante, Kabuto – dijo sin moverse, bajándole volumen a Beethoven.

- lo es – Kabuto avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de Orochimaru, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón – hice lo que me pidió, y ya hay resultados.

- por fin – habló el hombre – déjame verlos – el muchacho le entregó el informe, el cual lo leyó con ansias – bien, justo como predije.

- Orochimaru-sama… sigo pensando que es peligroso que…

- no hay nada de qué preocuparse Kabuto, he seguido los pasos que hicieron los científicos de Suna pero sin cometer sus errores, estamos muy cerca de lo que buscamos, aunque me temo que tendremos que esperar un poco más – en sus ojos amarillentos, brillaba la codicia.

- como usted diga… - aunque Kabuto no estaba del todo convencido - ¿y qué pasa con Sasuke-kun? Hace ya ocho meses que no sabemos nada de él.

- de eso tampoco hay que preocuparse, acabará volviendo, al igual que mi querida sobrina – dijo seguro mientras las llamas de la chimenea danzaban en sus ojos. – cuando se vean aprisionados o con falta de poder, ya volverán y no se volverán a ir.

Kabuto miraba a Orochimaru, se le veía muy seguro de sí mismo y pocas veces se equivocaba en sus predicciones, si él decía que todo iba favorable, debía ser verdad, aunque alguien tan simple como Kabuto no pudiese ver los planes de alguien tan grandioso y calculador como Orochimaru.

- aun así, no creo que haya sido bueno dejar a ambos en manos de Tsunade, quizás ella encuentre curación al sello – Kabuto se atrevió a exponer su mayor temor.

- sí, es cierto que Tsunade podría llegar a contrarrestarlo, pero jamás podrá darles lo que ambos buscan – Orochimaru rió con esa risa macabra y desagradable, característica suya – además, tengo otra ventaja a mi favor. Tranquilízate Kabuto y céntrate en el experimento 9-C, quiero saber todas las modificaciones que surjan, aunque sea muy leve.

- como usted mande, Orochimaru-sama.

Kabuto salió de la habitación cuando la pieza de Beethoven estaba llegando a su cúspide. Orochimaru estaba tranquilo y muy seguro de su éxito, sólo había que tener paciencia. Aun tenía tiempo.

--

Apoyada en el muro de afuera, junto a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga, Tenten esperaba pacientemente mientras distraída, miraba a una pareja que paseaba por la acera de en frente, cogidos de la mano mientras se decían cosas, sin dudas, cursis. Esa simple escena le hizo pensar en su propia relación. Ella nunca había sido una chica muy femenina ni le preocupaban esas cosas, jamás se quejó de que estaba gorda o pidió dinero a sus padres para comprarse unos tacones o maquillaje. Practicaba deportes como el kárate, el atletismo y natación, por lo que le habían dado un cuerpo fornido y con los músculos marcados levemente. Un cuerpo fuerte y preparado para combatir o hacer uso de defensa en caso de necesitarla. A pesar de todo, ella nunca había sido una chica ruda; tenía una buena educación y prefería no decir palabras mal sonantes, sabía comportarse delante de adultos pero nunca había practicado nada que fuese exclusivamente de chicas, ni las practicas de ikebana como Ino y Sakura; ni le sentaba bien los kimonos como a Hinata; y mucho menos se ponía ropa tan insinuante y femenina como Temari. No, Tenten simplemente era Tenten, y no era muy femenina, ni resaltaba por su encanto, ni por unos preciosos ojos, ni por una brillante sonrisa. Y eso a veces le hacía preguntarse qué había visto Lee en ella para haberse enamorado.

Llevaban mes y medio juntos y no se podía quejar de su relación. A pesar de su aspecto extravagante y su carácter impulsivo y frenético, Lee siempre había sido un buen chico con ella y la había tratado con amabilidad, pero es que él era así con todo el mundo, aunque con las chicas fuese más amable y caballeroso. Siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos y no recordaba haber tenido ninguna discusión seria o importante con él. Además, ahora que eran pareja, había resultado ser un chico cariñoso y atento, justo como ella había imaginado. Aunque muchas veces no podía evitar preguntarse por qué se habían enamorado uno del otro, porque ella sí que le quería, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Además, había algo que, aunque había intentado pasar por alto, no podía evitar fijarse, y es que cuando estaba Sakura delante, el chico cambiaba, se comportaba de forma diferente a cuando ella no estaba. No es que culpase a Sakura ni mucho menos, era su amiga además, y la Haruno nunca había mostrado interés por Lee, así que no le preocupaba… pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando su novio parecía olvidarse de ella cada vez que centraba su atención en Sakura.

Tenten lo había estado meditando, a Lee le había gustado Sakura desde el primer momento en que la vio y jamás había dudado en demostrárselo, claro que ahora no era igual. Había grandes diferencias entre ella y Sakura, y Tenten no podía evitar compararse con la pelirrosa. Ambas poseían un cuerpo bonito, por eso no había problemas, aunque la ropa ceñida y femenina de Sakura la favorecían, mientras que las que ella usaba ocultaba sus curvas. A ella le gustaban sus ojos marrones, pero era obvio que los verdes de Sakura eran mucho más bonitos; y qué decir de su pelo sedoso y brillante, ella tenía que llevarlo recogido porque no le gustaba, y a parte, le molestaba el pelo en la cara. Podría seguir así y hacer una larga lista de las cosas que su amiga tenía y a ella le faltaban, cosas importantes porque eran las cosas que a su novio le gustaba de las chicas, y ella carecía de todo eso, por eso no entendía que hacía Lee con ella.

Suspiró, realmente no se reconocía¿desde cuando a ella le importaban esas cosas? No era la primera vez que tenía novio, había tenido uno antes, hacía dos veranos; el anterior era un compañero del club de atletismo y con él no había tenido ninguna de las dudas que tenía ahora, había sido más fácil y llevadero, aunque al final el muchacho había resultado ser un cabrón, sí, esa era la palabra perfecta para definirle. Lee era mucho mejor que él, sin duda alguna, pero también requería más preocupaciones. Quizás debería pensar un poco más en él, vestirse más femenina para él, empezar a usar maquillaje para verse más guapa; tenía 16 años, no le faltaba casi nada para ser una mujer completa, quizás iba siendo hora de sacarse provecho. Aunque realmente, a ella se gustaba tal y como estaba ahora, pero si Lee se seguía fijando en Sakura era porque a ella le faltaba algo¿no?

Estaba tan medita en sus cavilaciones que no notó cuando el muchacho Hyuuga salió de la casa y se quedó observándola, y eso que estaba a su lado. Tenten se percató de su presencia y elevó la vista para mirar sus ojos opalinos. Neji le devolvía una mirada interrogante, aunque todas sus miradas pareciesen las mismas, ella podía presumir de reconocer el significado que guardaba cada una de ellas. Giró un poco la cabeza buscando con la mirada a la otra Hyuuga, pero Hinata no estaba, así que le preguntó:

- ¿Y Hinata?

- ya se ha ido; Inuzuka pasó a recogerla – respondió echando a andar en dirección al hospital.

- ¿vamos a ir andando? – preguntó Tenten aun parada.

- aun no he aprendido a volar – respondió él con sarcasmo sin girarse a mirarla o detenerse.

- ya… - contestó frunciendo el ceño - ¿y tu moto?

- rota; y si vas a preguntar por la limusina, Hinata y el Inuzuka se la llevaron.

Tenten pudo percibir el tono molesto del muchacho cada vez que nombraba a Kiba, el muchacho nunca había sido de su agrado pero desde que vivía en la casa principal de los Hyuuga le soportaba menos, y Tenten empezaba a sospechar el por qué. Pero lo malo de Neji era que si estaba enfadado por algo con alguien, también estaba enfadado con el resto del mundo hasta que se le pasase. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez cargándose de paciencia, las cosas entre ellos dos no andaban en el mejor momento, así que lo mejor era o callar o evitar decir algo que le molestase. Decidió callar y centrarse en sus cavilaciones anteriores, pero al parecer, Neji estaba hablador.

- ¿y cómo es que no has ido con Lee? – cuestionó cuando la muchacha se hubo puesto a su altura, mirándola de reojo.

Tenten percibió el sarcasmo en su pregunta, pero decidió hacer como si no lo hubiese notado.

- porque Lee se ha ofrecido a acompañar a Sakura a su casa y luego volver al hospital. – esa era la verdad y la razón por la que momentos antes se había estado comiendo la cabeza.

- ¿y te parece bien? – esta vez no iba con sarcasmo y le habló mirándola directamente, pero ella desvió la mirada.

- claro¿por qué iba a parecerme mal? El hecho de que sea mi novio no implica que no pueda tener amigas.

Pese a que intentaba aparentar seguridad, confianza y despreocupación, Neji la conocía tan bien como ella le conocía a él, por lo que supo que en realidad estaba fingiendo.

- pero te ha dejado tirada – siguió él.

- no es así, en realidad en ningún momento habíamos quedado… así que básicamente no me ha dejado tirada – intentó defenderle, pero también intentaba creérselo ella.

- eres sorprendente – le dijo Neji, Tenten giró la cabeza para mirarle¿Neji halagándola?, eso era nuevo – si mi novia pasase de mí para irse con el chico que hasta hace poco le gustaba me molestaría – ya sabía Tenten que era muy extraño que Neji la halagase porque sí.

Pero Tenten no se enfureció ni reaccionó mal para satisfacerle, al contrario, aprovechó la ocasión para volver la situación en su contra, tal y como solía hacer a menudo.

- quieres decir, que si Hinata, por poner un ejemplo, se fuese con Kiba sin ti, tal y como ha pasado¿te molestaría? – Tenten hizo muy bien su jugada, porque Neji se paró y se giró a mirarla.

- eso no tiene nada que ver – intentó excusarse – lo has dicho como si yo sintiese algo por Hinata-sama – Neji nunca era tan directo con sus pensamientos, sólo decía lo que realmente pensaba con ella.

- ¿y acaso me equivoco? – cuestionó Tenten, disfrutando de tener la sartén cogida por el mango. Ella no se había parado, se había girado para mirarle y andaba hacia atrás, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de ella.

Se hizo el silencio y Tenten dejó de caminar. Adoraba esos duelos de miradas que compartía con Neji, ella era la única que podía sostenerle la mirada de esa forma, sin dudar, sin afligirse, ambos lo sabían. Por eso Neji cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente sin que ella lo notase. Cuando los volvió a abrir, veía la victoria en sus ojos marrones.

- Hinata-sama es mi prima y heredera del clan; mi deber, como miembro del bouke, es protegerla y cuidarla en todo momento… por eso me molesta que ande con el descuidado de Inuzuka, nada más – aclaró Neji seriamente, volviendo a caminar.

- claro, se me olvidaba que es tu deber como miembro del bouke – ironizó Tenten llevándose una mala mirada de Neji.

- no cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de ti¿no? – respondió el Hyuuga, caminaban sin mirarse.

- sería la primera vez… - no pudo evitar murmurar Tenten, a lo que Neji volvió a girarse para clavar su mirada en ella. – mira Neji, confío en Lee, y Sakura es mi amiga, sé que no harán nada a mis espaldas, y como ya he dicho, ser su novia no me da derecho a impedirle nada.

- está bien, si dices que no hay problemas pues vale, estupendo, pero… ¿Qué es eso de sería la primera vez? – dijo centrándose en lo anterior.

- nada Neji… nada – respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Neji no insistió más y también desvió la mirada. Desde ese momento hasta que llegaron al hospital no volvieron a hablar, pero Neji siguió dándole vueltas al tema. Conocía a Tenten desde que tenía 10 años, cuando la trasladaron a su colegio, pero no se convirtieron en buenos amigos hasta los 13 años. Su relación siempre había sido extraña, al principio no le caía bien, como le pasa con todo desconocido que conoce, es una costumbre suya. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que ella no era como las demás, no sólo por su aspecto y actitud, sino por su personalidad. Le gustaba su carácter, siempre le había gustado, pero lo que le había llamado siempre la atención era su forma de responderle, siempre desafiando sus heladas miradas y nunca rehuyéndolas, como ahora hacía, eso sólo mostraba que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien. Había aprendido a conocerla y sin querer, él se había dejado conocer. Tenten era su mejor amiga aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pensaba que no hacía falta, que ella lo sabría. Aunque desde que estaba saliendo con Lee, otro con el que había mantenido siempre una relación extraña, las cosas estaban cambiando. Nunca habían llegado a discutir ni a levantarse la voz, pero los largos silencios con los que empezaban a terminar todas sus conversaciones se estaban volviendo insoportables y rutinarios, a veces prefería que le gritase a que se callase. No sabía quien de los dos estaba sufriendo el cambio, pero fuese quien fuese, su relación estaba yendo a pique. Podía sentirlo, pero no sabía que hacer, ya que todo lo que intentaba hacer para acercarse a ella acababa mal, acababa en esos silencios. Y, aunque no fuese la forma más indicada de hacérselo saber, él sólo estaba preocupado por ella.

--

Fue extraño ver a todo el grupo juntos, bueno, a casi todos juntos. Al principio fue incómodo dada como finalizó su última conversación, pero a medida que transcurrió el tiempo, la tensión del aire se calmó y Naruto se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como en familia. A petición suya, le habían contado con pelos y señales lo ocurrido desde que cayese en la inconsciencia, pasando por su pequeño momento de descontrol, hasta las cosas más significativas que hubiesen ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas.

Naruto estaba recostado sobre su cama, aun con la venda de la cabeza, tenía la mirada perdida mientras reflexionaba. A su lado y sentada sobre un taburete, estaba Sakura. En el marco de la ventana, sitio peligroso además, estaba sentado Kiba quien de vez en cuando, echaba un ojo abajo para vigilar a Akamaru, su gigantesco perro, el cual jugueteaba en los jardines del hospital. Temari se había apropiado del sillón de la habitación y Hinata estaba sentada sobre uno de los antebrazos. Lee estaba sentado a los pies de la cama donde descansaba Naruto; Shikamaru y Gaara estaban de pie, al lado de Sakura. Kankuro y Chouji habían bajado a por unos refrescos para el grupo, y de los que faltaban, Neji y Tenten estaban de camino, Shino recibió una llamada de su padre y tuvo que marcharse e Ino fue a visitarlo por la mañana ya que por la tarde tenía que ayudar en la floristería y no podría ir a verle con el resto del grupo.

- pero Naruto, no te culpes, no eras consciente de lo que hacías; ninguno te hemos culpado – intentaba hacerle ver Shikamaru, ya que el rubio parecía haberse deprimido al saber lo que sucedió.

- pude dañar a alguien… - murmuró sin dirigir la vista a ninguno.

- vamos, sólo quedó en un susto – respondió Kiba, pero su intento de alivio fue recibido por las miradas fulminantes de todos los demás ya que antes de entrar en la habitación, se habían puesto de acuerdo para no comentar nada sobre el intento de agresión.

- ¿cómo que sólo quedó en un susto? – preguntó Naruto, que, tras observar las miradas de los demás, se dio cuenta – entonces… sí que ataqué a alguien¿no es cierto?

- pero no llegaste a hacer nada de lo que debas arrepentirte – intervino Temari.

- ¿y a quien ataqué? – se produjo un silencio en el que nadie se atrevió a hablar, finalmente Kiba de lo soltó.

- a Aiko – las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron - ¡pero no llegaste a tocarla!

- es cierto, Sasuke-kun lo impidió – agregó Sakura, aunque no supo si estuvo bien que lo dijera.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó extrañado el rubio, aunque en su interior seguía pensando en lo de Aiko, ahora entendía por qué la chica no había ido a verle, seguramente le había cogido miedo.

- se lanzó contra ti, chocasteis contra la pared, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente – le explicó Gaara.

- ya veo… - dijo pensativo – oíd… últimamente dudo de mis recuerdos – dijo refiriéndose obviamente al recuerdo de la conversación en el hospital que nunca pasó – pero Sasuke quería irse con Orochimaru ¿no es cierto?… ¿Qué diablos hace aun aquí? – Naruto prefirió dejar a un lado lo de Aiko, ya tendría tiempo de pensar sobre ello cuando estuviese sólo, por el momento era una buena oportunidad para sacar información sobre lo ocurrido con Sasuke en su ausencia sin tener que preguntarlo directamente.

- bueno… - Sakura miró al resto sin saber si continuar o no – digamos que Sasuke-kun… ha cambiado un poco.

- al principio Tsunade-sama lo retenía en contra de su voluntad – tomó la palabra Lee – pero después de un tiempo lo dejó en libertad bajo la permanente vigilancia de Kakashi-sensei, el cual se ha convertido en su tutor legal; de eso hace ya más de un año y desde entonces no ha vuelto a intentar escaparse.

- espera… ¿lo dejó en libertad?; ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Naruto intrigado.

- lo tuvo encerrado en una habitación… especial – contestó Kiba.

- ¿estuvo encerrado en un manicomio o algo por el estilo? – preguntó Naruto, al cual le hacía gracia la historia, no sabía por qué, a pesar de la seriedad del tema.

- ¡no! – contestó Sakura – pero si estuvo encerrado en una habitación especial… hasta que se recuperó y dejó de hablar de la venganza y de todo eso. Volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

- lo dudo – respondió Naruto sin contenerse – seguramente acabó yendo con Orochimaru – todos le miraban sorprendidos por la normalidad con la que hablaba y la tranquilidad que mostraba su mirada.

- ¿Naruto…? - pero Shikamaru se tragó su pregunta.

- después de lo obsesionado que estaba con su venganza… dudo mucho que se rindiese ante el primer obstáculo – respondió sin alterarse.

- ¿insinúas que…? – Sakura no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

- sólo es una suposición, pero supongo que tú lo conocerás mejor que yo… - dijo sin percatarse de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en la joven.

- no creo – intervino Temari – las medidas de seguridad de Konoha se incrementaron desde el asesinato del alcalde hace dos años, la ciudad está en continua vigilancia, nadie puede entrar o salir de un distrito siquiera sin que alguna cámara lo grabe. ¿me equivoco Nara?

- … no pero… ¿cómo sabes tú eso? – cuestionó Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Kiba, que estaba al margen de todas las miradas, había empezado a sudar frío y una gran preocupación le invadía el cuerpo. Pero por suerte para él, nadie le estaba prestando atención.

- las cámaras están muy bien ocultas, pero todo el mundo, incluso las ciudades de los alrededores, saben que el Distrito Sur de Konoha no tiene ley, en ese sitio te puedes encontrar de todo, y puedes aprender muchas cosas.

- ¿cómo sabes tanto de eso? – preguntó Gaara ocultando su preocupación por su permanente expresión de impasibilidad.

- porque este verano estuve trabajando en una sus cafeterías y créeme cuando te digo que he visto de todo.

- ¿Kankuro lo sabe? – quiso saber Gaara.

- no, y no tiene importancia, sólo estuve dos semanas, aquello era demasiado… violento para una señorita – bromeó Temari.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación, todos se giraron un poco sobresaltados, pero quien hubiese pegado no esperó una respuesta.

- ¿se puede? – preguntó un chico con la mano aun en el pomo de la puerta.

- Tenshi-san – lo llamó Naruto desde la cama, sorprendido de ver a los chicos de la residencia allí.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – exclamaron tres voces a coro y rápidamente, habían echado a Lee de la cama y a Sakura del taburete. Como si un mini tornado los hubiese arrollado.

- ¡Nobu, Ken, Ryu!… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Naruto apartándose de los acosadores. Sólo estuvo diez días en viviendo en Hanako, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que los muchachos le cogiesen estima.

- ¡Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama acaba de avisarnos de que estabas consciente! – exclamó Ken, el chico de menor edad, pelirrojo y de ojos negros - ¿eh?… Shikamaru-san, no sabía que tú también conocieses a Naruto-kun.

- yo soy el que está sorprendido – admitió el Nara. Shikamaru conocía al pequeño Ken de los torneros de ajedrez que se celebraban cada seis meses.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto-san? – le preguntó Nobu, el chico albino y de ojos claros, de aspecto enfermizo y bastante altura.

- bien – respondió seco el rubio.

- ten – le dijo Ryu, sacando de la mochila un cuenco de Ramen envuelto con papel transparente de cocina – ya estará frío pero eso es mejor que la porquería de comida que te sirven aquí.

Naruto pareció emocionarse, hacía demasiado tiempo que no comía Ramen, eso le recordó que aun no había ido al Ichiraku desde que estaba en Konoha. Sakura interceptó el cuenco con enfado plasmado en su rostro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir el niño ese que la comida del hospital estaba mala por muy verdad que fueses?

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto con voz lastimosa.

- ni hablar, aun estás delicado, tienes que seguir la dieta que te pusieron hasta que te recuperes del todo.

- ¡pero si estoy bien! – exclamó Naruto molesto.

Gaara se dio cuenta de como Ken le dio a Nobu en el costado para después señalar con la cabeza hacia él. Al parecer, esos muchachos no le darían una oportunidad, pero a estas alturas, estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente le tratase así. Cuando se mudó hace tras años a Konoha para intentar empezar de cero con sus hermanos, se dio cuenta de que el pasado nunca lo podría dejar atrás del todo, y los rumores se habían extendido desde la ciudad de Suna hasta Konoha. Gaara no tardo en anunciar que iba a por Kankuro y Chouji, los cuales estaban tardando mucho en comprar.

Por otra parte, Hinata, que no había participado en la conversación en ningún momento, tenía su vista clavada en el chico llamado Tenshi. Desde que había oído a Naruto pronunciar su nombre había centrado toda su atención en él. Vestía muy diferente a como vestiría un Hyuuga; llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros caídos y anchos, una camiseta de mangas cortas azul marina con una de mangas largas blanca debajo. El pelo, en lugar de llevarlo peinado y largo, característico en los varones Hyuugas, lo llevaba corto y de punta en diferentes sentidos, sin una orientación fija. Había entrado con unas gafas de sol, pero se las había quitado llamando la silenciosa atención de todos por el color de sus ojos. Kiba, por ejemplo, después de percatarse no pudo evitar mirar a Hinata.

El corazón de Hinata latía a gran velocidad, desde que oyó aquella conversación de su padre con uno de sus ¿trabajadores?, no se quitaba de la cabeza el nombre, Tenshi, y ahora… tenía delante de ella a un chico con las características exactas para poder ser… aun no podía ni pensarlo, sabía que si su padre encontraba a ese chico, todo habría acabado para ella. Desde que comprobase su inutilidad, su padre la había dejado de lado y había intentando por todos los medios sustituirla en la sucesión de la familia, primero con Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, luego con Neji, y ahora con el chico descarriado, que según las conjeturas de Hinata, tuvo que ser una aventura de su madre con algún hombre… pero… ¿y si se equivocaba¿y si su padre no quería a Tenshi para sustituirla?; ¿y si quería encontrarlo para…deshacerse de él…en el caso de que el chico descubriese su procedencia y exigiese su parte correspondiente?… no tenía a un villano como padre, de eso no había dudas, pero la prioridad de Hiashi era mantener el orden en el clan, tanto dentro como fuera de la mansión y sin dudas, haría lo que fuese para que el apellido Hyuuga no se manchase ni crease ninguna polémica en los medios de comunicación, porque su familia dirigía una de las más importantes empresas nacionales y mundiales, así que fuese donde fuese, su apellido no pasaba desapercibido.

- y ellas son Temari la rubia y Hinata la morena – al parecer, Naruto los estaba presentando, hasta que no oyó su nombre Hinata no reaccionó.

Miró entonces al chico de nuevo, era la primera vez que sus miradas, con distintos significados pero procedentes de ojos similares, se observaban directamente, y por si no suficiente su nerviosismo, Naruto añadió:

- ¡ah, Tenshi¿no me dijiste una vez que nunca habías visto a un Hyuuga en persona? Pues ahí la tienes – sonrió Naruto, pero inmediatamente fue reprendido por una Sakura un más molesta, ya que parecía, según dijo ella, que estaba mostrando a Hinata como un objeto de escaparate.

Pero Hinata no prestó atención a la discusión en la que Kiba y Lee también se habían metido. Ella sólo miraba al muchacho castaño que le devolvía la misma mirada de interés, entonces una nueva duda le vino a la mente. ¿Sabría él acaso quién era o quién podría ser?… si lo supiese ¿le diría algo? Y en el caso de que no lo supiese… ¿debería decirle ella algo a él?… toda esta situación era muy complicada para Hinata, quien no sabía como actuar o reaccionar.

- bonitos ojos – le dijo Tenshi con una amable sonrisa, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- …gra-gracia… - fue lo único que pudo lograr tartamudear.

Tenshi volvió a la charla que se cernía con Naruto y los demás, mientras que Temari, observadora hasta ahora, se dirigió a Hinata.

- no sé si lo ha ironizado porque tenéis el mismo color de ojos, o lo ha dicho en forma de piropo – le dijo la rubia logrando ruborizar levemente a la Hyuuga – en cualquier caso, parece que le has gustado.

- ¡Temari-san!

- tranquila, tranquila, no es malo que un chico se fije en ti – sonrió Temari a su amiga.

Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta, Hinata iba a levantarse para abrir pero Tenshi se le adelantó y la abrió. Se trataban de Tenten y Neji, que al fin habían llegado al hospital. Fueron escasos segundos los que mantuvieron el contacto visual, pero suficientes para que la curiosidad de Neji despertase al ver al muchacho, aunque no supo por qué, un escalofrío de desconfianza le recorrió la espalda. Tenten entró primera a la habitación, llena de gente, y Neji pasó después de ella, pero se quedó rezagado, mirando de soslayo al chico castaño que les había abierto la puerta.

- vaya, cuanta gente – exclamó Tenten, se acercó para darle un corto beso a su novio y se interesó por la salud del rubio - ¿Cómo estás Naruto?

- mucho mejor después de comer el Ramen – contestó el chico que al final había conseguido que Sakura le dejase comérselo – hola Neji – saludó al chico Hyuuga, el cual le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de cabeza – bueno, ahora sólo faltan Sasuke y Aiko… pero supongo que ninguno de los dos vendrán a verme – eso fue más bien un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

- bueno, Sasuke-kun… - murmuró Sakura sin saber como decirlo.

- ¡¿y para qué quieres que venga Bakasuke?! – exclamó Ryu llamando la atención – él es demasiado guay para preocuparse por alguien – ironizó el chico sacando una risa a Lee y a Kiba, a la vez que Temari y Shikamaru sonreían.

- ¡oye tú! – exclamó Sakura con evidente enfado y el puño preparado, actitud que solía tomar con Naruto cuando éste decía cosas como esas sobre Sasuke. En ese momento se dio cuenta y miró a Naruto que le devolvía una mirada seria, ambos entendían que las cosas habían cambiado y que no iba a ser como antes. Sakura bajó la mirada. Por su parte, Ryu entendió que no era buena idea insultar a Bakasuke, es decir, a Sasuke, en presencia de la chica de inusual cabellos rosados, y, ahora que se fijaba, la muchacha era muy guapa.

- no te preocupes Naruto-kun, Sasuke tiene su forma de preocuparse… - dijo con un alo misterioso Tenshi – y en cuanto a Aiko, iba a venir con nosotros, pero le surgió un asunto que no podía ignorar.

- siempre me ha gustado su forma de expresarse – le comentó Temari a Hinata.

- ¿le conocías? – cuestionó Hinata sorprendida.

- he tenido un par de conversaciones con él cuando he ido a ver a mis hermanos a Hanako – le explicó la rubia.

- ya veo…

- pareces tener confianza con Sasuke¿no? – decía mientras Shikamaru con su mirada analizadora sobre Tenshi.

- sólo la justa – respondió Tenshi.

- ¿sólo la justa? – intervino Ken – eres, junto a Gaara, el único al que dirige la palabra, a nosotros si nos habla es para que nos callemos o para insultarnos.

- de todas formas, no está bien hablar mal de alguien si no está presente ¿cierto? – intervino Tenshi – en fin, recupérate y vuelve pronto a Hanako – le deseó el chico, mientras los otro empezaban a desfilar por la puerta.

- adiós Naruto-kun – se despidió Nobu, Ken le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- no te preocupes Naruto, en cuanto pueda te vuelto a traer otro cuenco de Ramen – le dijo Ryu, llevándose otra mala mirada por parte de Sakura.

- Naruto-kun… - dijo Lee cuando los cuatro muchachos se fueron - ¿ese chico no se parece un poco a ti hace unos años?

- es tu clon – agregó Kiba.

- ¿Qué llama Bakasuke a Sasuke? – preguntó Neji divertido desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- sí, y puede que se pareciese a mí… - suspiró Naruto – pero a veces llega a ser muy pesado. Por la mente de todos pasó cierto comentario que prefirieron callarse.

- por cierto¿no habréis visto a Kankuro, Chouji o Gaara antes de entrar, verdad? – preguntó Kiba a la chica de los cocos.

- estaban en la cafetería comiendo – contestó Tenten.

- ¡¿qué?! – exclamó el Inuzuka poniéndose de pie de un salto - ¡serán hijos de…! Están comiendo con mi dinero… - exclamó Kiba con intención de salir en busca de los muchachos.

- espera Kiba, yo también me tengo que ir – dijo Temari, levantándose también.

Mientras, bajando por las escaleras:

- bueno¿Cuál te ha gustado? – preguntaba Ken a Nobu.

- la castaña de los cocos.

- ¡pero si tiene novio! – exclamó Ken.

- ¿y?

- además es un par de años mayor que tú.

- ¿y? ya sabes que me gustan mayores, además la rubia es aun más mayor.

- esa si que estaba buena… - respondía Ken con mirada pervertida.

- ¿no era la hermana de Kankuro? – intervino Ryu.

- sí, Temari-san, ha venido un par de veces a Hanako… me encanta su tra…

Pero Ken no pudo terminar la frase ya que se llevó una colleja de Tenshi.

- ¡auch!… ¡¿a qué ha venido eso?!

- por salido.

Ryo se rió.

- enano pervertido… ¡auch! – se llevó otra de Tenshi.

- tú no te quedas atrás¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de adonde mirabas cada vez que veías a Sakura-san?

- así que te gusta el trasero de mi hermana¿eh? – salido de la nada, un Kankuro con cara de pocos amigos se crujía los nudillos. Detrás de él, venían Chouji terminando su paquete de papas y Gaara, con más cara de pocos amigos que su hermano.

- ¡Kankuro-san! – exclamó Ken empezando a sudar frío – cálmate, no lo decía con mala intención… además, estamos en un hospital y…

Mientras Kankuro zurraba de lo lindo al pobre chaval, Nobu murmuró para sí:

- al final el único que se ha librado he sido yo.

--

- maldita vieja… por su culpa no he podido ir a ver a Naruto – se quejaba Aiko mientras salía del hospital.

La noche ya había caído y las horas de visitas se habían acabado por hoy. El frío otoño se notaba ya, sobre todo de noche cuando refrescaba. Aiko iba con unas mangas cortas nada más, por lo que la carne de los brazos la tenía congelada y el vello de punta por el frío. Estaba frustrada y enfadada con su tía Tsunade, la había obligado toda la tarde a ayudarla a trabajar y ni siquiera había logrado sacarle información sobre Naruto. Además se llevó una bronca por haber regalado a un "desconocido" el colgante que ella le había dado. Aiko cada vez tenía menos paciencia.

Miró al edificio, la habitación de Naruto estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que si trepaba por un árbol quizás llegase a verle al menos, pero eso si tenía la suerte de que hubiese un árbol que diese a su ventana. Fue por la parte de atrás, lugar a donde daba la ventana de Naruto, sabía cual era su habitación y conocía perfectamente ese hospital, así que no tendría problemas en hacerle una visita a su ventana, aunque no sabía si el árbol que tenía en su mente se encontraba aun en su lugar.

Pero tampoco le dio tiempo a averiguarlo; esa zona estaba desierta y oscura, pero poco le importaba a ella, aunque le importó cuando unos brazos, salidos de la nada, la atraparon contra la pared y no la dejaron salir. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo que provocó que cerrase los ojos inconscientemente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que tenía un cuerpo a escasos centímetros de ella. Estaba protegido por la oscuridad, pero le reconoció por su olor y por su voz. Sin duda, ese olor sólo podía ser de un Uchiha.

- ¿Qué haces bestia? – exclamó ella sin dudarlo.

- eso debería preguntártelo yo – le respondió él - ¿Qué buscas de Naruto?

- yo no busco nada¿Qué buscas tú? – contraatacó ella, sin saber a qué venía eso.

- déjate de tonterías y jueguecitos, conmigo eso no funciona y lo sabes – respondió él firme. Su voz era un susurro grave, y su aliento se podía mezclar con el suyo, pero aun así, no se dejó intimidar.

- Naruto es mi amigo y no busco nada más de él que su amistad, lo creas o no – respondió ella, tornando su voz a una más seria.

- ja, me sorprendería… ¿Qué quiere Orochimaru de él?

- ¿de qué hablas?… y de todas formas, eso lo deberías saber mejor que yo¿hace falta que te recuerde quien es su ojito derecho? – cuestionó Aiko acercando más su rostro, demostrando no tenerle ningún temor.

- no te pongas gallita Tsuruya, que tu vida se podría desmoronar con un soplo de aire – susurró Sasuke con una voz sensual y a la vez amenazante, que pondría los pelos de punta al más valiente.

- ¿es una amenaza Uchiha? – dijo despreciando su apellido – recuerda que tu vida… también podría desmoronarse con el mismo soplo de aire.

Sasuke la escrutó en una mirada de odio.

- aléjate de Naruto – dijo claramente Sasuke.

- y si no quiero… ¿Qué harás? – Aiko disfrutaba de la escena, y Sasuke podía verlo en sus ojos. La misma mirada segura y temida, los mismos ojos brillantes de Orochimaru.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, a su oído, y le susurró con una voz grave y clara.

- te cazaré.

Aiko abrió los ojos a la vez que toda su seguridad se desmoronaba y como reacción sólo pudo empujarle. Iba a decir algo cuando alguien intervino.

- déjala en paz, Uchiha…

La voz proveniente de las sombras, aun más grave y tétrica que la del propio Sasuke, dio un paso adelante dejando media silueta de la persona a la luz. Parte de su cara y de sus ropas fueron alumbradas por la luz que salían de las ventanas del edificio. Le iluminó lo justo para ver unos cabellos pelirrojos y unos ojos verdes enmarcados en unas profundas y misteriosas ojeras.

Nadie, jamás, superaría la mirada demoníaca del demonio de la arena.

_**Fin del capítulo V.**_

* * *

Jiji… ce finit, por el momento. Vale, vale, vale, no me peguen por cortarlo ahí… ¡pero que sepáis que ni siquiera iba a poner de quien se trataba y al final me apiadé y di pistas obvias! U.u… bueno, hay mucho que comentar ya que es un capítulo muy largo y revelador, no os podréis quejar que tiene un poco de todo¡incluso salió Orochigay! xD allá vamos con los comentarios:

1.- Tenshi y Aiko: vemos un poquito más de sus personalidades y su lado oscuro por así decirlo. Decid la verdad¿Cuántos os esperabais que tuvieran relación con Orochimaru? Tenshi al fin se encuentra con Hyuuga boy y Hyuuga girl; empiezan los problemas para Aiko por su amistad con Naruto, ambos se ocultan cosas, y la gente de su alrededor no se lo pondrá fácil, entre ellos Sasuke (sigo recordando que éste no es un fic yaoi u.u) así que su amistad se volverá difícil de llevar (recordemos además que Aiko no sabe nada del secuestro de Naruto).

2.- secuestro y consecuencias: no se sabe nada nuevo por el momento del secuestro de Naruto pero sí sabemos por qué actuó así, a partir de aquí sacad vosotros vuestras conjeturas. Espero que haya quedado claro lo de las células y todo ese rollo, aunque a decir verdad no entiendo mucho de este tema y medio me lo estoy inventado, si hay alguien que entienda y le parezca una chorrada lo que he escrito, que me lo haga saber, es importante.

3.- La extraña escena antes del despertar de Naruto: es bastante "irreal" pero era otra forma de ver la situación. Naruto en ese sitio oscuro, abrazado por la soledad y rodeado de pesar, oyendo las voces de sus amigos a lo lejos, cada vez va recuperando su conciencia. Es una forma de mostrar la importancia de los amigos, lo que Naruto les importa. Por si no habéis reconocido quien habla en cada caso, el orden es el siguiente: Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura, Aiko.

Podría seguir comentando cada una de las escenas, pero no acabaríamos nunca. La canción de Beethoven que Orochimaru escucha es la 5ª sinfonía, y la que toca Tenshi al principio con la guitarra es un fragmento de _Without you_ de _Jesse McCartney_. Seguramente me dejo muchas cosas por comentar pero ya me las hacéis recordar vosotros con los review n.n

**Respuestas review: **

**Shaman:** T.T… que no hay forma de que lo dejes más largo, eh?… bueno, aun así me gusta que pienses que esté excelente, aunque es una calificación un poco alta pienso yo n.n pero igualmente me agrada. ¿Te esperabas algo así en el capítulo anterior? Espero que este haya roto tus expectativas xD. Nah, sólo espero que te guste también. Saludos.

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **me alegra saber que te gustó el Disclaimer anterior, espero que este también n.n un día le toca a uno, otro a otro, pero todos acabarán ridiculizados por mí n.n mientras que nadie se ofenda o lo encuentre ofensivo claro; supuse que Kisame era uno de tus personajes favoritos, por eso te pregunté si te había ofendido u.u Bueno, si no sabías como iba a explicar lo de Kyuubi, espero que la explicación dada por Tsunade sea de tu agrado, aunque esto es sólo del principio, ya que el enigma del secuestro del chico va para largo. De nuevo cuídate y déjame review, ne?

**Yume no Koneko:** pues si sólo yendo por el quinto no sabes que más decirme… lo llevas chungo porque el fic acaba de empezar xD. Así que Shino y Aiko bajo una nueva luz eh xD, sí, habrá tiempo para ver a Shino como lo describes tranquila, a Shino, a Gaara, a Shikamaru… a todos xD. Respecto a lo del ataque de Naruto… sí, intenté ponerlo lo más parecido a cuando de transforma en Kyuubi, pero ponerle los ojos rojos sería ya demasiado para un fic UA u.u aunque me quedé con las ganas, para que negarlo. Por supuesto que sí, Itachi no necesita el Sharingan activado para convencer a alguien de algo, una simple miradita y ya hacemos todas lo que él quiera xD, al menos yo. Aunque entre Itachi y Gaara… me quedo con el pelirrojo u.u es que mi pequeño demonio me tiene conquistada xD… quieres que involucre a Hinata y Gaara, mmm… se me ocurren un par de escenas para ellos jiji, pero no cuentes con que sean pareja final (o sí) u.u puesto que la única pareja que tengo clara es la de Gaara xD. Y no me aburres, al contrario, me encanta que me dejes review, y cuanto más largo mejor n.n y ya me dirás si tus teorías e hipótesis son correctas cuando hayas leído este capítulo. Y le pregunté a Itachi, pero no le quedan más nueces de Belcebú para que te puedas convertir en ardillas. Por cierto, el chiste de esto lo entenderán las personas que hayan visto One Piece, no se si tú lo habrás visto o no. Ja nee!

**Baphojr: **jaja (símbolo de victoria con los dedos) ¡ya no me cuesta escribir tu nombre! u.u si me hubieras dicho el truco antes… cof cof cof… ¡DIOS, QUE PEDAZO REVIEW! (salto de alegría mientras mis ojos siguen desorbitados) ¡SÍ! Eso SI que es un review… cof cof… xD eso fue lo que dije cuando lo vi en el correo… impresionante O.O… bueno, vayamos por partes (como dijo Jack el Destripador xD). No te cortes las venas que sino ¿quien me va a subir la moral tanto como tú? T.T… y a mi también me jode que los fic se corten en lo más interesante (una vez me tiré de los pelos u.u xD) pero es la única forma de que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo y además… jiji, es divertido leer la desesperación de la gente xD. Me gustaron tus conclusiones sobre el repentino ataque a Naruto, y te acercaste un poco a lo que le sucede pero no diré nada más v,v pasando a las parejas again… ninguna te gusta para Naruto u.u así que algo tendré que hacer para que te agrade alguna, y estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre el NaruSaku… ni cagando xD y la escena de su reconciliación seguramente muchos la malinterpretarán… pero bueno u.u… ¿Naruto con Hanabi? O.ô Si ni siquiera se conocen xD… bueno y el NejiHina no te gusta (a mi me son indiferentes como ya he dicho, pero si me gusta ver a Neji celoso por culpa de Kiba, aunque no tiene por qué ser por amor u.u hay muchos tipos de celos). Me halaga que me tengas en tus favoritos de verdad n.n yo también he leido 1503211205465413849… etc, fics pero no llego ni a 10 en favoritos xD, soy más exigente. Akatsuki ya aparecerá en su momento T.T aunque tengo unas ganitas de echarle mano ya… el kukuku de Orochigay me hace gracia, u.u aunque no sé que clase de risa es esa… y sobre lo de que Naruto muela a palos a Sasuke ¡yo también tengo ganas! Dios, que coraje me da que cuando Naruto parece que alcanza a Sasuke, éste sale con una súper velocidad o una súper técnica nueva y ya lo adelanta de nuevo ò.ó ¡todos sabemos que es el preferido de Kishimoto pero por dios, que alguien le baje el orgullo! y cuando entró en el cuerpo de Naruto e hizo desvanecer al Kyuubi ahí ya si que me hervía la sangre ò.ó… pero en fin u.u ¿te parecen chistosos Lee y Tenten juntos? Yo la verdad es que nunca había pensado ponerlos como pareja, pero se me hacía interesante ver que podía planear mi mente maquiavélica para romper esta pareja y formar el NejiTen… es que estoy harta del clásico: Tenten está enamorada de Neji pero él pasa de ella, así que se conforma con ser su mejor amiga y tal… ¡no! Y volviendo de nuevo a lo de Naruto poseído, en ese momento perdió la conciencia, le dominaron los instintos sicópatas y ala, a cargarse todo lo que se moviese xD. Creo que en el manga sí atacaría a quien fuese en ese estado, aunque fuese sólo indirectamente, como hizo con Sakura. Al principio lo pensé, me dije ¿y si pongo a Orochimaru como un maricón obseso de cuerpos masculinos? Pero preferí ponerlo con su personalidad, ya que él es uno de los malos del fic y de la serie, y necesita un poco de respeto y temor u.u aunque todos nos burlemos de él. Tenshi y Naruto si se llevarán bien… aunque como has podido ver, van a tener problemas cuando Aiko se meta por medio. Y sobre la reacción de Aiko después del casi ataque… también se ha visto, aunque quería poner una conversación entre ellos dos, pero era más urgente la que tenía pendiente con Sakura, es que estoy harta de escribir lo mal que se siente, lo mucho que llora, y todo lo arrepentida que está y bla, bla, a ver si puedo escribir un poquito sobre ella en un estado menos dramático… n.n muchas gracias por leerme y halagarme con tus palabras, en serio, me encanta tus review. Así que espero con ansias el próximo y también te deseo suerte tanto fuera como dentro del pc. Como tú dices: nos vamos leyendo n.n

**Yura:** Neechan!! n.n ya está, aquí tienes tu capítulo semanal publicado… aunque supongo que ahora me darás la lata para que publique o te pase el siguiente xD. Oye, la última vez no me retrasé, yo publico los viernes, pero como un capítulo lo publiqué un día antes pues ya to el mundo se me echaba encima u.u bueno, este capítulo es aun más largo que el anterior, mucha más lectura para que no te aburras n.n te dije que el Disclaimer lo iba a hacer sobre Kakashi y el equipo 7 pero al final se me ocurrió hacerlo sobre Hinata y Neji y también aproveché para infiltrar ahí a tu Kakashi xD. El fic ese que me recomendaste creo que lo leí hace tiempo u.u… no sé. Ya sabes que estoy apuntada a la prácticas de teletransporte con Kakashi-sensei, T.T pero es que me sale muy caro y creo que lo voy a dejar… Me alegra muchísimo que te gustase tanto el capítulo pasado, a ver que te parece la última escenita protagonizada por Sasuke jiji se caldea el ambiente… ¿No te has enterado? O.o este verano dijeron que el Planeta Plutón lo habían dejado de considerar planeta porque no cumple con todas las características (había una larga lista de motivos, pero sólo entendí que es muy pequeño pa' ser planeta xD) así que ahora es "un planeta menor" o una estrella muy grande xD, y yo no sé respirar en el espacio, es mi ego el que sabe respirar en el espacio, así que pregúntale a él. Oye, espero que ahora que hablamos por msn no dejes de dejarme review porque lloro T.T… y quiero mi regalo!! n.n a partir de ahora estaré pendiente del correo. ¡Hablamos pronto!

**Viri-chan:** si no tienes tiempo para leer no pasa nada u.u aunque Narutin y los demás se pondrán tristes si no saben que te pareció su vida u.u Por supuesto que apoyo los triángulos amorosos, faltaría más, no me divierto na reliándolo todo para que xD. Sobre Tenshi… puff, te sorprenderá el chiquillo, yo sólo te digo eso, prepárate, porque puede haber más de una sorpresa con los Hyuuga, mi clan preferido n.n (es que los Uchiha están muertos así que no cuentan xD). Y por fin un viernes que puedo publicar tranquilamente sin tener que estar hasta las tantas de la madrugada escribiendo a toda prisa xD. Respecto a tu pregunta en el prólogo se explica pero bueno, Aiko y Naruto se conocieron en el último verano, el cual lo pasaron juntos. Y sí, Gaara tiene su pareja perfecta pero mejor me la reservo n.n Hasta el próximo review y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Hiro-neko: **n.n hola, estoy bien¿y tú? Sí, pobre Narutin… T.T con lo mono que es y lo mucho que sufre… ¡no es justo!; ¡¿Por qué soy tan mala con él?! T.T… bueno, Tsunade ya ha explicado por encima (bueno no lo ha explicado pero ha salido la explicación en su escena xD) lo que le pasa a Naruto, aunque como ya he dicho, el enigma del secuestro va para laaaargo. Odio los fic cortos xD. Esta vez no estaba Yamato para controlarlo, por lo que tuvo que intervenir Sasuke u.u iba a hacer que fuese Gaara el que lo detuviese pero me contuve porque quedaba mejor Sasuke xD, ains mi Gaara que mono es n.n hay una razón para que Naruto esté tan frío con Kakashi, pero eso también saldrá a la luz más adelante. Ya viste la reacción de Aiko, pero la conversación entre ellos dos la pospongo para el próximo capítulo. Y Gaara ayudará mucho a Naruto, es la hora de devolverle todo lo que hizo por él, cosa que también saldrá en los flashs back de Gaara, Temari o Kankuro. Cuando leí tu review no había visto Naruto Shippudien (ahora sí lo he visto y creo que no deberían haber puesto lo de Sasuke porque ya se arruinó el momento u.u) y cuando me dijiste que Deidara era hombre… ¡NOOOO! T.T ¡yo quería que fuera mujer! (aunque su voz me gusta y la de Sasori también, pero la del último no me la esperaba tan grave) pero claro, pedirle a Kishimoto que haga a una mujer luchar bien y ganar un combate era pedirle demasiado u.u tengo una ganas de ver el combate contra Gaara… bueno, me voy despidiendo, hasta el próximo capítulo n.n espero también tu review.

**Aoi-Grimya: **me has dejado el review en el primer capítulo, así que no sé si habrás leído los siguientes capítulos y si me volverás a leer… pero por si acaso yo te respondo. La verdad es que me hizo gracia tu review, aunque fuese cortito. Tranqui, que no le veo muchas esperanzas al NaruSaku en mi fic, ya he explicado que los veo como hermanos.

**Joany: **tú también me has dejado el review en el prólogo… así que no sé si has seguido leyendo o no, o si vas a seguir… bueno, yo te respondo de todos modos. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir y que la historia es buena n.n

Bueno, hasta aquí los review… aunque he echado de menos a gente T.T… pero supongo que no encontraron el fic… o no tuvieron tiempo… o simplemente dejaron de gustarles T.T…

Si no recuerdo mal, creo que he dicho todo lo que quería, pero sino ya lo comento en el próximo capítulo. Una cosa antes de finalizar:

Como yo creo que todo el mundo vive donde yo, no me di cuenta que hay gente fuera de Andalucía que no sabe lo que es La Semana Blanca, así que lo explicaré: el 28 de febrero es el día de Andalucía, por lo que toda esa semana es fiesta en algunas partes de Andalucía, por suerte, en donde yo vivo lo es. Así que iba a dar una noticia esa semana, pero bah, ya la doy ahora.

**La semana del 5 al 12 de Marzo no hay capítulo**, es que me voy de viaje de fin de curso a Tenerife (un poco adelantado, lo sé u.u) y cuando vuelva me mataré a escribir xD, pero la semana que viene sí hay fic. Así que antes de irme me gustaría escribir algo especial, un One-short, Song-fic o algo como regalito de despedida (una semana, tampoco es tanto xD, pero es que me va a costar estar una semana sin ordenador T.T) así que si os gustaría leer algo especial, que no sea yaoi, decídmelo e intentaré escribirlo para complaceros esa semanita sin capítulo n.n

Espero vuestros comentarios, y para quien no sepa cómo dejarlo, sólo presiona el botoncito de abajo que pone "GO" y ala, escríbeme n.n

'Ta lue'!!

**_N_**yx.

23/02/07 - 15:05 pm


	7. Capítulo VI: Rivalidad

**Advertencia:** si no has visto Bleach no pillarás el chiste de la introducción u.u

**2ª Advertencia: **palabras mal sonantes u.u pero que al fin y al cabo todo el mundo dice.

* * *

(Leyendo un libro educativo y para todas las edades) 

**Kakashi:** mmm… jijiji… - cara pervertida.

**¿? **(Acercándose por detrás con una sonrisa maliciosa, que delataba lo que planeaba hacer)¡¡KAKA!!

**Kakashi:** ¡me cago en la…!… - Se queda mirando con su único ojos visible al ser que le ha asustado - ¡KYAA!; ¡Un fantasma!

**Obito:** ¡¿dónde?! (Asustado, mira en todas direcciones)

**Kakashi** (con una gota en la cabeza): déjalo… ¿Qué haces aquí Obito?

**Obito:** Uchiha-sama para ti… - ve como Kakashi le mira con indiferencia - … vale, vale, he venido a matar a un hollow.

**Kakashi:** ¡ay va!; ¡Que espada más chula! (ve el cuchillo jamonero que lleva colgado del cinto).

**Obito:** seeh – sonrisa egocéntrica - son la moda en la Sociedad de Almas.

**Kakashi:** bueno… ¿y qué tal todo en el más allá?

**Obito:** chungo, ahora mismo nos preparamos para la batalla contra Aizen y los suyos. Me han mandado a Konoha como Shinigami sustituto, no se sabe que le pasó al último.

…(En otro lugar)…

**Shinigami sustituto **(temblando de pies a cabeza): por favor… piedad…

**Orochimaru: **mira Sasuke, te he traído un nuevo juguetito.

…(De nuevo en la escena anterior)…

**Kakashi:** vaya, parece que no te aburres…

**Obito:** que va… - se sienta al lado de Kakashi y suspira - ¿y tú qué te cuentas?

**Kakashi:** pos na… aquí leyendo; Kurenai va a traer un churumbel, Asuma en tu barrio, y Gai ayudando a su alumno a superar el vicio al alcohol.

**Obito:** hay que ver como son las cosas…

**Kakashi:** ¿y qué tal el sensei?

**Obito:** le va bien siendo capitán del décimo cuarto escuadrón, es muy popular.

**Kakashi:** caray… ¿y Rin?

**Obito:** ¿quién?

**Kakashi:** la tía esa que te quitó el ojo y me lo implantó a mí sin anestesia ni nada, ya sabes, Rin.

**Obito:** ah, la chacha… no sé, no está muerta.

Kakashi: tampoco está viva.

Obito: …

Kakashi: …

Obito: … - se percata de algo - ¡ladrón, tienes mi ojo!

**Kakashi:** hey, hey, que me lo cediste voluntariamente.

**Obito:** ¡pero si aun no me había muerto cuando me lo robasteis!; ¡ni siquiera intentasteis sacarme de allí!

**Kakashi:** ¿sabes que los Uchihas fueron exterminados por Uchiha Itachi y que solo él y su hermano Sasuke siguen vivos?

**Obito:** que me dices… con razón el Rukongai está petado… ¡no me cambies de tema!

**Kakashi:** ¿sabes que en algunos foros de Internet me llaman el ninja-copia-comodín?

**Obito:** que me dices… ¿y eso?

**Kakashi:** porque salgo en muchas peleas importantes, doy una paliza a los enemigos, pero nunca termino de cargármelos u.u… es que como yo y todos nosotros, excepto los inventados por Nyx, pertenecemos a Kishimoto, el cual últimamente flipa con los rangos de poder de cada uno… pues eso, que nunca me deja terminar una pelea u.u

**Obito:** joe que chungo… aun así¡devuélveme mi ojo que me hace falta!

**Kakashi:** si el parche te queda muy bien…

**Obito:** ¡quiero mi ojo, quiero mi Sharingan!

**Kakashi:** ¿sabes que hay un tipo en Akatsuki, del cual yo no sé nada, que se rumorea que eres tú?

**Obito:** que me dices O.ô… pero si yo estoy muerto y soy Shinigami… ¿Cómo puedo ser un Akatsuki también?

**Kakashi:** mi no saber… pero vaya, que cuando me lo encuentre le pido explicaciones.

**Obito:** quiero mi ojo… T.T…

**Kakashi:** mira un pájaro volando – señala al cielo.

**Obito:** ¿Dónde? – mira a donde le está señalando Kakashi.

**Kakashi **(le quita el cuchillo jamonero)¡ja! ahora te quedas sin cuchillo por pesao.

**Obito:** ¡primero el ojo y ahora el cuchillo jamonero!… ¡eres un maldito ladrón!… ¡me chivaré al sensei como no me lo des!

**Kakashi:** ¿si me lo clavo me transarás los poderes de Shinigami? – mira con codicia el cuchillo jamonero.

**Obito:** ¬¬ tú has visto mucho Bleach…

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo VI:_ Rivalidad. _**

_Sasuke la escrutó en una mirada de odio. _

_- aléjate de Naruto – dijo claramente Sasuke. _

_- y si no quiero… ¿Qué harás? – Aiko disfrutaba de la escena, y Sasuke podía verlo en sus ojos. La misma mirada segura y temida, los mismos ojos brillantes de Orochimaru. _

_Sasuke se acercó más a ella, a su oído, y le susurró con una voz grave y clara. _

_- te cazaré. _

_Aiko abrió los ojos a la vez que toda su seguridad se desmoronaba y como reacción sólo pudo empujarle. Iba a decir algo cuando alguien intervino. _

_- déjala en paz, Uchiha… _

_La voz proveniente de las sombras, aun más grave y tétrica que la del propio Sasuke, dio un paso adelante dejando media silueta de la persona a la luz. Parte de su cara y de sus ropas fueron alumbradas por la luz que salían de las ventanas del edificio. Le iluminó lo justo para ver unos cabellos pelirrojos y unos ojos verdes enmarcados en unas profundas y misteriosas ojeras. _

_Nadie, jamás, superaría la mirada demoníaca del demonio de la arena. _

Aiko giró su cabeza alertada por la voz de su salvador. No es que tuviese miedo de Sasuke, pero la seguridad en sí misma había flaqueado. Quizás Tenshi tenía razón cuando decía que se había vuelto débil, pero a pesar de todo, eso era una buena noticia para ella, porque eso demostraba que volvía a ser humana, volvía a sentir miedo, angustia, desesperación, sentimientos no demasiado buenos, pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo. Miraba al muchacho que había intervenido, lo cierto es que lo único que sabía de él era que tenía un hermano, y que vivía en Hanako.

Sasuke también giró su cabeza pero más despacio y su amenazante mirada chocó con la de Gaara, igual de feroz. Él no titubeó, ni mostró ninguna expresión, sólo molestia por su interrupción. No sabía que hacía Gaara allí ni cuanto tiempo llevaba oculto, pero lo único que le preocupaba es cuanto habría podido oír. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Sasuke.

- eso no es asunto tuyo¿Qué haces tú? – respondió Gaara, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos negros.

- tampoco es asunto tuyo… - repitió Sasuke. Luego volvió la vista a Aiko, la cual le devolvió la mirada.

Sasuke no dijo nada más pero una mirada suya bastó para hacer saber a la muchacha que iba en serio la advertencia. Echó a andar despacio, sus pasos resonaban en la hierba. Cuando pasó al lado de Gaara se miraron de reojo pero ninguno se giró ni dijo nada. Sasuke se marchó pero hasta que no se perdió de vista, ninguno de ellos dos se movió o habló.

- será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, ya ha terminado el horario de visitas – le dijo Gaara, girándose dispuesto a irse.

- ¡espera! – exclamó ella alzando la mano inconscientemente. Él se detuvo esperando sus palabras – ni siquiera sé tu nombre…

- Gaara – respondió él, mirándola de reojo.

- Gaara… - susurró ella, grabándose su imagen en la memoria – gracias.

Aiko observó como el muchacho pelirrojo se marchaba en la misma dirección que el Uchiha, ambos hacia Hanako. Aiko suspiró más relajada, alzó la vista hacia la ventana de Naruto y suspiró, lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Gaara e irse a su casa. Ya volvería el día siguiente.

--

Estaban sentadas en el suelo de la azotea del instituto, como hacían en cada recreo. Era un sitio tranquilo al que no acudía casi nadie. En un pacto silencioso, ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerse mutua compañía en los recreos. Comían sus respectivos bocadillos en mutis, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Temari estaba de pie apoyada con los codos en la barandilla mientras miraba hacia las pistas de fútbol, donde muchachos de diferentes cursos se habían reunido para echar un partido. Aiko estaba sentada en el suelo, usando como respaldo la misma barandilla.

- el tiempo está chungo – murmuró Aiko mientras miraba las nubes.

- lloverá este fin de semana – respondió Temari sin girarse a mirarla.

- ¿te gusta la lluvia Temari? – la muchacha de las cuatro coletas notó el tono serio de su amiga, lo cual le extrañó.

- no. Me gusta el viento – respondió - ¿y a ti?

- mi madre solía decirme, que cuando llueve es porque los ángeles del cielo están llorando. Me pregunto por qué va a llorar mi madre – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Temari la escuchase.

Temari la miró de reojo, la chica estaba mirando el cielo, intentó descifrar su mirada pero no supo bien lo que se refugiaba en ella, ya que no era tristeza lo que mostraban sus inusuales ojos ámbar.

- cuando el viento me golpea en la cara, siento como si mi madre me hablase… supongo que cada uno tiene su propia forma de interpretar el tiempo. – contestó ella, haciendo que Aiko dirigiese su mirada hacia la rubia.

- ¿cómo murió? – preguntó sin contenerse, sentía como si pudiese preguntarlo sin recibir un rechazo en la respuesta. Temari suspiró pero siguió mirando al frente.

- murió al dar a luz a mi hermano pequeño.

- entonces murió feliz – respondió Aiko con seguridad.

Temari la miró a los ojos y no supo cómo, pero la seguridad en su mirada la relajaba y confortaba. No supo si estaba bien preguntarle, pero si ella lo había echo sin dudar, es que no le importaba que le preguntase.

- ¿y la tuya? – cuestionó la rubia, aun mirándola.

- mi madre… - dijo mientras se miraba la palma de la mano derecha – no murió feliz. – y una gota de lluvia cayó en la palma de su mano.

--

La clase de dibujo de la profesora Anko llegaba a su fin con el sonido del timbre. Los alumnos de 4º A comenzaban a recoger sus pertenencias. Naruto miraba su dibujo, se suponía que tenía que parecerse a la escultura que tenía delante, pero a decir verdad, no se parecía en nada. Lo de Naruto no era el dibujo precisamente. Suspiró resignado y echó un vistazo al de Hinata, la cual estaba sentada a su derecha. El de Hinata si que se parecía, no era una obra de arte, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para una buena nota, aunque la chica miraba el retrato sin convención.

- ojalá me saliera a mí así de bien… - se lamentó el rubio, atrayendo la atención de la Hyuuga.

- pero si apenas se parece… - contestó ella, un poco sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta de que el chico la miraba.

- mira el mío y cambia de opinión – respondió el chico mostrándole su intento de retrato.

- tienes razón Naruto, te ha quedado fatal – apoyó Shikamaru, sentado a su izquierda.

- ¿has visto acaso el tuyo? – exclamó Naruto ofendido, impidiendo a la vez que nadie más viese su retrato.

Shikamaru miró perezosamente su dibujo, era penoso, había que aceptarlo, pero al menos se parecía algo al original. Las mesas de la clase de dibujo estaban agrupadas de tres en tres, Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata se sentaban en la última fila, como en todas las clases, mientras que Gaara, Sakura y Sasuke tenían sus asientos en la primera fila.

- ¡uah!; ¡Sasuke-kun!; ¡es fantástico! – exclamaban algunas chicas que se habían puesto alrededor del Uchiha.

Naruto alzó la vista al lugar del escándalo y frunció el ceño. Miró su dibujo y luego volvió a mirar la coronilla del Uchiha, bufó molesto y terminó de recoger sus cosas, dispuesto a salir de la clase.

- ¡Naruto, ven un momento! – lo llamó Anko desde el principio de la clase.

- nosotros vamos tirando, que como lleguemos tarde a la clase de Gai-sensei ya sabes que nos pone a dar vueltas al campo – le dijo Shikamaru mientras salía con Hinata de la clase.

Naruto asintió y fue a hablar con la profesora. En el estrecho pasillo que había entre una fila de pupitres y otra, se cruzó con Sasuke, pero ni siquiera se dirigieron una mirada. Sakura había visto como se habían ignorado y apartado ambos para ni siquiera tocarse y suspiró apenada. Gaara, que estaba a su lado terminando de recoger, también había visto la escena y había fruncido el ceño imperceptiblemente.

- espero que esa frialdad no dure mucho – murmuró Sakura. Gaara no le respondió.

- Naruto – dijo Anko mientras repasaba su cuaderno del profesor, donde cada profesor apuntaba las notas de sus respectivos alumnos – has faltado dos semanas, además de que empezaste con retraso el curso, tienes muchos trabajos pendientes.

- lo sé – respondió el rubio desganado, con una mirada de aburrimiento.

- no quiero presionarte ya que acabas de salir del hospital, pero esos trabajos son esenciales para aprobar el trimestre. Así que te daré tiempo para que los vayas haciendo… ¿Qué tal hasta principios de Noviembre? Tienes casi un mes.

- me parece bien – respondió Naruto, el tono de la profesora no admitía réplica a pesar de que intentase ser amable con él. Naruto conocía las reacciones de esa mujer, así que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

- bien, puedes irte.

Naruto se reunió con Sakura y Gaara que le esperaban en la puerta y a paso ligero se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios del gimnasio, sin siquiera pasar por su clase para dejar las cosas de dibujo; para nadie era un secreto los castigos que Gai imponía a los alumnos por llegar tarde, dar 5 vueltas al patio a pata coja era algo por lo que nadie quería pasar, por eso cada vez que había educación física, todos se apresuraban a llegar pronto y no hacer esperar al profesor.

Por el camino, Naruto fue nombrando en voz alta los deberes que ya le habían mandado en las horas que llevaba de instituto, más los que Sakura le había dicho que tendría que hacer: cuatro trabajos para plástica, Anko era una mujer exigente y con sus dotes de dibujo le sería difícil llegar al aprobado; Kakashi le había mandado una larga lista de ejercicios del libro más una ficha con oraciones para analizar; se había pasado toda la hora de la clase de historia de Ibiki copiando los apuntes de matemáticas que Kurenai les había dictado durante toda su ausencia (ya que no tenían libro de matemáticas); además tenía que hacer los ejercicios de biología para Asuma más un trabajo que contaría para nota al final del trimestre, los ejercicios de inglés más el cuadernillo que venía con el libro para Genma, los ejercicios de francés más el cuadernillo para Hayate, por no contar con los trabajos de historia para Ibiki y ponerse al día con lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo en educación física con Gai. La lista no hacía más que aumentar y Naruto lo único que quería era tener un hueco libre para poder ir a comer al Ichiraku. La falta de Ramen empezaba a afectarle seriamente.

Además, había una cosa más que angustiaba al chico, había salido el sábado del hospital, después de asistir al interrogatorio de Tsunade y las innumerables pruebas que le había sometido la mujer para seccionarse de que su estado era estable. Tsunade le dijo también que se estaba jugando mucho al ocultarle todo esto a Sousuke, su tutor, por lo que esperaba que Naruto fuese completamente sincero y serio con todo este tema. Naruto le había contado todo lo que sabía respecto al tema, no era la primera vez que le ocurría y siempre pasaba de la misma forma. Intentaba recordar algo sobre los seis meses sin memoria que tenía y acababa desmayándose, cuando despertaba y sentía un poco de tensión acababa perdiendo el control sin saber por qué. Claro que Naruto omitió algunos detalles, porque no era cierto que no recordase nada, tenía recuerdos borrosos que habían ido apareciendo después de que perdiese el control sobre sí mismo, parecía que cada vez que se encontraba en ese estado recuperaba algo de su memoria, por eso Naruto estaba dispuesto a descontrolarse si hacía falta para recuperar sus recuerdos, porque sentía que había vivido algo importante que alguien no quería que recordase por algún motivo. Esto era antes, ahora, después de saber que intentó dañar a Tsunade y a Aiko, consideraba de nuevo si era realmente necesario saber que ocurrió durante ese tiempo. Por el momento sólo recordaba a una mujer, de cabello café y labios rosados. Recordaba su voz y su olor vagamente, pero sabía que esa mujer era real y que se hallaba en algún lugar, y una corazonada le decía que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Pero lo que más angustiaba a Naruto ahora mismo, era la reacción que Aiko había tomado con él. Sakura y algunos más le habían dicho que la muchacha había pasado a verle al hospital cuando aun estaba inconsciente, pero hacía cinco días que había recuperado la conciencia y aun no la había visto. Ni siquiera hoy en el instituto se la había cruzado, en los intercambios había ido a buscarla a su clase pero no estaba, parecía como si le estuviese huyendo y eso le preocupaba. Tenía que hablar con ella y explicárselo, cuando se conocieron en verano le había mentido la noche que se emborracharon y hablaron de su pasado y de los motivos por los que se había ido de Konoha. Él le había dicho que había sido por Sousuke, en ningún momento había mencionado nada del secuestro. Incluso muchas noches se había despertado gritando y sudando frío, por las pesadillas que solía tener, y ella había estado con él, y le había calmado, sin hacer jamás ninguna pregunta al respecto. Ahora que recordaba, nunca le preguntó nada respecto a las inusuales marcas de sus mejillas, ni a las demás cicatrices que se repartían por su piel, y eso que le había visto en bañador en incontables ocasiones. Así como tampoco él le había preguntado a ella sobre su pasado o su familia ni amigos. Ahora que se daba cuenta, apenas se conocían. Naruto pensaba en eso cuando Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- anímate Naruto, son muchos deberes pero tienes tiempo, además puedo ayudarte si quieres – se ofreció amablemente la pelirrosa.

- ¿eh?… ah eso… no pensaba en los deberes, pero gracias igualmente por la oferta – sonrió el chico – la verdad es que me va a hacer falta.

- ningún problema; y si no pensabas en eso¿en qué pensabas? – cuestionó Sakura, un poco curiosa, mientras andaban rápidamente por los pasillos.

- en Aiko – respondió sin percatarse de que ambos, Sakura y Gaara, habían puesto especial atención en él – no la he visto desde que pasó aquello.

- bueno, ya te he dicho que fue a verte al hospital varias veces – contestó Sakura.

- sí… pero no se trata de eso. – los otros dos notaron la preocupación de su amigo.

- Naruto – dijo Sakura tras compartir una mirada con Gaara - ¿de qué conoces a esa chica?

- hemos pasado el verano juntos – dio por toda explicación, pero al ver como no era bastante para sus amigos continuó – a estas alturas, supongo que para ninguno es secreto lo del secuestro y lo que me ocurrió después – Sakura bajó la mirada, no estaba orgullosa de la manera en la que se había enterado. – perdí la memoria, la recuperé, aunque con lagunas, pero me costó mucho tiempo hacerlo. Estuve mucho tiempo bajo observación y tal… cuando por fin pude salir de aquel centro, me fue muy difícil volver a la normalidad, y hasta este verano no pude sentirme… normal de nuevo. Y fue gracias a ella. Por eso es tan importante para mí – les explicó Naruto mientras caminaban por los jardines.

Gaara meditaba sus palabras, no había dicho nada en todo el camino pero había estado atento a cada palabra. No sabía hasta que punto Naruto conocía a la chica, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la reacción de Sasuke en el hospital. Algo no encajaba, había algo que Sasuke sabía que todos ellos desconocían, incluido el propio Naruto. Sí, había defendido a la chica aquella noche, pero eso no significaba que confiara en ella. Conocía a Sasuke, llevaba casi cinco meses conviviendo con él bajo el mismo techo, y aunque no hablaban mucho habían aprendido a conocerse, a entenderse y ambos se respetaban. A decir verdad, y pese a todo, Gaara confiaba más en Sasuke que en ella, por la simple razón de que a él le conocía y a ella no. Gaara siempre había sido muy desconfiado con la gente, y aunque ahora se abría más a la gente, bueno sólo a sus amigos más cercanos, la desconfianza que sentía por el resto del mundo seguía vigente, era algo que no podía evitar. No había escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido Sasuke y Aiko, sólo el final, pero Sasuke no iba por la vida amenazando, así que si lo había hecho era por alguna razón de peso. También había contemplado como él y Naruto habían pactado silenciosamente ignorarse y aunque parecía que el Uchiha pasaba del rubio, Gaara sabía que él tenía su propia forma de preocuparse, él mismo lo había comprobado. No había hablado con Sasuke de aquella noche, en realidad, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, y eso que iban y venían juntos del instituto. Por el momento se mantendría al margen de todo, simplemente sería un espectador, hasta que llegase el momento de actuar. Si llegaba ese momento, claro.

Sakura, por otro lado, se había quedado meditando en las palabras de Naruto, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la importancia que esa chica ejercía sobre Naruto. A Sakura no le había caído muy bien, aunque realmente no la conocía; había oído a Ino hablar de ella y quizás eso había influido en que tuviera esa mala imagen de ella, pero cuando la había visto en el hospital, preocupada por Naruto, supo que no podía ser mala persona. Quizás se había apresurado al juzgarla, y quizás Ino también, pero su rubia amiga tenía la costumbre de juzgar a las persona por la primera impresión que le causaba. Sakura se propuso, después de escuchar hablar a Naruto así de ella, conocerla. Aunque a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de envidia, la misma punzada que había sentido cuando los vio abrazarse con tanta alegría el día en que se reencontró con Naruto. Sentía como si toda la atención que el chico le había dedicado durante años a ella, atención que no supo valorar, recayese ahora sobre Aiko. Pero ella no era quien para reprochar ni exigir nada, al contrario, debería estar feliz por su amigo. Pero no podía evitar sentir esa punzada en su corazón.

- ¡Naruto! Gai-sensei te va a hacer dar 5 vueltas a la pata coja como no te des prisa – exclamó Kiba cuando se cruzaron con ellos un poco antes de llegar al gimnasio.

- ¡será mejor que borres esa sonrisa Kiba! Te he visto caerte en la carrera desde la ventana – se burló Naruto.

- ¡cállate! – exclamó Kiba.

- ¡frentuda! He superado el tiempo que hiciste la semana pasada – le dijo Ino a Sakura con sonrisa victoriosa.

- tranquila cerdita, que ahora me encargaré de superarlo – le respondió Sakura.

- por cierto¿y Aiko? – cuestionó Naruto parándose un momento.

- sigue en los vestuarios, creo – contestó Ino caminando hacia atrás, mientras Kiba y Shino iban más adelante.

- vale – respondió Naruto echando a correr para alcanzar a Gaara, Sakura ya entraba en los vestuarios femeninos.

Y, tal y como había dicho Ino, la muchacha terminaba de guardar su uniforme de educación física para regresar a la clase. Sakura entró, había dos compañeras más de clase cambiándose. La Haruno iba a acercarse a Aiko para decirle algo, pero ella no le dejó oportunidad ya que salió corriendo de los vestuarios. Sakura se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero en lugar de enfadarse prefirió darse prisa y cambiarse.

--

Después del calentamiento, que había consistido ni más ni menos que en dar cinco vueltas a todo el recinto, y de los estiramientos, Gai los había reunido para explicar lo que iban a hacer en esa clase.

- ¡bien! En primer lugar, y para dejar que recuperéis el aliento, lo cual indica vuestra falta de ejercicio – comenzó Gai mirando a sus extasiados alumnos – quiero comunicaros que al fin nos hemos puesto de acuerdo los profesores respecto a los clubs y sus horarios. Entre Kakashi y yo nos ocuparemos de los equipos de baloncesto y fútbol, sólo deciros que las reglas son las mismas que las de los años anteriores. Las pruebas empiezan esta tarde a las 5 las de fútbol y a las 6 las de baloncesto. La profesora Anko se encarga de los clubs de atletismo y natación, las pruebas son esta tarde también, a las 5 las de atletismo y a las 6 las de natación. Y sobre el equipo de animadoras… la verdad es que no sé nada, eso es cosa de Anko y Kurenai. ¿alguna pregunta?

- ósea que tenemos que elegir entre los deportes de Gai-sensei y los de Anko-sensei – comentó Shikamaru desganado.

- ¿y el club de kárate? – cuestionó un alumno.

- también lo dirigimos entre Kakashi y yo, las pruebas son hoy a las 7 – respondió Gai.

Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, antes solían competir en todos los deportes, el rubio estaba casi seguro de qué deportes escogería el Uchiha. Sasuke giró su cabeza al notar una mirada sobre él, y se encontró con la mirada azulada de Naruto, en sus ojos había un brillo de reto que Sasuke captó. Volvió a girar su cabeza y aunque nadie lo notó, en su rostro había una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Naruto por su parte, pensaba seriamente en que apuntarse. Hacía bastante tiempo que no hacía deporte, exceptuando este verano que jugaba a baloncesto y bádminton con Aiko en las pistas de los apartamentos de verano, pero en lo que se refiere a juego se pies, hacía mucho que no tenía un balón de fútbol entre sus pies.

- ¿a qué os vais a puntar? – preguntó Hinata, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- creo que probaré con natación – respondió Sakura – además de los de ciencias y debate.

- ¿no es demasiado Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto impresionado.

- ¿no vais a competir tú e Ino este año por el puesto de capitana en las animadoras? – intervino Shikamaru; ninguno hacía caso de las explicaciones de Gai sobre lo que iban a hacer en esa clase.

- ¿desde cuando está vacante el puesto de capitana? – cuestionó Sakura sorprendida - ¿acaso Temari lo ha dejado?

- creo que sí – respondió Shikamaru. Aunque lo que más sorprendió a Sakura fue que él se hubiera enterado antes que ella o que Ino, ya que sin duda, la Yamanaka llevaba codiciando ese puesto desde que entraron al instituto y si supiese que estaba vacante, ya se habría enterado Sakura por su amiga.

- ¿y tú Hinata? – preguntaba de mientras Naruto a la Hyuuga.

- pues… creo que el de cocina, y a lo mejor el de pintura – respondió.

- pintas muy bien ya te lo he dicho – la halagó Naruto a lo que la chica se ruborizó levemente.

- gracias. ¿Y tú, Naruto-kun?

- ni idea.

- ¿no vas a apuntarte al de fútbol? – preguntó un poco sorprendido Shikamaru.

- veamos… las dos U, Uchiha y Uzumaki – llamó Gai. Los aludidos levantaron las miradas hacia el profesor.

Sasuke avanzó y se colocó en la línea de salida, mientras que Naruto, confundido, no sabía ni qué tenía que hacer.

- tienes que correr los 400 m lisos – le dijo Gaara, el cual si había estado prestando atención.

Gai había estado hablando de que tenían que hacer una serie de pruebas de las que se examinarían al final del trimestre, y que empezarían con la de velocidad. Por lo que quería ver el ritmo y la velocidad de cada uno de ellos. Estaban en las pistas de atletismo, por suerte hacía un día nublado, por lo que el sol no los asaría como en otras ocasiones.

Naruto se abrió paso entre los alumnos y se puso en la línea de salida junto a Sasuke, el cual ya estaba preparado para salir.

- Tsunade-sama no me ha comentado nada sobre que no pudieras hacer deporte¿tienes algún impedimento? – le preguntó Gai antes de dar la orden de salida.

- ninguno – contestó.

Naruto miró un momento de soslayo a Sasuke.

- preparados… - se inclinaron para prepararse.

- morderás el polvo, como solías hacer – le murmuró Sasuke, aunque ni él mismo supo por qué lo dijo.

- listos… - se levantaron un poco pero aun mantenían las manos en el suelo.

- je, sigues tan creído como siempre – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina – seguramente tu ego habrá crecido mucho en mi ausencia.

- ¡ya! – y sin perder el tiempo, salieron disparados hacia la meta.

Al principio, fue Sasuke quien empezó a coger ventaja. Naruto le seguía no de muy lejos. Ninguno tenía intención de perder de ningún modo, ambos se sintieron como si hubieran vuelto a la época en la que competían por cualquier cosa. Naruto no podía evitar tener una sonrisa en la cara mientras corría, era como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Sasuke se sintió igual. Pero ambos sabían que esa sensación sólo era momentánea y que nunca se podría borrar todo ese tiempo y todas las cosas que ocurrieron entonces.

Naruto corría tras Sasuke y no pudo evitar fijarse en la zona de entre el cuello y el hombro, donde Sasuke tenía el tatuaje, la camiseta que llevaba se lo dejaba a vista. Naruto frunció el ceño, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Sasuke seguía ahí y no con Orochimaru. Era una curiosidad que le estaba matando, pero por supuesto no lo admitiría. Había crecido un pequeño orgullo que le impedía a Naruto hablar de Sasuke abierta y directamente con quien fuese, aunque si ocurría como en el hospital, que no era él quien empezaba la conversación, no tenía ningún problema para hablar del tema.

Naruto alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras se concentraban en la carrera. En la curva consiguió ponerse a su altura. Se miraron de reojo. Sasuke aceleró. Naruto se sorprendió de que a la velocidad a la que iban pudiese acelerar aun más. Naruto cerró los puños haciendo un esfuerzo por acelerar aunque sabía que estaba en su máximo. Entonces pasó algo extraño, las mejillas de Naruto le ardieron, lo cual provocó que cerrase los ojos brevemente, cuando los volvió a abrir, sintió como si fuese una nueva persona. Sentía como sus piernas corrían más rápido y con menos esfuerzo. Lo cual al principio le pareció extraño pero bueno, sobre todo cuando volvió a alcanzar a Sasuke. El Uchiha le miró de reojo y sorprendido de que pudiese seguirle a ese ritmo, así que aceleró una tercera vez, llegando ahora sí a su máximo. Naruto volvió a alcanzarle sin esfuerzo, sintiendo como si sus pies no tuvieran límite al correr. La meta estaba a unos pasos de ellos e iban igualados. Sasuke no podía acelerar más pero tampoco se detuvo. Naruto se centró en llegar antes que él. Pasaron la meta casi a la vez, aunque Naruto un poco más adelante que Sasuke. El Uchiha comenzó a frenar a la vez que veía como Naruto no lo hacía, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que la competición había terminado. Por su parte, Naruto sentía como si hubiese perdido el control de sus piernas, por más que intentaba frenar no lo conseguía y si seguía a ese ritmo se chocaría contra la pared. Escuchó los gritos de sus amigos a los lejos, pero no podía hacer nada. Sasuke, ya parado, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y con la respiración agitada, le miraba sin entender que le ocurría. Naruto no pensó lo que hizo, simplemente actuó. Ya que no podía detener sus piernas, se lanzó al suelo hacia delante usando las manos para parar el golpe. Cayó pero la velocidad a la que iba lo impulsó varios metros hacia delante, hasta caer boca arriba y finalmente frenar ayudado de las manos, que las rozaba en el suelo para pararse. Ya quieto, se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo, hasta quedar sentado. Las mejillas le habían dejado de arder, se miró las manos, las yemas de sus dedos deberían estar quemadas por intentar frenarse, sin embargo, estaban intactas, aunque le ardían levemente. Levantó su mirada incrédula hasta los ojos negros de Sasuke, el cual lo miraba con expresión de desconcierto.

El profesor Gai y los demás alumnos se acercaron a los chicos, Naruto se levantaba mientras todos se preocupaban por su estado.

--

El timbre que anunciaba la salida de las clases sonó al fin y los pasillos no tardaron de llenarse de alumnos que luchaban por salir del instituto de una buena vez y respirar el aire contaminado de la ciudad, aunque después de una mañana entera entre esas paredes, el aire de la calle parecía toda una bendición, al menos para los más exagerados.

Aiko se apresuró a salir, si esperaba más se formaría una gran cola en las puertas donde toda la gente empezaría a empujar para intentar salir a lo bestia. Kiba la siguió y Shino tampoco se hizo de esperar. Por su parte, Chouji e Ino se quedaron a esperar a Shikamaru ya que como vivían en el mismo barrio iban y venían juntos. En la salida, Kiba llamó a una chica:

- ¡Hinata! – la aludida, que salía acompañada por Naruto y Gaara; y un poco más atrás Sakura hablaba, o al menos lo intentaba, con Sasuke.

- Kiba-kun, hoy no te he visto – saludó la chica llegando a su altura; Kiba, Shino y Aiko se habían alejado de la multitud.

- ni yo a ti¿vais a venir esta tarde a las pruebas? – preguntó Kiba en general, refiriéndose a las pruebas para entrar en los diferentes clubs.

- no hay más remedio¿no? – dio por toda respuesta Naruto, mientras fijaba su mirada en Aiko, la cual estaba detrás de Kiba.

- entonces supongo que nos vemos a las 5 – habló una voz desde atrás, era Lee, el cual llegaba junto con Neji, Tenten y Kankuro.

- bueno, yo vengo antes para apuntarme a los de ciencias y debate que luego no hay plazas – comentó Sakura.

- ya está aquí la frentuda empollona – dijo Ino burlándose de ella, lo que hizo provocar una nueva pelea entre las dos muchachas a las que ignoraron de inmediato.

- bueno, entonces nos vemos luego – se despidió Kankuro mientras echaba a andar cuesta arriba, rumbo a Hanako. Sasuke y Gaara ya se habían adelantado, seguidos por la mirada de Aiko, la cual no podía evitar preguntarse que tipo de relación tenían esos dos. - ¿te vienes Naruto?

- voy – respondió el rubio – esta tarde quiero hablar contigo, Aiko – dijo claramente el muchacho. Ella simplemente asintió.

Kiba, Shino, Aiko, Sakura Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee y Tenten echaron a andar cuesta abajo, para luego girar hacia la izquierda y caminar hacia el distrito Este, ya que el Instituto Elemental de Konoha se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, siendo el edificio que conectaba los cuatro distritos. A Hinata y Neji les esperaba la limusina de los Hyuuga para llevarlos a casa, Aiko no pudo evitar fijarse, debían de tener mucho dinero para que les recogiesen en limusina. Temari, la única que faltaba, ya se había ido antes, rumbo al pequeño apartamento en el que vivía.

Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji eran los primeros que se separaban del grupo, tomando una calle hacia la derecha. Luego Sakura y Lee cogían otra calle hacia la izquierda. A Kiba le pillaba de camino su casa, al igual que Tenten, hasta que finalmente eran Shino y Aiko los que quedaban.

Lee vivía a dos calles más arriba de Sakura, por lo que la acompañaba hasta su casa y luego subía la cuesta a la suya. Por el camino, iban hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que él sacó un tema en concreto.

- oye Sakura-san – después de tantos años, aun la seguía llamando con esa formalidad - ¿no deberíamos celebrar que Naruto-kun ha salido del hospital? Además no hace mucho fue el cumpleaños de Ino y Shikamaru, si mal no recuerdo.

- Lee-san, me da a mí que buscas una excusa para emborracharte – sonrió Sakura, el muchacho enrojeció de vergüenza.

- ¡no! No es eso, yo sólo…

- era broma Lee-san – rió ella al ver su reacción – en realidad creo que es buena idea.

- ¿ah si? – el chico se sorprendió.

- sí, además este sábado es el cumpleaños de Naruto, 10 de octubre. – dijo ella, calculando mentalmente por si se equivocaba.

- ¡pues más motivo aun! – exclamó el muchacho felizmente – pero creo que sería mejor hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

- estoy de acuerdo, no dijo nada, pero sé que Ino quería celebrar su cumpleaños, pero como Naruto estaba en el hospital y eso pues no era plan. ¿Qué te parece si se lo decimos a los demás esta tarde?

- sí, buena idea¡hace tiempo que no nos divertimos todos juntos! – exclamó Lee, luego añadió más serio – últimamente hemos tenido mucha tensión, creo que lo mejor es que nos relajemos un poco ¡y disfrutamos de nuestra juventud! – lo último lo exclamó más enérgicamente.

- estoy de acuerdo Lee-san, pero estás llamando demasiado la atención – dijo ella un poco avergonzada, al darse cuenta que más de uno se le había quedado mirando.

Mientras, camino a la Residencia Hanako:

- oye Kankuro – decía Naruto.

- dime.

- Hanako es una residencia para chicos, pero… ¿Qué pasa con Temari?

- ella vive en un apartamento al sur.

- ah¿se lo paga tu padre?

- nuestro padre está en la cárcel por estafa – dijo tranquilamente. Naruto, que no lo sabía, no supo como reaccionar.

- yo… no lo sabía, Kankuro.

- no pasa nada hombre – le sonrió él – el muy hijo de puta robaba dinero del ayuntamiento de Suna y se lo gastaba en sus putitas y además… - Kankuro cayó lo que iba a decir – dejémoslo en que los tres le odiamos y nos alegramos de que esté en la cárcel – concluyó, aunque al clavar sus ojos en Gaara, que andaba más adelante con Sasuke, Naruto supo que el pelirrojo había tenido problemas con su padre.

- ¿y entonces como se paga tu hermana el apartamento? – preguntó Naruto, volviendo a lo anterior.

- trabaja por las tardes a media jornada – explicó, aunque su cejo fruncido mostraba que no estaba de acuerdo.

- debe de ser duro estudiar y trabajar a la vez – comentó Naruto.

- lo es, pero la muy cabezota no me deja que la ayude con sus gastos – dijo Kankuro molesto – he tenido muchas peleas con ella sobre este tema, aunque al final llegamos a un medio acuerdo, del que no estoy de acuerdo por cierto.

- ¿Qué acuerdo? – preguntó Naruto, aunque no supo si debía seguir indagando más. Pero al parecer, Kankuro o necesitaba desahogarse o realmente le tenía bastante confianza como para contárselo.

- si yo no trabajaba y me centraba en los estudios, ella terminaría el bachillerato, aunque no dejaría de trabajar.

- pero vuestro padre, aunque esté en la cárcel, debería pagarle una vivienda, que es menor de edad.

- por eso mismo, Temari cumplió 18 el verano pasado.

- bueno, pero mientras no deje los estudios tampoco es tan malo¿no? – cuestionó Naruto sin verlo tan grave como parecía verlo Kankuro.

- es que ése no es el problema – hizo una pausa para suspirar. Kankuro miraba al frente seriamente – Temari tiene que trabajar para demostrar a los de asuntos del menor que puede ganar dinero y así mantenernos a Gaara y a mí, a pesar de que nosotros vivamos en Hanako. Temari tiene nuestra custodia hasta que él y yo seamos mayores de edad.

- pero no lo entiendo Kankuro¿Por qué tiene Temari que hacer todo eso? – preguntó Naruto.

- porque, después de que metieran a nuestro padre en la cárcel le quitaron nuestra custodia, y sin un tutor legar, nos mandarían a un orfanato de Suna, nos acabarían separando, a pesar de la edad que tenemos, así que Temari no quiso que eso ocurriese. – se hizo otra pausa en la que Kankuro calló para coger aire, Naruto no interrumpió el silencio y siguió escuchando atento – al principio, era Tsunade-sama la que tenía nuestra custodia, pero desde Junio, Tsunade-sama no pudo seguir con nuestra custodia ya que tenía que encargarse de su sobrina. Así que Temari le pidió a Tsunade-sama que esperase dos meses más, para que cuando en Agosto cumpliese los 18, ella pudiese coger nuestra custodia. Es todo un lío muy raro – acabó suspirando Kankuro.

- vaya… - Naruto estaba asimilándolo todo – un momento¿Tsunade obaa-chan tiene una sobrina? – parpadeó el rubio sin comprender. Kankuro se rió en su cara.

- Naruto… has cambiado, pero sigues siendo un poco cortito – le dijo, cosa que molestó al rubio – la sobrina de Tsunade-sama es tu amiga Aiko.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Naruto, haciendo que Gaara y Sasuke, los cuales iban delante, se girasen por el pequeño grito. Kankuro volvió a reír.

- ¿en serio no lo sabías?

- ¡me estoy enterando ahora!… Aiko… no me había dicho nada – comentó el Uzumaki pensativo.

- ¿tampoco te lo había dicho Tenshi? – le preguntó Kankuro.

- ¿Tenshi?… ¿Qué tiene que ver Tenshi con Aiko? – parpadeó confuso.

- ¡son amigos de la infancia!… ¿tampoco lo sabías? – Kankuro si que estaba sorprendido - ¿Qué clase de amistad tienes tú con ella que ni siquiera sabes las cosas más básicas?

- eso me pregunto yo… - murmuró Naruto pensativo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en su visita al hospital, Tenshi la había nombrado, sólo que no cayó en cuenta en aquel momento. Definitivamente, tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar con Aiko. Y de esa tarde no pasaba.

--

- ¡dios…que pijada de instituto! – exclamó observando a su alrededor.

- no lo digas muy alto o te pegan – rió ella.

- ¡pero si hasta tenéis dos gimnasios! – volvió a exclamar mientras caminaban por los jardines – desde luego, como se nota que estamos en el barrio rico.

- ¡ah¡Kiba, dile a tu chucho que se aleje de mí! – se escuchó gritar a una voz no muy lejos. Aiko y Tenshi llevaron sus miradas hacia la chica rubia que había gritado.

- pero si no te va a hacer nada, Akamaru tiene una muy buena educación – contestó Kiba, sin dudas divertido por la situación.

- ¡que se aleje!

Ino estaba contra un árbol mientras el pequeño Akamaru de un metro de altura intentaba mostrarle su cariño. La rubia Yamanaka no podía mostrar mejor su expresión de asco. Aiko y Tenshi llegaron a su altura.

- ¿ese perro es tuyo Kiba? – preguntó Aiko poniéndose detrás de Tenshi, demostrando también su fobia a los perros.

- sí, se llama Akamaru; Akamaru, saluda a Aiko – le dijo Kiba, el perro blanco se acercó amistosamente a los muchachos, Aiko retrocedió mientras que Tenshi lo acarició por la cabeza y orejas.

- muy mono Kiba¡pero dile que se aleje! – exclamó Aiko.

- ¿también te dan miedo los perros? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿y a quien no le daría miedo un chucho como ese? – exclamó Ino – te lo digo en serio¡el tamaño de tu perro no es normal!

- su raza es poco común, pero si es normal su tamaño, incluso puede seguir creciendo un poco más – habló Tenshi, dejándose lamer la mano por Akamaru.

- ya salió el amante de los animales – murmuró Aiko mientras se acercaba a Ino.

- así es… - dijo Kiba sorprendido – soy Inuzuka Kiba – dijo levantando la mano para presentarse.

- Tenshi – dijo por todo saludo el chico.

- ¿es amigo tuyo? – preguntó Ino a Aiko, rompiendo el mutis que llevaban desde principios de curso.

- Ajá, y como yo viene de los barrios bajos – dijo Aiko esperando ver la reacción en la cara de Ino, la cual mostró decepción, aunque intentó disimularlo.

Akamaru ladró y salió corriendo hacia los recién llegados, se tiró encima de Lee y empezó a lamerle la cara mientras el muchacho reía. Junto a él, venían Sakura, Tenten y Shino. Akamaru dejó a Lee y correteó al lado de las chicas, para acabar ladrando a Shino, el cual mostró indiferencia. Aiko e Ino dieron un bote al escuchar el ladrido del perro.

- Kiba, dile a tu chucho que se calle o le pego una patada – dejó claro Shino.

- guárdate tus amenazas si no quieres que te muerda – contestó Kiba refiriéndose obviamente a su perro.

- ¿y los demás? – preguntó Sakura a Ino.

- aun no han llegado, bueno, Shikamaru y Chouji están ahí tirados – dijo señalando detrás de ella a la pequeña cuesta que bajaba hacia las pistas, donde ambos muchachos estaban recostados en la hierba.

- ya veo… - Sakura se percató de la presencia de Tenshi - ¿uhm? Tú eras… ¿Tenshi-san, me equivoco?

- así es, Sakura-san; Naruto y los demás estaban terminando de comer cuando me fui de Hanako, así que tardarán un poco todavía en llegar – contestó con una sonrisa simpática el muchacho.

- tú… hacía tiempo que no te veía – saludó Shino, creando una tensión en el ambiente que todos notaron.

- Aburame-san – dijo Tenshi girándose lentamente – sí, hacía tiempo…

- eh, Tenshi, voy a enseñarte el instituto¿vale? – le propuso Aiko cogiéndole del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándole de allí, ya que se olía lo que iba a suceder entre ellos dos.

- ¡frentuda!; ¡¿de qué conoces a ese bombón?! – exclamó Ino a los cuatro vientos una vez Aiko y Tenshi se hubieron alejado. Shikamaru, recostado en la hierba, suspiró desganado cuando la voz chillona de Ino le caló los oídos.

- vive en Hanako, con Sasuke-kun y los demás, además es amigo de Naruto. Le conocimos el día que fuimos todos a ver a Naruto al hospital, el día que tuviste que quedarte en la floristería – dijo Sakura a propósito. Ino no tardó en empezar otra de sus muchas peleas.

- ese chico… me recuerda a… - pero Tenten no terminó su frase.

- Tenten, Lee… Anko acaba de llegar a las pistas de atletismo – anunció Chouji desde la hierba.

- ¡maldición! – exclamaron los aludidos dirigiéndose a los vestuarios para cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

Naruto y Kankuro corrían todo lo que podían para llegar a tiempo. Se habían entretenido escuchando una anécdota de Ryo en la residencia y se les había hecho tarde. Gaara y Sasuke hacía rato que se habían ido. Por suerte ya traían el chándal puesto, por lo que soltaron la bolsa en el gimnasio y se apresuraron a reunirse con los demás. Extrañamente, Gai no había llegado todavía.

- ¿y Gai-sensei?… - preguntó Naruto al resto recuperando el aliento por la gran carrera.

- aun no ha llegado – le respondió Shikamaru - ¿seguro que es buena idea apuntarte a algún deporte después de lo de esta mañana?

- no hay de qué preocuparse – volvió a responder Naruto.

- oh dios… me encanta los pantaloncitos de deporte de las chicas – comentó Kankuro al lado del chico rubio, con una mirada pervertida a las chicas del atletismo, poniendo especial atención en Tenten.

- me avergüenza ser tu hermano – comentó Gaara, alejándose de él.

- ¿uhm, Gaara?… ¿vas a puntarte a algún deporte? – le preguntó Naruto, que él recordase, al pelirrojo no le gustaba el juego en equipo.

- sólo vengo de espectador – respondió el pelirrojo alejándose del grupo. Naruto se quedó un poco pillado pero centró su atención en Aiko y Tenshi, los cuales se acercaban.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – saludó alegremente Tenshi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tenshi? – preguntó sorprendido.

- quería ver el instituto de la enana – sonrió él, posando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Aiko.

Aiko no le respondió nada pero le dio un buen capón delante de todos. Naruto observó entonces, que era verdad lo que le había contado Kankuro, ellos dos eran buenos amigos y al parecer de hacía tiempo.

- ¿a qué te vas a puntar, Naruto-kun? – le preguntó Tenshi, mientras se frotaba el lado dolorido, definitivamente, Aiko tenía demasiada fuerza.

- Shikamaru¿a qué se va a apuntar Sasuke? – le preguntó Naruto al chico de los pendientes, el cual bostezaba en ese momento, perezosamente respondió.

- supongo que a fútbol y kárate, es a lo que se ha estado apuntando los otros años – respondió Shikamaru, entrando en la conversación.

- entonces fútbol – le contestó Naruto a Tenshi, el cual elevó una ceja.

- creía que preferías el baloncesto – intervino Aiko, Naruto la miró a los ojos.

- si tú juegas…

- jugaré. – afirmó ella.

- entonces fútbol y baloncesto – se corrigió, dirigiéndose a Tenshi.

- tienes que elegir uno de los dos – le dijo Shikamaru – porque luego vienen los campeonatos contra los otros institutos y muchas veces los partidos se juegan a la vez.

En ese momento se escuchó los gritos de un grupito de chicas que exclamaban "Sasuke-kun" y acosaban al pobre muchacho, y aunque este las despreciase mil veces, ellas seguían acudiendo a él como moscas. Naruto miró hacia el escándalo y se quedó pensativo. ¿Jugar al fútbol por competir con Sasuke o jugar al baloncesto junto a Aiko?… lo cierto es que ambos deportes le gustaban, así que no sabía por cual decidirse.

- Aiko, las pruebas de atletismo ya han empezado – le dijo Tenshi a la chica.

- ¡mierda! – exclamó ella y salió corriendo hacia las pistas de atletismo, donde Lee y Tenten ya estaban preparados.

Mientras, sentadas en la hierba, Sakura le comentaba a la recién llegada Hinata, lo que había estado hablando con Lee esa misma tarde.

- a mí me parece bien – aceptó Hinata.

- ¡estupendo! Entonces cuento con su colaboración Hinata, si queremos que sea sorpresa tenemos que colaborar todos – Sakura se la veía entusiasmada por la fiesta sorpresa que querían dar a sus amigos.

- ¡por dios, no hay quien las aguante! – exclamaba Ino mientras llegaba y se sentaba junto a ellas. Se refería a las fans de Sasuke.

- y pensar que antes éramos como ellas… - murmuró Sakura – patético.

- Sakura, aunque no lo muestres en público, te sigues entusiasmando con cualquier cosa que hace Sasuke – le picó Ino, aunque llevaba razón en sus palabras.

- ¡eso no es verdad! – lo negó Sakura, aunque sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

- ¡ah; ¡¿Qué haces con el chucho de Kiba?! – exclamó Ino a Hinata al percatarse de la presencia del perro, el cual estaba tumbado pacíficamente en la hierba, disfrutando de las caricias de Hinata.

- Kiba-kun me pidió que cuidara de él mientras está en las pruebas – explicó Hinata.

- vale, pero mantenlo calmado y lejos de mí, por favor – le pidió Ino, sentándose al lado de Sakura, para alejarse del pobre Akamaru.

Abajo, en las pistas, Anko anunciaba la salida de los primeros corredores. Lee y Aiko salían a la misma velocidad y llegaban a la vez a la meta, en todo momento igualados.

- no sabía que fuese tan rápida – dio impresionado Kiba.

- lo que le falta de sesera lo tiene de veloz – dijo Tenshi, haciendo reír a Kiba.

- ¡siento el retraso chicos pero tenía una deuda pendiente con el profesor Kakashi! – exclamó Gai, llegando donde los muchachos, todos supieron al momento que había estado compitiendo en alguna tontería como solía hacer siempre con Kakashi. - ¡bien!; ¡la juventud es valiosa y el tiempo también, así que comencemos cuantos antes!

Los alumnos le siguieron a la pista de fútbol. Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, cada uno con sus pruebas. Sakura y Lee se encargaron de decirles a todos lo de la fiesta sorpresa, a lo que todos apoyaron la idea. Las últimas pruebas que tuvieron lugar fueron las de Kárate, hechas por Kakashi, el cual llegó tarde, así que salieron más tarde. Como todos los clubs eran mixtos por orden de Tsunade, Aiko se había apuntado también al de kárate.

Aiko echó un vistazo a su alrededor, el lugar donde se practicaba kárate no era otro lugar que en las pistas de baloncesto, dentro del gimnasio. El instituto era grande, pero ese gimnasio se utilizaba para jugar a baloncesto, hacer kárate, o como salón de actos, porque al fondo había un pequeño escenario. Miró a su alrededor para ver si veía a algún conocido. Había echo buenas migas con Lee en las pruebas de atletismo, y su novia Tenten no le había caído mal tampoco por lo que se acercó a ellos. Mientras caminaba vio como Sasuke y el chico Hyuuga calentaba mientras hablaban de algo apartados de los demás. La verdad es que no le sorprendía nada ver a Sasuke en estas pruebas, le había visto luchar muchas veces y sabía incluso cuales eran sus puntos débiles. Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a Naruto conversar con Lee y Tenten, no sabía que su amigo rubio practicase kárate.

- ¿también sabes luchar, Naruto? – cuestionó ella para entrar en la conversación.

- estuve apuntado en 1º - dio por toda explicación el rubio - ¿y tú?

- nunca viene mal saber defenderse – comentó ella.

- eso es lo que yo siempre digo – la apoyó Tenten. - ¿Qué cinturón eres?

- la verdad es que nunca he practicado kárate oficialmente, así que no sé cual sería.

- Aiko-san – Lee posó su mano en su hombro y la miró energéticamente, Tenten ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación - ¡estás en la flor de la juventud y la aprovechas al máximo! Creo que todos deberíamos tomar ejemplo de ti.

Aiko se quedó a cuadros; Naruto igual aunque se lo esperaba y Tenten suspiró para luego anunciar que iba a ir a hablar un momento con Neji.

Kakashi entró quince minutos después de la hora a la que debía estar, se disculpó y se colocó en el centro del gimnasio, para que los alumnos pudiesen verle bien. Iba vestido con un traje de kárate blanco y su cinturón era de color negro. Gai entró con él, vestido de la misma forma. Los alumnos, de diferentes edades y sexos, guardaron silencio y se sentaron en el suelo a la espera que uno de los dos comenzase a hablar.

- en primer lugar, siento el retraso, es que me vi envuelto en una situación muy complicada de entender para vuestras mentes adolescentes, así que mejor pasemos a la clase, que es lo que nos interesa – habló Kakashi, ignorando los posteriores comentarios.

- nos acaba de llamar tontos¿verdad? – cuestionó Aiko a su compañero de al lado, Lee.

- creo que sí – respondió el moreno, sin dejar de prestar atención. Aiko aun no entendía como el muchacho podía parecerse tanto al profesor Gai sin ser parientes.

- como veo caras nuevas, comentaré por encima las reglas básicas, ya que en el tablón de la entrada hay un papel con las normas – seguía hablando Kakashi – ahora mismo, estáis todos en cinturón blanco. A medida que os vayáis superando, iréis alcanzando los niveles más altos. Hoy haremos una prueba inicial para dividiros en dos clases, los principiantes con Gai y los avanzados conmigo – Aiko vio como Lee se desanimaba levemente.

- antes de comenzar – intervino Gai – tenéis que entregarnos los formularios que repartimos a principios de curso para entregaros los uniformes.

- bien, comencemos… - Kakashi cogió la lista que tenía con los nombres de todos los presentes y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Gai.

De dos en dos los fue llamando y les pidió que se enfrentasen entre sí para mostrar su nivel en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Había claras diferencias entre los principiantes y avanzados, por el momento no había dudas de quien iría con Kakashi y quien con Gai. Después del cuarto combate, Kakashi nombró a Rock Lee y a Uzumaki Naruto.

- sorpréndenos, Lee – le animó Gai alzando el pulgar y sonriendo con un pequeño brillo en su dentadura.

- ¡sí, Gai-sensei! – exclamó el chico haciendo el mismo gesto y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Naruto simplemente le miró y sintió una extraña sensación dentro de él. Sabía que Lee era bueno en kárate, Sasuke ya había luchado y no cabía dudas de su valía, así que si no quería quedarse atrás tendría que esforzarse. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia, frunció el ceño y se puso en posición de ataque, conociendo a su oponente, lo mejor era esperar su ataque.

Al ver que Naruto esperaba, Lee habló.

- comencemos, Naruto-kun – dijo Lee, dando a entender que le dejaba vía libre para atacar.

Naruto no esperó más, si algo no había cambiado en todos esos años, es que seguía siendo muy impaciente. Se lanzó a la ofensiva pegando dos puñetazos, uno a la altura de la cabeza y otro a la altura del estómago, ambos esquivados sin esfuerzo por Lee. Dio un tercer puñetazo con la derecha que fue frenado por la mano izquierda de Lee y una patada a la altura del costado con la pierna izquierda fue parada por su mano derecha, sujetándosela, quedando Naruto aprisionado por la mano derecha y la pierna izquierda. Lee levantó en un movimiento rápido su pierna derecha y le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Naruto lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Lee recuperó su posición defensiva del principio y Naruto se incorporó entre los murmullos de los espectadores.

- Lee-san es increíble, ese chico no tiene nada que hacer contra él – escuchó Aiko comentar a un muchacho no muy lejos de ella.

- sí, pobre, le ha tocado uno de los más fuerte – respondió otro. Aiko frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de girarse para soltar alguna bordería a esos dos chicos, pero se contuvo al volver Naruto al ataque.

Naruto se preparó y volvió a correr hacia Lee más decidido que antes. Volvió a dar dos puñetazos al aire, ya que el chico de cejas encrespadas los volvió a esquivar. Una patada con el empeine derecho, giro, y otra con el talón izquierdo, ambas esquivadas. Puñetazo derecho de Naruto frenado por el antebrazo izquierdo de Lee que aprovechó para contraatacar con un puñetazo bajo dado con su puño libre en dirección al estómago, pero Naruto lo logró esquivar, aunque no le dio tiempo a contraatacar ya que Lee no se detuvo. Patada alta con la izquierda, Naruto esquiva; patada a la altura del estómago con la misma pierna, Naruto la detiene y la agarra con ambas manos. Lee se impulsa con la derecha en un giro horizontal sobre su propio cuerpo para propinar una patada con el talón a la altura de la cabeza de Naruto que en un acto reflejo se agacha liberando la otra pierna de Lee, el cual cae al suelo de cuclillas pero sin detenerse, vuelve a girar sobre sí mismo en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj con la pierna derecha y hace perder el equilibrio de Naruto haciéndole caer al suelo. Lee se levanta y se lanza hacia Naruto posando su mano izquierda en el suelo, entre el hombro derecho y cuello de Naruto, mientras que detiene el puño derecho justo antes de impactar sobre la cara de Naruto.

- suficiente – anuncia Kakashi en ese momento.

Lee se retira y hace una breve reverencia a los profesores, luego se gira y extiende la mano hacia Naruto, el cual está sentado aun algo aturdido.

- buen combate, Naruto-kun.

- ¿te burlas de mí? Me has bloqueado en menos de cinco minutos – a pesar de la seriedad en sus palabras, Naruto sonríe y acepta la mano de Lee para levantarse.

- Lee conmigo, Naruto con Gai – dijo Kakashi escribiendo sus palabras en una hoja – siguientes, Hyuuga Neji y Tsuruya Aiko.

Lee y Naruto se sientan en sus sitios mientras los aludidos se levantan y caminan hasta el centro. Naruto comparte una mirada con Aiko y le sonríe, deseándole buena suerte en silencio. Aiko hace un amago de sonrisa y se coloca en su posición. Mira a los ojos de su rival, Hyuuga Neji. Durante las dos semanas y media de curso había escuchado bastante rumores sobre el muchacho en cuestión. Sabía que sus notas eran brillantes en todas las asignaturas, que tenía un club de fans propio al igual que Sasuke, que era representante de los estudiantes en el consejo escolar y que además era llamado el genio Hyuuga, por lo que debía tener ojo con él. Añadiéndole su expresión serena, su mirada confiada y su porte orgulloso, no cabían dudas de que era un buen luchador. Aiko sonrió con suficiencia frunciendo el ceño levemente, relajó los hombros y se quedó mirando a su rival.

Neji la mira de arriba abajo, le llega a la altura de los hombros, a simple vista tiene un cuerpo pequeño aunque bien proporcionado. Estaba tranquila, relajada, nada de tensiones; expresión de indiferencia, mirada analizadora y sonrisa peligrosa. Él no sabía nada de ella, sólo recordaba haberla visto un par de veces en los pasillos, aparte de los dos choques el primer día. Sabía que era amiga de Naruto, que estaba presente el día del descontrol del chico, y que se juntaba con el Inuzuka. Aparte de eso, nada más. Escuchó a Kakashi dar la orden de comenzar y ambos hicieron una leve reverencia. Se alejaron un poco. Neji se colocó en su pose de defensa, pierna y brazo derecho atrás, pierna y brazo izquierdo alante. Sin embargo ella, se quedó tal cual. Neji frunció el ceño, o era muy imprudente, o confiaba mucho en sus posibilidades. Esperó.

Comenzó, de improviso, dando un salto en el aire después de una pequeña carrera, girando sobre sí misma en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj, con intención de pegar una fuerte patada con la pierna derecha. Neji echó su cuerpo hacia atrás sin moverse del sitio y con las manos abiertas y los dedos juntos, evitó la patada de un manotazo. Aiko cayó al suelo sobre su pierna izquierda inclinada con la derecha extendida hacia el lateral. Juntó las piernas de cuclillas, arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás levantando los brazos, y levantó la pierna derecha con intención de propinarle otra patada que Neji esquivó. Aiko levantó la otra pierna y se dejó caer hacia atrás, se impulsó con las manos dando un pequeño salto que la echó varios metros hacia atrás y quedó de pie. Volvió a optar una postura relajada mientras miraba a Neji, aun a la defensiva. Se volvió a lanzar a por él esta vez con el puño derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo de nuevo y así sucesivamente, en movimientos rápidos que eran contrarrestados por Neji con las manos abiertas, encajando sus puños en sus palmas. Neji acabó cogiendo cada puño con una mano, hasta bloquearle los brazos, entonces y sin previo aviso, Aiko le propinó un rodillazo derecho en el estómago que no pudo esquivar y que hizo que se liberase.

Se escuchó un leve murmullo de asombro, Kakashi ya iba a detenerlos cuando Neji, tras haberse llevado las manos al estómago inconscientemente volvió a la carga olvidándose del dolor. Con las manos extendidas, atacó al estómago y pecho de Aiko sin contenerse por ser ella una mujer. Aiko esquivó bien y pronto comenzó un juego de pies. Neji atacaba, haciéndola retroceder, mientras ella se defendía con el lateral de las muñecas, siempre con los puños cerrados. Sin duda, los movimientos de ambos eran veloces, pero Neji ya se había dado cuenta de que no era tan veloz con los brazos como con las piernas, por lo que hubo uno de sus ataques que no pudo evitar, ya que este fue al hombro en lugar de al tronco como hasta entonces. Cuando alcanzó el hombro izquierdo de ella, aprovechó y remetió una patada en su estómago que la tiró al suelo e hizo que escupiera saliva sin poder evitarlo.

- muy bien, suficiente – intervino entonces Kakashi.

Todos estaban en silencio con las vistas clavadas en los luchadores, los cuales, se dedicaban miradas severas que podrían confundirse con odio. Aiko se incorporó y se levantó no sin esfuerzo, sin duda esa patada había sido en venganza por la que ella le había propinado.

- ambos conmigo – declaró Kakashi apuntándolos en la hoja pero con la mirada aun fija en ellos.

- luchas bien, para ser una patosa – le dijo Neji, luego se giró y se fue a su sitio.

Aiko le siguió con la mirada mientras le fulminaba. Ya era la tercera vez que le hacía lo mismo y no supo como se controló para no soltarle cualquier cosa delante de todos. Cerró los puños y mentalmente, colocó al chico en su lista negra. Bufó levemente y se dirigió a su sitio, no sin antes conectar su mirada con la de Sasuke levemente. El moreno la miraba penetrantemente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Aiko le dedicó una mirada de superioridad que duró escasos segundos y se fue a su sitio.

Lee y Naruto la recibieron con la boca abierta.

- ¡impresionante Aiko-san! – la halagó Lee.

- a mi no me parece para tanto – dijo ella con indiferencia, no en plan modestia.

- pocos le han propinado patadas como esas a Neji-kun, créeme¿dónde has aprendido a pelear así? – preguntó emocionado Lee.

- me enseñó mi tío – respondió ella y luego miró a Naruto, el cual le dedicaba una mirada extraña, que Aiko no supo como interpretar. Sólo supo que tenían que tener una larga conversación.

- ¿estás bien Neji? – le preguntó Tenten cuando se sentó a su lado.

- esa chica… ¿Tsuruya?… ¿sabes algo de ella? – contestó Neji, clavando su mirada en ella, viendo como hablaba con Lee.

- no más que tú. – contestó Tenten – al parecer es buena amiga de Naruto… si quieres saber algo de ella pregúntale a él.

Neji no dijo nada más, pero durante el resto de la clase no le quitó ojo de encima.

--

Cuando terminaron las pruebas era ya de noche. Naruto y Aiko caminaban por las calles del Distrito Este camino al Ichiraku Ramen, ellos dos solos. Cuando llegaron se decepcionaron al ver el restaurante cerrado, por lo que se sentaron en un banco de un parque cercano. Iban en silencio, Aiko se frotaba el estómago, la fuerte patada de Neji le iba a doler un rato más aun.

- ¿te duele mucho? – le preguntó Naruto fijándose en ella.

- un poco… hacía mucho que no peleaba, estoy baja en defensa – sonrió ella.

- ¿Por qué aprendiste a luchar? – Naruto no quería andar con rodeos, quería respuestas claras y precisas.

Al ver su expresión seria, Aiko no pudo evitar recordar los primeros días que pasaron juntos, siempre con esa actitud seria y desconfiada, ahora estaba igual. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Contestó mirando al frente.

- Naruto… no tienes por qué actuar así, puedes ser tú mismo cuando estés conmigo – le dijo un poco apenada.

- ¿actuar cómo? Esta es mi forma de ser…

- no, no lo es, he visto como actúas con los demás y cómo lo haces conmigo… sólo nos hemos visto dos veces pero es como si se hubiese esfumado la confianza que teníamos este verano – le dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos.

- he intentado acercarme a ti pero no sé lo que te pasa – respondió él un poco exasperado – es como si me huyeses, además no fuiste a verme cuando recuperé la conciencia… bueno eso realmente no puedo reprochártelo… - dijo bajando la mirada.

- Tsunade Obasan me lo explicó – dijo – lo que te había pasado, y de todas formas no te guardo rencor… admito que me pilló por sorpresa en aquel momento, pero fui a verte todos los días que estuviste ingresado, aunque estos últimos cinco días no pude porque… estuve muy ocupada – le explicó, Naruto asintió aunque no muy convencido – mira, no te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes si no quieres, ya que hay cosas de mi vida que tampoco quiero contar, sólo quiero que sepas que tu amistad es muy importante para mí, por muy cursi que suene – sonrió ella. Naruto también lo hizo.

- está bien, sólo es que… me he dado cuenta que a penas sé de ti… no sé nada de tu pasado, ni de tu familia, ni siquiera sabía que eras amiga de Tenshi – dijo él, aunque sonó como un reproche.

- bueno, para empezar yo tampoco sé mucho de tu familia o de tu pasado, aparte de lo que me contaste aquella noche y de lo que me he enterado por Kiba y los demás… en verano no importaba estas cosas, pero supongo que ahora sí – dijo un poco triste ella.

- ahora las cosas han cambiado, ya no estamos solos tú y yo – dijo Naruto mirándola, ella miraba al frente – ahora todo ha cambiado – suspiró y alzó la vista un momento al cielo nocturno recostándose sobre el banco – ahora he recuperado parte de la vida que dejé… que me arrebataron más bien. Estuve seis meses secuestrado – Aiko le miró atenta – y apenas recuerdo nada de ese tiempo, no sé como tengo estas marcas por todo mi cuerpo, ni sé porque me descontrolo a veces… pero hasta esta última vez no me había importado – decía Naruto aun mirando el firmamento – hasta los ocho años estuve en un orfanato donde los niños me tenían marginado, no sé nada de mi familia y estuve solo hasta que Sousuke me adoptó. Cuando me fui con él creí que mi vida cambiaría pero la soledad siempre estaba ahí, ya que Sousuke siempre estaba fuera viajando y yo pasaba mucho tiempo sólo aquí en Konoha. Pero nunca me quejé porque cualquier cosa me parecía mejor que aquel horrible orfanato. Sousuke me dio su apellido, para mí significó mucho, sentía como que al fin tenía algún lugar al que pertenecer… aunque realmente no lo tenía. Cuando entré al instituto las cosas cambiaron notablemente, mi amistad con los chicos mejoró mucho, incluso llegué a ser mejor amigo de Sasuke… pero él… rompió nuestros vínculos – Naruto había dejado de mirar al cielo para echarse hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. – tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y acabamos ambos en el hospital, no me habían dado ni el alta cuando me secuestraron. A partir de ahí sólo tengo una gran laguna, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que vagaba por una ciudad que desconozco.

Naruto calló y se giró para mirar a su amiga, la cual no le había quitado atención en todo momento. Aiko comprendió algo en ese momento que no había entendido durante años. Su tío Orochimaru esperaba con ansias la llegada de un nuevo miembro, Sasuke, pero éste tuvo algunos impedimentos para poder ir, y no lo hizo sino hasta dos meses después, claro que eso se lo guardó, no quería que supiera quien era su tío. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y se dispuso a contar su vida también.

- me crié en el distrito Sur de Konoha, como sabes, es el peor de todos; si no sabes defenderte puedes incluso morir – Aiko cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir – la vida allí es muy difícil, he visto a más de uno morir en una pelea callejera. He vivido con mi tío desde los seis años ya que mi madre murió y mi padre murió en la cárcel. – Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión pero no interrumpió – mi tío no me trataba mal pero es una persona un tanto especial. Me enseñó todo lo que sé, me enseñó a defenderme por mí misma, a no confiar en nadie, a usar a las personas en mi provecho… él solía decir que nadie es fiel eternamente y que tarde o temprano acabarán apuñalándote por la espalda, por lo que es mejor ser tú quien apuñales antes. La ley de matar o morir. Suena salvaje pero es la pura realidad. Durante años le creí ciegamente… hasta que cayó la venda de mis ojos… - Aiko, que se había estado mirando la palma de la mano derecha, cerró el puño – este verano Tsunade consiguió finalmente mi custodia legalmente por la que había estado luchando durante años, ella es la hermana mayor de mi padre además de mi madrina. Mi tío nunca me dejó verla pero ella se encargó de que la conociera. Por el papeleo y todo ese rollo, mi tía me mandó al apartamento en la playa donde pasé el verano contigo, y el día que me fui tan repentinamente fue porque él me encontró y me obligó a ir a verle porque quería que me despidiera de él – lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo – no he vuelto a verle desde entonces, pero ya me buscará cuando le haga falta… - cerró los ojos – ahora vivo en casa de Obasan para estar protegida, incluso me cambió de instituto para tenerme vigilada por si él volvía a intentar contactar conmigo.

- ¿acaso tu tío es un criminal? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

- cuanto menos sepas de él mejor, créeme – dijo Aiko, por lo que él no intentó indagar más.

Ahora empezaba a entender un poco mejor la situación. Se asombró de cómo el destino unía los lazos de la gente. Él tuvo la suerte de conocerla porque ella estaba lejos de su tío mientras Tsunade ordenaba el papeleo. Tsunade tuvo que esperar dos meses más a petición de Temari para que ella y sus hermanos no fueran enviados a un orfanato… se preguntó si Aiko sabría eso. Por salvar a su sobrina de la vida que ese hombre le estaba dando, Temari y sus hermanos se encontraban en este estado… realmente era demasiada información en un día para Naruto, pero lo agradecía.

- Aiko… - ella le miró – seguramente habrá cosas que nunca nos contaremos pero… me gustaría que pese a todo, fuéramos sinceros el uno con la otra a partir de ahora.

- de acuerdo – sonrió ella.

- y si tu tío intenta llevarte con él, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para impedírselo – aseguró el muchacho.

- no me cabe dudas – rió ella – lo mismo digo sobre tus secuestradores – aseguró – pero al contrario que tú, yo nunca he estado sola, siempre he tenido a Tenshi a mi lado… así que no sé lo que es la soledad realmente.

- cada vez me voy dando más cuenta de que Tenshi es un gran tipo… - murmuró Naruto – tuviste suerte de conocerle.

- sí… aunque él ha sacrificado demasiadas cosas por mí… - Naruto la miró sin comprender a lo que se refería, pero en sus ojos ámbar vio impotencia y tristeza.

.-

_No sabría como definir aquella noche, aquel día, realmente había sido demasiada información. No nos dimos cuenta pero aquella noche hicimos una promesa, la promesa de defendernos mutuamente y confiar el uno en la otra. Sentí como nuestros lazos se estrechaban un poco más y me sentí feliz, aunque me inquietaba lo que me contaste de tu vida. Hoy sé, que aquella noche, ninguno fue completamente sincero. Tú habías desconfiado tanto tiempo de la gente que aun te costaba abrirte a los demás, y yo simplemente no diría nada hasta no estar totalmente seguro de mis recuerdos. Pero estos pequeños secretos, nos traerían consecuencias en un futuro. Y ese futuro, es hoy. _

_.-_

_**Fin del capítulo VI.**_

* * *

Sólo he tenido dos días libres para escribirlo así que si no es de la calidad que esperabais… yo lo intenté T.T 

Bueno, por una vez, creo que no lo he cortado en mitad de lo más interesante xD aunque la tentación de dejarlo en el comienzo de la pelea entre Neji y Aiko era muy fuerte… pero entonces quedaba el capítulo muy corto y no me gustaba u.u no tengo mucho tiempo así que iré a comentar lo más importante:

1.- La introducción es una caca u.u pero estaba con el mono de Bleach cuando lo escribí… y empecé a imaginarme a Obito con el traje de Shinigami y simplemente se escribió solo xD.

2.- Lo que está en cursiva al principio, aparte de servir como referencia de la escena cortada del último capítulo, es para que sepáis desde donde escuchó Gaara.

3.- Espero que se haya entendido las pequeñas peleas entre Lee y Naruto / Neji y Aiko; no sabía como describirlo mejor, la verdad es que es la primera vez que describo una escena de lucha, aunque haya sido cortita. A lo mejor pensáis que para niños de 15 años (recordemos que estamos en Universo Alterno) es un poco exagerado hacer esos movimientos, pero yo he estado en kárate y he visto a niños de 10 años hacer eso y más, os lo aseguro. Y sobre lo de que los principiantes entrenan con Gai y los avanzados con Kakashi, ya sé que Gai en la serie es originario de Taijutsu, pero creo que Kakashi le supera ya que le copia el Taijutsu con su Sharingan y además, su cuerpo tiene la velocidad necesaria para realizarlo (¡ojo! Sólo hablo de Taijutsu eh) vaya que en mi modesta opinión Kakashi es mejor que Gai xD.

**Review: **

**H23:** Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi fic y que me hayas dejado review n.n poca gente se digna a dejarlos. Yo intento seguir la personalidad del personaje lo más fiablemente posible al del original, y si hay algún cambio (obviamente como en Naruto) intento poner una razón de peso para ello, porque los OOC no me hacen mucha gracia… u.u aunque a veces la tentación de cambiar a Sasuke es muy grande, ya que no es fácil lidiar con su carácter. La parte de la oscuridad de Naruto como tú has dicho sé que es bastante irreal, pero dicen que las personas que están inconsciente escuchan lo que sucede a su alrededor, aunque luego no lo recuerden, y que les ayuda a despertar, eso es lo que quería yo plasmar. Además, de que creo que todos tenemos un pequeño abismo dentro de nosotros. He visto tu quiniela de parejas xD y hay algunas que me han gustado, aunque siento que el SasuSaku se te haga empalagoso, solo te diré que detesto las parejas empalagosas y Sasuke precisamente es justo lo contrario. De todas formas, ya decidí las parejas finales, aunque me las ahorro. Gracias por leerme y una última cosita… ¿por casualidad H23 viene de Headbone23? Hasta el próximo review, si me lo dejas.

**Yura:** gracias por seguir dejándome review Neechan n.n esta semana no he sabido na de ti¿tas malita o algo? ó.ò… no te avisé lo de las clases de teletransportación con Kakashi porque encima de que llegó tarde exigía una suma de dinero que ni vendiéndole algún órgano a Kabuto me lo hubiera podido costear u.u Siento que no te haya gustado que perdonase a Sakura tan rápido, pero es que ya me cansaba de poner a Sakura de esa forma y no quería alargarlo más. Gaara no tiene ni idea de quien es Aiko, bueno sabe que es amiga de Tenshi, pero ni siquiera sabe que por su culpa, su hermana tiene que estudiar y trabajar a la vez, eso sólo lo saben Temari, Kankuro y ahora Naruto, ni la propia Aiko lo sabe. Y sí, Aiko es sobrina de Orochimaru, ha heredado de su tío el cabello y la mirada como he dicho en varias escenas. Para quien no haya atazo los cabos, es hija del hermano de Tsunade y de la hermana (me la he sacado de la manga xD) de Orochigay, por lo que Orochigay y Tsunade son sus tíos. De todas formas sólo he hablado del pasado de Aiko por encima u.u No me importa que me des la lata con que actualice, así me subes mi ego (en realidad por nada se hincha u.u) Bueno, pues hasta aquí todo, que sepas que no se me olvida dejarte algún mensajito cuando esté en Tenerife jiji y espero que me mandes algún mensajito cuando esté allí… cof cof… xD Bueno¡hasta pronto!

**Yume no Koneko:** n.n me encanta tu fic ¡actualiza!… cof cof… Comiendo pipas como una obsesa mientras lees el fic xD yo suelo comer cacahuetes xD y no el viernes, si no el jueves tienes el capítulo n.n aunque el próximo va a tardar un par de semanitas u.u… Sobre el otro Disclaimer, me encanta parodiar a Neji xD y te recuerdo que era un poco cabroncete al principio de la serie y la verdad que me gustaba más así porque desde que es buena gente se ha vuelto un blando u.u (aunque en la pelea contra el Spiderman se lució), ya he notado quien es tu personaje preferido xD y a mi hubo un tiempo que me dio el mono de Neji (por culpa de mi hermano que no hacía más que repetir lo guay que era Neji, lo crack que era, etc.) Sobre el LeeTen… para ser sincera nunca pensé que escribiría sobre ellos pero como ya comenté no recuerdo a quien, estoy harta del clásico: Tenten está enamorada de Neji pero él pasa de ella y ella acaba conformándose con ser su mejor amiga… etc. Y Neji no es una persona directa a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos (excepto los de odio xD) así que tenía que andarme con rodeos. En eso consistía la conversación de Tenshi y Aiko, en confundir más al personal xD y leíste bien, Aiko y Orochigay son tío y sobrina. Me alegro de que también te haya gustado la parte surrealista del otro capi, había que meter algo de ficción en el fic xD aunque ya tiene mucha a decir verdad. Y queda para muuucho, de momento lo tengo dividido en tres sagas (estilo Kishimoto pero sin cagarla como él ¬¬) Normal que sigas comiendo pipas, es que son un vicio xD, yo ahora voy a pillar unas galletitas que tengo hambre jiji, aunque mi madre me pegue por ello u.u En fin, actualiza pronto tú también¡nos leemos!

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** bueno lo de Naruto… sí, se podría considerar pruebas genéticas. En cada capítulo intento revelar algo más, recordando lo que ya está en el aire. En este se ha revelado algo, no demasiado importante, pero curioso a mi parecer, que resalta aun más el nombre del fic. Me alegro de que te gustase el Disclaimer pasado, este no creo que esté a su altura pero bueno. Nos leemos en un par de semanitas.

**Mununita:** wenas, Naruto no estaba paranoico, estaba fuera de sí el pobre u.u y sobre Lee, a ver que me dices de él después de este capítulo, no es que babee por Sakura, pero supongo que siempre le prestará especial atención. Aiko no sale con Tenshi, sólo son amigos, quizás por el momento… o quizás no, eso no se sabe xD. Es que Orochigay es el centro del universo… ¬¬ una caca xD, pero es cierto que to quisqui tiene que ver con él, ya que es el malo malísimo del fic. ¡Gracias por decirme que me lo pase bien en mi viaje n.n! si no te pillo por el msn, ya hablaremos dentro de dos semanas xD.

**Baphojr:** …snif, snif… ya creía que no me ibas a dejar review pero… ¡LA VIRGEN!… ¡cada vez más largo!; ¡sí¡sí¡sí!… ¿a dónde te fuiste de mini vacaciones? Sí, me encantan tus review n.n siempre me sacas una sonrisa como mínimo cuando lo leo. Me lo estoy pasando bastante bien esta semana la verdad (casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir o hacer deberes T.T) y en cuanto suba esto me iré a preparar las tortillas de papas que mañana tengo una barbacoa y me ha tocado a mi prepararlas xD (por eso actualizo hoy). La competición entre Sasuke y Naruto es sólo un pequeño ejemplo de la rivalidad que se va a desencadenar entre estos dos de nuevo. Aiko y Tenshi van a dar mucho juego (por algo me los inventé) y solo diré que cuando se entere Naruto de toda la verdad… va a ser un capítulo explosivo, pero para eso aun queda mucho jiji. ¡Ja! Sasuke matando a Itachi… me río una y mil veces xD, no le queda na para llegar a la altura de Itachi (se nota que soy fan de Itachi) ¡yo también estoy deseando que salgan los Akatsuki por dios! T.T creo que soy la que más ganas tiene, de todos nosotros xD… por lo menos la aparición de Deidara y Sasori ya la tengo planeada… aunque la de Itachi estoy barajando cartas. Akatsuki ya se irá desarrollando su papel en el fic. NaruSaku nunca, más claro que los ojos de los Hyuugas, el resto de parejas ya están decididas n.n En este capítulo quería centrarme de una vez en la vida normal en Konoha y creo que lo logré, aunque no pude evitar sacar una nueva incógnita, claro que se resolvió rápido (lo de Temari) Lo de Kiba del principio no se me olvida, ya le darán por saco al pobre DogMan u.u y Orochigay y Kabuto se traen algo gordo entre manos, eso es obvio¿el qué? no lo diré juasjuas. Sobre lo de Kankuro, espero que después de ver este capi te hagas una idea de cómo meteré a Kankuro en el fic, y Shikamaru yo lo considero como uno de los más cercanos a Naruto. Y el Uzumaki se enfadará, en su momento, pero se enfadará, y dará mucho yuyu u.u Sasuke, Aiko y Tenshi cada uno tienen sus motivos para volver con Orochigay, los tres estuvieron bajo sus órdenes un tiempo, trabajando juntos, eso explica un poco por qué se llevan así entre los tres. ¿Tanta revuelta te dejó el cerebro medio fundido? O.O… lo siento xD. Tú sí que me fundes el cerebro con tantas cosas que comentas xD (pero me encanta eh). No sé si en este te habrá sorprendido algo, la verdad que es un poco diferente hasta los que se ha visto ahora (en mi opinión) se centra un poco más en Aiko, pero ya irá adquiriendo protagonismo uno a uno poco a poco. Tú pregunta lo que quieras, que ya te responderé (si puedo). Pues eso, que me voy a hacer las tortillas que no me da tiempo a na xD Espero que tu próximo review sea tan o más largo que este jiji. Nos leemos.

Hasta aquí todo por hoy, recordad que la próxima semana no hay capítulo por mi viajecito n.n pero en cuanto pueda actualizo. Dejad vuestros comentarios. Intenté que este capítulo saliese largo, pero creo que el otro lo era más. En fin, comentad sin cortaros y ya nos leeremos.

'Ta lue'!!

**_N_**yx.

01/03/07 – 21:03 pm.


	8. Capítulo VII: Recuerdos y preocupaciones

_**¡Sí¡Volví! Después de dos semanas sin actualizar aquí llega, un nuevo capítulo de: LAZOS DEL DESTINO. **_

**Aviso:** uso de palabras mal sonantes en ciertas partes del capítulo, sobre todo en la introducción, pero tampoco es para traumarse ¬¬ pero quizás deba lavarme la boca con jabón u.u

* * *

Por alguna razón desconocida, los protagonistas del fic estaban reunidos y colocados en posiciones estratégicas alrededor de los baños termales femeninos públicos. Por un lado: Naruto y Kiba; por otro: Sasuke y Shikamaru; en otro lugar Neji; y por último Lee, Kankuro y Gaara.

**Neji:** - hablando desde un Walkitalki - ¡eh!; ¡idiota sin chiste!; ¿me recibes?

**Naruto:** - dando un bote por el susto - ¡imbécil¡Avisa cuando vayas a hablar!

**Neji:** gilipollas¿cómo quieres que te avise de que voy a hablar?… y di cambio cuando me cedas la palabra; cambio.

**Naruto:** vale, vale¡no me llames idiota sin chiste¡Para algo nos inventamos los motes¡Estamos en una misión secreta!; cambio.

**Sasuke:** - con un tercer aparato de esos para hablar a corta distancia, a pesar de que sólo es una pareja de dos u.u - ¿tú que te crees ninja o qué, Butanero?; cambio.

**Naruto:** ¡no imbécil¡Pero para algo estuve ayer toda la tarde pensando motes!

**Kiba:** ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no pienses? Que luego los bomberos se nos quejan a nosotros – a ver quien pilla el chiste xD.

**Naruto:** - grita al cacharro dejándolos sordo a todos - ¡cállate chucho, pedazo de imbécil¡Y tú deja de llamarme Butanero, Bakasuke! mi mote es Hokage-sama, o en todo caso Kyuubi.

**Sasuke: **así te va a llamar tu abuela¿no quieres un mote? Pues Butanero te va que ni pintado¡coño!

**Neji:** - interviniendo – bueno, parad ya los dos joder; Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten y Temari ya han llegado. Cambio.

**Naruto:** que no Ciego de la Once, tienes que decir: la rubia petarda, la niña pajiza, la Hulka, la marimacho y la guarrilla de peinado infantil ya han llegado. – (para quien no lo sepa, niña pajiza es una expresión que quiere decir: niña atontada, despistada, etc.)

**Kiba:** que motes más originales ¬¬ - se escucha decir de fondo, con voz sarcástica, por el Walki de Naruto.

**Neji:** ¿Ciego de la Once¡¿Pero tú eres imbécil o qué¿Qué mierda de mote es ese, pedazo de inútil? Ò.ó

**Naruto:** ¡cállate cegato! .

**Lee:** aquí la bestia verde de Konoha, Tinkiwinki, Po y yo nos dirigimos hacia ti, Bakasuke – dijo por un cuarto cacharro de esos.

**Neji:** ¿Tinki que…¿Eso también te lo has inventado tú, no Naruto? U.U

**Naruto:** n.n' es que no sabía que motes ponerles a Kankuro y Gaara… - de fondo se escucha la risa de Kiba.

**Sasuke:** Butanero, en serio… - risas – deja de ver los Teletubbies, te afectan demasiado…

**Naruto:** no puedo… ¡estoy enganchado!… ¬¬ ¡imbécil¡Yo no veo ese programa de críos!

**Sasuke:** - percatándose de algo – Lee¿me has llamado Bakasuke? Ò.ó ¡como vaya para allá y te haga la cera en esas cejorras te vas a enterar¡Porque por muy espesas que sean esas cejas siempre habrá un Uchiha con unas cejas más espesas que las tuyas!

**Lee:** T.T… Hokage-sama me dijo que te llamara así…

**Shikamaru:** - hablando por el mismo Walki que Sasuke – Mmm, que yo sepa sólo quedan dos Uchihas vivos y son de cejas finas ¬¬

**Sasuke:** T.T… maldito hermano Tabú…

**Gaara:** Uzumaki… Naruto… ¡te mataré mientras duermes!… - la voz tétrica proviene del Walki de Lee.

**Naruto:** joder Gaara, que susto tío, deja de poner esa voz de ultratumba, si te pongo Po es para que seas más amigable, recuerda que él es el Teletubbie más simpático – de nuevo risas de Naruto y Kiba de fondo.

**Kankuro:** ¡¿y a mí por qué me pones Tinkiwinki¡Todo el mundo sabe que es el maricón de los cuatro! Ò.ó… T.T

**Kiba:** es que tenéis un cierto parecido…

**Neji: **¿os queréis poner serios de una vez¡O todo se irá a la mierda!

**Kiba:** ¡pues bien que te estás riendo, cabrón!

**Shikamaru:** oye venga ya, poneos serios joder y hagamos el Disclaimer de una vez… tsk, que problemático es hacer un súper Disclaimer todos juntos mientras espiamos a la chicas los baños termales… u.u

**Naruto:** sí, Pichamaru tiene razón ù.u – Naruto ha estado leyendo _Raruto,_ una parodia de _Jesulink,_ y se le ha quedado el nombre – ninguno de nosotros tenemos vida propia ya que Masashi Kishimoto vende nuestra vida al público y nos tiene esclavizados porque le pertenecemos a él nada más… T.T… excepto Tenshi, Aiko y cuatro gatos más…

Todos suspiran y bajan sus cabezas con una mirada entristecida al darse cuenta de la dura realidad, incluida Nyx.

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

**Capítulo VII:_ Recuerdos y preocupaciones._**

Alumbrado por una pequeña lamparita sobre el escritorio de su habitación, Naruto escribía y escribía intentando ponerse al día con sus múltiplos deberes. Llevaba la semana entera quedándose hasta bien entrada la madrugada para quitarse cuanto pudiese de encima. Lo cierto era que se le estaba haciendo una semana muy larga. Soltó el bolígrafo de mala manera sobre la libreta y zarandeó la mano derecha para aliviar un poco el dolor producido por las horas de escritura. Aun masajeándose la mano miró su letra, que iba de mejor a peor. Suspiró, luego bostezó y se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Se apoyó con el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y se sostuvo la cabeza, aun le quedaba mucho pero el sueño iba a vencerle pronto, además llevaba días que no dormía más de dos horas seguidas, por lo que las ojeras empezaban a notársele, Naruto temía acabar como Gaara. Miró el reloj, las 3.36 de la madrugada. Se levantó de la silla y se estiró completamente, luego se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos en cruz. Cerró los ojos para descansar brevemente, pero no los volvió a abrir. Se quedó dormido al instante.

.-

Abrió los ojos e imágenes borrosas aparecieron frente a él. Enfocó su vista; estaba en un espacio cerrado, no sabría decir si había mucha o poca ventilación. Sintió algo frío en sus pies descalzos, se dio cuenta de que el largo pasillo estaba encharcado y que el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos, helándole. Alzó la vista pero no vislumbró nada nuevo. Había luz pero no sabía de donde provenía. A decir verdad, parecía estar en una especie de cloaca. No sabía como había llegado allí, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues sintió una voz que le llamaba.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, sentía una fuerte sensación de ser vigilado; se giró y no vio a nadie, miró en todas direcciones e igual, no parecía que hubiera nadie en ese lugar, mas sabía que no estaba solo. A medida que avanzaba, del pasillo salían nuevos túneles en diferentes direcciones, Naruto se dejaba guiar por su instinto, era como si una voz en su cabeza le dijese a donde tenía que ir. Estuvo un rato caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo diferente a los anteriores. Este era más ancho y al contrario que los anteriores, el agua se calentaba más con cada paso que daba. Se detuvo.

Alzó la vista y delante de él vio dos grandes puertas. Dos puertas con barrotes. El agua empezaba a arder y sus pies ya no lo soportaban, pero se aguantó. Alzó el brazo derecho e hizo el amago de dar un paso, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, de repente todo se desvanecía y volvía oscuridad.

.-

- Naruto… ¡Naruto! – alguien le zarandeaba y le llamaba.

Una fuerte inspiración anunció su despertar. Abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeó varias veces confuso, clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada verdosa de su amigo Gaara, el cual le había despertado casi a gritos. No dijo nada hasta serenarse, se percató de que tenía la respiración entrecortada, los labios secos, y los ojos abiertos completamente. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no sólo Gaara estaba en su habitación, sino los demás habitantes de Hanako. Se relajó y se sentó bien en su cama.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Gaara, el cual se había sentado a su lado también.

- ¿q…qué hacéis todos aquí…? – preguntó con esfuerzo, pasando su vista de unos a otros.

Estabas gritando, Naruto-kun – le dijo Nobu.

- ¿gritando…? Pero si estaba haciendo los deberes… luego me tumbé un momento a descansar y… - Naruto miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, las 5.12 de la madrugada.

- te quedaste dormido y al parecer has tenido una pesadilla – finalizó Tenshi mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos – pero… menuda forma de gritar macho.

- ¿por?

- ¿por¡Si has despertado a toda la residencia! – exclamó Ryu, a pesar de su cara somnolienta.

- ¿Qué has soñado? – le preguntó Ken curioso.

- yo… no lo recuerdo – mintió Naruto.

- bueno, si no es nada grave, servidor se vuelve a la cama – bostezó sonoramente Kankuro desfilando por la puerta, seguido de los demás.

- creo que tanto estudiar te está afectando – bromeó Tenshi antes de salir - ¿vienes Gaara? – le preguntó el muchacho castaño.

- ahora… - respondió el pelirrojo, el otro se marchó. Gaara clavó su mirada verdosa en Naruto.

- estoy bien, puedes irte – reprochó Naruto serio.

- no es la primera vez que gritas – le dijo Gaara, aun más serio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- durante los 10 días que estuviste aquí, antes de las dos semanas de inconsciencia, te escuché gritar un par de veces – la habitación de Gaara estaba al frente de la de Naruto, ambas quedaban al final del pasillo. – pero nunca tan fuerte como hoy. Sea lo que sea que ves en tus sueños, quizás tenga relación con esos seis meses sin memoria.

- Gaara…

- tal vez deberías decírselo a Tsunade – finalizó. Se levantó de la cama y se metió una mano en el bolsillo – ten – le entregó un pequeño tarro de pastillas – una antes de dormir, son para las pesadillas. – no añadió nada más y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Naruto se quedó mirando el tarrito de pastillas que le había dado Gaara¿él también tenía pesadillas?… la verdad es que no lo sabía, aunque eso explicaría el por qué de las ojeras. Se levantó de la cama y guardó el tarrito de pastillas en el último cajón del escritorio; miró los deberes, mañana seguiría. Apagó la luz de la lamparita y se metió en la cama, sin ponerse el pijama siquiera. Se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo y pensó en el sueño. La verdad es que lo recordaba perfectamente, y aun sentía el agua en sus pies, había sido demasiado real. Se incorporó de nuevo y se tocó los pies, estaban muy calientes. Frunció el ceño pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, se tumbó de nuevo y se puso las manos sobre la nuca. Era extraño, él no recordaba haber tenido ningún sueño o pesadilla en las últimas semanas, y si era verdad lo que le había dicho Gaara¿por qué no se lo habría dicho antes?

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al recordar quien dormía en la habitación de arriba, se preguntaba si Sasuke le habría escuchado gritar. Pero tan rápido como apareció el chico en su mente hizo que se esfumase. Se giró al costado derecho y frunció el ceño intentando volver a dormirse. Pero al poco tiempo abrió los ojos un poco, mostrando una mirada triste y vacía a la nada. Sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, no sabía a qué se debía. Quizás el sueño ese le había trastornado un poco. Por más que lo intentó, no se volvió a quedar dormido.

--

Cada mañana lo mismo, ya era parte de la rutina, ni siquiera hacía falta palabras para saber que el otro estaría ahí a la misma hora la mañana siguiente. Siempre sucedía de la misma forma, cuando ella llegaba, él ya estaba allí entretenido y no era sino hasta que ella se hacía notar que él se daba cuenta de su presencia. Ella le sonreía y avanzaba junto a él. Era sólo una hora, pero era el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura se sintiese feliz y llegase a clases con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Y hoy era un día como otro cualquiera. Miró el reloj, llegaba puntual, mas sabía que él ya estaría dentro. Entró al gimnasio pero se quedó en el pasillo contemplándole unos escasos y valiosos segundos. Él estaba de espaldas, dando patadas al aire. Vestía con los mismos pantalones anchos negros y largos, y la misma camiseta negra de tirantes que le marcaba sus pectorales y que tanto le gustaba a ella. Sonrió para sí y se apuró en hacerse notar.

- buenos días, Sasuke – saludaba ella mientras hacía como que acababa de llegar. Colocó su bolsa de deportes y su mochila escolar en el suelo junto a las cosas de él, como siempre. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre sin sufijos se sentía extraña, feliz y extraña, aun no se acostumbraba.

- hola – saludaba simplemente él, parando de hacer sus ejercicios y mirándola de reojo, para acabar esperando que llegase a su altura.

Ella vestía con la misma camiseta de tirantes roja y las mismas mayas negras y cortas. Llevaba sus cortos cabellos rosados atados en una coleta alta con los mechones más cortos cayéndole por la cara. Sasuke sabía que Sakura siempre se detenía antes de entrar a contemplarle pero le era indiferente, y que luego ella hacía como si acabase de llegar, también le era indiferente aunque en el fondo le hacía gracia que siempre hiciese lo mismo. No era su presencia ni era la confianza con la que le hablaba, a lo que Sasuke aun no se acostumbraba era a la nueva Sakura, porque realmente parecía nueva.

Mientras ella calentaba, él la observaba a la vez que hacía un par de estiramientos, siempre preguntándose que diablos le ocurrió a la chica en los meses que no la vio. Tras el secuestro de Naruto y de los meses que él pasó bajo constante vigilancia de Tsunade, no supo nada de ella o de los demás. Cuando la volvió a ver, notó como algo dentro de Sakura había cambiado, y con el tiempo, su exterior también lo había hecho, hasta el más retrasado se daría cuenta del cambio que se estaba produciendo en Sakura. Sasuke era consciente, de que su adversaria no era la misma niña pesada y cargante que había conocido, ahora era mucho más madura y… ¿fuerte?… sí, tenía que admitirlo, había desarrollado una fuerza que superaba la suya, aunque por supuesto nunca lo admitiría, y aunque lo ganase en fuerza, él era mucho más veloz, por lo que se complementaban. Tsunade había enseñado a Sakura un par de cosas en esos dos años, y una de ellas era a defenderse, y muy bien que lo hacía, si se descuidaba, podría acabar con algo más que un moratón. Por más acostumbrado que estaba a luchar cada mañana contra ella, en un entrenamiento matutino, no dejaba de sorprenderse cada día con la chica. En realidad, había acabado aceptando que no era una inútil como él pensaba, pero eso tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta.

Mientras intercambiaban golpes nunca hablaban, en realidad a penas cruzaban palabras en toda la hora, pero hoy Sakura sí que tenía algo de qué hablarle pero esperaría a más tarde. Mientras se defendía de su ataque, a su mente siempre venían las mismas preguntas, todas ellas sin respuestas. ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto Sasuke a llegar para conseguir su preciada venganza? Esa era una de las que más atemorizaban a la chica. ¿Realmente Sasuke sería capaz de matar a su hermano? Sí, le odiaba mucho, pero Sakura aun no podía creer que un niño de 13 años pudiese vender a su familia a un psicópata y desequilibrado como lo era Orochimaru… ese era el motivo por el que Sasuke odiaba a su hermano, porque Uchiha Itachi había vendido a su familia a cambio de algo, algo que nadie, excepto Itachi y Orochimaru sabían. Algo que Sasuke llevaba mucho tiempo investigando, incluso fue capaz de trabajar al lado del asesino de sus padres para averiguar la verdad, pero no había obtenido los resultados que esperaba, aunque si logró otras cosas que le resultarían útil en un futuro.

Sakura podía notar la furia del muchacho con cada golpe, sentía toda la rabia e impotencia acumulada en su cuerpo durante años, para él, estos entrenamientos eran como un alivio a su alma, una forma de dejar salir su ira a pequeñas cantidades. Ella siempre había estado dispuesta para él y lo había anunciado y demostrado en incontables ocasiones, por eso se colocó en el punto que mejor podría beneficiar a Sasuke, aunque cuando lo hizo no tenía conciencia de lo que podría acarrear todo, ahora sí lo sabía, pero ya era tarde para retroceder, no había vuelta atrás. Se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso, y algún día tendría que tomar una importante decisión. Por ahora, se estaba preparando para cuando llegase el momento.

- Sasuke… - lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, porque aunque tuviesen la mirada fija en el otro y la atención puesta en el combate, ambos tenían los pensamientos lejos de allí. Él parpadeó, dando atender que le estaba escuchando – a Lee-san se le ha ocurrido, y los demás le apoyamos – lo mejor era decírselo del tirón, sin rodeos; Sakura había aprendido que para tratar con él, había que ser clara y directa – hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Naruto este sábado para celebrar su cumpleaños, y de paso, a Shikamaru e Ino también por sus cumpleaños atrasados – hizo una pausa para contemplar su expresión de indiferencia - ¿vendrás?

- no me interesa – contestó simplemente. De nuevo una negación del muchacho; Sakura suspira.

- esta no es la forma de recuperar vuestra amistad – le dijo la chica. Sasuke paró de atacar. Se quedó quieto mirándola.

- ¿y quién dice que yo quiera recuperar nada? – dijo él, con voz afilada, pero Sakura ya no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente.

- los dos sois unos cabezotas… sólo hay que veros, puede que os ignoréis, pero en el fondo seguís sintiendo lo mismo y os consideráis como antes. Lo vi claramente en la clase de Gai-sensei el otro día. No me lo niegues – le explicó ella, mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia su bolsa de deportes y sacaba una pequeña toalla para secarse el sudor y dar a entender que había finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para responder, realmente Sakura tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría.

- da igual quien fuese, hubiera competido de la misma forma – dijo finalmente – un Uchiha no pierde ante nadie – finalizó, tomó sus cosas y salió al vestuario.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a la arrogancia del chico y a su forma de ser, pero había cosas, como su cabezonería, que la sacaba de quicio. Cerró los puños hasta clavarse las uñas, luego cogió su bolsa y avanzó a zancadas hasta él, lo agarró fuertemente del hombro impidiéndole continuar y le hizo girarse a mirarla.

- el sábado, a las ocho y media en Hanako, todos lo saben e irán. No tienes por qué llevar regalo, para Naruto, tu presencia será más que suficiente – dijo ella, creyendo ciegamente en sus palabras, aunque quizás se equivocase. Le soltó el hombro y le adelantó. Antes de salir al pasillo que comunicaba con los vestuarios, se giró y añadió – Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que Naruto aun se encuentra en un estado inestable, pero que encerrado en el hospital no hará progresos; y que…

- Sakura – su voz firme la interrumpió, hubo una pausa - ¿sabes que es delito dar información médica confidencial? Perderás toda la confianza de Tsunade si se entera.

- lo sé, pero sólo te estoy informando. Tú vives con él – dijo recalcando la última frase – así que debes estar preparado por si sufre una nueva recaída.

- si eso pasase, sólo tengo que volver a estamparlo contra la pared – Sakura se lo tomó como una broma, aunque el chico estuviese serio.

- me temo, que eso no sería suficiente – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Tsunade-sama dice… que podría llegar a ser incontrolable… y si eso pasase, habría que tomar medidas extremas – su sonrisa pasó a ser una triste. Desvió la mirada y se giró – nos vemos en clase, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura se perdió de vista dejando a un Sasuke pensativo. El muchacho Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia el vestuario de chicos para darse una ducha rápida, tal y como haría Sakura en el de chicas. Sin preguntar nada o mostrar interés, Sasuke se estaba enterando de muchas cosas importantes sobre el rubio por terceras personas, lo que no sabía es que a Naruto le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que a él. La mente de Sasuke viajaba hasta la noche anterior, había oído claramente los gritos de Naruto desde su habitación aunque había rehusado de bajar; esa misma mañana, había sido Tenshi el encargado de explicarle lo sucedido, una vez más, sin él preguntar. Pero había algo que Sasuke no podía evitar tener curiosidad por ello y era¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido a Naruto durante sus dos años de ausencia para regresar tan cambiado? Aunque eso era algo que todos se preguntaban. El agua fría de la ducha cayó sobre él e intentó no pensar en nada durante un rato. Pero no lo consiguió.

--

Las clases se habían terminado pero la biblioteca seguía abierta toda la tarde para que los alumnos pudiesen hacer uso de ella. Las largas, altas y tradicionales estanterías llenas de libros que encerraban todo tipo de conocimientos eran su única compañía, o creía que lo eran. Estaba sentada en una de las mesa de ordenadores buscando una información que no encontraría en los libros. Sakura manejaba el ratón rápidamente con un ojo puesto en la pantalla y otro en su alrededor, se metería en un buen lío si algún conocido la pillaba in fraganti. No había sido fácil, ni tampoco rápido, pero al fin tenía lo que andaba buscando:

Uzumaki Sousuke.

Desde aquella vez a finales de verano, cuando escuchó la conversación del despacho de Tsunade, no había podido quitarse ese nombre de la cabeza y estaba reuniendo toda la información que pudiese de él; Sakura sentía que había un puzzle cuyas piezas estaban esparcidas y que si las juntaba todas se llevaría algo más que la satisfacción de haber podido montar el puzzle. Estaba tan concentrada en su recién descubrimiento que de no ser porque la persona que entró a la biblioteca era demasiado ruidosa, no se habría dado cuenta.

Sakura levantó sus verdosos ojos, aun no se habían percatado de su presencia, metió los datos en su memoria portátil y se encorvó sobre la mesa para no llamar la atención. Shino y Aiko, los recién llegados, se habían metido por una de las filas de libros sin percatarse de su presencia. Cuando la información terminó de pasarse, Sakura se dio prisa en coger la memoria portátil y salir a toda velocidad pero sin hacer ruido de allí. Sin embargo, alguien sí que se había dado cuenta de todo lo ocurrido.

Shino la había visto nada más entrar ya que al moverse, su cabellera rosada le había llamado la atención, pero como parecía que no quería que la molestasen no le dijo nada y se apresuró a llevarse a la escandalosa Aiko lejos de ella. Cuando la pelirrosa salió, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba ella. El ordenador seguía encendido pero en la página de escritorio, sin ninguna ventanilla minimizada, por lo que no pudo saber que era lo que había estado haciendo la Haruno, aunque sí que vio la libretita de notas que la chica se había olvidado. La cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo cuando sintió la voz de Aiko en sus espaldas.

- en serio Shino¿no es más fácil buscarlo en Internet?… no sé por qué te empeñas en buscar en los dichosos libros… - se quejaba. - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó elevando una ceja.

- alguien se ha dejado el ordenador encendido… - dijo por toda explicación – lo apagaré.

- ¡no!

- Aiko, ya buscaste en Internet en mi casa y no encontraste información sobre ese tío, prueba en los libros históricos…

- jo, que soso eres Shino, estás más gracioso con unas copitas de más en el cuerpo – bromeó ella haciendo que el Aburame frunciese el ceño; la chica se alejó riendo. - ¡acabo de acordarme que tengo que hacerle un mandado a la vieja, busca por mi el libro, Shino-kun! – exclamó con una mueca seductora al final de la frase.

- ya claro, y yo tengo que lavar el coche de mi padre… si quieres escaquearte, búscate una mejor excusa Aiko – respondió él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme.

- ¡está bien!… es que quiero comprarle a Naruto algo especial, pero la tienda está en la otra punta de la ciudad así que tardaré mínimo una hora en llegar, sin contar que antes tengo que pasar por casa para coger dinero, así que si me hicieses el favor de… - a este punto, los pucheros que hacía habían ablandado el corazón del chico, una vez más.

- está bien, pero no te acostumbres. Y espero que no me estés mintiendo.

- ¡oh!… ¡me ofendes Shino-san! – dijo usando un tono de formalidad que para nada pegaba con su carácter.

- anda¡vete ya! – dijo el chico, el cual había acabado con una sonrisa sacada por la chica.

- ¡voy! – exclamó felizmente mientras echaba a caminar hacia atrás – y tranquilo, que para tu cumple te haré también un regalo especial – dijo ella, dándole un "suavecito" puñetazo en el brazo al chico como despedida. Cuando desapareció por la puerta, el chico de las gafas de sol se frotó el brazo dolorido.

Aiko corría escaleras abajo, tendría que correr un largo trazo para llegar a tiempo a la tienda, porque si cerraba no podría ir hasta el lunes. Mientras corría por un pasillo para atajar, no se dio cuenta de que las limpiadoras acababan de pasar la fregona por ahí y que estaba resbaladizo, por lo que viene a continuación es predecible: Aiko tuvo la caída de su vida en mitad del pasillo. Y ahora más que nunca odió la dichosa faldita del uniforme, ya que se le vio todo. Por suerte no había nadie…

Una risa fría y burlona caló los oídos de la morena.

- no sé como se puede ser tan patosa… - y como suele pasar con la caída de tu vida, quien menos quieres que te vea es el primero en verte.

Nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Neji… era genial, con lo bien que se llevaba con el chico seguramente se lo estaría recordando el resto de su vida. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que se le veía todo y se incorporó de inmediato. Entonces se percató de la pequeña herida de su rodilla, pero prefirió contestar a Neji.

- ¡imbécil! El suelo está resbaladizo…

- la típica excusa… pero aun así, eso sólo realza tu estupidez¿a quien se le ocurre correr por un suelo resbaladizo? – volvió a reír Neji.

- tengo prisa vale… - Aiko hizo un esfuerzo y se incorporó ante la indiferente mirada del Hyuuga. – no me ayudes no sea que te rompas. – dijo con sarcasmo.

- no quiero caerme – respondió él.

- Neji, te he dicho que me esperes… ¡Aiko! – exclamó Tenten, la cual salía del aula de informática, aula de la cual había salido Neji en el momento justo para ver la grandiosa caída. - ¿estás bien, que te ha pasado?

- no es nada, sólo me he caído – dijo la chica – estoy bien; tengo prisa Tenten, así que ya nos veremos…

- espera – la llamó la chica de los cocos, Aiko se giró - ¿vas a ir a la fiesta sorpresa para Naruto?

- sí, ya me han avisado, mañana en Hanako, ayudaré a Sakura y a los demás a organizarlo… supongo que nos veremos allí – sonrió la muchacha.

- ¿eso quieres decir que tendré que aguantarte en la fiesta? – comentó Neji, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

- corrijo: yo tendré que aguantarte a ti – dijo Aiko frunciendo el ceño.

- hasta mañana entonces, Aiko – se despidió Tenten, aun extrañada por la escena.

- hasta mañana Tenten – a Neji simplemente le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- cuidado no te vuelvas a caer – le dijo en plan burla el Hyuuga.

- más quisieras imbécil.

Tenten se quedó mirando a Neji hasta que la muchacha se perdió de vista, el chico se dio cuenta de que su amiga no le quitaba la vista de encima y se devolvió la mirada.

- ¿pasa algo?

- dímelo tú – respondió ella, elevando una ceja.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó directamente.

- ¿desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Aiko? – contestó Tenten con otra pregunta.

- te falla la vista Tenten, no me llevo bien con ella – corrigió él y echó a andar.

- pues le has sonreído más veces de las que me sonríes a mí en un día… - murmuró más para sí Tenten que para él.

- y tú ¿desde cuando le tienes tanta confianza como para llamarla por su nombre? – preguntó Neji mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- desde que es mi compañera de lucha en las clases de kárate – le contestó la castaña sin privarse.

Neji se limitó a mirarla de reojo para seguir en silencio, bajando escaleras.

--

Shikamaru escuchaba perezosamente a su madre gritarle de nuevo por lo vago que era, para su desgracia, su madre estaba rozando el estado de histeria ya que al estar en _sus días _su mal temperamento incrementaba, pero Shikamaru sabía que también influía el no tener información sobre su padre. Pero los gritos cesaron cuando Shikato Nara entró en el piso. Tenía la barba de un par de días sin afeitar, su coleta estaba mal hecha, la corbata casi desecha y el traje de hace dos días. El hombre tenía el rostro lleno de cicatrices, algunas provocadas por su trabajo y otras por su mujer. Shikamaru era casi idéntico a su padre, pero los que conocían bien a su familia, sabía que tenía expresiones heredadas sólo de su madre. Cuando ambos vieron al hombre entrar, se apresuraron a ir a recibirle.

Su mujer le tomó la cartera y su hijo le ayudó a llegar al sofá, donde se dejó caer. Cosas como esas hacían sentir a Shikato adoración por su familia. Llevaba dos días sin pasar por casa y cuatro sin ver a su único hijo, desde que le habían asignado su nuevo puesto de trabajo pasaba poco tiempo con su familia, aunque estos no se lo reprochaban, sabía lo duro que era su trabajo y más, siendo Konoha la ciudad que era. Desde que el anterior alcalde murió y la nueva le suplantó, a Shikato le habían convertido en el nuevo jefe ANBU de Konoha y eso conllevaba demasiadas responsabilidades. Los ANBU eran una sección de la policía de Konoha más preparada y completamente secreta, estaban por encima de la policía y detectives corrientes, y recibían órdenes casi directas de la Hokage. Tsunade era la Hokage, el poder que le daba ese cargo iba más allá que alcaldesa, Tsunade era la líder de la ciudad y no había nada que ocurriese sin que ella se enterase, además dirigía el Instituto Elemental de Konoha, el hospital, el ayuntamiento, y la policía. Hasta entonces, Shikato había sido un simple detective, uno de los mejores para qué negarlo, y por su trabajo Tsunade le había casi obligado a ocupar el cargo que ahora ocupaba.

Shikato ahora mismo no tenía ni fuerzas para quejarse de lo problemático que era su trabajo.

- podrías haber llamado – le dijo su mujer, aunque su voz ahora fuese suave, se notaba que seguía molesta.

- lo siento, no tuve ocasión – respondió simplemente él.

- avísanos la próxima vez – le pidió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- sí.

Los diálogos entre sus padres se habían reducido a casi nada, Shikamaru pasaba su vista de uno a otro sin decir palabra. Su madre ya se había perdido de vista, y su padre hacía cerrado los ojos por cansancio, en el pecho de Shikamaru nacía una presión. Sabía que su madre estaba orgullosa de su padre, y ser el líder de los ANBU le obligaba a quedarse en la oficina dirigiendo a su grupo, aunque también significaba que cuando llegase el momento de entrar en acción, el líder debía estar en primera fija dirigiendo a sus tropas, y eso suponía un gran riesgo y una preocupación constante para su familia, por eso la señora Nara nunca se quejaba y sólo pedía una llamada, porque cuando se casó con su marido ya sabía que clase de vida iba a tener.

Pero ver esos silencios entre sus padres se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil para él, incluso prefería que su madre gritase y su padre respondiese por lo bajo como solían hacer desde que tenía uso de razón, pero no, ahora ya ni eso. Su madre cada vez le gritaba más y empezaba a pensar que era para llenar la ausencia que su padre estaba dejando en la casa. Ya no había comunicación, sólo distanciamiento, y como si fuera un niño chico, Shikamaru empezaba a asustarse.

- ¿Qué tal todo hijo? – le preguntó su padre, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para verle; abrió levemente un ojo para mirarle.

- tomando su cauce – respondió un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

- ¿y tu amigo Naruto? – cuestionó.

- mucho mejor, aunque no deja de preocuparme.

- dale tiempo – fue toda la respuesta de su padre, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- papá – le llamó Shikamaru, quizás la preocupación en su voz fue demasiado notable, ya que su padre clavó su vista en él. Intentó relajarse - ¿cómo van las cosas en la oficina?

- demasiado trabajo, demasiado papaleo – suspiró – en el distrito Sur se está armando algo gordo pero nuestros espías no logran averiguar qué.

- Inoichi sigue estando al mando de la investigación¿verdad? – la madre de Shikamaru se unió a la conversación.

- no – suspiró Shikato – me la ha pasado a mí, ha preferido meterse personalmente, ya sabes que prefiere la acción a estar sentado en la oficina rellenando papeles.

- ¿y lo has permitido? – exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

Inoichi Yamanaka era el mejor amigo de Shikato desde que tenían uso de razón, Shikamaru sabía que el padre de Ino era una persona muy importante para sus padres, por lo que a su madre le preocupaba su seguridad tanto casi como la de su marido. Desde que le habían asignado a líder, Shikato había intentado evitar poner a su amigo al frente de misiones peligrosas, y eso había causado muchas peleas entre ellos dos, ya que antes se arriesgaban juntos y trabajaban codo con codo. Su madre y la de Ino estaban agradecidas, pero Inoichi estaba muy molesto con su amigo, incluso habían tenido graves discusiones de las que Shikamaru era consciente, llegando al punto de que Inoichi había pedido un cambio de división, por lo que Shikamaru imaginaba que su padre no había tenido más remedio que dejarle participar en la investigación directamente, por lo menos si seguía en su grupo podría hacer que abortase la misión si se retorcían las cosas. Shikamaru sabía que había mucha tensión esos días, y todo provenía del distrito Sur, en el cual se estaba cociendo algo gordo ya que últimamente había mucho movimiento, pero su padre, quien normalmente le tenía al día de los sucesos que ocurrían en la ciudad, le estaba dejando fuera, y eso sólo le hacía preocuparse más.

- no he tenido más remedio… - contestó Shikato cansadamente a su mujer – a mí tampoco me agrada, pero tampoco le puedo impedir hacer su trabajo.

- ¡arg¡Ambos deberíais seguir el ejemplo de Chouza y dejar el trabajo! – exclamó su esposa.

Shikato le dirigió una mirada que Shikamaru pocas veces había visto, y la escena que estaba presenciando jamás la había vivido. Por una vez, Shikato hacía que su mujer se callase y bajase la mirada arrepentida, luego Shikato salía de la habitación dejando un aura de tensión. Para finalizar, su mujer derramaba un par de lágrimas y se encerraba en su dormitorio sin mirar a su hijo. Shikamaru se quedó a cuadros con la mirada perdida en el pasillo. Escuchó el agua caer en la ducha, su padre se estaba duchando. La mente de Shikamaru estaba bloqueada por la impotencia, deseaba que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero deseando no se consigue nada. Además sabe que esto sólo es el comienzo, que cosas peores están por llegar. Entonces se levanta y con decisión agarra la cartera de su padre que está colocada sobre la mesa y avanza hasta su habitación donde se encierra y saca el portátil sin vacilar. Lo enciende y mete la clave. Su padre no consiguió mantener a su mejor amigo fuera y tampoco conseguirá dejarle a él, por lo menos averiguaría qué estaba pasando para que su familia estuviese en ese estado.

Shikamaru había ayudado un par de veces a la policía a resolver algunos casos, su agilidad mental no era ningún secreto para la policía o los ANBU, los cuales le habían pedido su ayuda alguna que otra vez. Por muy problemático que fuese, Shikamaru ya había decido seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque sabía que su madre no lo aceptaría, ya que cada vez que ayudaba en las misiones, su madre les echaba una gran bronca a su padre y a él, pero era algo que ella nunca podría evitar, porque la sensación de haber echo algo bien, de haber podido salvar vidas, era algo por lo que valía la pena arriesgarse. Impedir el mal era algo que llenaba a los varones Nara y si con ello, lograban salvar a alguien, ya eran completamente dichosos. A Shikamaru no le costó meterse en los archivos ANBU, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no se colaba en el ordenador de su padre, y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra en echar un vistazo por encima a la información, ya que copiarla era demasiado arriesgado. No es que fuese fácil colarse en el ordenador de su padre, pero él sabía como hacerlo. Leyó lo justo, apagó el portátil y lo dejó en su lugar justo a tiempo, ya que en cuando lo dejó, su padre apareció por el pasillo envuelto en una toalla. Intercambiaron unas miradas y cada uno siguió su camino. Shikamaru miró el reloj de pared de la cocina, llegaba tarde a la fiesta "sorpresa" que Sakura y los demás habían preparado para Naruto, Ino y él. Sabía de la fiesta ya que había escuchado a Chouji y Kiba hablar de ello sin que se diesen cuenta de que estaba escuchando pero no había dicho nada. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía absolutamente nada, prefería quedarse reflexionando en lo que había leído, pero no podía hacer ese feo a sus amigos, por lo que cogió una chaqueta y anunció que se marchaba sin esperar respuesta a cambio.

En la mente de Shikamaru rondaban dos palabras: Luna Roja.

--

Odiaba la fecha de hoy, 10 de Octubre, siempre la había odiado. Supuestamente representaba su cumpleaños, pero Naruto sabía perfectamente que era la fecha en la que se había convertido en hijo legal de Sousuke. Realmente, salir de aquel orfanato había sido un alivio, ya que los niños fueron muy crueles con él y aun no sabía por qué. Pasó toda su infancia siendo el blanco de las bromas y de maltratos de niños maleducados y alguna que otra cicatriz que tenía en su cuerpo había sido producida por esos niños sin piedad. Naruto era incapaz de mirarse en el espejo sin que se le saltasen las lágrimas, pues las marcas que tenía, la mayoría sin recordar como fueron, no era más que una prueba física de lo cruel que había sido la vida con él.

Llevaba todo el día fuera, ese sábado no tenía ganas de nada, ni de estar con nadie, ya que esa fecha le recordaba también que no tenía una familia con la que compartir su nacimiento. Sí, es cierto que tenía buenos amigos, ya había superado la negación que les había tenido, pero no era lo mismo, por mucho que sus amigos le llenasen, nunca podrían llenar el hueco que la falta de un padre, de una madre, de un hermano, unos abuelos, tíos o primos siquiera, dejaba. Naruto hoy se sentía más melancólico que de costumbre y no paraba de recordar momentos vividos que prefería olvidar, en concreto las vivencias con cierta persona le quemaban en el pecho, punzadas profundas por la pérdida de una amistad, por la decepción de un amigo, de tu mejor amigo, era muy doloroso. Había intentado olvidarle, continuar su vida y aprovechar la buena suerte que el destino le había ofrecido ahora, y aunque lo intentaba, había cosas que no podía olvidar o ignorar, y todo se complica más si le ve todos los días, si no tiene respuesta a sus preguntas, si tiene lagunas en su mente, si no sabe lo que él siente, lo que está pasando en su vida, lo que ocurrió en su ausencia… todo eso se acumula y crea un remolino, el cual se convierte en un abismo y cae. Naruto se vuelve a hundir. Es débil, o cree serlo, aunque en realidad no lo sea, porque el que siga viviendo y con fuerzas para sonreír ya es una muestra de su fuerza, pero no es suficiente, hoy no.

Hoy que se siente confundido nada es suficiente, porque se siente solo y no quiere compañía; porque espera una llamada pero no quiere recibirla; porque quiere olvidar pero no para de recordar… aquellos momentos que atesora y a la vez le envenenan.

.-

_- No fue en vano… para mí, te has vuelto mi mejor amigo. _

Ese Sasuke me dijo esas palabras… por eso, quise cerciorarme con aquella pelea… pero no logro recordar del todo. Sé que caímos por el barranco y se supone que ahí concluyó todo… pero no, yo sé que pasó algo más. Caía al agua sin fuerzas, derrotado mentalmente, confuso y desesperado. Aquel Sasuke, el que me dijo aquellas cosas, no era el mismo con el que luchaba, lo sé, algo más pasó, algo que se me escapa de las manos. Si tan solo pudiese recordar…

_Mierda… maldita mierda… ya… no hay dudas… de que peleas en serio. Estás seriamente… ¡Sasuke! _

Sí, lo supe cuando volvía a la superficie, lo noté, noté tus ganas de matar, ibas en serio, no podía creérmelo. Harías cualquier cosa con tal de lograr tus objetivos, quizás nuestra amistad si significase algo para ti pero es obvio que anteponías tu venganza a cualquier otro lazo. Vínculos rotos, esas dos palabras retumbaban en mi mente y aun hoy lo siguen haciendo; como puñales atraviesan mi corazón y me destrozan… ¿Por qué me sigue afectando tanto?… ¿Por qué eres tan importante para mí, Sasuke?… porque eres el hermano que nunca tuve, es cierto, es increíble, que después de todo, tú hayas sido la única persona que me ha hecho sentir como si tuviese familia.

_- ¿sabes Naruto?… ahora mismo me siento como si pudiese leer tus movimiento con solo mirarte a los ojos.… Eres muy ingenuo, Naruto.… Dime¿fuiste capaz de leer dentro de… ¡mi mente?! _

Y empezaste a golpearme de nuevo, aun puedo ver tus ojos, tu expresión de psicópata… dejé de defenderme, los golpes no dolían más de lo que me dolía verte así, de lo que me dolía tener que golpearte, la desesperación por hacerte entrar en razón podía conmigo. Y sólo podía hacer una cosa, pensar. Si era cierto que podías saber que pensaba con sólo mirarme a los ojos, quizás pudieses leer lo que intentaba decirte.

_Sasuke. Sé que siempre estuviste sólo. Al principio, cuando supe que había alguien más como yo, me sentí aliviado. Y también… feliz. La verdad es que quise hablar contigo inmediatamente. Pero… no pude hacerlo. Eras capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Además de eso, todos te adoraban. Debido a que tú y yo éramos tan diferentes… sentía celos. Decidí por mi cuenta que eras mi rival. No quería perder. Me llamaron perdedor, lo que me hizo pensar en eso aun más. Incluso después de empezar el instituto me sentía así… era obstinado, no decía lo que realmente sentía. Pero lo que realmente quería… era ser como tú. Eras la persona a la que admiraba. Es por eso que… _

_- yo también quiero luchar contigo. _

_En aquella ocasión… fui muy feliz. Ya que esas fueron las primeras palabras… que usaste para reconocerme. Pero ambos sabíamos antes de que nuestros puños se cruzaran… todo ese tiempo, aunque no lo dijésemos en voz alta… que éramos amigos. _

_- No fue en vano… para mí, te has vuelto mi mejor amigo. _

_Pero tú… estabas seriamente tratando de matarme. Ni en aquel momento, ni ahora, puedo saber si lo que dijiste fue de verdad. Puede que sólo haya sido yo… que sólo yo asumí que éramos amigos…_

_- ahora es demasiado tarde para eso… ¡Naruto! _

Fue ahí cuando hiciste esa herida en mi hombro, impidiéndome utilizar el brazo derecho.

_En ese caso… esto me hace ser… un verdadero estúpido… ¡Sasuke!… _

Aun recuerdo, cuando era pequeño, poco después de salir del orfanato e instalarme a vivir con Sousuke aquí, en Konoha. Recuerdo el parque, las tardes que pasaba jugando con Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, a decir verdad, fueron unos de los pocos niños que me trataron como a cualquier otro, con normalidad y sin cuestionarse de donde venía ni quien era. Pero éramos pequeños y no teníamos mucha conciencia. Cada tarde, cuando sus padres venían a recogerles, y nadie venía a por mí, volvía a sentirme solo, pero no quería demostrarlo y al día siguiente seguía sonriendo, pero por las noches lloraba solo en casa, y lo seguí haciendo bastante tiempo.

_Pero no podía evitarlo… _

Cada tarde, cuando volvía a casa sabiendo que no habría nadie porque Sousuke estaría en un viaje de negocios, pasaba por el mismo camino, lo hacía inconscientemente, tal vez porque sabía que tú estarías ahí sentado, en ese viejo puente del lago. Y te miraba, me hubiera gustado bajar para hablar contigo, pero no lo hacía.

_No sé por qué pero… no sé por qué pero… yo… _

Giraba mi cabeza y seguía mi camino, tú también girabas tu cabeza y seguías ahí sentado. Caminaba pero siempre volvía la vista atrás, siempre volvía a mirarte y no podía evitar verme reflejado en ti, no podía evitar saber que sentías, porque yo sentía lo mismo. Y era duro, pero a la vez un alivio, saber que tenía a un igual, que no era la única persona que se sentía así, me aliviaba… pero a la vez no.

_Yo… no quiero que… ¡Orochimaru te tenga! _

Porque eso significaría que te volverías como él, un asesino sin escrúpulos capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su propósito. Lo que más me aterraba era ver que te estabas convirtiendo en eso, y que yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Fue duro, muy duro. Por eso cuando te vi en el tejado de Hanako, cuando supe que dormías en la habitación de arriba, cuando escuché en el hospital que algo o alguien logró impedirte que fueras con Orochimaru… no pude evitar sentir alivio. Al final no se cumplieron mis temores… pero algo dentro de mí sigue diciéndome que sí… es un sin vivir no saber la verdad, no poder recordar, no tener respuestas… pero sigo aquí, esperando… algo…

_- ¡este es el fin!… _

Agarrase mi cuello con intención de estrangularme… y no recuerdo nada más.

.-

Naruto termina de subir las escaleras que conducen a la Residencia Hanako y suspira cansado, agotado mentalmente, hoy no es un buen día. Sólo quiere llegar a su habitación, tumbarse en su cama y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Dormir, dormir y si es posible no despertar, aunque si vuelve a despertar le gustaría que su vida fuese de otra manera, pero sabe que es imposible. Así que se conforma con dormir del tirón sin pesadillas o recuerdos que le perturben.

--

Sakura miraba el lugar con ojos analizantes, después de una tarde entera de preparativos y de aguantar a los escandalosos habitantes de Hanako, los cuales habían sido de mucha ayuda, sí, pero también habían sido muy pesados aunque gracias a ellos se había echado más de una risa. Había uno en particular que le había llamado la atención, Ryu, el chico no podía evitar recordarle al Naruto de 12 años, escandaloso e hiperactivo, muy lejano al Naruto de ahora. Luego estaba Nobuo, un chico muy servicial y educado, aunque tenía algunos puntos un tanto extraños; y el más pequeño de todos, Ken, parecía un niñato pero Sakura no tardó en percatarse de la gran mentalidad que poseía. Era la primera vez que pisaba Hanako, y se había asombrado de la belleza de la residencia y alrededores, aunque cuando entró casi le da algo al ver tanta basura y desorden acumulado. Habían estado toda la tarde limpiando y ordenándolo todo, con la ayuda de Hinata y Lee que se habían ofrecido amablemente. Ahora se encontraban todos sentados por el suelo cansadamente, aun con los pañuelos de limpieza puestos en la cabeza.

Tenshi se acercó a Sakura.

- ¿y bien¿cómo ha quedado?

- está aceptable, aunque aun no sé como podíais vivir con tanto desorden – comentó Sakura, girándose a mirarles.

- yo también me hago la misma pregunta, pero como has podido ver, estos tres holgazanes sólo trabajan si tienen una motivación – comentó Tenshi, lanzando una mirada directa a sus amigos. Los tres aludidos se hicieron los despistados.

- Hinata-san – dijo Nobu - ¿quieres un refresco?

- ¡eh¿y yo qué? – preguntó Lee, el cual se sentía ignorado. Pero después fue llamado por Sakura y la siguió olvidando lo de los refrescos.

- pero Nobu-san¿no son para la fiesta? – preguntó Hinata viendo como el muchacho empezaba una de las botellas.

- sí, pero nos los merecemos por el trabajo realizado – dijo el albino sonriente. El pobre se llevó un capón de Tenshi.

- Hinata-san tiene razón, son para la fiesta. Si vas a ofrecerle algo lo coges de la nevera – le regañó - ¿Qué te apetece Hinata-san? – preguntó amablemente Tenshi.

- un vaso de agua está bien… no puedo tomar refrescos con gas de todas formas… mi padre no me lo permite – explicó ella, un poco cortada, aun le costaba mantener una conversación con el chico sin pensar que podría ser su hermano perdido.

- tu padre debe de ser un hombre muy estricto… - comentó Tenshi mirándola de reojo.

- no lo sabes bien… - no pudo evitar susurrar Hinata, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con las manos.

- puedes hablar con tranquilidad – le sonrió el castaño – no voy a chivarme. Sé lo difícil que es captar y obedecer al pie de la letra una orden, bueno las normas más bien – dijo corrigiéndose mientras, agachado, buscaba con la mirada en la nevera – pero los residentes de Hanako somos renegados - levantó la mirada para conectarla con la de Hinata, ojos idénticos – a las normas, hacemos lo que creemos correctos y sin que nadie nos manipule; es decir, que aquí puedes ser tú misma sin que nadie te corrija.

Hinata se quedó callada impresionada por las palabras del muchacho, el cual, la miraba con una seguridad en los ojos que le resultaba familiar. Sus ojos le mostraban una mirada que ya había visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, los ojos de alguien que intentaba huir a toda costa, ojos de alguien que luchaba contra su destino y que al no poder cambiarlo, sufría por ello. Ojos de Hyuuga, pero de uno en concreto. Hinata no podía ni parpadear al ver el tremendo parecido que Tenshi tenía con su primo.

- ¿te gustan los batidos, Hinata-san? – le preguntó Tenshi sacando uno de fresa.

- ¡sí! – exclamó saliendo de su momentáneo shock.

- Hinata-san, Tenshi, todos estamos listos; Sakura-san dice que los cumpleañeros deben estar a punto de llegar, así que nos quiere a todos en el salón – informó Ken.

- vale, ya vamos – el muchacho pelirrojo se marchó.

Tenshi sonrió a Hinata y le tendió el vaso de batido, luego salió al salón dejando a la chica en sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, a Tenshi le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que con la otra se sujetaba a la pared. Su respiración incrementó y los latidos de su corazón se multiplicaron a una velocidad vertiginosa. La mano de la frente se la restregó mejilla abajo hasta llegar al cuello, y ahí cogió su camiseta y la estiró todo lo posible, como si le estuviese ahogando. Luego se metió la mano por dentro de la camiseta hasta llegar a tocar su brazo, un poco debajo de su hombro izquierdo, en el cual había un pequeño símbolo muy parecido al que Sasuke tenía en el lateral de su nuca. El sello de Orochimaru, la prueba de que le pertenecía. Le ardía, le ardía mucho. Tenshi era consciente de lo que eso significaba, pero aun era pronto para que actuase, Orochimaru se había adelantado al plan y eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Para colmo, Hinata saldría de la cocina en cualquier momento y como le viese en ese estado tendría problemas, así que se incorporó haciendo grandes esfuerzos, se apoyó contra la pared de perfil mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo y con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, debido al dolor, caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras donde rezó para que cuando Hinata pasase no dirigiese la mirada hacia la izquierda. Por suerte, Hinata pasó sin percatarse de su presencia.

En el salón habían empezado a acumularse gente: Kiba y Aiko acababan de llegar con los regalos, los cuales habían comprado entre todos y lo habían dejado encargados en la tienda, habían venido en la vieja moto de Kiba. Chouji había ido a recoger a Ino y Shikamaru para traerlos a Hanako. Mientras terminaban de organizar los últimos preparativos: la música por ejemplo, Kiba se encargaría de ser el Dj, pero Ryu también quería serlo, por lo que empezaron a pelearse por ello. Kankuro, al cual también le había tocado limpiar, se quejaba de que era un poco infantil debido a los globos y serpentinas, pero Sakura ya había saltado diciendo que en un cumpleaños no podía faltar los globos por muy mayor que fuese el cumpleañeros. Tenten y Neji llegaron poco después con la comida ya que ellos se habían encargado de transportarla desde el restaurante de los Akimichi hasta Hanako; la chica ayudó a Sakura a terminar de colocar la comida, mientras que Aiko y Neji se fulminaban con la mirada, desde la caída de Aiko visualizada por Neji, pasaba eso cada vez que se cruzaban. Shino llegó también con el Ramen, ya todo estaba preparado, sólo quedaban los cumpleañeros.

- por cierto… ¿alguien ha traído alcohol? – preguntó Kankuro a Tenten y Shino.

- somos menores, se supone que no podemos beber – explicó Shino.

- ¡no seas pelmazo! – exclamó Kankuro, el chico de las gafas oscuras frunció el ceño.

- perdona que no tenga el hígado destrozado por alcohólico – se la devolvió Shino, Kankuro iba a responderle algo cuando Tenten intervino.

- ¡Kankuro, ni se te ocurra traer alcohol que la última vez te pasaste tres pueblos con tus numeritos!

- mi querida Tenten, eso no volverá a ocurrir, ya te lo dije, además te recuerdo que fue el desgraciado de tu novio quien insistió en beber… ¿te das cuenta del engendro con el que estás, pudiendo tenerme a mí? – dijo haciendo inútiles esfuerzos para convencerla de que dejase a Lee por él. Shino soltó una sonora carcajada sarcástica. - ¡¿y tú de qué te ríes?!

- mira Kankuro, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, sólo te digo que ni se te ocurra traer alcohol – dejó bien claro Tenten, abriéndose paso entre los dos muchachos.

- mira que puedes llegar a ser patético…

- tú te callas bichejo o del puñetazo que te meto tendrás que llevar esas gafas pero para ocultar el moratón – amenazó Kankuro.

- hazlos si tienes huevos…

- Shino-kun, Kankuro-san, ya basta – intervino Hinata que los había escuchado – Shino-kun, acompáñame a por los refrescos – dijo mientras se llevaba a Shino cogido del brazo.

- ¡suerte que tu novia estaba aquí para salvarte, que sino te parto esa cara que tienes! – exclamó Kankuro, pero nadie le hizo caso, todos estaban acostumbrados a las peleas entre él y Shino.

Desde el campamento de verano al que fueron cuando tenían doce años, en el cual habían tenido sus más y sus menos, las cosas entre los dos muchachos nunca habían vuelto a ser las mismas, en realidad, nunca se habían llevado bien. Kankuro cambiaba la comida de Shino por setas venenosas y en venganza, Shino le metía todo tipo de bichos en sus ropas. Había comenzado como un juego de niños, pero había crecido un pequeño rencor entre ellos dos.

- ¡Ryu, Kiba, dejad de jugar con el equipo de música! – riñó Sakura - ¡Ken, Aiko, no volváis a tocar la comida!

- si sólo estamos probando que no esté envenenada – respondió Aiko inocentemente, mientras Ken asentía apoyando sus palabras.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? – le preguntó Neji, el cual la había escuchado.

- con lo mezquino que eres seguramente está podrida o tal vez la habrás envenenado para matarnos y vender nuestros órganos en el mercado negro, de ti podemos esperar cualquier cosa – le acusó Aiko haciendo reír a más de uno, aunque lo dijese seria, y Neji estuviese serio y fulminándola, para los demás era una situación bastante divertida.

- tranquila Tsuruya, que por tus órganos no darían ni un céntimo – respondió Neji con una sonrisa de superioridad, esperando su nueva respuesta.

- ¡Neji, deja de contaminar mi aire! – exclamó cerrando con fuerza los ojos en una expresión, además de una voz de pito, que no pudo evitar hacer sonreír a más de uno.

- ¿Neji?… ¿Qué confianzas son esas Tsuruya?

- es que si digo Hyuuga podría Hinata sentirse aludida cosa que no quiero porque ella me cae bien – Hinata se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Sin duda alguna, Neji iba a responderle algo hiriente pero se vio interrumpido por Nobuo.

- ¡oíd todos, ya vienen!

--

La tarde caía y la ola de frío que se cernía sobre la ciudad se notaba, y mucho. El chico pelirrojo esperaba pacientemente apoyado contra la pared del edificio mirando el ir y venir de los peatones de la calle. Era la primera vez en ese otoño que se ponía la bufanda roja oscura que su hermana le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, la verdad es que era muy reconfortable. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba del todo y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. De repente, sintió un suave golpe en las piernas, miró hacia abajo y vio un balón. Levantó la mirada al sentir una pequeña presencia delante de él.

- ve tú…

- si eso, ve tú… - decían unos niños a lo lejos algo atemorizados.

- esto… ese balón… es… - murmuró un pequeño niño de apenas 7 años, igual o más intimidado que sus amigos, a la vez que él se agachaba a recoger el balón.

- ten más cuidado la próxima vez – respondió Gaara entregándole el balón al chico, el cual le sonrió con más confianza una vez que tuvo el balón en sus manos.

- ¡gracias señor! – exclamó el muchacho echando a correr felizmente con su balón.

Gaara miró al grupo de niños que recibían a su amigo para luego mirarle sin disimulo y volver a jugar. Él estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas pues las había tenido que soportar desde pequeño, pero en realidad no les culpaba, cuando se miraba al espejo entendía lo que los demás sentían al mirarle, pero era algo a lo que se había tenido que acostumbrar. Dio rienda suelta a sus recuerdos y se vio a sí mismo en Suna, su ciudad de nacimiento, mirando desde lejos a los niños jugar, sintiéndose marginado y discriminado, y es que eso era. Su padre se había encargado de repetirle una y otra vez que no era más que un demonio que no merecía vivir, llegando al punto en el que había acabado creyéndoselo. Y no fue sino hasta que conoció a Naruto que su vida cambió, le debía mucho a su amigo y, aunque en mutis, si algo le pasase al rubio, él sería el primero en ir a ayudarle. Porque era gracias a Naruto que era quien era ahora, era gracias a él que había aprendido a vivir, había descubierto que hay más cosas aparte de tristeza, odio, soledad… ya no sentía la necesidad de confirmar su existencia, ahora sus prioridades eran sus hermanos y amigos… pero Gaara siempre sería el demonio de la arena, como se le conocía en Suna, su pasado siempre le perseguiría y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Algo volvió a llamarle la atención sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio, al igual que algunos curiosos más, como una muchacha rubia salía de un restaurante de comida rápida con un hombre gordo, medio calvo, y lleno de grasa, tanto corporal como de comida. El hombre le gritaba cosas a la muchacha la cual salía con la chaqueta a medio poner y una mochila en la mano.

- ¡te estoy hablando a ti pedazo de guarra! – Gritaba el hombre - ¡si tú, la ladrona de las coletas rubias! – Gaara frunció el ceño y echó a andar a paso rápido hacia el hombre - ¡cómo vuelvas a coger dinero de la caja te quedas sin curro¿me estás escuchando zorra?!

- ¡¿Qué coño crees que le estás diciendo a mi hermana, engendro?! – exclamó Gaara.

Fue entonces cuando Temari cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano pequeño había estado presenciando la escena y temió lo peor. Agarró a Gaara del brazo a tiempo cuando se cruzaba de ella, podía ver en el rostro las claras intenciones que tenía su hermano y no quería más problemas.

- ¿me estás hablando a mí enano? – preguntó el hombre seboso con mirada de pocos amigos, pero eso no intimidaría al hermano de Temari.

- Gaara déjalo, no vale la pena – pero eso no bastó al pelirrojo, su furia creció cuando vio la huidiza lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Temari, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

- claro que sí – insistió él. – no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces – susurró en forma de amenaza Gaara, dirigiéndose al hombre.

- tu hermano tiene agallas, puta¿es que la zorra de vuestra madre no os enseñó modales?

Eso había sido el colmo para Gaara, quien se zafó del agarre de Temari y se lanzó como una bestia a por el hombre. Le propinó un buen puñetazo en plena cara, ya que no tendría sentido darle en su enorme estómago. Gaara no era muy alto, pero por suerte el hombre tampoco, por lo que no le costó llegar a la altura de su cara.

- ¡basta Gaara! – gritó Temari impotente pero poco podría hacer.

Cuando vio el rodillazo que su hermano recibía en el estómago, Temari dejó la razón a un lado y en su mente sólo había un pensamiento: alejar a ese tío de Gaara. Pero Temari no llegó a meterse en la pelea ya que alguien la sujetó del hombro echándola hacia atrás, pasándola a su vez de largo. Temari tardó dos segundos en reconocer a la persona que acababa de meterse en la pelea y que le estaba dando al, hasta hace poco su jefe, una merecida paliza. Gaara había acabado en el suelo de un empujón que el tío seboso le había dado, se limpió con el torso de la mano el pequeño hilito de sangre que salía de su boca y miró con el ceño fruncido a la persona que luchaba en su lugar defendiendo a su hermana.

- tú eres… - murmuró sin poder creérselo Temari.

_**Fin del capítulo VII.**_

* * *

¡VOLVÍ! Después de mi viajecito, que por cierto me lo he pasado mejor que nunca, llego con nuevo capítulo del fic y con miles de armas apuntándome para que actualizase u.u… y como no, volví a coger el hábito de dejaros con la miel en los labios xD. Fue duro pasarme una semana sin ordenador, manga, anime, fanfiction, foros… y demás frikadas xD así que cuando vine quise ponerme al día con todo, pero la falta de sueño (no se puede dormir una semana 3 o 4 horas como máximo) me venció, y lo hice el día siguiente xD.

_Un resumen rapidillo del viaje a Tenerife (puedes saltártelo si quieres): realmente lo aconsejo como lugar de vacaciones, aunque el clima es un coñazo en Marzo ya que es ponerte la chaqueta y a los cinco minutos quitártela, para que dentro de cinco minutos te la tengas que volver a poner, etc. (en los días nublados). Los Lagos Marciales muy chulos, pero me cagué en tó con la puñetera sal que se me metió en los ojos y no veas como escocía la condená. El Loro-Parque chachi, me quise llevar un delfín a mi casa pero no me cabía en la mochila T.T… luego me pasó lo mismo con los fénix, quiero decir loros, el lorito que conducía el cochecito de juguete me enamoró xD… y ya no hablo de las orcas porque entonces nunca terminaría. El paseo por catamarán lo maldeciré toda mi vida, ya que no pude disfrutarlo por culpa de los mareos u.u; la excursión al Teide también estuvo bien, aunque me sentí menos que hormiguita al lado de la montaña u.u… de ese día recuerdo una anécdota: el tío guía nos advirtió de que no cogiésemos ninguna roca del Teide, nos echó un discursito que nadie escuchó, la verdad es que nadie querría una piedra por muy volcánica que fuese ¿cierto? Bien… pues quedó demostrado que las normas están para romperlas, porque fue prohibir coger las roquitas y to' el mundo se lió a coger piedras de esas (yo no) pero lo gracioso viene después; estando en el aeropuerto, a un chico de mi curso lo pararon en el cacharrito ese que pita si llevas metales o cosas raras contigo (a mi no me pitó n.n) y resulta que el chaval este que digo llevaba consigo 17 piedras del Teide, de diferentes tamaños y colores… la verdad es que no sé si le dejaron montar al avión con las piedras en la mochila xD; el hotel lleno de cucarachas, pero eso sí, aprendí a jugar al billar xD y vi por primera vez en mi vida playas de arena negra O.ô Aunque lo que hay que destacar son las juergas que hay en las calles de noche, tu vas caminando tan tranquilamente y ya te viene un tío a acosarte para que vayas a tomarte algo a su discoteca… dios, me sentí importante xD. Realmente me lo pasé bien y por suerte, no hubo ningún imbécil que la liase, como ocurrió en otro viaje escolar que hice. _

Ahora, volvamos al fic que mi vida no interesa. Comentemos:

1.- el sueño de Naruto: se supone que iba a tratar sobre las torturas que recibió en su secuestro y eso, pero me pareció bien poner esa escena como la primera, ya que traerá futuras repercusiones.

2.- Sasuke y Sakura: bueno, si hay algo que detesto del manga, es lo machista que es y no me digáis que no¿Qué pelea decente y que haya sido ganada por una mujer contra un hombre ha habido? Ninguna. Kishimoto tiene a la pobre Sakura como florero y después del entrenamiento de dos años con Tsunade, joder, que se la tenga más en cuenta que se supone que ha dejado de ser una inútil. No digo con esa escena que Sakura sea más fuerte que Sasuke, pero si consiguiese darle uno de sus puñetazos le haría daño al Uchiha. Ella le supera en fuera, él en velocidad, yo creo que no se complementarían mal.

3.- Shikamaru: es un personaje muy interesante y uno de mis favoritos, su impresionante mentalidad será de provecho para el fic y la escena que ha tenido creo que es un buen pie de lo que llegará a representar nuestro Shika. Además sus palabras: Luna Roja… si señores, se acerca la llegada de nuestros malos preferidos n.n aunque no den mucha acción al principio y parezcan un poco OOC, sólo será la primera impresión u.u

4.- la reflexión de Naruto la hice a la par que veía el capítulo 132 del anime, se nota bastante xD, esa pelea entre los dos chicos irá revelando cosas importantes con el tiempo. Creo que me ha quedado un poco _yaoi_ la escena, no sé que pensáis, pero NO os confundáis, entre ellos dos sólo hay amistad, amistad de la buena.

Antes de finalizar, pasemos a los **Review**:

**Shaman1: **aunque son cortitas… ¡sí! T.T extrañé tus simples palabras… jo¿por qué no me dejaste review? (supongo que porque no pudiste u.u o tengo esa esperanza). Una vez más gracias por leer y por decir que es excelente o//o ¿cómo puede una simple palabra alegrarme tanto? Aunque como siempre te digo que un poco más larguillo no me vendría mal P Saludos.

**Baphojr:** ¡¿cómo puedes dejarlos cada vez más largos dios mío?! 0.0… ¿es una especie de reto personal o qué? xD… etto… ¿Dónde está Vilches? xD bah, da igual, lo único que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez que no quiero que te partas nada T.T… (Yo en mi viaje me iba a tirar de cabeza al agua desde el catamarán (barco) y me resbalé, por suerte había saltado ya y sólo me di un golpe en el pie, sino me hubiera desnucado allí mismo xD, ahora me río, pero en su momento no). Como te quejaste de que faltaban incógnitas, en este capi te dejo unas cuantas, creo que no te puedes quejar ù.ú… Naruto no volverá a ser el estúpido chillón como tú dices, se abrirá un poco más pero no hasta el extremo de ser como antes porque es que ni aunque quisiese podría el chiquillo volver a ser como era. Lo de el hormigueo en el estómago de Naruto en kárate fue por la patada de Lee, coño, a ti te dan una patada en el estómago y algo sentirás ¿no? xD no quise poner lo de "el efecto Kyuubi" en ese trozo porque Lee no inspira en Naruto la misma motivación que Sasuke, bueno eso ya se entenderá mejor más adelante. El misterio de Aiko tiene que ensancharse aun más para que pueda reventar y sacar todo a la luz (ya he dicho demasiado u.u) y sobre si Naruto sentirá celos de Tenshi pues lo normal es que sí, aquí todo el mundo va a sentir celos de todos xD, pero tiempo al tiempo. Yo tengo dos amigas que están locas por tener un saco de boxeo para cuando se irritan (a mi no me hace falta porque se me pasan los enfados en seguida, y además no tengo espacio para colocarlo xD) pero me parece de lo más útil para quitar el estrés de encima. Ya habrá tiempo para ver a Naruto enfadado y que dé mucho yuyu, sólo que estoy tanteando posibilidades para que sea contra Sasuke (xD que ganas le tengo) pero la verdad es que le tengo reservada una escena mejor. La saga de Tenshi será más o menos por la fecha de navidad o quizás más adelante, y digo "saga" porque tengo el fic dividido en sagas, por el momento tengo tres fijas, pero no sé cuantos capis me van a ocupar u.u con decirte que aun estoy en la saga de introducción… Sobre el arte de Naruto para dibujar, algún defecto tiene que tener, el efecto Kyuubi no va a darle privilegio en todo¿no?… ¿NaruTen?… ¿de donde sacaste esa idea tan disparatada? xD Akatsuki se acerca a pasos de gigantes, pero al principio estarán tranquilitos y quizás un poco irreconocibles, yo aviso de antemano. Me das miedo… ¿Por qué afilas cuchillos?… T.T… encima de que sólo me tardé poco más de dos semanas en actualizar xD (es que nada más venir del viaje me han declarado época de exámenes, y ahora mismo debería estar estudiando pero bueno…) Orochigay (tras el trauma que estoy teniendo ahora con el manga) pues voy a hacer que haga cosas grandes, no sólo ir tras el cuerpo de Sasuke xD. Gracias por decir que doy buenas sorpresas, esa es mi intención n.n para pasarlo bien hay que portarse mal… esa frase me caló hondo xD pero me porté regular, se lo debíamos a los profesores ya que nos habían dado en una semana más libertad que la que nos habían dado nuestros padres en toda nuestra vida xD. En fin, espero tu próximo review con ganas n.n veamos si te superas o no. (2º review) Aun no he decidido cual de los dos deportes elegirá, pero me gusta eso de que ahora la rivalidad la siga Sasuke, lo tendré en cuenta. ¡¡Hasta pronto!!

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **siento que no hayas visto Bleach, la verdad es que te lo recomiendo de verdad, es un pegazo de manga/anime que vale la pena. Tienes razón en lo que dices, volverán a ser como antes, bueno "como antes", porque después de todo lo que ha pasado será difícil, más si ambos son ahora igual de testarudos. Tardé un poco en actualizar pero aquí está n.n… a ver que te parece.

**H23: **en realidad es que te espío xD… nah, es broma. Reconocí tu Nick porque sigo el hilo del foro de Naruto en Bleachsp, aunque últimamente no lo sigo porque algunos de los que postean allí me sacan de quicio con las tonterías que dicen… pero bueno. Sobre los hermanos Sabaku, quería representarlos de una forma diferente a la acostumbrada, Temari necesita ayuda, es cierto, pero su orgullo le impide aceptarla de sus hermanos, pero como has visto en este capítulo, cada vez se verá en peor estado, pobrecita u.u Hay algo que no he entendido de lo que has dicho:_ Luego esta lo de Aiko y Tenshi: parece que Naruto no escarmienta y cae otra vez en la piedra de la confianza. _¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Tal y como dices, Aiko esconde mucho más de lo que aparenta, Sasuke no la traga y Gaara desconfía de ella, cierto, pero cuenta con el apoyo de Tenshi, Shino y el más importante, Naruto; así que sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar con Aiko, no dudes que estará en el punto de mira. La similitud del Chakra rojo en la carrera de los 400 m es sólo un ejemplo de lo que alberga Naruto en si interior, es decir, de lo que le hicieron mientras estuvo secuestrado, la gran incógnita del fic de momento xD. El tito Jiraiya tendrá un peso importante en el fic, al igual que los otros dos sannins, pero no será tío de Aiko xD, lo que faltaba vaya. Sé como aparecerá Jiraiya y con qué fin, pero no sé cuando xD. Gracias por decir que te gusta. ¡Nos leemos! "la N es una Z caída" xD.

**Yume no Koneko: **te entiendo… no tengo toque de queda, pero si tengo un hermano y un padre con el que me tengo que turnar el ordenador y la verdad es que lo odio T.T… y sí, ser menor de edad puede llegar a ser un asco, es llegar el fin de semana y convertirme en Cenicienta: a las 12 en casa (siempre me paso de la hora xD) me toca limpiar el cuarto y el salón y para colmo, fregar los malditos platos también T.T… y aun me quedan 3 años para ser adulto… aunque de todas formas, no creo que cambie mucho, sólo el horario de vuelta a casa xD. Tranquila que puedes soñar con Neji, yo por mi parte lo hago con Gaara n.n No lo había pensado de esa manera pero es cierto que se parece a los trabajos de Snape O.o ¡dios, que horror! xD A mi también me gusta la pelea de Neji y Aiko, y no porque esté Neji xD, es que me encantan sus peleas, en este capítulo empiezan las verbales que irán subiendo de tono a medida que vayan cogiéndose confianzas P Y sí, esto simplemente está comenzando n.n y lo de las sagas me expliqué mal. No es que el fic esté dividido en tres sagas, está dividido en tres partes (o 2, no lo tengo definido) y cada una de ellas tiene varias sagas, no sé cuantos capítulos me va a ocupar, como ya le he dicho a Baphojr, estoy aun con la introducción xD. En mi maleta no cabía ni un calcetín más, iba a tope xD, no fuiste la única que me lo preguntó. Bueno, nos leemos pronto n.n

**Yura:** Neechan!! n.n cumplí con mi palabra y aquí está el capítulo, aunque hayas tenido preferencias y hayas leído un trozo de ante mano ¬¬ Realmente no sé que decirte, ya todo te lo digo por msn xD, bueno sí, que la ayudita que me prestaste sigue ahí, que tendrás la escenita esa entre Naruto y Sasuke pero en el próximo capítulo ya que tenía que cortarla o sino me quedaría un súper capítulo, y como hasta el domingo no puedo volver a escribir pues vete a saber cuando volvería a actualizar, así que mejor lo cortaba y ya tenía un buen trozo del otro listo. Respecto a tu problemilla, no te preocupes, que las aguas volverán a su cauce y la niebla se despejará ;) Que no quiero verte por el club de las depresivas en mucho tiempo¡eh! xD y que tu carta… algún día te la mandaré (cuando salga a la calle, últimamente sólo lo hago para ir al instituto T.T y por el camino no hay ningún buzón, pero calma, que algún día te llegará xD, total, para ver mi desastrosa letra…) Espero que este capítulo también te guste n.n ¡nos chateamos pronto! xD (ahora mismo, 20:09 debes de estar en el autobús camino a Bilbao, y yo dedicándote estas líneas n.n)

**Ayame-xan:** jiji que raro se me hace responderte por aquí… quien me lo iba a decir, después de la que has liado para dejarme review no voy a ser yo menos, ya me pasare por tu fic a echarme unas risas de lo mal que escribes xD que noooo, que es broma, cuando tenga un hueco lo leo (ya sabes como estamos por culpa de los exámenes T.T) Tu review una idea de olla impresionante xD. Estoy harta del Naruto de Kishimoto, así que yo me creo mi propio Naruto xD y si, a veces se echa de menos sus tonterías u.u Olvida el SasuIno, eso nunca ha tenido futuro y lo sabes, el InoGaara no lo veo la verdad xD… ¬¬ no va a haber SasuNaru… así que olvídalo. A Naruto no le han enchufado nada para que salga escopetado como tú dices xD, si lo leyeses todo y sin saltar a la virulí te enterarías u.u, lo de Naruto tiene que ver con el "efecto Kyuubi" que tiene en su cuerpo por culpa de lo que le hicieron los secuestradores. Sakura fuera y viva Orihime… como se te va la olla xD, sigues siendo tan cruel con Sakura como siempre, eso nunca cambiará. ¡¿Qué te llegó muy hondo lo de Aiko y Naruto en el prólogo?! O.o xD… mejor no opino… anda, nos vemos en clase n.n y sigue leyéndome.

**Chihine: **¿te has cambiado de Nick? Etto… ¿Quién eras antes entonces?… n.n'… como sea, gracias por tu review y por tantos halagos o//o… espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho y me dejes review si puedes. Hasta pronto.

Perdonad las faltas de autografía, es que no me ha dado tiempo a corregirlas. En fin, hasta aquí todo…

¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!

**_N_**yx.

19/03/07 – 20:22 pm.


	9. Capítulo VIII: Amistad

_Naruto _no me pertenece.

Hoy, pasamos directamente al fic.

**Gracias** por todos los review.

* * *

**LAZOS DEL DESTINO.**

* * *

_No puede volver a dormir, aquel que alguna vez abrió los ojos._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII:** **_Amistad. _**

Concentrados en la entrada de Hanako, impacientes y con una enorme sonrisa, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los cumpleañeros. Afuera se oían pasos sobre las losas, apagan las luces y alguien se coloca al lado de la puerta para abrir.

- ¡Shh, callaos todos! – exclama Tenten en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¡esperad, se ha caído la pancarta! – anuncia Kiba; habían puesto una pequeña pancarta colgada de un mueble a otro, en la cual habían escrito: Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru.

- ¡os dije que no estaba bien sujeta! – responde Shino.

- ¿dónde está el adhesivo? – pregunta Sakura palpando algo.

- eso que estás tocando seguro que no es – responde Tenshi divertido. Sakura retira la mano rápidamente, luego cae en la cuenta de que Tenshi está en la otra punta de la habitación y pilla la broma, pero es tarde, Tenshi y Aiko ya están riendo.

- lo tenía Kankuro-san – responde Hinata.

- ¡¿dónde está Kankuro?! – exclama Sakura rozando la histeria.

- ha ido a comprar alcohol – responde Ken tranquilamente.

- ¡al final fue! – exclamó indignada Tenten.

- ¡eh¿Quién me ha metido mano? – pregunta Aiko de pronto.

- ¿quién querría tocarte a ti? – responde Neji, el cual empezaba a aburrirse, vio un medio de entretenimiento.

- los gays como tú seguro que no – responde la chica.

- ¿gay yo? Al contrario.

- ¡ja! sabía que eras un pervertido de tener cuidado – exclama victoriosa Aiko.

- ¡¿dónde está el maldito adhesivo?! – se escucha exclamar de fondo a Sakura.

- ¡venga, silencio que están aquí! – susurra lo suficientemente alto Tenshi desde la entrada, mientras espera para abrir la puerta.

- ¡no! – exclama Sakura.

- joder… cuantas escaleras – se escucha la voz conocida de Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Chouji? – vuelve a preguntar por enésima vez Ino.

- ya lo veréis, ya lo veréis – se nota que Chouji lleva todo el camino repitiendo esa frase.

- oye, he dejado la floristería sola – Chouji pega al timbre - tengo que volver, así que más vale que valga la pe…

La puerta se abre mientras Ino habla y su frase se queda en el aire al escuchar la sonora y tradicional canción del cumpleaños feliz. Cuando finaliza y todos aplauden como locos, en el rostro de la muchacha rubia se puede apreciar toda la sorpresa y la ilusión, hasta el punto de llegar casi a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y emoción. A pesar de estar desganado, Shikamaru no pudo evitar que una prolongada y hermosa sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Al final, entre Kiba y Shino habían sujetado la pancarta.

- yo… vosotros habéis… - no le salían las palabras de la emoción.

- ¡cerdita! – exclama Sakura y se lanza a abrazarla – no llores tonta, que esta es vuestra fiesta.

- no estoy llorando frentuda, se me ha metido algo en el ojo – responde Ino, correspondiendo el abrazo.

- ¡Ino-san¡felicidades! – Ino sonreía y sonreía, aunque tres extraños estuviesen sobándola, Nobu, Ryu y Ken. Al ver esto, Tenshi se los llevó dándoles una colleja a cada uno y diciéndoles que se comportasen.

- felicidades Ino-san – le sonrió Tenshi haciendo que a Ino se le fuesen los ojos detrás de él.

- ya lo sabías¿verdad? – le preguntó disimuladamente Chouji mientras toda la atención caía sobre Ino.

- sí – respondió Shikamaru tras un suspiro – os escuché a Kiba y a ti hablarlo el otro día.

- ya veo… aun así, gracias por disimular – le sonrió Chouji. Shikamaru se extrañó por esas palabras pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia – felicidades amigo.

- ¡Shikamaru! – Aiko se lanzó a por él colgándose de su cuello, tal y como solía hacer con la gente a la que estimaba y tenía confianza. - ¡felicidades! – le dijo muy cerca de su rostro, sacándole los colores al chico - ¡vamos, vamos! – le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia el salón, pasando por el pasillo, donde estaba la comida, los regalos, y la música preparada.

- ¡no nos llores bruja! – exclamaba Kiba mientras iban hacia el salón.

- ¡no lo hago chucho! – le respondía Ino sacándole la lengua, en otras condiciones se habría enfadado por lo de bruja, pero hoy no - ¡podríais haberme dado alguna indirecta al menos, así me hubiera arreglado un poco! – se quejó al rubia.

- tranquila, que estás muy guapa así – le dijo Tenten.

- ¡los regalos lo primero, que los abran! – exclamó Lee emocionado.

- ¡no! – gritó Aiko por encima de todas la voces, haciendo que todos se girasen a mirarla – no hasta que no llegue Naruto.

- ¡leches Naruto! – exclamó Kiba golpeándose la frente – casi lo había olvidado… ¿dónde está? – todos miraron inquisitivamente a Sakura.

- yo… quedamos en que vosotros lo entretendríais mientras organizábamos todo – dijo, pasando la mirada a los habitantes de Hanako.

- pero si hemos estado aquí limpiando… - se defendió el castaño, Ryu.

- como Nobu es el que madruga, le dije ayer que le dijese hoy a Naruto que no viniese hasta las ocho y media – excusó Ken.

- sí, pero yo le dije a Tenshi esta mañana que le advirtiese porque tuve que ir a comprar las bebidas – dijo el chico albino, todos pasaron la mirada a Tenshi.

- yo se lo encargué a Ryu porque Nobu me llamó desde el supermercado para que le ayudase – respondió el aludido.

- yo… se me olvidó – dijo avergonzado el muchacho.

- ¡Ryu! – exclamaron casi todos.

- incompetentes – murmura Neji.

- ¡genial¿y ahora qué? – pregunta Kiba.

- tenemos que localizar a Naruto y decirle que venga – responde Shino.

- se fue esta mañana temprano y aun no ha vuelto… creo que se dejó el móvil – comenta Ryu.

- ¡maldita sea! – exclama Sakura - ¿dónde y que habrá estado haciendo todo el día?…

- lo mejor será esperar que vuelva, Konoha es demasiado grande para buscarle – opina Shikamaru.

- bien, pues entonces que nadie toque la comida hasta que llegue Naruto¡Chouji que te veo! – exclama Tenten, regañando al Akimichi que había cogido una patata del plato.

Sakura estaba pensativa y callada, Sasuke no había aparecido tampoco en todo el día, ni había indicios de que el Uchiha se pasase por la fiesta, pero la pelirrosa mantenía la esperanza de que lo hiciese, por lo que pensó que quizás con la tardanza de Naruto, Sasuke se presentase por casualidad aunque fuese. Al menos era lo que esperaba.

Tenshi aprovechó para perderse de vista. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Llegó, no sin mucho esfuerzo, a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó que un pequeño quejido se le escapase de los labios. Estaba llegando a su límite, no aguantaría muchos minutos más. Rebuscó entre las cajas que tenía en su armario y de una de ella sacó un libro. Se sentó en la cama y, temblando, lo abrió. El libro era en realidad una caja donde había guardado varias jeringuillas, cogió una. Se quitó la camiseta dejando su torso pálido al descubierto. El sello estaba de un color rojo, que se turnaba con uno negro, a base de parpadeos. Se inyectó la jeringuilla justo en el centro del sello y dejó caer la jeringuilla al suelo. Respiró hondo, mientras sentía como el líquido inyectado se extendía desde el brazo a todo su cuerpo. El dolor tan intenso disminuía, a la vez que le provocaba un gran cansancio. Su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle, incluso sus párpados. Sacudió su cabeza.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la puerta, de todos los momentos era el menos preciso. Con el ceño fruncido, aun sudando, sin camiseta, y con el dolor y ardor del sello disminuyendo, decidió contestar.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Tenshi! – exclamó la voz alterada de Ken al otro lado de la puerta.

- pasa. – dijo, justo después de guardar el libro/caja en su lugar y de un empujón con el pie, escondió la jeringuilla.

- Tenshi… - los ojos negros de Ken se veían desesperados – por favor, dame una jeringuilla… ¡la necesito!

- ¿te ha llamado? – preguntó seriamente Tenshi, poniéndose su camiseta.

- no sólo a mí, a Ryu y Nobu también. Por favor…

- ya sabes cual es la respuesta – respondió rotundamente el muchacho.

- ¡joder Tenshi, lo necesito de verdad! – el chico le había agarrado de la camiseta.

- ¡Ken compórtate! – exclamó el castaño.

- ¡para ti es fácil decirlo! – exclamó tocándose el pecho – a ti no te duele ya que tienes la medicina…

- ¡Shh! No alces la voz… ¿te ha visto alguien subir?

- no, están todos en el salón.

- Ken, te aseguro que es mejor así… - dijo el castaño acompañando a su amigo, más bien obligándole a ir, hasta la puerta.

- ¡es insoportable! – exclamó casi gritando.

- en vez de acudir a mí, deberíais ir a ver a Tsunade – le aconsejó – yo os excuso, marchaos ahora, no se darán cuenta de vuestra ausencia en un rato.

- te esperamos fuera… - fue lo último que el pelirrojo le dijo, ya que salió corriendo escaleras abajo. El castaño suspiró resignado, al fin y al cabo, siempre habían trabajado juntos.

Tenshi entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Se llevó la mano al brazo, tardaba varios minutos en hacer efecto totalmente. La habitación contaba con una única ventana que daba justo al gran árbol que había en el jardín trasero. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, poco después, la sombra que había estado esperando en el árbol se coló en la habitación.

- ¿lo has vuelto a tomar? – le preguntó el nuevo individuo.

- no me queda más remedio… - respondió Tenshi mientras le daba la espalda y buscaba algo en su armario.

- llegará un punto en el que tu cuerpo no lo aguante más – respondió el otro, con la vista clavada en su nuca.

- no te pega nada el papel del amigo preocupado – le dijo sarcásticamente Tenshi, notando como su humor iba cambiando. Uno de los efectos que le provocaba esa medicina.

- no te confundas – contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida – ya sabes que me interesa que sigas vivo.

- para atraer la atención de Orochimaru¿cierto? – terminó la frase Tenshi, dejando de buscar en su armario, para girarse y mirarle a la cara – da igual lo que haga, tú seguirás siendo su favorito.

- ¿eso te causa envidia? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- no te confundas – se la devolvió Tenshi con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas – ya sabes que me interesa que seas su favorito.

- para atraer el interés de Orochimaru¿cierto? – terminó diciendo el otro.

- efectivamente Sasuke – Tenshi se guardó algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que se acababa de poner.

- ¿vas a ir? – preguntó seriamente Sasuke.

- nos vamos los cuatro.

- se va a dar cuenta. – dijo seriamente Sasuke.

Tenshi se quedó quieto y pensativo. Alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos opalinos en los de Sasuke.

- algún día tenía que enterarse… aunque no sea el momento – suspiró Tenshi – felicita a Naruto de mi parte.

Dicho esto, se subió en el escritorio y salto por la ventana hacia la rama del árbol por la que había entrado Sasuke. El Uchiha vio como se iba, e, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su propio sello.

--

De noche, el cementerio de Konoha era, sin dudas, uno de los lugares más tétricos de la ciudad; pero poco le importaba al hombre que se adentraba en él, ya que en su corazón sólo habitaba un miedo, y comparado con él, nada podía asustarle más. La brisa fría del otoño le caló hasta los huesos, hacía un frío inusual, igual que aquella noche, hacía ya, quince años.

Tras un rato de caminar en la oscuridad; no le hacía falta luz ya que sus pasos sabían conducirle inconscientemente hacia las dos tumbas; llegó al fin al lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de su mentor. Suspiró y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba del todo, luego volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba un pasamontañas que le cubría la mitad de su cara, solía llevarlo durante todo el invierno, pero no por el frío, sino por las acciones de su pasado, por las cuales se avergonzaba y no enseñaba su rostro al mundo. Había muchas marcas en el pasado de Kakashi, muchas heridas que nunca cicatrizarían, muchos errores, mucha inmadurez. Y sobre todo, las muertes de tres personas que nunca superaría ni se perdonaría.

Y hoy, hacía quince años de aquel terrible accidente.

Kakashi se colocó delante de la tumba y miró la vieja fotografía del joven hombre que había en ella, el cual tenía apenas 27 años cuando murió. Había sido una verdadera lástima, un hombre tan joven y tan prometedor… Kakashi cerró los ojos para tratar de no pensar en ello y suspiró, haciendo que todo su aliento volviese a él debido al pasamontañas. Leyó las letras de la lápida y reparó en algo. Había algo extraño, no estaba todo como siempre. Las flores. Sí, eran las flores, no eran las mismas que solía traerle, estas flores eran blancas. Blancas… ¿Quién había podido cambiarlas? Mucha gente, a decir verdad, ya que él había sido un hombre muy popular, pero todo el mundo las compraba amarillas para simbolizar el color de su pelo. Blancas… frunció el ceño, y se percató además, de que había una pequeña nota entre las flores.

La cogió, desdobló, y la leyó.

_Al sensei, quince años después sigo pensando en tus palabras. Mantendré mi promesa, cueste lo que cueste. _

La expresión de Kakashi era puro desconcierto. Al sensei… sólo había tres personas que podían dirigirse a él así, uno era él mismo, y los otros dos estaban muertos… ¿Qué significaba esto?

- sensei… si en vida tenías enigmas, aun muerto no has perdido la costumbre… - dijo en tono burlón - ¿Qué más hiciste a mis espaldas?…

Kakashi no esperó respuestas, aun con la nota en la mano se dirigió a la otra punta del cementerio, donde residían los cuerpos de los que un día fueron el clan más poderoso de Konoha: los Uchiha. Fue directo a la tumba de su mejor amigo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse alguien allí.

- tú… - no pudo evitar decir, al reconocer a la persona que le estaba dando la espalda.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde la última vez que nos encontramos de esta manera, Hatake Kakashi – el hombre que pronunció esas palabras se giró lo justo para mirarle de reojo.

- Uchiha Itachi… hmp, me sigue pareciendo irónico verte en el cementerio de tu familia – respondió el peligris, dejando la sorpresa a un lado.

- ya tuvimos esta conversación la última vez Kakashi-san, puedes ahorrártela. – tras decir esas frías palabras se giró a la tumba que tenía delante.

- estás arriesgando mucho al presentarte aquí… si un miembro ANBU o Jounnin te descubriese, te daría caza. – le dijo seriamente Kakashi.

- cumples con los dos cargos… ¿vas a hacerlo, Kakashi-san? – Itachi se giró completamente esta vez, para encarar al hombre peligris.

- no delante de la tumba de Obito – respondió.

- ¿te ablandas por un muerto? – cuestionó con un deje de burla.

- no intentes ser sarcástico conmigo Itachi, sé que era la única persona del clan que estimabas.

- así es, Kakashi-san, y saber que tengo delante de mí a su asesino me desquicia – Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible con sorpresa – sí, sé lo que pasó aquel día… pero no estoy en derecho de reprocharte nada supongo, ya que yo maté al resto del clan.

- yo también sé lo que pasó aquella noche Itachi, y me temo que algún día saldrá todo a la luz – una brisa fría pasó entre los dos hombres. Se miraban fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera, al Uchiha le pilló desprevenido el comentario de Kakashi, pero no mostró signo alguno de sorpresa.

- esperaré ese día… hasta aquí llega nuestra conversación, Kakashi-san – Itachi se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha negra, dejando ver sólo la parte inferior de su rostro. Echó a caminar a paso seguro, ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi, el cual le vio perderse entre las sombras.

Suspiró. Le caería una muy gorda si alguien descubría que había dejado ir, no una, sino un par de veces, a alguien tan peligroso y buscado como era Uchiha Itachi. Miró la tumba que tenía delante, sabía que el chico al que pertenecía se lo hubiera agradecido. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos y los volvió a abrir. Había muchas promesas que no pudo cumplir y que hoy le pesan demasiado.

Aun recordaba, los ojos negros de aquel niño que le miraba con odio en el funeral de su mejor amigo. Quizás él también colaboró en crear al hombre sin sentimientos con el que había hablado minutos antes. Como fuese, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó del cementerio. Pero Kakashi no se dio cuenta, que desde las sombras, había estado vigilado.

- una ocasión perfecta para deshacernos de él, Itachi-san – dijo una voz ronca y grave.

- no delante de la tumba de Obito – repitió el aludido, las palabras antes pronunciadas por el peligris.

- no te pega nada ese sentimentalismo – respondió su acompañante en tono de burla.

- Kisame – Itachi giró la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en su acompañante, el cual era bastante más alto que él, pero la mirada del moreno intimidaba más que la porte de Hoshigaki Kisame – aprende a saber en qué momento decir una broma, porque podría costarte la vida – dijo tranquilamente, en un susurro espeluznante.

- tampoco es para tomártelo así… - intentó defenderse el hombre, viendo como su compañero echaba a andar, de nuevo hacia la tumba de Uchiha Obito – que carácter – se dijo a sí mismo. - ¿estás seguro de qué es aquí donde tu familia lo guardó?

- se me ocurren tres sitios, y dos de ellos ya los hemos mirado – contestó Itachi a Kisame mientras palpaba la fría lápida – sólo queda este.

- en serio Itachi-san, no creo que lo escondiesen en la tumba de un niño – pero a medida que Kisame pronunciaba su frase, Itachi había encontrado la forma de abrir la tumba; ambos se quedaron perplejos, Kisame más que el Uchiha, al ver lo que tenían delante. – vale, retiro lo dicho. ¿A dónde demonios conducirán esas escaleras? – preguntó encendiendo su linterna.

- vamos – se limitó a decir Itachi.

En la mente del genio de los Uchiha, se estaba deliberando varias incógnitas. Esperaba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas ahí abajo. Su clan nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Nunca se arrepentiría de habérselos quitado de en medio.

--

- ¡preparaos que viene! – exclamó Kiba mientras miraba por la ventana una sombra acercarse a la Residencia Hanako.

Todos preparados en la entrada, tal y como habían estado quince minutos antes para recibir a Shikamaru e Ino. Alguien pegó al timbre, la luz ya estaba apagada y todos preparados para recibirle. Se abrió la puerta, encendieron la luz y empezaron a cantar la canción.

- ¡cumpleaños feliz, cumple…KANKURO! – gritaron al percatarse de quien se trataba.

- creo que os habéis confundido de persona – dijo acompañado de una risita estúpida, con dos pares de bolsas en cada mano.

- ¿todo eso has comprado? – preguntó Tenten fulminándole.

- tranquila guapetona que entre tu novio, Kiba y yo nos fundimos lo que sobre – dijo Kankuro orgulloso, se notaba que por el camino había estado probando la calidad de las bebidas.

Tenten miró inquisitivamente a Lee, el cual miraba las bolsas.

- ni se te ocurra – le advirtió.

- está bien… - murmuró Lee bajando la mirada.

- Lee, es por tu bien, ya sabes como te comportas cuando bebes un poco, además luego te sienta mal. – dijo en un tono más suavecito Tenten.

- vale, lo haré por ti – contestó el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tenten le sonrió más aliviada.

- ¿Qué has comprado Kankuro? – preguntó, a la vez que husmeaba entre las bolsas, Aiko.

- sólo Sake, las cajeras del supermercado me tienen fichado – dijo un poco triste.

- bah, no importa – sonrió feliz la chica.

- así que… además de patosa y escandalosa, borracha – sonrió Neji divertido.

- ¡cállate! Yo puedo beber todo lo que sea que no me emborracho – mintió ella.

- ya lo veremos – la retó él.

- ¡oh¿es un reto HyuugaMeCreoSuperiorATodoNeji? – preguntó ella mientras Kankuro llevaba las botellas a la nevera, acompañado de Kiba, los cuales fueron fulminados por Ino. La rubia sabía perfectamente como se comportaban los dos con unas copitas de más.

- tómatelo como quieras – finalizó Neji alejándose de ella.

- Shino¿has visto a Tenshi? – preguntó Aiko, una vez el Hyuuga se hubo alejado.

- no – dio por toda respuesta el Aburame - ¿vas a beber, cierto?

- si no es Tenshi, eres tú quien me da el discursito… - rodó los ojos la chica.

- es por tu bien.

- sí mamá – la chica se alejó de él. Vio a Hinata sola y se acercó a la chica. No la conocía de mucho, pero le había caído bien. – hey Hinata¿Qué haces apartada?

- … nada – la chica Hyuuga desvió la vista.

Aiko elevó una ceja confundida.

- Temari y Gaara aun no llegan¿dónde se habrán metido? – se preguntó Lee, sentándose junto a los demás en los sillones y sofá. Habían vuelto al salón.

- Gaara había ido a recogerla – respondió Sakura - ¡Chouji, deja las patatas!

- este Naruto… ¡¿Qué estará haciendo?! Tengo hambre – se quejó Chouji.

- si nadie le ha avisado no sabemos a que hora llegará… - comentó Shikamaru con su tono de voz desganado de siempre.

- ¿y si le ha pasado algo? – preguntó Hinata preocupada.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero sus miradas lo decían todo. En ese momento, volvió a sonar el timbre. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y echaron a correr hacia la entrada.

- esperad, que alguien mire para asegurarnos de que es él – dijo Shino.

Kiba le hizo caso y se asomó por la ventana, confirmando que esa cabellera rubia sólo podía pertenecer al Uzumaki.

- ¡es él¡Esta es la buena! – exclamó en chico escandalosamente, recibiendo un cate de Kankuro para que no hiciera tanto ruido.

Se prepararon para abrir, todos con confeti en las manos. Sakura mira a su alrededor, extrañando la presencia de los habitantes de Hanako. Apagan la luz, Kiba abre la puerta.

--

Naruto termina de subir las escaleras que conducen a la Residencia Hanako y suspira cansado, agotado mentalmente, hoy no es un buen día. Sólo quiere llegar a su habitación, tumbarse en su cama y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Dormir, dormir y si es posible no despertar, aunque si vuelve a despertar le gustaría que su vida fuese de otra manera, pero sabe que es imposible. Así que se conforma con dormir del tirón sin pesadillas o recuerdos que le perturben.

Había estado deprimido todo el día, no tenía humor para nada. Buscó entre los bolsillos las llaves pero no las encontró, se las habría dejado olvidadas. Así que no tuvo más remedio que pegar al timbre. Cuando abrieron la puerta, no esperó encontrarse con lo que había dentro.

- ¡cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos… cumpleaños feliz! – acto seguido, aplaudieron como locos.

Naruto se quedó callado, analizándolo todo. Leyó el cartel que colgaba de los muebles, vio las caras sonrientes de sus amigos. Todo empezó a girarle, esta sorpresa se mezcló con sus recuerdos y pensamientos pesimistas que llevaba teniendo todo el día. Miró al fondo, en el umbral del pasillo, estaba Sasuke, apartado de los demás. Miró sobre todo al Uchiha. Sakura también se percató de la presencia del moreno, por lo que su sonrisa aumentó y aplaudió con más ganas. A Naruto todo le daba igual, en su mente sólo cabía una pregunta. ¿Qué hacía ahí Sasuke? No lo entendía. Toda la confusión sentida ese día, llegó al punto de reventar.

- ¡¿qué mierda estáis haciendo?! – exclamó, silenciándoles a todos.

Todos se quedaron de piedra y sorprendidos, incluso los que no mostraron la sorpresa en su rostro. La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura.

- Naruto que… - las palabras se quedaron en su garganta.

- han organizado la fiesta sorpresa para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños – le explicó Shikamaru alzando una ceja. Extraña reacción.

- de eso nada… - le interrumpió – han organizado todo esto porque les ha dado la gana, podrían haberme preguntado por lo menos si quería celebrar este maldito día… - Naruto hacía esfuerzos por controlar su ira - ¡bah, divertíos! – dijo, y se marchó a zancadas de allí.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó Shikamaru.

Todos seguían en ese estado de shock, se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué decir. Aiko frunció el ceño y sin decir nada, salió tras el chico. A Sakura se le aguaron los ojos, ella lo había organizado todo con la mejor intención del mundo.

- Sakura tranquila, tú lo has hecho con buena intención, a mí me ha encantado – le dijo Ino, al ver el estado en el que las palabras del rubio la habían dejado.

- pero… tiene razón, no tuve en cuenta que quizás no quería celebrarlo…

- fue mi idea, Sakura-san, no te culpes – añadió Lee apenado.

Sasuke también había fruncido el ceño, pero no hizo o dijo nada.

.-

_No entendí nada en ese momento, mi mente se nubló y actué sin pensar. Salí corriendo detrás de ti ya a por una explicación, estaba molesta, muy molesta. Yo, que nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, que nunca había tenido amigos como ellos, que siempre había maldecido la fecha de mi cumpleaños por lo sola que la pasaba… no podía entender por qué actuabas así. A pesar de todo, te mentí en aquella conversación que tuvimos, sí que sabía como te sentías, pero estaba enfadada y fui egoísta aunque tú no te dieses cuenta, porque yo quería disfrutar de la fiesta, y olvidarme de todos los cumpleaños en soledad que había pasado. Aun recuerdo tu mirada, tan vacía y desamparada como muchas otras que había visto. Sí y no me fue indiferente; no sé si alguna vez podré explicarte como funciona mi mente. _

_-. _

Aiko salió tras Naruto como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de mala leche que intimidaría al más valiente. No entendía que pensaba Naruto, no entendía su reacción, pero no le había gustado nada. Había visto la ilusión que habían puesto todos en preparar la fiesta sorpresa, especialmente Sakura; no merecían que Naruto les tratase así. Aiko estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Se habían esforzado demasiado para que ahora el rubio lo agradeciese así.

- ¡Naruto! – gritaba llamándole.

Pero el aludido terminaba de bajar las escaleras cuando ella empezó a bajarlas. En el primer rellano, en lugar de seguir hacia delante, torció a la derecha en el desvío que conducía a la pequeña fuente de Hanako. La luna se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas de la fuente. El muchacho seguía andando haciendo caso omiso a la muchacha que le seguía, entonces sintió que alguien le jalaba fuertemente del hombro.

- ¡Naruto! – volvió a exclamar Aiko - ¡te estoy llamando!

Naruto se limitó a girar su cabeza. Es difícil decir quien de los dos se sorprendió más; si Naruto por la expresión de enfado tan característica en Tsunade, que sin dudas, su sobrina había heredado; o Aiko por la mirada vacía del rubio.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – cuestionó Aiko, mientras le soltaba del hombro, una vez que se aseguró que el chico no escaparía.

- simplemente no quiero celebrar nada – respondió tranquilamente el rubio, girándose por completo, quedando de espaldas a la claridad de la luna.

- vale pero… ¡¿tenías que decirlo así?! – la limitada paciencia de Aiko hacía tiempo que se había esfumado - ¿sabes que has herido los sentimientos de tus amigos¡sobre todo los de Sakura! Ellos lo han hecho con su mejor intención y vas tú y le sueltas esa burrada… ¡¿en qué demonios piensas?!

Aiko esperó a que el muchacho se dignase a responderle, pero Naruto no parecía estar por la labor de contestar. La muchacha se desesperó aun más al ver como él desviaba su ausente mirada y en un gesto indiferente, se giraba para seguir su camino.

- ¡contéstame Naruto! – gritó harta. Naruto siguió ignorándola. - ¡joder, no hay quien te entienda¡En el verano te quejabas de lo indiferentes e injustos que habían sido ellos contigo, pero ahora eres tú el injusto e indiferente! – Naruto se detuvo, Aiko aprovechó para seguir sermoneándole, ahora que había captado su atención – no entiendo por qué te comportas así¿acaso no se ha aclarado todo ya?… ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó; sé que el secuestro, y todo lo acontecido posteriormente ha sido difícil, pero ¿Por qué no aprovechas esta nueva oportunidad?...

- tú no lo entiendes… - susurró Naruto, dándole la espalda aun, tras haber escuchado el discursito – no lo entiendes… - los puños del rubio se cerraron –…tú, que has tenido una familia, no puedes entender el dolor de… estar siempre solo, de no haber tenido nunca a nadie que estuviera esperándote en casa, que te dijera te quiero, o que te abrazara y te dijese por las noches, tras una pesadilla, que todo estaba bien… y es en este día – Naruto se giró lentamente, clavando su profunda y triste mirada en Aiko – cuando más siento su ausencia, ese vacío…

- entonces ¿por qué no dejas que los demás lo llenemos?… - respondió Aiko, con un tono de voz más suave – si se trata de eso, deja que los demás te consolemos. Naruto, nosotros somos tu familia… - Naruto abrió los ojos, impactado por esas palabras, Aiko caminaba hacia él – no tenemos vínculos sanguíneos… ¿y qué?, lo importante está aquí – dijo, posando su mano en el corazón del chico.

- Aiko… - Naruto cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir tras una breve pausa - …gracias.

- ¡ay, que tonto eres! Ven aquí – exclamó y lo abrazó con fuerzas para transmitirle lo que quería decirle con palabras – y la próxima vez que te de otro bajón de estos, no me lo pensaré dos veces antes de darte una ostia, quedas advertido.

- lo tendré presente… eh ¡eh!

- ay, cabecita loca… ¡esto por hacerme decir cursiladas antes! – dijo mientras que, sujetaba la cabeza de Naruto en el hueco de su brazo, y con el puño izquierdo, hacia redondeles apretándole contra la cabeza.

- ¡vale, vale, ya entendí, suéltame! – exclamó el Uzumaki, intentando zafarse del agarre de la chica, pero sin resultados, ya que ella tenía demasiada fuerza.

Cuando logró soltarse, Naruto la miró y vio su sonrisa sincera, él también sonrió. Había sido un día malo y depresivo, pero quizás pudiese disfrutar algo de la noche. Aiko tenía razón, sus amigos eran su familia, y no hacían falta vínculos de sangre para sentirlos como hermanos. Lo había olvidado, pero ella se había encargado de recordárselo… ojalá Sasuke lo hubiera entendido en su momento. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, lo pasado, pasado está; pero… ¿por qué estaba el Uchiha en la fiesta?… eso si que había sido perturbable. De cualquier modo, se dejó guiar por Aiko de nuevo a Hanako. Se disculparía e intentaría disfrutar de la noche que sus amigos querían brindarle.

- Naruto…

Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee estaban al principio de las escaleras esperando su regreso. El rubio los miró.

- perdonadme…

- tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte – respondió Kiba sonriéndole.

- perdóname a mí Naruto-kun, fui yo quien dio la idea, deberíamos haberte consultado – dijo con la cabeza gacha Lee.

- entonces no sería una fiesta sorpresa – respondió Naruto – no he tenido un buen día, por eso he reaccionado así… lo siento. Mejor, vamos a divertirnos – propuso el rubio tendiéndoles una sonrisa.

- ¡así se habla! – exclamó Kiba, dándole un empujoncito - ¡vamos, vamos, que el Ramen se enfría!

- ¿Ramen¡deberíais haberlo dicho desde un comienzo! – exclamó Naruto más animado, echando a andar junto a Lee y Kiba. Shikamaru se quedó un poco más rezagado junto a Aiko.

- no sé que le has dicho para devolverle el ánimo pero… ha funcionado – comentó el Nara.

- no le he dicho nada que no sea verdad. Shikamaru… - Aiko tenía la vista fija en la nuca de Naruto.

- dime – respondió el chico de la coleta mirándola de reojo.

- Naruto… no siempre ha sido así¿verdad? – preguntó, desviando su mirada a los ojos del Nara.

- no… - suspiró el chico, posando esta vez él su mirada en Naruto – ha cambiado mucho desde el secuestro. Es como si no fuera él, al menos eso es lo primero que pensé al verle. Yo crecí con él, aunque no fuésemos tan amigos como ahora, por lo que sé lo solo que ha estado. Pero él siempre tenía una amplia sonrisa con la que afrontaba las adversidades… ahora, es como si le faltase esa fuerza que le caracterizaba.

Aiko se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Lo cierto era que no se imaginaba a Naruto de la forma en que Shikamaru le describía.

--

Los cartones de pizza vacíos estaban amontonados en la mesa, el Ramen también se había acabado, y los muchachos estaban desparramados por el salón, la mayoría con el botón del pantalón desabrochado debido al exceso de comida.

Naruto se había disculpado ante Sakura y ahora estaban sentados juntos, la muchacha le había dicho que no pasaba nada y habían comenzado la fiesta sin mayores problemas. Pronto se notó la ausencia de los habitantes de Hanako, fue entonces cuando Sasuke, algunos seguían sorprendidos con su presencia, intervino y los excusó, diciendo que se los había encontrado por el camino con un par de botellas de las que había traído Kankuro. Ni que decir del mosqueo que pilló el aludido, Kiba y Lee, aunque el último lo disimuló. Pero la realidad era que el Uchiha, antes de hacer acto de presencia, se había pasado por la nevera, había cogido dos botellas y las había escondido en su habitación. No habían quedado muy bien, pero al menos tenían excusa a su desaparición; de todas formas, poco le importaba a Sasuke la reputación de los tres chicos. En cuanto a Tenshi, lo excusó diciendo que había salido detrás de los otros tres. En un principio fue creíble, ya que habían visto, en varias ocasiones, como Tenshi había tenido que intervenir para poner control en los chavales.

Acababan de terminar de comer; estaban repartidos de la siguiente forma:

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura e Ino, estaban sentados en el sofá, un poco apretados. Shino y Neji ocupaban los dos sillones. En la alfombra, o en sillas, los que faltan. Kiba se levantó y fue a ocuparse de la música, a cambiarla por una más movidita.

- Temari y Gaara están tardando… - pensó en voz alta Shikamaru.

- ¿y ese interés Shika? – le preguntó Ino, sabiendo que la primera reacción del muchacho sería sonrojarse.

- sólo me preocupa su tardanza – respondió el muchacho sonrojado, como había imaginado Ino. – baja el volumen Kiba, que sino no los escucharemos cuando llamen.

- deberíamos haberlos esperado… - comentó Aiko, terminándose su refresco.

- realmente están tardando – intervino Kankuro, extrañamente serio.

- tranquilo Kankuro, seguro que están al caer – le dijo Tenten; Kankuro podría ser de todo, pero cuando se trataba de sus hermanos mostraba esa faceta madura que ocultaba al mundo.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

- hablando de los reyes de roma – comentó Lee, levantándose para abrir.

- Aiko, ayúdame a llevar las cajas a la cocina – le pidió Tenten, mientras se levantaba. Aiko asintió y la siguió.

- os ayudo – se ofreció Naruto.

Cargaron con las pizzas, mientras los demás habían comenzado a hablar del partido del día anterior. Mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo, para ir a la cocina, los tres se quedaron petrificados. Lee volvía cargando a un magullado Gaara, Temari venía detrás de ellos con manchas de sangre en la camiseta.

- ¿qué diablos te ha pasado? – preguntó Naruto, tirando las cajas al suelo y apresurándose para coger el otro brazo del pelirrojo.

- tranquilo, tampoco ha sido para tanto – dijo el chico.

- Gaara, ese golpe en la cabeza es peligroso, deberíamos ir al hospital. – volvió a repetirle su hermana.

- ya ha parado de sangrar, estoy bien – masculló el muchacho mientras entraba en el salón.

Sus amigos se giraron para verle conmocionados, excepto los de expresión de eterna indiferencia como Sasuke y Neji.

- ¡dios, Gaara! – exclamó Ino llevándose las manos a la boca. Kankuro se puso en pie del tirón y avanzó hasta sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó seriamente Kankuro.

Temari, aun traía los ojos aguados.

- se metió en una pelea por mi culpa… - dijo la chica conmocionada.

- ¿tú estás bien? – le preguntó su hermano.

- sí, a mí no me tocó.

- Gaara…

- estoy bien – dijo el pelirrojo, sentado en el sitio anteriormente ocupado por Shino – no ha sido para tanto.

- esa herida es muy fea Gaara – le dijo Sakura, fijándose en la herida de su frente.

- apartaos – dijo la voz imponente de Aiko, seria, volvía con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se puso delante de Gaara, mientras los demás hacían un corro alrededor.

- he dicho que estoy bien – murmuró Gaara, con una voz de ultratumba que intimidaría a cualquiera, pero Aiko no se acobardó por ello.

- puedes hacerte el duro todo lo que quieras, Gaara – hizo una pausa mientras preparaba el desinfectante – pero esa herida hay que curarla antes de que se infecte y empeore. Y me da igual las rabietas que cojas, como si tengo que atarte como a los niños chicos – dejó bien claro Aiko.

- ¿prefieres que lo haga yo? – se ofreció Sakura amablemente.

- tranquila, no eres la única a la que Obasan le ha transmitido sus conocimientos médicos – dijo, concentrada en su labor.

Mientras dejaba a su hermano en buenas manos, Temari salió al cuarto de baño a echarse agua y tratar de limpiar las manchas de sangre. Kankuro la siguió, para saber que había ocurrido exactamente.

- Temari… cuéntamelo.

La muchacha suspiró y empezó a relatar.

- el imbécil de mi jefe me acusó de haber cogido dinero de la caja, Gaara le escuchó y, ya sabes como es, se le echó encima pero no pudo con él…

- ¿no pudo con él? – eso le sorprendió a Kankuro.

- no… se pelearon y uno de los puñetazos lo lanzó contra una pared provocándole la herida de la frente – respondió Temari, secándose la cara en la toalla.

- ¿qué pasó después? – preguntó impaciente su hermano.

- apareció él… - susurró Temari mirándose a sí misma en el espejo.

- ¿Quién es él?

Temari se giró para encarar a su hermano.

- Sasori nii-sama…

Kankuro abrió los ojos de par en par incrédulo.

- ¿qué hace él aquí? – preguntó incrédulo.

- no lo sé… pero nos ayudó… - respondió su hermana – déjame un rato sola, por favor.

Kankuro no dijo nada más y se marchó. Temari se enjuagó la cara y se sentó en la tapadera del WC pensativa. Sintió unos leves golpes en la puerta, era obvio que no se trataba de Kankuro.

- ¿Quién es?

- soy yo, Shikamaru…

- pasa – le dijo la rubia, al tiempo que se acicalaba un poco.

- Temari¿estás bien? – le preguntó; era la primera vez que la veía tan afectada.

- finalmente quedó como un gran susto más que nada… - trató de sonreírle ella.

- ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Necesitas el trabajo…

- ya lo sé Nara, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes – respondió de mala forma.

- perdona…

Temari suspiró cansada.

- ya pensaré en eso, por ahora prefiero olvidarme un poco de todo con la fiesta.

- no dudes en pedirme ayuda si la necesitas – le dijo el muchacho con una profunda mirada.

- gracias, Shikamaru. – le sonrió Temari agradecida.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento para después salir del cuarto de baño.

--

El incidente de Gaara había quedado olvidado momentáneamente, a petición del aludido. No quería chafar la fiesta por lo que pidió, o más bien ordenó, que continuasen. Había pasado ya una hora y media desde que llegaron. Kiba hacía de DJ mientras, en la improvisada pista de baile, la mayoría bailaba.

Neji, Gaara y Sasuke estaban sentados en los sillones jugando a las cartas, con un vaso cada uno, a su rollo. A ninguno le apetecía bailar. Shino había hecho varios intentos de sentarse, pero Aiko no le dejaba y le obligaba a bailar con ella. En realidad, Shino había descubierto una parte oculta en él, había sacado el bailarín que llevaba dentro. Naruto no bailaba mal, teniendo en cuenta que hacía mucho que no practicaba. Tenten y Aiko se acercaron a los chicos que estaban sentados.

- ¿por qué no bailáis? – les preguntó Tenten.

- porque no hay chicas guapas con las que bailar – le contestó Neji, después dio un buche a su bebida. Sasuke le rió la gracia.

- en serio Neji, os volvéis más estúpidos cuando estáis juntos y bebéis – le reprochó Tenten.

- ¿sólo cuando bebe? – le dijo Aiko a su amiga, mientras se giraban dispuestas a volver.

- espera Tsuruya – la llamó Neji, la chica se dio la vuelta preparada para oír lo que fuera que vallase a decirle - ¿siempre bailas como un pato mareado o es que hoy es un día especial? – Sasuke rió de nuevo; Gaara por su parte esperó atento la respuesta.

- ¿son los efectos del alcohol o es que estás cegato? – le respondió en forma de pregunta Aiko, luego se alejó junto a Tenten riendo.

Sasuke se partía y Gaara también había sonreído. Neji frunció el ceño y, sorbiendo, clavó sus penetrantes ojos en ella.

En la pista, Ino se reía de la forma de bailar de Shikamaru, el cual se movía sin ganas, por él se sentaría con los chicos tranquilamente, pero su amiga Yamanaka no tenía intención de dejarle. Naruto bailaba ahora con Sakura, se había soltado la melena como quien dice, y había cogido el gustillo a eso de bailar. Tenten y Lee habían empezado a bailar juntos; Kankuro le echaba más bebida a Chouji en su vaso; Aiko los miró a todos y notó como faltaba alguien: Hinata. La buscó con la mirada hasta hallarla en un rincón, apartada, mirándolos. Se acercó a ella.

- ¡Hinata! – exclamó sorprendiéndola. - ¿Qué haces apartada?

- eh… Aiko-san…

- dime Aiko por favor, odio las formalidades – le pidió la muchacha, mientras seguía moviéndose en el sitio al ritmo de la música.

- de acuerdo.

- ¿y bien, que haces apartada?

- es que… - Hinata desvió la mirada un momento a Naruto y luego la bajó. Aiko, que la había seguido con la mirada, preguntó.

- ¿te ha hecho algo Naruto?

- ¡no! – se apresuró a exclamar la Hyuuga – es que… - bajó la mirada tímidamente. Aiko alzó una ceja – aun no le he dado mi regalo… pero no creo que le guste…

- ¿por qué no? – cuestionó la chica de ojos ámbar sin entender.

- yo… - Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¡Naruto! – llamó de repente Aiko - ¡ven un momento!

- ¡no! – exclamó Hinata alarmada, sujetando del brazo a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué hacéis apartadas? – preguntó el rubio, una vez hubo llegado donde ellas.

- ¡que aun no has abierto el regalo de Hinata! – exclamó Aiko felizmente - ¡ábrelo!

- ¿ah no? Creí que los regalos lo habíais comprado entre todos…

- ¿acaso la muchacha no puede tener un detallito contigo…? – Aiko pareció percatarse de algo – un momento… - se volvió hacia la chica – Hinata¿para qué le compras otra cosa aparte, si nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacerle un regalo en conjunto?, no será que él te gus…

- ¡Aiko! – exclamó Shino, el cual había escuchado la conversación gracias a la elevada voz de su amiga - ¿por qué no te vienes a bailar un poquito, eh? Anda vamos – el muchacho le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se la llevó, mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con Hinata, la cual se lo agradecía profundamente.

- esta Aiko… que escandalosa se vuelve cuando toma de más – dijo Naruto, viendo como se alejaban – Hinata – su nombre la pilló por sorpresa sobresaltándola – no hace falta que…

- ¡toma! – exclamó ella, armándose de un valor salido de la nada – no sé si te gustará… - dijo mientras el chico abría el envoltorio – pero como antes solías usarlo, pues pensé que quizás… ¡aunque si no te gusta puedo devolverlo!

- Hinata – la cortó el rubio mientras miraba la cinta negra, con el símbolo nike en el centro, que tenía en las manos – me encanta – la mirada de la chica se iluminó al ver la prolongada sonrisa del él – hace tiempo que quería una¿cómo lo has sabido? – dejó el papel encima de una mesa y se colocó la cinta deportiva en la frente – muchas gracias.

- me alegra que te guste – respondió ella.

Hinata mostraba una amplia y hermosa sonrisa al ver la ilusión que le había hecho su regalo a Naruto, se sentía completamente dichosa en ese momento. El muchacho la miró a los ojos con una mirada profunda que borró la sonrisa de la joven lentamente, hasta tornarse en una mueca nerviosa. La expresión en el rostro de Naruto se mantenía serena, comenzó a preguntarle:

- Hinata tú…

- ¡si es que no se puede ser más inútil! – se escuchó de pronto en medio de la habitación. A decir verdad, se pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Ino ya que la música se había detenido.

- ¡ya te he dicho que lo siento! – exclamó Kiba.

- ¡¿a quién se le ocurre dejarte como DJ sabiendo que te ibas a emborrachar?! – exclamó la rubia - ¡lo has derramado todo sobre el equipo de música!

- Ino – la llamó Shikamaru – cálmate.

- ¡deberías estarme agradecida por haber proporcionado música, que sino esto sería un muermo! – encaró Kiba, sin saber muy bien qué decía.

- ¡ja¡encima tengo que darte las gracias¿no¡vamos hombre, lo que me faltaba por escuchar! – contestó Ino, que también iba pasada de copas, pero no tanto como el Inuzuka. - ¡pero si no te puedes ni mantener el pie, chucho borracho!

- ¿cómo que no? – contestó el chico tambaleándose - ¿acaso no me ves?… Ino¿sabes que tienes a una persona igualita a ti a tu lado? – le dijo, refiriéndose a la otra Ino que él veía.

- ¡me sacas de quicio! – gritó Ino.

- venga, venga, relájate ¿sí? – intervino de nuevo Shikamaru – se supone que es una fiesta, no hemos venido para discutir.

- el Nara tiene razón; pero de todas formas ha sido bastante por hoy, y no te quejes tanto que tú tampoco te puedes mantener muy de pie – le dijo Temari a la otra rubia.

- ¡eso es mentira! – exclamó la Yamanaka, mientras perdía el equilibrio momentáneamente, ya que Chouji la sostuvo.

- no les riñas Temari, que la llama de la juventud arde en ellos y se nota – intervino Lee, el cual tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas – si no se emborrachan ahora¿Cuándo lo harán?

- Lee cielo, cállate – le dijo Tenten.

- ¡que yo no estoy borracha! – exclamó Ino.

- sí que lo estás… - rió Kiba mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

- Kiba estás penoso – le dijo Aiko, riéndose también.

- ¿pero tú te has visto?… - volvió a reír Kiba.

- los dos dais pena – comentó Neji. – sea como sea, Inuzuka se ha cargado el equipo de música, así que vosotros me diréis que hacemos.

- uy, te veo animado Neji – le dijo Kankuro con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa - ¿Qué tal si jugamos al clásico juego de la botella?

- ¡sí! – aplaudió Aiko.

- ¿pero qué hacemos con el equipo de música? No es nuestro – preguntó Sakura preocupada.

- ¡que se jodan! – exclamó Kiba - ¿no nos han robado ellos botellas? Pues ahora le jodo yo el equipo de música.

- ¡bien dicho! – exclamó Kankuro – bueno¿Quién se anima?

- me apunto – dijo Sasuke desde el sillón. Todos le miraron sorprendidos – me aburro y estoy cansado de cartas – dio por toda explicación.

- y yo estoy cansado de ganar – dijo Gaara, refiriéndose a las cartas – juego.

- ¡yahoo¡que la llama de la juventud arda en vosotros! – exclamó Lee mientras se acomodaba en la alfombra.

- ¡eso¡que la fuerza os acompañe! – agregó Aiko felizmente.

- si no hay más remedio… - murmuró Sakura, sentándose también.

- ¡vamos frentuda, que se te ha iluminado la mirada cuando Sasuke ha dicho que juega! – rió Ino mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

- estás borracha y no sabes lo que dices, cerda – rió nerviosamente la pelirrosa.

- yo paso – sentenció Chouji. – no me encuentro bien.

- no será porque no has comido – le dijo Kiba.

- ¿jugáis parejita? – preguntó Aiko, refiriéndose a Hinata y Naruto.

- vale – dijo el rubio, sin prestar mucha atención a la forma con la que se había dirigido su amiga a ellos, sin embargo, Hinata sí que se la prestó ya que se sonrojó.

Al final, casi todos se habían animado a jugar. Habían echado para atrás el sofá, en el cual se había recostado Chouji, y retirado los sillones, para estar todos sentados en el suelo, haciendo un círculo. El orden era el siguiente: Kankuro, Gaara, Aiko, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, - no supieron como, pero acabaron sentados uno al lado del otro, - Hinata, Kiba, - mismo caso que Sasuke y Naruto - Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Neji – se había puesto en medio de la parejita a propósito – Tenten y Sakura.

Kankuro cogió una de las botellas que estaban vacías.

- todos sabéis como se juega¿no? – preguntó Kankuro, en ese momento bebía Kiba, aunque Lee se la arrebató para beber él, al tiempo que Tenten le miraba mal – la botella se gira y le toca a uno, de nuevo se gira y le toca a otro, el segundo que ha señalado tiene que elegir entre verdad, beso o atrevimiento, y el primero en ser señalado tiene que realizar la pregunta o ponerle el beso o atrevimiento – mientras él hablaba, la botella ya giraba - ¡y el que no lo haga…tiene que quitarse prenda!

Todos tenían su atención puesta en la botella que disminuía su velocidad.

- ¡me ha tocado! – exclamó Naruto algo escandaloso, bebiendo un "chupito" que sin querer se convirtió en un largo trago. Kankuro hizo girar de nuevo la botella.

- vaya, está entre Kiba y Hinata… - murmuró el hermano de Gaara - ¿Qué pasa¿Qué cuando yo la hago girar queda por esa zona siempre?

- ¡está claro que es Hinata! – exclamó Aiko sonriendo ampliamente.

- Si, no hay duda – la apoyó Sakura.

- ¡baka, quieres dejar para los demás! – le dijo Sasuke, dándole una colleja a Naruto que seguía bebiendo.

- ¡ah, imbécil! Bueno… ¿Qué eliges Hinata? – fue una pequeña escena que hace algún tiempo hubiese sido normal ver, pero que sorprendió a más de uno, entre ellos Shikamaru y Sakura, los cuales se miraron sorprendidos.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Hinata, la pobre se moría de vergüenza¿Por qué ella¿Por qué le había tenido que tocar a ella la primera y encima con Naruto? Miró a sus amigas, Aiko le hacía claros gestos de besos, pero eso solo la ponía más nerviosa; Tenten y e Ino la animaban a atrevimiento, Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a Aiko y Temari permanecía callada pero sonriente. Hinata suspiró, aun no se atrevía…

- verdad… - dijo, mientras agarraba la botella que Kiba le había acercado.

- ¡mierda! – exclamaron Ino, Tenten y Aiko a la vez.

- Vale… - Naruto se calló y meditó recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes, luego agarró la botella que Hinata había dejado y dio otro trago, esta vez se quejó Kiba, pero le ignoró – es que necesito fuerzas para esta pregunta – se excusó, mientras empezaba a notársele los efectos del alcohol, sobra decir que todos estaban algo pasadillos. Hinata se tensó - responde sinceramente… alguna vez… ¿te has sentido atraída sexualmente por, como dice Aiko, el cegato? Ósea Neji.

Silencio y caída estilo anime general. Neji se atragantó con su propia saliva, a Tenten se le desencajó la boca y clavó sus ojos marrones en su amiga. Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente ¿que clase de pregunta era esa?, no se esperaría menos del viejo Naruto, pero del nuevo Naruto le sorprendió; Sasuke alzó una ceja, era una buena pregunta después de todo. Todas las miradas estaban concentradas en la anfitriona.

- yo… yo… - Hinata solo balbuceaba, hizo lo mismo que Naruto y bebió un largo trago, impresionándolos a todos de nuevo. Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices – yo… yo… yo… b-bueno… s-si… - todos abrieron los ojos de una manera descomunal, el propio Neji se quedó sin palabras - ¡pero fue hace tiempo, ya no siento nada¡ahora me gusta otra persona! – se apresuró a añadir.

- guau… - dijo Sasuke, fue el primero en recuperar el habla, Naruto se había quedado callado y con la mirada perdida – menuda revelación… bueno, será mejor que sigamos… - hizo girar la botella.

La botella paró y señaló a Kankuro, todas las chicas echaron a temblar para sus adentros, de todos los presentes, él era el más degenerado. Él mismo la volvió a hacer girar y esta vez señaló a Shino. Suspiro general por parte de las chicas.

- ¡atrevimiento! – dijo con mucha energía, mientras daba un trago y las mejillas empezaban a ponérsele rosadas.

- vaya, vaya, con el niño, se nos pone gallito, bien… ¡tienes que hacerle un streepptease a Sakura con la música que yo voy a poner…! - dijo sonriente Kankuro, mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y buscaba una canción movediza.

- ¡¿QUÉ¡NOO¡ME NIEGO¡DOY PRENDA! – gritó Sakura horrorizada – no te ofendas Shino… - agregó.

- Por mi puedes quitarte lo que te de la gana, guapa, pero el único que puede dar prenda es quien realiza la acción – rió Kankuro; la muchacha suplicó con la mirada a Shino, pero éste no iba a rechazar un reto de Kankuro.

- ¡vamos Shino! – gritó después de silbar Aiko – ¡lúcete!

- ¡listo! – exclamó Kankuro.

La música sonaba mientras Shino bailaba delante de la pelirrosa y se iba quitando poco a poco el jersey que llevaba. Todas las chicas no podían evitar soltar alguna carcajada al ver la cara de Sakura. Tenten se había retirado, alejándose de la pelirrosa, echándose contra Neji, en estos momentos prefería acercarse a Neji, con el cual seguía enfadada, antes que contemplar tan de cerca esa escena, pero la castaña hizo como que no se había dado cuenta que directamente se había sentado encima de él. El Hyuuga no hizo mucho esfuerzo por apartarse tampoco.

- ¡se nota que te encanta frentuda! – exclamó Ino mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Shino lanzó su jersey gris al aire y le cayó en la cabeza a Shikamaru, lo cual provocó más risas.

Shino se acercaba cada vez más a Sakura, la cual estaba roja como un tomate, intentaba apartar la mirada pero era inevitable. El torso desnudo de Shino había causado impresión, ya que estaba bastante bien formado. Ninguna no habría imaginado.

- si le arreglamos esos pelos, está bastante bien… - comentó Temari.

- te apoyo – exclamó Tenten, Neji que estaba cerca de las dos chicas lo escuchó y frunció el ceño.

- ¡tío bueno! – exclamó animada Ino.

- ¡macizo! – la siguió Aiko.

Shino comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, entonces Sakura exclamó:

- ¡¡¡NO SHINO¡Eso no hace falta! – suplicó mientras se tapaba los ojos. Kankuro admitió que ya era suficiente y no pudo evitar troncharse al ver que a la pelirrosa se le habían puesto rojas hasta las orejas.

Todos reían excepto el Uchiha quien si las miradas matasen, el Aburame lo estaría desde hace tiempo. Solo Naruto y Neji se dieron cuenta de eso, el rubio sonrió para sus adentros.

- sigamos… - dijo Kiba, la botella rodó y señaló a Tenten, giró de nuevo y señaló a Aiko. La castaña sonrió con malicia, pero Aiko no se acobardó.

- ¡atrevimiento! – dijo, segura de sí misma.

- Vale… - Tenten soltó una risita maliciosa, después de beber. Ya había vuelto a sentarse en su lugar – pasa el sake de tu boca a la boca de… - la castaña visualizó a todos los chicos y acabó fijándose en el menos indicado -…Gaara.

Los chicos se quedaron todos de piedra. Aiko se quedó un poco pillada al principio, que retorcida podía llegar a ser Tenten, pero ya se la devolvería. Miró a Gaara, quien la miraba fijamente. Levantó su mirada y se encontró por casualidad con los ojos níveos de Neji, quien la miraba retadoramente y con una sonrisa burlona, eso le mosqueó. Ella tomó valor, agarró la botella y absorbió un trago. Luego agarró de la nuca al pelirrojo, quien se dejó llevar, y juntó su boca con la suya, pasándole la bebida, Gaara se la tragó, pero sin embargo no separaron sus bocas.

Tenten y Temari se llevaron las manos a la boca de la impresión, en realidad, si tuviese que describir la cara de impresión de cada uno nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Fue la misma Tenten quien los interrumpió.

- ¡hey, hey¡que solo era pasarle el sake! – exclamó. La pareja se separó.

- joder, pero no es fácil pasar algo líquido… - se excusó Aiko.

- Ya claro, eso ¿o te has entretenido con su lengua? – le preguntó Ino con una mirada pícara, sin cortarse ni un pelo. Si Aiko tuviese sentido de la vergüenza, se hubiese puesto colorada.

- ¡míralo, si parecía tonto! – exclamó Lee riendo a carcajadas. Naruto le rió la gracia.

- ¡que cabrón, no hace nada y se lleva un morreo! – exclamó Kiba, con algo de envidia.

- ¡así se hace, hermanito! – exclamó eufórico Kankuro, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Gaara les lanzó a todos una mirada tétrica, cargada con mala leche que los silenció.

- el próximo que suelte un comentario, lo mato. – y no parecía bromear.

- tú si que sabes imponerte – rió Aiko, ajena a la fama que tenía Gaara y que todos conocían. Ella hizo girar la botella. Gaara se la quedó mirando, pero luego volvió su atención a la botella.

La botella paró primero en Ino, y luego en Shikamaru. El Nara maldijo su suerte, no sabía que elegir¿atrevimiento?… con la mente enfermiza de Ino no se sabía que te podía soltar… ¿beso?, cabía la posibilidad de que le pusiera con cierta rubia, pero cualquiera aguantaba luego las miraditas de Gaara… ¿verdad?; le tenía que tocar precisamente Ino, la persona más cotilla que conocía…

- vamos Shika, di – sonrió Ino, había malicia en sus ojos.

- verdad… - dijo, luego dio un pequeño trago, intentaría no emborracharse para no soltar nada imprudente.

- Jijijiji… Shika, di la verdad, confiésalo… - Shikamaru tragó saliva - ¿eres virgen?

Un gran silencio reinó en el salón, las miradas curiosas se centraron en él, todos expectantes a una respuesta. Shikamaru empezó a sudar la gota gorda a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un simpático color granate; miró a Temari disimuladamente, la rubia parecía interesada, luego miró al frente: Kankuro y Aiko estaban impacientes, Gaara le mostraba una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, desde hacía un tiempo le dedicaba esas miradas exclusivamente a él y no sabía por qué. Por último, acabó volviendo la vista a Ino, la cual lo penetraba con la mirada.

- ¡claro que lo soy! - dijo al fin, rompiendo la intriga.

- Ya decía yo que un vago como tú no podía hacer el acto sexual – dijo Ino, bebiendo su sorbo.

A esas alturas, Kankuro había abierto la última botella y aunque no les tocasen, bebían cuando les daba la gana. La botella giró, paró en Neji, él mismo la hizo girar de nuevo y le tocó a Sasuke.

- vaya… - dijo indiferente - atrevimiento – eligió el Uchiha. Todas las miradas se concentraron en el pensativo Neji. El Hyuuga se tomó su tiempo.

- ¡es para hoy! – canturreó Aiko.

- cállate – le dijo a Aiko, luego se dirigió a Sasuke - tienes que darle un beso donde tú quieras a la chica que más te guste de las que hay presentes – Naruto estalló en carcajadas, era una indirecta muy directa.

Sasuke pasó sus oscuros ojos por todas las chicas. Sakura e Ino se miraron, ambas parecieron pensar lo mismo: "si hubiera sido hace unos años, ahora nos estaríamos peleando entre nosotras". El menor de los Uchiha acabó clavando sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de Sakura, a esta le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda y decidió hacerse la loca.

- vamos Sasuke – lo incitó Aiko - ¿o acaso el cegato debería haber dicho chico en lugar de chica? – eso sacó otra carcajada a Naruto. Sasuke los fulminó a los dos.

No iba a permitir que su orgullo de macho Uchiha se viera manchado; Sasuke se levantó con las miradas puestas en él, acortó distancia entre él y la pelirrosa, quien lo miraba cabizbaja. Sasuke se agachó y le dio un cálido y rápido beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura del labio.

- ¡lo sabía! – exclamó Ino aplaudiendo. Sakura volvió a sacar la gama de colores rojizos en sus mejillas.

- ¡esto se anima, aun no ha habido nadie que haya dado prenda! – sonrió peligrosamente Kankuro, eso mostraba que a partir de ahora los retos empeorarían.

Kiba hizo girar la botella mientras Sakura daba un trago de otra. Paró la primera vez en Sakura, luego en Ino. Las dos chicas se miraron.

- atrevimiento… - dijo casi sin pensarlo la rubia, luego se arrepintió. Sakura soltó una risa maliciosa.

- ¡Te vas a enterar, cerda! – Ino tragó saliva - ¡dale un lametón a Kiba!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron Ino y Kiba a la vez, mientras ambos se separaban el uno de la otra – ¡y una mierda!… - exclamó Ino nerviosa, Kiba no podía siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa Cerdita¿no eres capaz? – le retó Sakura.

- ¡es que me da asco! – se excusó Ino sonrojada.

- no más del que me das a mí – contestó Kiba.

- ¡tú cállate! – le gritó la rubia.

- con tantos chicos como has salido y ahora no eres capaz de hacer algo tan simple… - la picó Sakura.

- ¡está bien! – acabó aceptando. Más roja de lo que había estado en su vida, se acercó a Kiba y le lamió toda la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Uuuuuhhh¡Eso te ha puesto a cien Kiba¡Como cuando te lame Akamaru! – estalló en risas Naruto, más desenvuelto ahora que estaba bebido. Su comentario provocó una carcajada general. Kiba, más rojo que antes, le dio una colleja.

- Imbécil…

La botella la hizo girar el propio Kiba de nuevo y le tocó de nuevo a él, giró otra vez y apuntó a Naruto.

- ¡trampa¡Has hecho trampa! – gritó el rubio.

- ¡deja de quejarte y elige! – gritó también Kiba - ¡cobarde!

- ¡atrevimiento! – gritó mostrando que no era un cobarde.

- Vale… ¡acaricia la pierna de Lee por debajo del pijama!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los dos aludidos mientras el resto reía - ¡y una mierda¡¿Por qué Lee?! – se quejó el rubio.

- Bueno vale… pues entonces ¡Sasuke!

- ¡¿Y a mí por qué me metes?! – gritó el Uchiha.

- ¡porque hacéis buena pareja! – exclamó Sakura riendo; todas le apoyaron.

- Sakura-chan… - dijo Naruto, con cascadas en los ojos.

- ¡Naruto¡da prenda¡como se te ocurra hacerlo te corto los huevos! – le gritó Sasuke.

- ¡ya lo sé estúpido! Aun no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para hacer eso… - Naruto se quitó la camiseta blanca que llevaba, quedándose solo con el pantalón vaquero, las chicas le silbaron por ello. Hinata a su lado lo observó disimuladamente mientras volvió a sonrojarse.

A estas alturas del juego, más de uno había abusado un poco de la bebida. Temari hizo girar la botella que paró en Sasuke, luego en Aiko. Ambos se miraron en silencio. En los ojos del moreno había un brillo peligroso que Aiko llegó a percibir. Verdad estaba más que descartado, atrevimiento, viniendo del Uchiha, cualquier cosa se podía esperar, y beso… era lo único que podía elegir.

- veamos elijo… venga va, beso – sonrió confiada Aiko, aunque no lo estaba realmente. La mayoría se sorprendió. La primera persona que elegía beso.

- muy bien… – sonrió pícaramente Sasuke – tómalo como un reto: besa a Neji en la boca.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron los dos a la vez. Sasuke lo había dicho a propósito, ya que le resultaba divertido la relación que mantenían.

- ¡Sasuke, no pagues conmigo lo que te ha hecho Kiba! – le gritó Neji, extrañamente exaltado.

- ¡pero hombre de dios! – llamó la atención Aiko - ¡¿tú qué quieres que esa boca me envenene?! – Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro rompieron a carcajadas - Aunque lo hiciera… ¡no habría suficiente jabón en el mundo para desinfectarme luego! – chilló ella. Más carcajadas.

- mira niña, que el que debería estar indignado soy yo, además muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar ahora mismo.

- les cedo el turno gustosamente.

Tenten pasaba su mirada de uno a otro. Conocía a Neji perfectamente y sabía que sólo una cosa derretía la muralla de hielo que residía alrededor del corazón del chico y, que a su vez, sacaba a la luz ese ego oculto del muchacho. Lo que provocaba esto era el alcohol, más una mujer con carácter, la cual le interesase. Tenten no podía evitar sentir interés y un poco de ¿celos?… sí, pero celos porque Aiko había conseguido fácilmente, con un par de discusiones, sacar sonrisas y palabras al chico Hyuuga, mientras que a ella le costaba mucho la mayoría de las veces. Sí… por eso sentía celos… ¿verdad?…

- ¿bueno qué¿Hay beso o no hay beso? – preguntó impaciente por seguir jugando Kankuro – también puedes quitarte prenda Aiko – le dijo con un guiño.

Aiko no dijo nada. Se levantó y se acercó a Neji con un movimiento insinuante que los silenció y atrajo la atención de todos. Se aproximó a Neji y se agachó hasta el punto de que ambos podían percibir el aroma del otro. Entreabrieron sus labios y…

- doy prenda – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Una exclamación fue disparada por la mayoría. El Hyuuga cerró los ojos un breve momento y los volvió a abrir, clavándolos en ella.

- sabía que no serías capaz… - dijo Sasuke victorioso.

- es que me da mucho asco, pero tranquilo, que no supera el asco que te tengo a ti – le contestó Aiko, mientras bebía el sorbo de bebida que le correspondía. Naruto había escuchado esa frase y se había quedado extrañado¿acaso Aiko y Sasuke se conocían? Pero en su estado ebrio no le dio más vueltas.

- ¡Sigamos! - Sakura hizo girar la botella y le tocó a ella misma, después le tocó a Gaara - ¿Qué eliges Gaara? – todo el mundo les prestó atención cuando nombró su nombre.

- atrevimiento…

- bien… ¡finge un orgasmo! – lo dijo casi sin pensar.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- y una mierda…

- ¡vamos Gaara¿Qué te cuesta? – le dijo su hermano.

- Basta, he dicho que no – el pelirrojo se quitó la camiseta negra captando la atención de todas las miradas femeninas. El torso del muchacho era pálido, pero estaba bien formado, muy diferente a como se lo imaginaban.

- ¡venga, sigamos anda! – rió Naruto, muy alegre - ¡vaya, jeje, me tocó a mi! – hizo girar de nuevo la botella - ¡Tenten te tocó!

- vale, pero no chilles… - dijo Sasuke, a su lado, con una mano en el oído dañado.

- Atrevimiento, para no romper la tradición – sonrió la castaña.

- Jejejeje… ¡cómele la oreja a Neji!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los aludidos - ¡¿por qué yo otra vez?! – preguntó el Hyuuga; luego se miraron entre ellos dos.

- ¡si no lo haces tienes que quitarte prenda! – exclamó Kankuro alegremente a Tenten.

- ¡¿cómo lo voy a hacer por dios? que tengo novio! – exclamó la chica, intentando excusarse.

- sólo es un juego… - intervino Hinata divertida, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

- es verdad, además a Lee no le importará ¿verdad? – le preguntó Temari al muchacho.

- ¡confío en ti Tenten! – exclamó felizmente Lee, alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa brillante.

- ¡Lee! - Tenten no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su novio seguía en la misma pose. – joder…

- venga ya¿lo haces o no? – preguntó Shikamaru aburrido.

- No se atreverá… - murmuró Temari provocándola.

- Pobre Tenten… - murmuró también Hinata.

- ¡dios¡que asco¡le ha tocado el cegato! Tranquila Tenten, yo entiendo el asco que estás sintiendo – exclamó a pleno pulmón Aiko. Neji la fulminó con la mirada.

- No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres – le dijo Sakura.

Tenten estaba harta ya de esos comentarios, en el fondo y a pesar de estar con Lee, sabía que todos seguían creyendo que ella iba a estar siempre babeando por el Hyuuga¡pues que equivocados estaban! Dio un gran sorbo a la botella.

- que quede bien claro que esto JAMÁS se volverá a repetir – Tenten le agarró de los hombros y empezó con su labor de "comerle la oreja", la mayoría se sorprendió pero se ahorraron los comentarios.

Neji se sorprendió del placer que le provocaba aquel gesto por parte de la chica, y lo bien que le hacía sentir. Ella no era empalagosa como la mayoría de las chicas con las que había estado, siempre tuvo claro que Tenten era diferente.

Cuando decidió poner fin a su tarea con un pequeño mordisquito en la oreja, se alejó lentamente, dejando que él aspirase su aroma. Neji se quedó como ausente un rato, hasta que la voz de Temari le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lee también se había quedado callado y pensativo, aunque cuando Tenten se sentó encima suya y lo abrazó, se le pasó.

- Kiba, lo que mojaste fue el equipo, pero no los altavoces¿verdad? – le preguntó Temari.

- ¿eh? – el muchacho estaba entretenido mirando el vacío – sí.

- ¿por qué no conectamos un mp3 a los altavoces? Así tendremos música – propuso.

- ¡buena idea! – exclamaron Aiko e Ino.

- ¿no vamos a jugar más? – preguntó entristecido Kankuro, ya que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad buena.

- esto ya cansa¡vamos a bailar! – exclamó Sakura, algunos le apoyaron la idea, otros no.

El Uzumaki llevaba un rato callado, desde su último turno había entrado en un estado de mutis y ensimismamiento que nadie notó, excepto una persona. Cuando se levantaron del suelo y se dispersaron por el salón, aprovechó para escabullirse.

Naruto se alejó de los demás y subió las escaleras hacia los pasillos de la planta de arriba. Sentía el efecto del alcohol en la cabeza, ya que estaba mareado y veía doble, pero no se limitaba a eso. A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, con una forma de caminar inestable, las imágenes iban cambiando delante de él. Empezó a dolerle terriblemente la cabeza por lo que se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras con la otra intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

El pasillo oscuro que se hallaba delante de él fue cambiando, y una cadena de imágenes se desencadenó en la mente de Naruto, haciéndole creer que las estaba viviendo. Los ojos medio abiertos e idos; el alcohol había abierto una de las barreras que bloqueaban sus recuerdos.

.-

Abrió los ojos e imágenes borrosas aparecieron delante de él. Intentó enfocar su vista, todo seguía muy oscuro pero ya no era problema de su vista, es que la única claridad que tenía provenía de una pequeña rendija en la parte superior de una de las paredes. Intentó levantar la cabeza pero apenas podía soportarla erguida, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para aguantar los párpados abiertos. Antes siquiera de que intentase moverse, su sentido del olfato reaccionó y pudo percibir el profundo hedor que invadía la sala. El aire era escaso, seguramente provocado por la poca ventilación del lugar. Le costaba respirar, cogió una bocanada de aire intentando mejorar su condición respiratoria pero eso sólo logró empeorarlo ya que su pecho se contrajo produciéndole un repentino ataque de tos, que más tarde le produciría un permanente dolor de garganta.

Mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al aire y al hedor, intentó mover las piernas pero era inútil, no respondían; hizo lo mismo con los brazos, consiguió moverlos un poco, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la presión que sentía en las muñecas estaba producida por las fuertes cadenas a las que estaba atado. Los brazos estirados horizontalmente. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo frío. Logró mover levemente un pie, estaba descalzo, además se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre un charco de agua. Con esfuerzo, volvió a levantar la cabeza para visualizar la habitación aunque lo único que pudo visualizar entre las penumbras fue otras cadenas en la pared de enfrente, vacías.

De pronto, una puerta se abrió dejando entrar demasiada claridad, tanta que le dañaba los ojos. Alguien entró. Una figura se posó delante de él y le habló.

- ya era hora de que despertarás.

--

Volvió a abrir los ojos y ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrado por extraños pasillos iluminados por antorchas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo los brazos y la espalda. Alguien le tenía cogido bien fuerte de los brazos y lo arrastraba hacia algún lugar. Naruto gritaba y gritaba con la desesperación en sus ojos; empleaba la poca fuerza que tenía en intentar huir de ahí, no quería ir a donde le arrastraban. Veía como sus pies iban dejando un rastro de sangre.

- ¡no…no por favor¡ahí otra vez no! – pedía desconsoladamente.

Forcejeaba y tiraba, pero el hombre que lo llevaba era mucho más fuerte que él, se notaba porque apenas notaba los forcejeos desesperados de Naruto. El pasillo por el que le arrastraban estaba lleno de celdas, y en ellas, encerrados como bestias, había personas encadenas, y otras, lo más alejadas de las verjas posibles, intentando pasar desapercibidas, como si así lograsen que se olvidasen de ellos. Todos con marcas en sus cuerpos, todos apresados en contra de su voluntad. Ninguno con un futuro certero.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Naruto se mezclaban con la suciedad de su cara, y con los brazos, iba agarrándose a todas las rejas que podían. Cuando la paciencia de su portor llegaba al límite, recibía un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, provocado por el puño del hombre, y quedaba inconsciente. Toda una liberación y descanso a su alma.

--

Pero una vez más abría los ojos, y se encontraba en esa sala. Encadenado por los tobillos y las muñecas, de rodillas en el suelo y los brazos en cruz. Ahora, una luz cegadora caía desde el techo, iluminando el centro de la sala, es decir, donde él se encontraba. El resto, oscuridad. Tenía heridas abiertas, sobre otras heridas que no cicatrizaban aun; sentía las gotas de sangre ardiente correrle por el cuerpo. Lo único frío que tenía, eran los labios, los cuales tenían un amargo sabor a sangre.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y se tensó. Sabía que venía a continuación y se estremeció. Pero no cerró los ojos, quería ver de una maldita vez, la cara de su agresor.

- bien Naruto, ya sabes que hacemos aquí… más vale que te portes bien y colabores para que todo termine pronto.

- … - intentó decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, y a pesar de que le pesaba demasiado, la mantuvo en alto, lo suficientemente como para alzar la mirada. Sus ojos azules estaban vacíos, pero mostraban un brillo de ira en ellos.

- ¿Mmm¿Y esa mirada?… vaya, quizás hoy hagamos un avance.

Retumbando en la sala, sonó el sonido de un látigo chocar contra el suelo. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y no se equivocaba. El látigo chocó contra su espalda provocando un irritable dolor que abría aun más las heridas y le hacía sangrar más. Cada golpe le hacía erguirse un poco, cada movimiento hacía que el dolor se incrementase. Pero sin embargo, no soltaba ningún grito. Le dolía muchísimo, no habría palabras exactas que mostrasen su dolor, pero no gritaba, no porque no quisiese, sino porque no le salía la voz. Y eso molestaba a su agresor y lo enfurecía, pero Naruto no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar ya. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y contar los latigazos, para saber cuando terminaría.

- ¡vamos sácalo¡si no lo haces tú, te lo sacaré yo!

Y los golpes seguían, cada vez peor, hasta que llegaba al punto en el que volvía a perder el conocimiento.

.-

Naruto estaba de rodillas en el pasillo de Hanako con las manos en la cabeza, la cual le dolía terriblemente, como si estuviese a punto de reventarle. Tres recuerdos de golpe eran demasiados, nunca le había pasado. Normalmente, recordaba una escena, dos como mucho, y se despertaba entre gritos, pero tres… era más de lo que podía soportar su estado emocional. Necesitaba hacer que parase, y sobre todo, no quedar inconsciente, porque sino quizás no pudiese detenerse. Sentía que estaba entrando en ese estado de descontrol, sentía como las mejillas empezaban a arderle mientras las imágenes seguían reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco. No sabía como, pero el alcohol parecía haber echo algo a su cerebro para que de pronto, comenzase a recordar de esa forma. Sin embargo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sasuke había visto a Naruto salir del salón y se había dado cuenta, con sólo verle, que algo no andaba bien. Miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía haberse percatado, así que decidió salir detrás del Uzumaki. Lo vio subir las escaleras y se apresuró, sin hacer ruido y sin que nadie lo notase, aunque le costaba estar en sus cincos sentidos debido al efecto del alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo. Subió a la siguiente planta y miró a su derecha, no había nada; miró hacia la izquierda y escuchó unos gemidos, que luego se transformaron en unos quejidos más claros. Se apresuró y dobló la esquina hacia la izquierda, donde se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Naruto en el estado en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó y se acercó a él. - ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto parecía no escucharle y cada vez gritaba más alto, Sasuke se percató de que las marcas de sus mejillas empezaban a extenderse, a la vez que las uñas de sus manos crecían. El Uchiha empezó a temer que el muchacho se estuviese convirtiendo en un pequeño monstruo.

- joder… voy a avisar a Tsunade… - anunció el moreno y se dispuso a irse, pero se vio jalado de la camisa.

- ¡no! – respondió la voz clara de Naruto.

Cuando el rubio miró a Sasuke, el Uchiha se sorprendió de ver los ojos del chico. Sus pupilas estaban rasgadas como la de los felinos, y su iris azul empezaba a transformarse en un color rojo fuego.

- el alcohol… está provocando esto… ¡quítamelo! – exclamó Naruto soltando a Sasuke para volver a sujetarse la cabeza y cerrar con fuerzas los ojos.

Sasuke no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces. Cogió el brazo de Naruto y se lo echó por los hombros, lo cogió de la cintura y cargó con él hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para poder llevar a Naruto hasta allí, ya que el chico estaba muy inestable. Encendió la luz del cuarto de baño y metió a Naruto en la bañera. Abrió el grifo del agua fría al máximo y lo empapó entero, mojando sobre todo su cabeza. El agua fría cayó como una bendición para Naruto el cual empezó a calmarse. Sasuke también se echó agua en su cabeza para espabilarse y volvió a mojar a Naruto mientras se pasaba la manga de la camiseta por la cara para secarse. Observó entonces, como las uñas del chico rubio decrecían, como sus ojos recuperaban el color azul y sus pupilas volvían a la normalidad. La expresión en el rostro de Naruto se relajaba, cerró los ojos. Sasuke cerró el grifo y se dejó caer al suelo, con la mirada fija en su amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad; Sasuke descansando también, con la vista fija en el chico, sin atreverse a hacer o decir nada para hacerse notar. Al cabo de un par de minutos, que parecieron una eternidad a Sasuke, Naruto al fin entreabrió los ojos. Tenía una mirada apagada y perdida; se llevó una mano a la frente y acabó restregándosela mejilla abajo, para luego dejarla caer sobre su cuerpo, sin fuerzas.

- ¿estás…bien? – se atrevió a romper el silencio Sasuke.

Naruto pareció percatarse entonces de la presencia del Uchiha, como si le hubiese olvidado en esos minutos. Conectó sus vacíos ojos azules con los negros de él y fue entonces como si reaccionase al fin. Naruto se quitó la camiseta mojada de pronto y la tiró lejos. Se abrazó a sí mismo hincándose las uñas con tal fuerza, que llegó a clavárselas provocando que un pequeño hilito de sangre recorriese sus brazos. Fue entonces, cuando Sasuke pudo ver claramente, todas las cicatrices que tenía el chico en el cuerpo y hacerse una idea de lo que había sufrido.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó Sasuke, levantándose y yendo hacia él lo más rápido que pudo reaccionar.

Sasuke le cogió de las manos y las separó de su cuerpo, pero Naruto hacía fuerza para volver a clavárselas.

- ¡Naruto para! – exclamó Sasuke elevando la voz.

- joder… - murmuró el Uzumaki – joder… - su voz se rompió y dejó de forcejear, se quedó como un muñeco, inmóvil con la cabeza gacha, mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sasuke, con una voz más suave que la anterior, soltando sus manos.

Naruto empezó a temblar a la par que lloraba. Sasuke se sentía impotente, no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto a nadie en ese estado y no sabía como reaccionar, además, era Naruto, nunca pensó que le vería así.

- está bien, tranquilízate – le dijo, se levantó y cogió una toalla, la cual echó por encima de Naruto para taparle.

Sasuke lo ayudó a levantarse y a salir de la bañera, cuando se aseguró de que el rubio podía mantenerse en pie lo soltó y fue a coger una toalla para secarse él también.

- ¿Por qué…? – escuchó a sus espaldas mientras buscaba una toalla. - ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

El Uchiha dejó de buscar y se giró lo suficiente como para mirarlo de reojo. La mirada de Naruto volvía a ser como la que tenía el día que se vieron las caras por primera vez después de esos dos años, el día que llegó a Hanako y él le miraba de pie en el tejado. Sasuke notó como Naruto tenía más seguridad ahora que hace unos momentos, y vio también que esa frialdad no era más que un escudo, una forma de protegerse. Sí, lo sabía perfectamente, porque él también había usado esa misma mirada de falsa protección para defenderse en su momento.

- no tengo necesidad de decírtelo – fue su respuesta.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

- no le digas nada a Tsunade ni a los demás… - dijo seriamente Naruto.

- a mí me da igual pero… creo que Tsunade debería saberlo – dijo el Uchiha poniéndose una toalla en los hombros.

- no cambiaría nada el hecho de que lo supieran – Naruto había dicho esa frase con la mirada desviada hacia la derecha y abajo – sólo les preocuparía… lo que me pasa… no tiene solución. Ella me lo dijo… nadie puede salvarme.

.-

_- al final todo fue en vano… lo siento mucho, Naruto… ninguno pudimos salvarte._

.-

Naruto dio dos pasos hacia delante pero al tercero, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante. Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo y lo cogió al vuelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico había casi perdido la conciencia. Era obvio que su cuerpo no aguantaba más y que necesitaba descansar. Sasuke volvió a pasarse el brazo de Naruto por los hombros y cargó con él hacia la habitación del chico, que estaba en esa planta. Lo recostó en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas. Se le quedó mirando un momento, luego se dispuso a salir.

- Sasuke… - lo llamó Naruto, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta. Naruto tenía los ojos semiabiertos, lo suficiente como para poder mirar al moreno - ¿Qué hay de… tu venganza?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

- está en progreso – le confió.

- ¿sabes?… si mis padres hubiesen sido asesinados… yo también querría venganza… - le dijo mirando al techo – pero… yo no he tenido un padre de verdad, ni un hermano… así que no sé lo que es eso, ni lo que se siente al perderlos… siempre he estado solo, desde el principio… es algo que he recordado…

- ¿a que viene eso ahora? – le interrumpió Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido.

- a nada… simplemente he recordado donde está mi sitio… - respondió mientras se giraba de costado y se cubría completamente con las sábanas.

.-

Y tras cada tortura siempre ocurría lo mismo. Justo antes de perder la conciencia, alguien le agarraba de los cabellos y le obligaba a levantar la cabeza. Una voz que le calaba hasta su última célula, le repetía las mismas palabras:

- ¿sabes?… si mueres, nadie te echará en falta, nadie llorará tu pérdida… porque no eres la persona más importante de nadie… quizás tengas amigos, pero vamos… si tuviesen que elegir entre dos vidas¿a quien crees que elegirían, a ti, o a un familiar suyo?… obviamente al familiar… pero… tú eso no lo entenderás jamás… porque no tienes familia… siempre has estado solo y siempre lo estarás… pobre desgraciado, mira como has acabado al final. – se escuchaba la abominable risa burlona de su torturador – abandonado… destrozado… y acabado. – le decía en un susurro lento justo en su oído para que le escuchase bien. Luego le soltaba bruscamente y escuchaba su maliciosa risa. – este es tu sitio, Naruto, sólo tienes que ser uno con la bestia… y podrás ser libre.

.-

Sasuke se le quedó mirando un rato hasta que sintió la profunda respiración del muchacho. Se había quedado dormido. A paso lento, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bajó abajo anunciando el final de la fiesta y volvió a subir a su habitación a acostarse. Cayó en la cama, tenía varias cosas en las que pensar, pero hoy había sido una noche muy larga y sólo quería dormir.

Cerró sus profundos ojos negros y, por una vez en muchísimo tiempo, se quedó dormido en seguida.

--

Mientras todos arreglaban un poco el salón antes de irse, Aiko se escabulló y subió al cuarto de Tenshi sin que nadie la viese. Entró, pero no había nadie. Se fijó en que la ventana estaba abierta, entraba una fría brisa que hacía ondular las cortinas. Recorrió con los ojos la habitación analizándola, hasta percatarse de algo. Bajo la cama, había un pequeño objeto que no estaba oculto del todo por poco. Le llamó la atención, se sentó en la cama y lo cogió. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vislumbró lo que se trataba. Tenía la jeringuilla casi vacía en su mano, en la punta de la aguja aun había sangre del muchacho. Ella sabía perfectamente para qué servía el líquido que había anteriormente en la jeringuilla. Su tía Tsunade lo había creado, una medicina que bloqueaba el dolor del sello durante un tiempo, aunque tenía un efecto secundario muy grave; la siguiente punzada sería más dolorosa que la anterior, por lo que una vez te inyectases esa medicina, no podías dejarla. Hacía tiempo que Tsunade se la había dado a Tenshi, cuando ambos escaparon de su tío, pero no creía que tan mal estuviese Tenshi como para llegar a inyectarse la medicina. Ella no había vuelto a sentir ninguna punzada del sello desde hacía meses, pero al parecer, Orochimaru no había dejado en paz a su amigo. Muchas preguntas recorrían por la mente de Aiko, pero sabía que Tenshi no le respondería ya que se lo había estado ocultando, quizás por mucho tiempo.

.-

_- Orochimaru intentará recuperaros, ya sea por el medio legal o por la fuerza – hablaba Tsunade, los tres estaban sentados en el despacho de la Hokage – y utilizará el sello para controlaros. He creado una medicina que bloquea el efecto del sello durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo, pero es una medicina nueva, es decir, que no se conocen muy bien los efectos secundarios que pueda tener. Así que usarlas sólo en caso de emergencia. _

_Tsunade le entrega una pequeña cajita a cada uno con jeringuillas llenas de un líquido rojizo, parecido a la sangre. Tenshi y Aiko se miran entre ellos una vez tienen las cajas en las manos. _

_- quizás sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad… - le comentó Tenshi, una vez salieron del despacho. _

_- sí pero… es nuestra única esperanza; no podemos confiar en Orochimaru, puede que nos traicione… pero si eso pasa, tenemos esto para no caer en su posesión. _

_Se hizo el silencio entre ellos dos mientras caminaban. _

_- Aiko… prométeme que nunca lo usarás. _

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entender. _

_- si el sello vuelve a actuar yo evitaré que te pase algo, pero prométeme que no usarás esa medicina. _

_- ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de Obasan? – le cuestionó sin entender. _

_- no desconfío de Tsunade; es de Orochimaru-sama de quien desconfío. _

-.

En aquel momento no entendió lo que le quiso decir, ni ahora lo entendía, es más, estaba confundida. Necesitaba respuestas. Dejó la jeringuilla en el suelo y se abrazó las piernas. Ahora entendía a qué se debía esa escapatoria tan repentina de los cuatro. Orochimaru había puesto, desde que habían sido reclutados, a Ryu, Nobu y Ken como subordinados de Tenshi, eran un buen equipo que siempre cumplían con éxito sus misiones. Al parecer, la pesadilla no había acabado.

Cerró los ojos intentando contener la furia que sentía. Se sentía engañada y traicionada por Tenshi, además de molesta. ¿Por qué siempre él¿Por qué siempre tenía que defenderla¿Por qué siempre tenía que pagar él por ella? No era justo y estaba harta de ser protegida.

Había sido un poco ingenua al pensar que todo acabaría y que podían llevar una vida normal, pero cuando eres marcado por ese sello maldito nada vuelve a la normalidad. Aiko sabía, que los tiempos tranquilos acababan de terminar.

Ahora, comenzaría todo.

_**Fin del capítulo VIII.**_

_Fin de la saga de introducción._

* * *

Capítulo completito n.n_**  
**_

T.T creí que nunca terminaría de escribir este capítulo… al fin. Tengo mucho que comentar pero no tengo tiempo, ya que estoy de ocupa en el ordenador de mi prima y no es plan liarme a hablar como siempre; mi ordenador no va bien, es por eso, y por la falta de tiempo, por lo que no he podido actualizar antes, pero en compensación, este largísimo capítulo… a mí se me ha hecho eterno de escribir.

En el próximo haré una "sección especial" para comentar este capítulo ya que ahora no puedo porque me están echando, más que nada. Puede que yo no comente, pero vosotros sí que podéis dándole al botoncito de GO.

Nos leemos pronto;

Nyx.

02/04/07 – 15:48 p.m.


End file.
